Major Desires
by Tamilya
Summary: Edward takes off to Alaska after he meets Bella and struggles with her scent, as well as 'other feelings'. Meanwhile, James is passing through town looking for his next meal - Bella. What happens when Jasper saves her...sort of? Will she hate him for it?
1. Chapter 1

AN: SM owns Twilight and the characters contained in this story...I own nothing.

**This story is rated **M** and will contain **Mature** content: ~ Sexual content, language, & violence ~ if you are underage or that isn't something you wish to read - please be forewarned!**

Summary: Edward takes off to Alaska after he meets Bella and struggles with her scent, as well as other 'feelings'. Meanwhile, James is passing through town looking for his next meal - Bella. What happens when Jasper saves her...sort of? Will she hate him for it?

**This is a slightly darker Jasper...not to say he'll always be that way. But yeah, don't go expecting fluffy bunnies. You've been warned. ;)

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Edward leaped from the car before it had even stopped and took off running to the house.

"He's going to Alaska," Alice explained sadly.

"Why?" I asked, confused at his behavior. Not that it wasn't unlike Edward to run away from a problem, but it seemed odd over something that happened in school...I mean what the fuck could be so bad?

"Bella Swan," she stated, as if that held all the answers.

"Spit it the fuck out, Alice," Rose said, rolling her eyes at her sister's theatrics.

Emmett grunted his agreement – he couldn't really speak anyway what with Rose's ear in his mouth and all.

They really are unfucking believable – can't they wait like ten more minutes so we don't have to watch them? Maybe I'm just bothered by them because my own sex life is so unsatisfying...a fact that confuses the fuck out me. I mean, I know how to please a woman and Alice isn't bad – she knows how to ride and suck a cock with the best of them, and yet there just is something missing when we are together. Who the fuck knows what it is though, I don't, and I'm the fucking empath.

I had to agree with them, anyway. Alice was always one to draw things out in order to gain the utmost attention. Her visions were a great asset, don't get me wrong, but it could be downright fucking annoying at times. Right now being one of those times. She looked over to me, as if I should defend her or some shit – yeah that wasn't happening darlin'.

Alice made an annoyed huffing sound and crossed her arms over her chest as she fucking pouted in the passenger seat.

So fucking typical and I was getting mighty sick of her lately. Why does she constantly have to play these fucking games. Now she wants us to beg for the information she knows. She won't tell us until we've 'earned her forgiveness' or some happy horse shit. Seriously, she's my wife and yeah I care for her but I'm about ready to tear her fucking ass apart. Peter and Char would be fucking amused by that, that's for sure. They can't fucking stand her and they don't hide that fact. Char says she's not my mate, an argument we've had countless times. She _is_ my mate so yes, while she annoys the fuck out of me...I have to put up with her... and our unsatisfying sex.

"Don't be that way, Ali...come on, tell us. He's our brother too," I reminded her, playing the concerned sibling card. Yeah right, Edward can make his own fucking decisions, he's not a baby for fuck sake.

"Fine. He's having problems controlling his blood-lust around her," she informed us.

Wow, Mr. Control was having control issues, who'd of thunk it. No wonder he took off like a bat out of hell. God forbid he take a little taste, I'm not sure his self-loathing could get any fucking worse. Nor would I like to find out, his emotions are hard enough to be around as it is. Maybe Tanya will finally deflower his ass and make him into a happy vampire. One could only hope.

"So, we take her out, make it look like an accident...end of problem," I state with a shoulder shrug. Why do they insist on making everything so complicated – seems simple enough to me.

"Jazz!" Alice gasps in horror. "We can't kill her! She's Chief Swan's daughter."

"Why not...accidents happen all the time," Rose said, adding her opinion. Which I happen to agree with – have I mentioned how much I like Rose. She doesn't bullshit or beat around the bush – a quality I admire.

"Yeah, what's he gonna do...hide in Alaska until we move again?" Emmett questioned, having finally removed his mouth from her ear.

"I don't know. He keeps changing his mind," Alice replied, sounding frustrated.

"He's changing his mind about leaving?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"No, he's had thoughts about draining her at her home," she whispered reluctantly.

Ahh, yes. Edward is infallible in her eyes. He could do no wrong and it must be killing her that he just may slip up this time.

"No fucking way! I am not moving again...we just got here!" Rose yelled.

Alice shook her head in annoyance at her sister's disregard for Edward's crisis. Yeah, crisis my ass. The girl smells irresistible to him? He's a vampire. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out how that should go. Can't say I could sympathize.

"It's always all about you, Rose," Alice sneered.

This was funny as hell because it was always all about Alice not Rose. Alice dressed us. Alice made us go shopping with her. Alice and her visions made decisions for us constantly. And when Alice didn't get her way...well I swear she lies about her visions at times, but I've had no proof. She's quite good at hiding her emotions when she wants to.

Why am I with her again? Oh right, mate, wife...unsatisfying sex. Fuck, I need to get laid and good for once. I'm no cheater though...so I guess my hand will have to do; it's actually more satisfying I find and it's not always bitching at me.

Rose was fuming and about two seconds away from tearing a limb off her. Emmett sensing this, wisely dragged Rose from the car.

Once they were gone, Alice turned to face me in her seat.

"Jazzy, why didn't you stand up for me? Don't you love me?" she pouted.

"Of course I do, darlin' - you know that. I just happen to agree with them," I told her, rolling my eyes at her in my head.

"But, Jazzy...I'm your wife, you should be on _my_ side," she purred, rubbing her hand over my cock through my jeans, trying to convince me.

I moaned because yeah, it felt good. It just always ended the same way...unsatisfying.

She popped the button on my jeans and unzipped them. Reaching her small hand inside my boxers she pulled me out and slowly stroked me. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against the head rest.

I felt her tongue dart out and begin licking the head, then she took me fully into her mouth and I opened my eyes to look down at her. I did love the sight of her lips wrapped around my cock. I grabbed her hair the best I could and attempted to fuck her pretty little mouth. I found myself wishing for the thousandth time that she had longer hair that I could wrap it around my hand while I did so. It was unfair, I know...it's not like she could grow it out – but I couldn't help but think it each and every time.

She moaned around my cock which helped me over the edge and I pushed my cock all the way to the back of her throat and shot my cum straight down it.

Unsatisfying. Yes I came, but it was such a weak orgasm. Just enough to shoot my load basically.

She sat up looking extremely proud of herself. If she only knew the truth. I managed a grin and a kiss for her – the least I could do for her attempts. I felt bad for feeling this way – I shouldn't feel this way. Maybe the problem was _me_...I just don't know how to fix it. None of the other Cullen couples have problems...I can sense their emotions just fine and they are always fully satisfied after they've been together.

"There's a fashion show on in five minutes, want to watch it with me?" she asked, looking hopeful.

"No thanks, Ali...I told Esme I would pick up that design book for her, then I'm going to go hunting," I explained. Thank god I really did promise Esme...she just saved me the hell of watching that crap.

"Okay. I love you," she chirped with a peck to my cheek and exited the car.

I waved goodbye to her and headed to the bookstore. There's only one bookstore in Forks and they didn't have the one Esme wanted so I needed to head to Port Angeles to get it. I didn't mind doing it for her – she was always going out of her way for the rest of us, I kind of felt I owed her.

Arriving at the bookstore, there was no parking available anywhere close, so I pulled down an abandoned alley – figuring I'd only be a minute and could leave the car here. If anyone tried to steal it, the alarm would sound and then they would be fucking sorry they ever touched it. I wasn't worried.

I hopped out of the car and that's when I smelled him - vampire. He was close too. I looked around, the buildings on each side of the alley were tall and it was possible he was on one of the roof tops. I reached out with my gift to find his location and found that his emotions were actually coming from further down the alley and he was...excited and thirsty? Fuck, he was looking to feed and apparently had found his next meal.

What to do...this is kind of close to home base and I'm not sure we want the bad press so close to us. At the same time, what business is it of mine who he feeds on? Well I guess it will be if we are implicated...that decides it then, I need to stop him and tell him to leave. And if he doesn't leave, I'll just have to kill him.

I stalked silently down the alley, towards his emotions. I'm not looking for the element of surprise...he'll smell me before he sees me and know I'm there. Just before he comes into view, I hear a girl's muffled scream and his emotions switch to pure bliss...which can only mean he's feeding from her already. Fuck! Now what do I do?

He sees me approach at the same time I see him. He has the petite brunette clutched to him tightly, his teeth buried in her neck as he moans in delight from her taste. She does smell fucking amazing and I find that venom is pooling quickly into my mouth. He's just started because her heartbeat is strong and loudly fills the space between us.

I crouch and his eyes widen. He withdraws his mouth from her neck and drops her to the ground, knowing she won't be able to run away. He crouches and growls a warning at me to stay back and away from his kill.

"You can't feed here...leave," I tell him firmly. I send him some fear as well, hoping to encourage him and get my point across further.

"I can feed where ever I fucking want. You gonna stop me, boy?" he sneered.

So he's looking for a fight? Well he's in for the fucking surprise of his life.

I straightened out of my crouch and raised a single eyebrow at him cockily before slamming him with pure agony and causing him to fall to the ground. I chuckled darkly and walked over to him, writhing silently on the pavement.

"I'm no boy...I'm the Major. And you are?" I growled at him.

"James," he gasped out.

I crouched down in front of his writhing form and grinned. "Well, it _was_ a pleasure to meet you James," I said before reaching out and twisting his head, removing it from his body.

I quickly tore him apart and tossed his limbs into a nearby dumpster. Pulling a lighter from my pocket, I set the contents on fire and watched him burn to ash.

Turning my attention back to the girl still moaning in pain on the ground, I walked over to her. She gazed up at me with wide, fearful eyes. Smart girl. Though what do you expect, she just watched me tear poor James apart.

She smelled so fucking good and I couldn't resist standing her up and pulling her into my arms. There was blood running down her neck from James' bite and I reached out with my tongue and licked up one of the blood trails, running my tongue the length of her creamy warm neck. Fuck she tastes just as amazing as she smells. I found myself very aroused from it...which was a first for me. I've never been sexually aroused when drinking from a human before. I pulled back and looked her over...she had a tight little body on her and her skin was so soft and warm. She had long thick brown hair with auburn highlights and the biggest deep brown eyes I've ever seen. She was beautiful...and very vaguely familiar? Hmm. I couldn't quite place it. It would come to me though – vampire memory and all that, we never forget a face.

Another trail of blood formed from the wound and I licked that up too. I placed my mouth over James' wound and began to suck lightly...I wouldn't get much this way but I wasn't biting her technically, right? Her blood was pure heaven – no wonder James was moaning in delight. I found myself doing the same exact thing, until she started whimpering in pain. The venom had just begun to work through her system because there wasn't much venom in her body. When we feed, we suck, not pump...which means I can enjoy her some more before she is further into the change. Change? Was that what I was going to let happen? What choice do I have...if I kill her, Carlisle will surely be upset with me. That's the whole reason I got involved in this in the first place – to save her so we wouldn't be implicated. Change it is then. I need to move her quickly though – before we draw attention. Her whimpers and moans are becoming louder, someone is bound to come by soon.

Picking her up, I ran us to my car and laid her in the back seat. Getting in the driver's seat, I started the car and contemplated where to take her...back to the house? Yes, I suppose that would be the logical place for now. Though for some reason I had the strongest desire to hide her away from them...I'm not sure where that came from or why.

Making my way back towards the house, I had an interesting idea. She would suffer much longer than the three days at this rate...with as little venom as there is in her system – and we couldn't have that, right? Logically, I should bite her and inject some of my own venom to speed it along – that would be the merciful thing to do. Yes, yes it would, and while doing so I could enjoy a bit more of her delicious blood first. No one would know. I would take just enough so that I could mask the red in my eyes with one deer. Her blood loss I would simply blame on James...it was a fool proof plan – no one would know the truth. Except Alice – shit. How do I get around her? Fuck it – who cares; she won't rat me out anyway.

Pulling off into a secluded area, I pulled her from the back seat and ran us into the forest a ways. I laid her across my lap as she stared at me with those wide brown eyes. She really is beautiful, I can't wait to see how she looks after the change; her beauty will rival that of Rose. Tilting her head to the side, I lowered my lips to the wound James had left. It would be so easy to simply line my teeth up with his mark so that she would only carry the one scar...but I found that I _wanted_ her to carry a separate mark – _my_ mark on her beautiful neck. I moved my lips higher, above the wound, and was about to bite when I decided that simply wasn't good enough. No, I wanted my mark distinct. I pulled back and tilted her head the other direction and gazed at her perfect unmarked skin...yes, she would wear my scar right here for the rest of eternity. The thought was like a shot of adrenaline coursing through me and I found myself hardening in my pants once again. I shifted her so she wouldn't be pressed against me – I wasn't _that_ kind of monster.

I bent my head once again and pressed my mouth to her pretty blue blood vessels and cut through her butter-like skin with my teeth, sinking them in deeply. Once my teeth were situated, I paused, just enjoying the feel of her blood rushing over them before I took my first pull of her blood, filling my mouth with the delicious liquid. The taste was so amazing, and as I swallowed it down, my cock twitched in my pants and my body tingled everywhere as it filled me.

God...it doesn't get any better than this. Taking another big pull and swallowing it slowly, I could feel a familiar tightening in my abdomen – the tell tale sign that I was going to come. I'd never had an experience like this – never found this arousing before, why now? I found I couldn't care enough to debate it further at the moment, however, and took the last deep pull of her blood that I would be allowed to have. My body shook as I swallowed and my cock pulsed violently as I came hard and shot my cum into the confines of my boxers. I pumped my venom into her then, and it seemed to prolong my orgasm. I pulled my teeth from her and swiped my tongue across the wound a few times before nuzzling my face into her neck and moaning as the last remnants of my orgasm swept through me.

She moaned in my arms and I clutched her tighter. This girl...this beautiful girl had made me come harder than anyone had ever done before from simply the taste of her skin and blood. It was a shame she would no long carry that blood after her change. But if she could bring out responses like that from me...maybe there would be other things we could enjoy together. No, I can't do that – fuck! Wife, mate ...Alice. Fuck my unsatisfying life.

The girl began to writhe and scream in earnest now, my venom speeding her change along as it should be. I scooped her back up and placed her once again into the back seat of the car. I dashed through the forest and quickly snatched the first deer I came across. It was a shame to have to cover the sweet taste of her on my tongue, but necessary, so they wouldn't see her blood in my eyes. Once done I dashed back to the car and drove us the rest of the way to the house.

Alice was waiting for my arrival on the front porch – of course...damn it.

I stepped out of the car hesitantly and she was in front of me in a flash. She didn't seem angry though...huh. The girl screamed then and Alice's eyes grew large as she shoved me aside and peered into the car.

"What did you do?" she gasped. "I told you we couldn't kill her, Jasper. How could you do this?"

"What are you talking about, Alice? I saved her from a nomad...well, I tried to save her. He had already bitten and was draining her when I arrived. I told him to leave and that he was too close to our territory but he refused, so I disposed of him," I explained quickly.

"Oh god, she's changing?" she asked rhetorically with wide eyes.

"Yes," I replied simply. What was the big deal, we can hide her away in the cabin in the woods or something – she'd be secluded enough there, we wouldn't even need to move.

"Do you not know who this is, Jasper? Tell me you know who this is!" she demanded, her hands poised on her hips as she stared me down incredulously.

I took another look at the girl writhing and screaming in the back seat. She really did look vaguely familiar.

"That's Isabella Swan, you dumbass!" she stated angrily, pointing into the car.

"Who?" I asked clueless. Was I suppose to know that name...I'll admit it too sounded vaguely familiar.

"Bella Swan," she said coldly. "You know, the one your brother almost killed today, but ran to Alaska in order to save her life," she growled at me, poking her little finger into my chest.

Bella Swan...well fuck me. What are the odds? Who attracts two vampires in one day? - make that three I suppose.

"I didn't recognize her, sorry," I said with a shrug. "Besides, this solves the problem, does it not?"

She shook her head in exasperation and pulled her phone from her pocket. Dialing as she glared at me.

Well shit, I guess it's a good thing I came so hard earlier, because I don't think I'd be getting any from her for awhile - not that it mattered.

"Carlisle," she chirped.

"What's wrong, Alice? Is it Edward?" he answered.

"No, but you need to come home. Jasper... just come home," she stated, increasing her glare.

"Is everyone okay, Alice?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes – No...just...hurry," she said cryptically.

"I'm on my way," he stated.

The line went dead and she shut off her phone, before opening the car door and scooping Bella out of the back seat. She dashed into the house with her and I followed silently behind her.

Placing her on our bed, she sat down next to her and shushed Bella's cries.

"Didn't you see any of this happen, Alice?" I asked her. How could she not see this... I was glad she hadn't, but still.

"No, I've been concentrating on Edward...his mind keeps flipping through different scenarios and it's giving me a headache," she explained, running her fingers through Bella's hair.

"Well you can tell him to bring his ass home now. Crisis averted," I told her smugly.

"If you think he's going to be happy about this, you are mistaken, Jasper. He wouldn't want this for her," she replied shaking her head.

"Why...what does that mean?" I asked thoroughly confused.

"He was..._attracted_ to her," she said. "For more than her blood," she added hesitantly.

"What?" I gasped. "You mean Edward finally got a hard on for someone?" I chuckled.

"It's not funny, Jasper! You know he'll be upset about this," she sneered. "And he didn't know at the time it was more than her blood he was attracted to."

"Woah there...isn't this a helpful thing then? I mean if he was attracted to her...it's not like he could be with her when she was human," I defended myself.

"He won't see it that way...you know he hates what we are," she scoffed.

"Yeah well, he needs to get over that bullshit. It won't change anything," I stated rolling my eyes.

The thought of him with her was making my skin crawl. I didn't like it. What the fuck should I care who he was with...or who she was with for that matter. I have my mate – I should be happy if he's found his...maybe his emotions will become more bearable. It was a good thing – yes, it's a good thing. Now why do I feel like I want to tear him apart for it?

Carlisle came rushing into the room and took in the scene before him, and then looked angrily at me. Of course, blame me – typical. So what if he was right this time...I did have good intentions. Originally, anyway.

"I saved her," I stated quickly. "There was a nomad draining her in Port Angeles and I stopped him."

His shoulders sagged at that information and he walked over and patted me on the back in a wordless apology for accusing me.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have assumed. Forgive me, son," he said apologetically.

"Already done," I replied with a nod, because it was true. I knew he couldn't help his suspicions – I'd done worse before. I did worse this time too, but they didn't need to know that part.

"We'll need to move her to the cabin," Carlisle sighed.

"Carlisle...it's Bella Swan," Alice told him.

His eyes widened comically and he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Alright, I want everyone downstairs in the dining room for a family meeting immediately. Call Rose and Emmett. I'll get a hold of Esme," he ordered.

We nodded our agreement and he turned and left the room. Pulling my phone from my pocket I called Emmett.

"Hey bro!" he answered.

"Em, you and Rose need to come back to the house A-sap for an emergency family meeting," I told him.

"What happened? Edward try to off himself?" he teased. Or at least I think he was teasing – I wouldn't put it past Edward to try something like that.

"Not exactly. Just get back here – now," I replied.

"Okay, we'll be there in ten," he stated before the call ended.

Carlisle walked back in the room and informed us Esme would be here in five minutes and I told him Em and Rose were on their way as well.

We all gathered in the dining room waiting for their arrival as Bella's screams and shrieks of pain filled the house.

I cringed at the emotions she was putting out and attempted to send her some calming waves. It didn't seem to get through to her though. Hmm.

"I can't use my gift on her," I stated out loud. More so thinking to myself than telling them.

"Edward couldn't read her mind either," Alice informed us.

Carlisle's interest peaked at that. "Interesting," he breathed.

"She must have some sort of gift. A strong one if Edward and I can't get through when she is still human" I said.

"Yes, it would appear so. A shield perhaps?" he offered, rubbing his chin in thought.

"That would explain it," I agreed.

"Eleazar would know more, I'll call him after this meeting and get his take on the situation," he added.

Rose and Emmett entered the dining room, completely disheveled with leaves and dirt in their hair and their clothes ripped and torn.

"Can we have a minute to clean up?" Rose asked, gesturing to her body.

"No, this can't wait. Sit down – both of you," Carlisle said, gesturing to the empty chairs.

Rose and Emmett glanced curiously at each other before doing as they were told. Bella let out a piercing scream and Rose gasped.

"Who the fuck is that?" she demanded.

"Bella Swan," I answered.

"And what the fuck is Bella Swan doing in our house, screaming in pain?" she asked incredulously.

"Changing," I replied simply.

Carlisle cleared his throat to gather our attention but Rose wasn't having it.

"You fucking changed her, Jasper? What the hell were you thinking? I thought you said we'd make it look like an accident – not change her!" she shouted.

"Rosie, calm down – it's already done apparently. Let's just hear what they have to say," Emmett tried to reason with her.

"No, fuck that! How could you do this to her? Damn her to _this_," she asked, once again gesturing to her body.

"So what, killing her in an 'accident' was acceptable but this isn't?" I asked glaring right back at her.

She was beginning to sound like Edward with his whiny self-loathing and I didn't like it.

"Yes, she'd be better off really dead," she stated not backing down.

"That's enough!" Carlisle yelled, standing up. Esme gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. It was clear the sight of us fighting was distressing to her...ever the peace makers the pair of them are.

"Sit down, Rosalie," he ordered.

Rose sat down with a huff but wisely kept her mouth shut. I threw a smug grin her way and she gritted her teeth – her anger hitting me full force and causing me to crack the table.

"Fuck," I groaned. "Sorry Esme," I told her.

"It's alright, dear. You didn't mean to," she stated, giving Rose a reproachful look.

"Yes, Bella is upstairs going through the change. But Jasper isn't the reason and it would be wise not to judge so quickly next time," he scolded, with a pointed look at Rose. Interesting because he did the same thing – everyone's a hypocrite I guess.

"Jasper attempted to save her from a nomad but was too late," Carlisle informed them.

Rose eyed me curiously...she knew there was more to it than just that. I diverted my gaze guiltily – a fact that didn't go unnoticed by her. She would have more words for me later, I'm sure. No one else caught our exchange thankfully.

"The reason for this meeting is not to lay blame, but to decide how we proceed now. We can place her in the cabin and she should be secluded enough out there...or...we can move," Carlisle offered.

"I don't want to fucking move! We just got here," Rose groaned.

"I think that we should move," Alice said quietly.

I looked over to her and she wouldn't meet my gaze. "Why?" I asked her.

"Because her father lives here, and if she wakes up here...she will want to see him," she explained, still not looking my way. Instead she was looking to Carlisle.

"That's a good point," Carlisle said furrowing his brows.

"Speaking of...how are we explaining all of this to her father?" Emmett questioned.

"Car accident?" I offered. "If I can find out what vehicle was hers at the bookstore I could stage a crash."

"She drives an old rusted out behemoth of a truck," Alice said exasperated. "Really, Jasper, do you not pay attention at all," she huffed.

"Well excuse me, Alice, if I don't find the human kids at school interesting enough to care what the fuck they drive!" I yelled getting pissed at her attitude.

"Or who they even are, apparently," she scoffed.

"Fuck you, Alice. You know what...this is bullshit and I'm sick of it," I said standing up. "I'm going to Peter and Char's for awhile," I stated.

I walked out of the room despite their protests – I couldn't deal with this shit anymore. Our marriage felt like a big fucking sham. I honestly didn't want to be with her. I wanted what the others had...a loving supportive wife/husband. None of them argued this way – sure Em and Rose had their share but they were always stronger in the end because of it. Char and Peter argue constantly and yet the love pours off of them...Char says they are true soul mates. Whatever, I just want a fraction of what they have. With Alice and I...I feel like I'm losing myself more and more. I just needed to get away and think.

I walked into our bedroom, the same room Bella was writhing around on the bed in. I made my way over to her and tentatively brushed the hair from her face. She moaned and leaned into my touch. I leaned down and placed a small kiss to her forehead with the intention of pulling back, but something was drawing me to her...and I found myself placing a small kiss to the mark I left on her neck as well.

I pulled back then, confused at my actions, and quickly gathered my things, stuffing them into a bag. Once finished I turned to leave only to find Alice standing in the doorway, gazing at me sadly.

"You're really leaving," she stated not asked.

"Yes...I need some time away – to think," I told her honestly.

"To think," she repeated, looking down to the floor.

I sighed heavily and stepped closer until I was standing in front of her. I lifted her chin up to look at me and gazed into the eyes of my wife and mate. There was no draw – nothing tethering me here to her. If I was honest with myself – the only draw I felt was coming from the bed behind me, attempting to pull me to _her_. It was all very confusing – and exactly why I needed to leave.

"I'm sorry, Alice. I think you know we haven't been working out for quite some time, though," I said sadly.

"I know," she whispered, her eyes filling with venom.

"Have you seen something, Alice?" I asked her, stroking her cheek with my thumb.

"We aren't together," she whimpered, closing her eyes and letting out a tearless sob.

I pulled her into my chest and clutched her to me tightly. It was what I had expected. It's been a long time coming – we both knew it.

"I'm sorry," I repeated, placing a kiss to the top of her head.

"I know," she repeated, placing a kiss over my un-beating heart.

"You'll be back," she stated knowingly.

"Will I?" I asked, not so sure she was right about that. Without a tie to her, there was nothing holding me here anymore. I wasn't a true Cullen like the rest of them. I was always on the outside looking in.

"Yes. But, go easy on him when you do, Jasper," she said cryptically.

"Who darlin'? What are you talking about?" I pulled back and gazed at her questioningly.

"It's not important right now - just - remember what I said. Promise me," she demanded, tracing my lips with her fingertip.

"Okay," I breathed, "I promise."

She pressed her lips to mine and I pulled her closer. She pulled away and stepped aside and I walked out of the room, down the stairs, and out the front door.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

AN:

Worth continuing? Please leave me some feedback by pressing the button! I won't know if you don't tell me ;)

I'm trying to take a different approach to this story than I did with EG. The chapters will be longer and the updates will be further apart because of it. The PoV is Jasper's obviously, though I may switch it up – I'm undecided at this point.

My main focus will be finishing EG, however. I just had to get this idea out of my head to clear it, so no worries if you are following my other story and don't care for this one. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

AN: SM owns Twilight and the characters contained in this story...I own nothing.

Thank you all so much for reading & reviewing! Your support is amazing and means so much!

Language (lots), Violence (a bit), Lemon splash (yup & yum)...mix it all together and you end up with this chapter. Take it as your warning, please!

Now, since you all wanted more, here is it...

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

I made my way out to the garage and assessed the situation. Edward had Carlisle's Mercedes, so that wasn't a fucking option. I could take the Volvo again but I really didn't want to listen to Edward's whining if I took it with me. Emmett's jeep was great for Emmett but I'll pass on that too. Rose would tear off my fucking balls if I even touched her car...so that was definitely not an option. I need them, in case _someday_ I might get laid again - fuck, that could be a very long time to go without when you are dealing with eternity.

On that fucking happy thought, my depressed cock and I made our way over to the far corner of the garage. Pulling the tarp off my baby, I grabbed the helmet off the seat and slid it onto my head. All for show of course – my head would survive just fine. As I straddled my bike, I felt as if there was a rope lassoed around me attempting to draw me back towards the house. I knew it wasn't Alice...it had to be _her_. Just what the hell is it about this girl? It doesn't fucking matter, I'm leaving; I need to think and they are fully equipped to handle a newborn without my assistance.

Starting my motorcycle, she purred to life beneath me. The familiar vibrations bringing me comfort in this confusing and fucked up situation I've found myself in. As I tore down the driveway and out onto the road, that rope tightened and tugged on me further; so much so, that it almost caused me to turn around and head right back to the house - right back to _her_. After about twenty miles, however, it seemed to loosen it's hold and fade away, until I was free. Relaxing finally, I gave my baby more gas and pushed her to her limits as I enjoyed the ride.

It was unfortunate I couldn't ride her all the way to Peter and Char's place. Last I knew, they were in Nevada somewhere and being a fucking sparkly ass vampire means the need for tinted windows – something a bike just doesn't have. I will need to stop and purchase a truck; that way I can simply toss my baby in the back and take her with me. Peter and I enjoy a good race now and then...we've even placed some interesting bets on them in the past. Thinking about Peter and Char, makes me realize just how much I have fucking missed them. I really shouldn't have waited this long to visit...fucking Alice.

Finding a dealership, I pulled in and negotiated a deal. Money wasn't an object so the glee the fucking salesman was throwing off was starting to really get to me. I found myself wanting to drain his scrawny ass by the time he was finishing up the paperwork. He finally handed me the keys and I bolted out the door. Stealthily tossing my baby in the back, I climbed in the driver's seat and continued on my way.

My cell phone began vibrating in my pocket and I pulled it out and checked the id. Rosalie. Fuck. Well, I did know it was coming.

"Rose," I answered.

"So I'm out here in the forest sitting on a goddamn rock spending my supposed _alone_ _time_; all so I can call your stupid fucking ass without them eavesdropping," she responded, clearly pissed off.

"I'm fucking honored, Rose. What's your fucking point?" I asked impatiently. I didn't want to deal with her theatrics too, wasn't Alice's enough?

"Tell me brother dear...why the hell are there _two_ bite marks on Bella Swan's neck?" she hissed into the phone.

Well, fuck. Leave it to Rose to question that. Time for some good lies. Yeah, but it never works with her though. The truth? Maybe – let's first see how much she thinks she fucking knows before we lay all our cards down on the table. Good fucking idea.

"James' bites you mean?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Nice fucking try. You have the rest of them fooled by the way...they are all just assuming that both bites are from that nomad. You can't fool me though, Jasper. I smelled them. One has _only_ your scent on it. The other has yours and another vampire...so I know you are telling the truth about the nomad at least; but do tell me about the other mark," she demanded.

Well there goes fucking lying. She always was far too observant for her own good.

"What are you like a vampire lie detector, Rose? You sure you don't have a gift?" I asked, hoping to distract her.

"No. No gift. I leave that gift bullshit to the rest of you," she said. "Did you drink from her, Jasper?" she asked, undeterred. Of course.

I sighed heavily. "Just a few sips," I admitted.

"Jesus fuck, Jasper! What the hell were you thinking?" she yelled. "Wait a second – your eyes weren't red..."

"I covered that up with a deer afterward," I explained. May as well tell her all of it. She'll simply torture me until she gets it out of me anyway.

"Wow, you just thought of everything, didn't you? Wanna tell me why the fuck the other bite mark smells of you as well?" she asked. "You know what, never mind. I think I can use my fucking imagination. I thought you were over your control issues, Jasper?"

"Fucking nice, Rose. You too? I don't have to defend myself to anyone but here it is, if you really want to fucking know... If I had control issues, I would have finished her off in that fucking alley, but I didn't. It would have taken her a week to change at the fucking rate she was going...he hadn't left much venom in her and I needed to inject some of my own in her to speed her along – she would have suffered needlessly if I hadn't. I simply took a few sips before I did so...it's really not a big fucking deal," I explained, real close to hanging up on her ass.

"It is 'a big fucking deal' if they find out. You know Carlisle will have a shit fit if he does," she scoffed.

"You going to tell them then?" I asked, wondering where her loyalties lie. Out of all the Cullens, we have always been the closest. I wonder if that means anything to her in this situation – guess we'll soon find out.

"Of course not. I'm not a fucking rat, Jasper. I would never do that to you," she stated, clearly sounding offended.

Guess that answered that – good to know. "Sorry. I shouldn't have doubted you," I told her apologetically.

"Why didn't you simply line your bite up with the nomad's?" she asked suddenly, sounding extremely curious. "You of all people, I'd expect to do that."

"I don't know, okay. I just... Look, can we not talk about this anymore? This is exactly why I need to get away," I said, getting irritated with her line of questioning and the direction she was headed.

"Please tell me you are coming back soon...real fucking soon," she said pleadingly. "You can't seriously leave me here alone to deal with Edward and Alice."

"You have Emmett," I reminded her, wondering how she could forget about her mate.

"Yeah, right. He could care less about all the drama. As long as he has his video games, bears, and sex, he's fucking happy," she scoffed.

"You said Edward...is he coming back then?" I asked worriedly. Why the fuck do I care? Oh right, because of _her_...I can't stand the thought of him anywhere _near_ _her_. And why is that exactly? I still have no fucking clue.

"Yeah, Alice called him and gave him a brief explanation of what happened. He was yelling so loudly through the phone, that Em and I had to stop what we were doing – his voice was ruining the mood," she huffed in irritation.

I rolled my eyes at her through the phone. Of course they were fucking – when weren't they fucking. Must be nice. And what the hell did Edward have to be so upset about? I just didn't understand it. So what if she's a vampire now, it fixed things for him. Typical – always ungrateful. Now he gets to have his little hard on for her... though I swear to god if I find out he's touched her with it, I will kill him! Fuck, I really have to stop thinking about this.

"You are coming back, right?" she asked, sounding a whole hell of a lot more vulnerable. Rose didn't do vulnerable very often.

"I don't know. Right now, I don't plan on it," I told her honestly.

"Alice says you will be back," she argued weakly.

"You know as well as I do that she's been wrong before. I'm sorry Rose, I just need some time away," I said, hoping she would understand. I didn't want to hurt her.

"Yeah, I get it. I just don't have to fucking like it. You'll call me?" she half asked, half demanded.

"I will, and you'll be the first to know if I decide to come back," I promised her.

"You better come back and I'm holding you to that," she said, before ending the call.

No, 'I love you's' or 'take care's' when it comes to Rose. Just tell it like it is. Have I mentioned how much I like Rose? Now why can't I find someone like her? Just a bit softer because Rose really could scare the shit out of me sometimes.

As I got closer to Nevada, I realized I needed to call Peter and find out exactly where they were staying; I only knew it was in some rural area. Pulling my phone from my pocket I dialed and waited for him to pick up...

One ring...two rings...three rings...what the fuck...four rings...five fucking rings...six rings...oh now he's pissing me off...seven rings...eight rings...nine motherfucking rings...ten rings...

"Well, what do you fucking know? He lives," Peter answered, sounding completely pissed.

Okay, so I probably deserved that. Still I was the Major, and he knows not to fuck with me.

"Just give me the fucking address, Peter," I ordered in my no bullshit tone.

He rattled it off and hung up on me. Fucker. Guess he really is pissed off...it took some big balls for him to hang up on me that way.

Making my way to the address, I decided I should probably bring Char something as a peace offering. If Peter was really that pissed off, odds were good that Char was as well. It couldn't hurt to try and butter her up a bit...besides, it would tick off Peter when she takes my side, yet again. Unfortunately, I was limited on choices what with the sun shining brightly and all. I found a small flower shop that I could park near and remain in the shadows. Picking up a bouquet of her favorites, I headed back to my truck and made the rest of the drive to their place.

It was a large ranch with white fencing around the perimeter. Behind it was a large barn and behind that was mountains with acres of scattered forest and brush. Far to each side of the house was nothing but barren fields. They were completely secluded out here – the road was even a simple unmarked dirt road, which made me fucking glad to have the truck. Pulling into the long gravel driveway to the house, I could make out Peter sitting on the front porch. Char was no where to be seen.

I shut the truck off and hopped out. As I approached the porch, Peter stood up and eyed me critically. What the fuck is his problem now. I looked down at myself – jeans, check, shirt, check, boots, check...what's the problem...

"Something wrong, fucker?" I asked in greeting.

"You've been drinking again," he stated, still eying me up and down. "Tap into Daddy C's blood cabinet lately?" he asked snickering.

How the hell could he know that I had human blood? Unless his damn gift kicked in again. It was almost as bad as Alice at times.

"Save your 'knowing' bullshit for someone else, Peter. You have no fucking clue," I told him angrily.

"I don't need my gift to _know_ when you've had a taste, Major. It's written all over you. Sure your eyes may be golden and scream veggie, but your walk, your stance... they all scream human right now," he explained smugly.

Damn him, what the fuck is with him and Rose. I can never fucking lie to either of them, they see right through me, every – fucking – time.

"It's none of your fucking business. And you hung up on me?...I'd watch yourself, Peter," I growled at him in warning.

"Woah, Major," he said, holding his hands up defensively. "I was just implying it seems like you have a story to tell, that's all. I don't give a fuck what or who you drink, you know that," he defended.

"Fine, but I'm not in the mood for storytelling right now. Where is Char?" I questioned, ending that discussion.

"I'm right here – who wants to fucking know?" Char asked, glaring at me.

O-kay, so she's definitely pissed. Give her the flowers... oh right, the flowers. Good fucking idea.

"I got you these," I said sweetly, handing them to her and giving her my best puppy dog face. She loves me, surely she can't stay mad at me this way.

_Smack_...right across my right cheek with the palm of her hand.

Or not. She is lucky, however, that I don't tear apart women or she'd be missing some limbs by now. She knew it too, as she grinned smugly back at me while I rubbed my cheek. Peter snorted and I threw a glare his way – that shut him up quickly.

"You don't visit...which I'm glad for since you insist on always bringing that fucking bitch with you... Speaking of, where is she?" she asked, looking around and out towards the truck in the driveway. "She's not here?" she asked, suddenly sounding very hopeful and a lot less angry.

This could work in my favor. She'll be so fucking happy that I left Alice, she will have to forgive me, right?

"She's not here. I left her," I informed her, waiting for her response.

I didn't have to wait long because she let out an ear piercing squeal of delight, as she threw her arms around me and jumped up and down. See? It worked.

_Smack_...right across my left cheek with the palm of her hand.

Or not. "What the fuck, Char?" I yelled incredulously, while rubbing my other cheek. I mean seriously, what the fuck is with women!

"You don't call, either," she huffed, turning on her heels and walking back into the house.

Peter came up behind me and clapped me on the shoulder. "Your charms aren't going to fucking work this time, Major. She's been pissed at you for two years straight now...good luck," he sang smugly, as he skipped off into the house following after her. Fucker.

I stepped into the house hesitantly. I mean, they did leave the door open so it should be okay to invite myself in, right? Char turned and glared coldly at me – her glare put mine to shame at the moment. Another woman that could scare the shit out of me at times.

"What do you think you are doing?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Fuck, she's going to make me beg. She knows I don't fucking beg. I sent her some love and sympathy as I tried to look sad and homeless.

She snorted.

Fuck, I was really going to have to beg. "Please, can I stay here with you... please?" I begged. I can't believe I'm doing this.

Peter looked like he was about to break out into hysterics. Just fucking wonderful...this was humiliating – the Major does not beg, and yet here I was, begging. Fucking pathetic.

"Why would you want to stay here? Can't you just go back to the Cullen's now that you've checked in this decade?" she sneered, averting her gaze from me.

Okay, so she wasn't just angry...she was upset. I hurt her feelings; I could feel the hurt radiating off of _both_ of them. God, I'm such an ass.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, hanging my head in shame. "You're right, I should have called and visited sooner. There's no excuse."

Silence...

More silence...

"Well, don't just stand there, shut the door behind you – you're letting the fucking bugs in," Char huffed. And just like that I was forgiven. Okay maybe not just like that – I'm sure it would take a bit of time but she let me stay – that's progress, right?

I shut the door and gave her a tentative smile, which she returned thankfully. Peter was pouting that she gave in so easily. Fucker.

His phone rang and he pulled it from his pocket, checking the id quickly before answering it excitedly...

"You've reached Peter's psychic hot-line, where your future looks brighter by the minute...what would you like to _know_?"

What the fuck? He has got to be shitting me with this. I gave Char a questioning look as Peter walked away chattering away about destiny and fate.

"It's his new hobby," she said, rolling her eyes and shaking her head in annoyance. "You know how he gets bored."

"Unfucking believable," I mumbled to myself.

"So... you finally realized I was right about Alice not being your mate, huh?" she asked with an eyebrow quirked, cutting right to the chase. Char was another one who never beat around the bush. A quality that I was now suddenly rethinking whether I admired.

"No, she is still my mate - unfortunately. We just aren't together anymore. I really don't want to discuss it right now, Char," I told her firmly.

"Men - always so fucking dense," she grumbled, stalking angrily out of the room and leaving me there alone.

Well this was just fucking great.

Making my way over to the sliding glass doors at the back of the house, I opened them and stepped out onto the small back porch; two white wicker chairs were all that adorned it. I stepped off the porch and into the lush green country grass. It was obvious that Char made Peter water and feed it - she was always making him do yard work, which he hated with a passion. Quite amusing to watch though.

Laying down on my back in the middle of the backyard, I stared up at the blue sky and sun, and contemplated just how the fuck I got to this point...

Alice. When she met me in that diner, I never once questioned that she was who I was meant to be with. It felt so right at the time, hell it felt good to be with someone who wasn't a fucking raving lunatic like Maria was. While it's true Alice never proclaimed we were mates, it was assumed by both of us. So what if we really aren't, what if Char is right and we don't belong together... It would explain so fucking much, I suppose. No, I'm positive we were..._are_...mates. Which means I'm a fuck up of epic proportions. Who abandons their mate? Who despises their mate like I do at times? Who doesn't want to even be with their mate? Me, that's who. I really am an ass. Where does this fucking leave me now... am I destined to be the first vampire in history who denies their mate? Is that even fucking possible? Too many fucking questions I just don't have the answers to.

I closed my eyes in an attempt to clear my head, but when I did so, all I could see were those big deep brown eyes and long thick brown hair. The memory of the way she had felt in my arms, the way it felt to drink her blood and taste her skin – fuck! My cock hardened in my pants once again just from the damn memory of it.

That girl, that beautiful fucking girl...Bella...made me feel more alive than I had in so fucking long. How is that possible? Why do I feel so drawn to her? More goddamn questions I have no answers to.

My cock ached with pure need and I palmed myself through my jeans trying to relieve some of the pressure. It just wasn't enough. Unbuttoning and unzipping my jeans, I pulled my throbbing cock out of my boxers and began stroking it slowly. My sheer desire to once again feel the way only _she _had made me feel began fueling my strokes...

The desire to taste her creamy skin. I stroked harder. The desire to mark her many more times. I stroked faster. The desire to claim her body as _mine_ in every way imaginable.

I shot my cum forcefully into my palm in several long spurts, my groans of desire and satisfaction reverberating around me in the dry warm air.

Fuck, she even affects me when she isn't really here. How does she fucking do that? Cleaning myself up with my boxers, I tucked my now satisfied cock back into my jeans and closed my eyes once again. She was still there... the memory of her moaning in my arms.

~O~O~O~O~

Some time later – I had lost track of time as I futilely tried to make sense of it all – I heard Peter standing over me and even if I hadn't fucking heard him, his damn shadow looming over me would have clued me in. Peeking one eye open I looked up at him, scowling down at me.

"Time to stop fucking sulking and get up, Major," he ordered.

Who the fuck does he think he is ordering _me_ around...ya, I don't fucking think so. "I'm not fucking sulking and you best watch your fucking mouth there, Peter. I won't warn you again," I told him, completely serious. He was really pissing me off lately and beginning to overstep his bounds.

"Really? Because from where I'm standing you are reminding me an awful lot of a pussy named Edward," he goaded.

I shot up and had him pinned by his neck to the side of the barn in a second. My growls rumbling through me as I glared daggers at him.

"About fucking time, Major," he grunted.

I tossed him across the yard before I did something I might regret. "Don't fuck with me, Peter. I am going through some shit right now you wouldn't understand."

"Then I think it's about fucking time you told us what happened, isn't it? Or would you rather wallow here in the grass for another two fucking _days_?" he asked smugly.

Two days...I had been laying there for two fucking days. Maybe I really was being a pussy. God help me, he was fucking right. I was sulking like Edward - fuck me.

"Fine," I grumbled my agreement.

"Glad I could talk you down from the ledge, Major. Now I can add you to my list as another one saved," he said proudly.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"Suicide hot-line," he replied simply.

"Christ, Peter...are you fucking serious?" I asked, staring at him in shock.

"Hey, my gift comes in handy. Plus it's highly entertaining and I'm fucking bored," he defended. "Besides, you'd be amazed, most of the people who call in are so full of shit, it's fucking hilarious. You should hear them backpedaling when I give them suggestions on how to off themselves," he said, grinning widely and showing his teeth.

"What if they really do mean it, Peter?" I questioned seriously. I mean we are vampires and Peter is a human drinking vampire – normal vampire, that is. He's not the best person to be giving them psychological advice for fuck sake.

"Yeah, that happened once," he replied thoughtfully, rubbing his chin. "No worries though, I talked him down after awhile. I mean, what a waste – killing themselves and wasting their blood. Can't have that. Anyway, the way I see it...that's my good deed for the century."

I shook my head in exasperation. How he comes up with this shit, I'll just never know. Peter was always looking for unique ways to entertain himself, claiming he was bored.

"Come on, Major...you owe us a story," he taunted, sprinting back into the house. I followed after him reluctantly. This was not going to be fun – neither of them could ever keep their fucking opinions to themselves.

Sitting down in a chair across from them I told them about the problems Alice and I had been having, much to Char's delight.

"That's because she's _not_ your fucking _mate_," she said sternly.

"Char, don't start that shit again. She _is_ my mate - we are just having problems right now. Surely that's been known to happen, hasn't it?" I asked, looking for some advice, something, anything from the two people I consider my true family.

She snorted.

"You know you could at least _try_ to be fucking supportive!" I told them, frustrated as hell that no one was helping me find the answers I needed.

"I am being supportive, Jasper...she's _not_ your mate and until you finally realize that, I can't fucking help you," she argued. "Tell me something...does she draw you to her? Like a pull - almost like a rope pulling on you?"

I winced, which she immediately caught. "No," I stated reluctantly, without elaborating further.

"There's more...what aren't you telling me?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at me. Well fuck, add her to the list of lie detectors.

"Have you ever felt that before?" she questioned, hunting for what I was hiding and doing a damn good job, I might add.

"Once," I admitted, though I really didn't want to. It was nothing and she would try to make it into something that it's fucking not.

"When...?" she prodded.

So I told them about Edward taking off to Alaska because he had control issues and a fucking hard on for that girl. I told them about going to the bookstore. I told them about finding James draining that girl and I even admitted to having a taste of her blood before giving her more venom. I knew they wouldn't judge me for that – they weren't the Cullens. I mentioned vaguely that it was arousing, intent on moving on with my explanation... when Char stopped me.

"Wait, back the fuck up. You were _sexually_ aroused by drinking her blood?" she asked, scooting forward on the couch until she was sitting on the very edge. Peter eyed her curiously and I eyed her skeptically.

"Uh...yeah," I replied hesitantly.

"How aroused?" she asked intently.

"What the fuck, Char? Do you want my measurements too?" I asked incredulously.

"Nah, sweets. I know you're packing," she stated, staring at my crotch and making me extremely uncomfortable. "Answer the question...did you come?"

"Christ. Are you seriously asking me this?" I gaped at her in disbelief.

"Please...you've heard and seen me and Peter going at it. There's no modesty in this house. Now answer the fucking question – did you come?" she repeated.

"Uh... Yes," I mumbled.

"I have a question," Peter stated, looking deep in thought. "You said you talked about staging an accident to get rid of her for Edward, right?"

"Yeah...so?" I asked, wondering where the fuck he was going with this.

"So...why did you let her change? Why didn't you just kill her and stage the accident like you had talked about doing?" he asked, grinning knowingly.

That knowing look on his face had me all kinds of fucking worried. Thinking through his question – why didn't I kill her? Huh. I'm not really sure.

"Carlisle would have been upset if I killed her," I defended my actions.

"And yet that didn't bother you when you suggested it earlier that day," he stated, quirking an eyebrow at me.

Fuck – just what the hell is he implying...that I wanted her to change? That's fucking insane. Isn't it? It was just about not getting caught, wasn't it? Either way she would be dead to the public though – well fuck, what does that mean exactly...

"Jasper?" Char said softly.

"Huh?" I answered, still half lost in my own thoughts.

"Honey, I think you may have a connection to this girl," she said tentatively.

That got my full attention quickly. "What the fuck, of course I do. I told you, I had to inject my venom into her to help her change – I'm her partial sire now. Actually, probably more than partial, James really hadn't given her much," I explained exasperated.

"No, dumbass. What's she's trying to fucking tell you is that she thinks the girl might be _more_ than that," Peter explained. "And I _know _that she is," he added cryptically.

"More?" I asked thoroughly confused.

Peter and Char glanced at each other nervously before Char came over and knelt down in front of my chair. Taking my hands in hers she locked her gaze with mine.

"Jasper... I think this girl might be your true mate," she told me tentatively, gauging my reaction.

I stared at her...blankly. I honestly didn't know what to fucking say to that. Their emotions told me they truly believed what they were saying. It was obvious they had both completely lost their fucking minds; I really should have visited them sooner.

I opened my mouth to tell her that when my phone began vibrating in my pocket.

I pulled it out and checked the caller id. Rosalie again. _Now_ what the fuck does she want? To answer or not to answer? She'll chop off my balls if I ignore her...and like I said, I need them - there's always hope. Guess that settled it.

"Rose," I answered.

Char stood up, walked over to the couch, and sat back down with Peter, while eyeing me speculatively and making me squirm in my fucking chair under her scrutiny.

_Crash...Growl...Thud_... were the noises coming through the fucking phone - loudly.

"Jasper...fuck! Emmett can't you get a hold of her for fuck sake!" Rose yelled in the background.

"I'm trying, Rosie...shit! Not my x-box!" Emmett yelled.

_Crack...Bang...Growl_... came from much closer to the phone and much louder.

"Rose? What the fuck is going on there?" I asked extremely concerned, as I stood up and began pacing the room.

"Jasper," she gasped out. "We have a Major fucking problem here!"

"What is it, Rose? What's fucking wrong?" I asked her frantically.

"Bella's awake..."

"What the fuck Rose? Can't six of you take care of one fucking newborn?" I asked incredulously. I mean was she fucking serious with this shit? It's one damn vampire - one. How much fucking trouble could she really be.

"No," she yelled, before the growling came straight through the phone and a loud cracking resounded followed by total silence. Looking down at the phone in my hand - the call had dropped.

I attempted to call her back but there was no answer and it went straight to her voice-mail.

My phone began vibrating in my hand once again, the id lighting up with Emmett's name this time...

"Em?" I answered anxiously.

"No, it's me," Rose replied, sounding pissed. "She fucking threw my goddamn phone through the wall, Jasper!"

"It's just a fucking phone, Rose. You can buy another one. Why the hell isn't she at the cabin?" I asked, wondering what the fuck they were doing. Obviously, they were more clueless and ill equipped than I had given them credit for.

"Because, Jasper, she tore it the fuck down!" she sneered.

"What?" I gasped in shock. Newborn rage was a given - it happens to everyone at first. But to tear the cabin down...she would need to be pretty damn angry. "What did you guys fucking do to tick her off so badly?" I growled, getting pissed that they weren't taking care of her properly.

"Oh, I don't fucking think so, Jasper. Don't you fucking dare lay this on us. Would you like to know why she tore the fucking cabin down, brother dear?" she growled back.

More crashes and bangs rang out and Rose screeched. "Argh! I swear to god I'm about ready to tear a fucking limb off of her!" she shouted.

I growled. I don't mean some wimpy ass fucking growl either. It shook every piece of furniture in the room and Peter and Char gasped fearfully in response. Just the thought of them hurting _her_ sent me into a blind rage. I picked up the nearest chair and threw it through the sliding doors and out into the yard.

"You better not fucking touch a hair on her head...am I fucking clear, Rose," I snarled into the phone.

"No worries there, Jasper," she replied angrily. "I'd have to actually get to her first."

"What? Are you telling me you guys can't even contain her?" I asked incredulously. This was totally fucked up...they are poor excuses for vampires; I'm truly ashamed of them at this moment. I trained armies..._armies_ of newborns and they can't handle _one._

"Fuck you. She's not just newborn strong...she's fucking smart as hell. Like combat smart. Emmett can't even get a hold of her for fuck sake, he keeps ending up flat on his back. Fortunately, that's as far as she goes and she hasn't tried to tear us all apart yet. We tried to gang up on her but her strength is crazy, Jasper...she threw _all_ of us off of her," she explained, the noises and growling still continuing on in the background.

"Rose, why is she so upset?" I asked, hoping to figure out where they went wrong.

"Bella...love, come on - calm down," Edward's voice rang out in the background.

Another menacing growl ripped from my chest at hearing Edward call her 'love'...what the fuck! Who does he think he is? He doesn't even know her. She just fucking woke up a vampire and he's hitting on her?

"Jasper! Are you fucking listening to me?" Rose yelled angrily.

"What?" I asked confused. I must have zoned out after the whole Edward hitting on her bullshit - I will kick his fucking ass if he touches her!

"I said...the reason she is so upset and tore the fucking cabin down...

_SNARL_

"...is because...

_CRASH_

"...she's looking...

_GROWL_

"for you."

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

AN:

Yes, Jasper is a clueless dumbass. I know there was no Bella yet – well not technically. Hehe. At least she's awake now. *whistles innocently*

If you were like me and wanted Jasper to give Char his measurements...please hit the button and /raise your hand. And if you think it's still worth continuing...please hit the button and leave me some feedback! ;)

A bit of a disclaimer: I take suicide very seriously and I don't want anyone to get the wrong idea. Peter is strictly a bored _vampire_, and to his credit he did save a life - so that was a good use of his gift at least, even if he is an idiot.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: SM owns Twilight and the characters contained in this story – I own nothing.

Thank you so much for reading & reviewing! Your support is truly amazing!

Warning: Language, Violence, Smut...this chapter has got it all! I should probably just put the same warning on every chapter at this rate, hehe.

**Important AN at the bottom, please be sure to read**

Now, on to the story...

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Rose, what the fuck do you mean she's looking for _me_?" I choked out in shock. I mean, she couldn't possibly remember me, could she? And _why_ would she even be looking for me?

"Exactly what I said, Jasper. She _remembers _you and she's _looking_ for you," she replied, emphasizing her hidden meaning.

She remembers me and she's looking for me... and since she sounds pretty fucking angry about it, that can only mean one thing... she remembers _everything..._ which means she remembers that I drank from her. Shit, that can't bode well for keeping it a fucking secret.

"And the others?" I asked her cryptically, hoping they wouldn't understand or figure it out. It wasn't like we could go in depth on the topic with the rest of the fucking Cullens standing nearby.

"Not yet," she replied simply.

The sounds of things breaking and _her_ growling were still resounding loudly in the background.

"Hang on, Jasper," Rose told me.

"Rosie, where the fuck are you going?" Emmett's voice rang out. "We could really use your help here!"

"I'm trying to get us some fucking help and I need a break from this shit. I'm gonna take a short walk, I'll be right back," she explained, sounding irritated with him for calling her out on her attempted escape.

"Is that Jasper, Rose?" Edward's voice asked. Fucking idiot, it's not like he didn't hear us talking – he knew it was me on the damn phone.

"You fucking know that is, Edward," she sneered at him. Have I mentioned how much I like Rose? Yeah, I really, really do.

"Let me talk to him," he demanded. Oh, that was so not going to go over well. You don't make demands of Rose that way. It's almost like he doesn't know her at all. He really is a fucking idiot.

"Excuse me?" she growled. "I'm talking to him. Use your own fucking phone," she said angrily.

A few moments later my phone sounded with a call waiting message. Unfucking believable. Idiot, idiot, idiot. Curiosity coursed through me, however, and I decided I wanted to know exactly what he had to fucking say. I'm sure it was some bullshit about her being a vampire now, god forbid...get the fuck over it already.

"Hang on, Rose. _Someone_ is on the other line," I told her, chuckling in disbelief.

"Edward, you fucking idiot!" she screeched.

I clicked over to answer him. "Edward."

"Jasper, I don't know why Rose is bothering you, but everything is under control here – there's no need for you to come back," he responded hurriedly.

Was he fucking serious? Under control my fucking sparkling ass. "Really? Cause it sounds to me like she's kicking _all _your fucking asses," I replied angrily.

"She's just a little upset right now, that's all," he growled. "It's understandable, considering she woke up a _vampire_. Don't you agree, Jasper?"

"You did get the part where I fucking saved her, right? Did you not understand that a nomad was draining her – what the fuck did you want me to do, Edward? Kill her? I thought you had a thing for this girl?" I sneered back at him.

"I can't believe she told you that," he mumbled to himself.

I was done wasting my time on him. His fucking opinions matter not to me; so I hung up on his ass and clicked back over to Rose.

"Rose?"

"Yeah, I'm here. It's about fucking time you hung up on him," she said. "Anyway, we can talk freely now, I should be far enough away."

"What exactly is the relationship between Edward and her?" I asked her curiously.

"What the hell, Jasper? She remembers that you made a cocktail out of her and all you want to know about is her relationship with Edward?" she asked incredulously.

"So there is a relationship then?" I asked worriedly. Why the fuck do I care! Goddamn it – maybe they were right...No, it can't fucking be.

"Look, I don't know. All I know is that since he's been back here, he's been swooning over her, fucking saying how beautiful she is and how he couldn't wait for her to wake up. Which I will admit, she is beautiful, just not as beautiful as me; but she's a close second now that's she's awake," she explained.

For Rose to say she was beautiful was actually a huge compliment. Rose didn't say that about anyone – and to label her a close second, well, she must be really beautiful...just like I knew she would be. Fuck – I was turning into such a pussy.

"She's pissed at you, Jasper. Like really pissed," Rose sang smugly.

"So I fucking heard," I said sighing heavily.

"We have to get her out of here. She's far too volatile for us to stay in Forks. Problem is, we can't even get control of her to do it. Alice had a vision of her going ballistic on the town if we keep her here for any length of time. We need your help, Jasper," she said pleadingly.

"Rose, my gift won't work on her," I told her, trying to get out of going back. I just fucking left, I don't want to go back yet and have to deal with Alice again...I still hadn't figured anything out.

"Wow, that's impressive," she mumbled. "Uh, well, don't all gifts usually have some sort of a loop-hole to them? Like Alice's with not making decisions ahead of time or like with Edward's, I mean we all block some of our thoughts from him on a daily basis," she offered hopefully. Rose was much smarter than the others gave her credit for – they were complete fools to underestimate her just because of her looks.

"Hmm, that's true. There probably is some way around it but that could take awhile to figure out...time you really don't have," I explained.

"Well, maybe your gift will work now that's she changed?" she asked, using her last bit of hope.

"Doubtful, our gifts strengthen with the change, not weaken. If anything, it's just that much easier for her to block me and Edward now," I told her regretfully.

"Fuck," she grumbled out in frustration.

"We do have one advantage, however," I told her, resigned to the fact that they were doomed without my assistance. I should have known they couldn't fucking handle it themselves and never left to begin with.

"What's that?" she asked eagerly.

"There's no way in hell she can beat me in combat. She may be newborn strong but my strategic skill will more than make up for that," I told her smugly.

"I don't know, Jasper. She's really fucking smart, I'm telling you," she said skeptically.

"Just trust me. Everything will be fine, Rose," I assured her. "I'm on my way."

She giggled. "Okay. I'll see you soon, and I hope for your sake that you are right," she said before ending the call.

I growled down at the phone in my hand. I didn't like the fucking idea of _anyone _doubting my abilities. Sure, it was an inconvenience not being able to use my gift on her, but it wouldn't matter. My combat skills would far exceed any newborn's. It was an insult to think otherwise.

Looking over to the couch Peter and Char had been sitting on, Char was missing and Peter was fucking bouncing in his damn seat.

"She's packing our bags," he informed me, practically vibrating in his excitement. "I _knew_ you were going to ask us for help!"

"Christ, Peter. Calm the fuck down before I leave your ass here and just take Char with me," I told him, shaking my head in annoyance.

Oh, fuck my life. I completely forgot how he could be on road trips – this was going to be pure fucking hell. Char walked into the room with a wide smile and two packed bags in her hands.

"Ready to go, I take it?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow. She looked almost as excited as Peter did.

She nodded eagerly but didn't say anything – very unlike Char. I studied her suspiciously. Her emotions were...smug?

"What the fuck, Char?" I questioned confused.

"Just promise me that when you find out I was right all along, you will say it_...out loud_," she said smirking.

"Don't even fucking start that shit again. I will kick both of you out of the fucking truck if you even say one more word about it, am I clear?" I ordered seriously.

"Yes, Major," they both grumbled in unison before stalking out the front door - pouting. God help me. If I make it there without tearing some limbs off of them, it will be a fucking miracle.

Walking to my truck, Char was in the passenger seat and Peter was in the cab sitting behind Char. Both immediately wiped the smiles off their faces as I approached. I got in my truck and slammed the door shut, started it up, and we were on our way back to Forks. Back to _her_.

I couldn't wait to see her again... to see her creamy skin once again... to see that long thick hair of hers once again. She wouldn't have those deep brown eyes anymore, unfortunately, but no matter; once the crimson faded, her eyes would turn golden and I'm sure they would be just as amazing. Everything about _her_ was amazing.

"Can't wait to see her again, huh?" Char asked quietly.

"No, I can't," I replied, before I even realized what I was saying - fuck, she is so damn sneaky! I looked over to Char to see she was smiling smugly back at me. Peter covered up a laugh with a cough, very unconvincingly, since vampires don't even fucking cough. Fucker.

"Fine. I feel something for her, alright? I don't know what it is but she is making me fucking crazy," I admitted hesitantly.

"I think you do know what it is. I think you are just not willing to admit it to yourself. She's your mate, Jasper," Char argued.

"I already have a fucking mate in Alice. So unless you can have two mates...she's not mine," I argued back. But as soon as it left my lips, my chest ached at the mere words - 'she's not mine' - fuck, what the hell was she doing to me!

"Whatever, choose to live in fucking denial. You'll see soon enough that I'm right. That pull you felt when you left her – well I have news for you – it's going to be a hell of a lot stronger now that's she's changed," she said, smiling sweetly at me.

"Speaking of mates...and Alice..."

"Don't you dare ask me to be nice to her, Jasper," she growled, her demeanor changing to hostile immediately.

"You need to at least be civil to her, Char. I can't be dealing with you two at each others fucking throats while I'm dealing with a newborn – got it?" I told her firmly. It was an order, not up for further discussion.

She huffed but nodded her head and looked out the window, not saying another word to me. She was pissed at me and it was radiating off her in fucking waves. It didn't matter, I would tell Alice the same thing I told her. I couldn't be dealing with a cat fight on top of everything else going on. Which reminded me...

"You too, Peter. Don't be trying to start shit, got it?" I told him, glaring at him through the rear-view mirror.

"Fine," he grunted and proceeded to stare out the window like Char.

Well this was just fucking great.

Neither of them spoke to me for hours until I needed to stop for gas and then Peter finally spoke up.

"I need to go into the store," he stated, as I was pulling up to a pump.

"Why?" I questioned suspiciously. It was a very dangerous thing when Peter was bored...and judging by his foot tapping for the last hour – he was fucking bored.

"No reason," he replied, trying to sound nonchalant. His emotions however, were full on mischief.

"Peter, please don't fuck around," I groaned.

"I don't know what you are talking about, I just need to buy something," he argued, unconvincingly. I was an even better lie detector than they were, he couldn't fool me.

"Bullshit, Peter. Stay in the fucking truck, that's an order," I told him sternly.

He growled at me but wisely reigned it in as I hopped out of the truck and pumped the gas quickly. I went inside to pay for the gas and grabbed a large assortment of magazines while I was at it. Getting back inside the truck, I threw the magazines at Peter's head. He rolled his eyes at me but looked through them anyway. It kept his foot tapping at bay for another hour at least.

"How much farther?" he whined after he had gone through them all.

I closed my eyes and took a deep calmly breath. It was times like these I wish someone else was the fucking empath and could send _me_ some fucking calm for once.

"Shut the fuck up, Peter," I growled.

"What? It's a legitimate question," he huffed and crossed his arms across his chest defensively.

"Shut up, Peter," Char said, backing me up even though she _still_ wasn't speaking to me.

He was silent after that, but his emotions reeked of him making decisions about something and he kept messing with his phone. I didn't think I wanted to fucking know what it was – so I didn't ask.

Stopping for gas at a 7-11, Peter insisted I let him go inside and buy a slurpee. "Why, Peter? It's not like you can fucking drink the damn thing?" I asked incredulously.

"Because it's my job," he argued, as if that made any fucking sense to me at all. I had no fucking clue what he meant about it being his 'job' - nor did I want to fucking know; sometimes ignorance was bliss when dealing with Peter.

"Fine, just don't fucking try anything stupid," I told him, glaring at him pointedly in warning.

"I promise," he stated, saluting me before tossing some sunglasses on and hopping gleefully out of the truck. Not a good fucking sign.

"Char can you go in with him, make sure he doesn't fucking drain someone or something?" I begged her.

She didn't answer me, simply got out of the truck and went inside after Peter. She was really fucking pissed at me this time. Just fucking wonderful.

I finished pumping the gas and went inside to pay...only to find Peter with three different kinds of slurpees in his hands waiting in line.

"Peter, what the fuck are you doing?" I hissed at him, low enough so only vampires could hear.

"I couldn't decide what to get," he said, looking down at them thoughtfully.

I closed my eyes and tried to ignore the need to kick his fucking ass. He paid for the slurpees and went back out to the truck, Char shaking her head following along behind him. I paid for the gas and got back into the truck.

"What the hell are you going to do with them now?" I asked him curiously, as I pulled back onto the road.

"I'm going to try them," he replied, sniffing each one individually. "I signed up online to be one of those secret shoppers, you know, the ones that try things and then send in their reviews – anyway, flavored slurpees from 7-11's was on the list."

Oh, well, this was going to be fucking good. I should have let him buy more. Char continued to shake her head at his sheer stupidity. He went to take a sip of the cherry one first, but I stopped him. "Open your fucking window first – you aren't going to puke that shit up in my truck," I told him.

He opened his window, rolling his eyes in annoyance at me as he did so. He took a long pull of the cherry and proceeded to hack and sputter as he spit it out the window so forcefully, it cracked the pavement below.

"Goddamn it, Peter! You need to be more careful. I'm pretty sure the humans would find that fucking suspicious, don't you think?" I growled at him.

"Sorry," he replied, not looking remorseful at all. "It doesn't taste near as good as it smells," he said, looking bewildered and disappointed. He didn't try the other two, simply left them abandoned in the drink holders in my truck. He truly looked sad that his secret shopper job didn't pan out the way he had hoped – unfucking believable.

"Do you need to hunt? You won't be able to once we are in Forks and I don't know how fucking long it will be before you will get the opportunity again," I told them, gauging the color of their eyes critically. It looked like it would be a good idea to stop.

"Yeah, Char and I could definitely use a boost," Peter replied, since Char _still_ wasn't fucking talking to me. "And I need to get rid of this taste," he added in a mumble, while licking his palm.

I nodded, keeping my comments to myself. Leaving the highway on the next exit, I proceeded to look for the nearest bad neighbor I could find. It didn't take long to find one and Peter and Char hopped out of the truck and headed on their hunt, while I stayed in the truck and waited for them. I would do my own hunting once back in Forks.

They returned only ten minutes later, both sporting bright crimson eyes and looking far more relaxed. "Good hunting?" I asked.

"A drug dealer for me and a pimp for her," Peter said grinning happily.

I made my way back onto the highway and we continued on. Peter was quiet after that point so I turned the radio on to fill the silence that had enveloped the truck. It was quite nice - for once. Of course it just couldn't last...

As we neared Forks, Peter's phone began to ring and he pulled it from his pocket and quickly checked the id before answering...

"You've reached Dear Peter's advice hot-line, how can I help?"

Oh for the love of all that is holy...how many fucking hot-lines does he have?

"Hello," a female's voice croaked. "Dear Peter I need your help - my boyfriend he...he...he broke up with me and it just hurts so much, ya know?" she cried into the phone.

"Oh my, that is rough...what's your name?" Peter asked her soothingly.

"Betty," she whimpered, blowing her nose loudly into the receiver and causing me to cringe in disgust.

"Well Betty we just need to find something to comfort you, now don't we? Let's see now...," he paused, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "Oh, I've got it! Why don't you go and donate some blood!" he told her excitedly.

Why? Why me? You'd think being a vampire would be enough punishment for any past sins but no...I get stuck with him. Fuck my undead life.

"Donate blood?" she asked incredulously, finally stopping her sniffling for a moment.

"Why yes - it's perfect! Blood always makes _me_ feel better when I'm depressed - I'm positive it will work for you too," he told her.

"Peter," I hissed in warning, too low to be heard by 'Betty'.

"Well...if you are sure. I suppose it couldn't hurt to try it," she replied. Unfucking believable. "Thank you Dear Peter," she told him, sincerely grateful. She has got to be fucking insane...it's the only explanation I can come up with.

"You are very welcome, Betty. Feel free to call again the next time you get dumped," he told her. The last thing we heard was her gasp before he ended the call.

"What the fuck, Peter," I roared, having reached and now passed my patience limit with him. "You can't just go saying shit like that! No more hot-lines on this trip, got it?"

He rolled his eyes at me and silently pouted the rest of the fucking drive. Good.

Char _still_ wasn't talking to me. Fucking wonderful.

Finally arriving at the Cullens, thank god; the growling was so fucking loud we could hear it from the end of the damn driveway. Jesus, she really did sound pissed off.

"Damn, your mate sounds bad ass, Major," Peter commented excitedly.

I growled at him in warning but it was half-hearted as my attention was now completely drawn to _her. _That rope pulling on me was back and it was so much fucking stronger than it was before, just as Char had said it would be – fuck me – she was right.

I pulled the truck up in front of the house and that's when I got my first look at her since the change...

She was absolutely fucking gorgeous, not just beautiful; she was also sexy as hell. She was still petite in stature but her body had filled out in all the right places. Her breasts were fuller and perkier and I could tell they would fit perfectly in my hands. Her ass – fuck – it was absolute perfection, round and firm and just begging to be squeezed. Her hips were slightly wider, perfecting her hourglass shape, and would be perfect for holding onto while fucking. Her hair was shinier and had more auburn to it, it hung in loose waves down her back, swaying back and forth as she moved. It would be absolutely perfect for wrapping around my hand while she pleasured me. Fuck, she was perfect in every fucking way and I just wanted to grab her and claim her as mine.

She looked so lethal and feral in her crouch as Emmett attempted to sneak in behind her – she knew where he was though. Her eyes were sweeping her surroundings skillfully as she flipped around lithely and circled in behind him, taking him completely by surprise. Emmett was never very good at fighting. Sure he had strength on his side but he was very basic in his approach – there was no strategy to him at all. She had figured him out very quickly. She spun through the air and turned, planting a swift kick to his chest and causing him to land flat on his back as she landed softly back onto her feet - crouched and ready for her next opponent. She was truly magnificent to behold. And as that rope tugged and pulled on me more forcefully than it ever had, it finally dawned on me...she was...

_My__ mate_.

And there it was, as if a light shone down upon me when I finally realized it; everything finally fucking aligned and made sense. Every reaction to her, every thought, every time I questioned whether Alice and I truly belonged together. We didn't belong together...we never fucking had. It was _her_...Bella Swan. She was my true mate...

And she was pissed as hell at me. Fuck!

"Char?" I whispered hesitantly.

"Yes, Major?" she asked sweetly, finally speaking to me and blinking back at me innocently while she waited for what she knew was coming.

I closed my eyes and sighed before opening them and saying it - _out loud_. "You were right and I was wrong," I said sincerely.

"You don't say?" she gasped in mock surprise, holding her hand over her heart.

I let her gloat because well, she had decades worth of it owed to her. She had tried to fucking tell me more times than I could count and I obstinately ignored her. Damn it, I hate being fucking wrong.

"What do I do now, Char?" I asked her, at a complete loss of how to proceed.

"Well first of all, next time you better fucking listen to me," she scolded. "And now, Major... you go claim your true mate."

My mate...I could claim her...she would be _mine_. My cock hardened instantly at the mere thought of being able to sink myself into her sexy little body. I could just imagine her tightness wrapped around me as I fucked her, and oh, fuck her I would – many, many, times. We won't be stopping for days.

With that thought and the largest and hardest erection of my existence, I hopped out of the truck and made my way towards her. _Mine_.

She instantly whipped around to face me and let loose her loudest most menacingly growl yet. Her eyes zeroed in on mine as she automatically adjusted her positioning according to my own, without even watching my feet. It was very impressive – I've never seen a newborn have such amazing instincts. Then again she was my mate and she had my venom coursing through her. It was time to fucking show her who the Major was though...the mate thing would have to wait until we got her calmed down and under control.

I lowered into my own crouch and just for the hell of it, I tried to use my gift on her. It was no use but she paused and quirked an eyebrow at me as I did so. Ahh, she could feel when a gift tried to get through her shield – god she's amazing, and she's all mine for the taking.

"You," she half spat, half growled. "You did this to me!"

Now I'll take credit for drinking from her because yeah, I fucking did it. But the vampire thing, no, that wasn't my fucking fault. I simply helped her along - she should be thanking me actually. She's even woken up slightly early due to all the venom I gave her. All of these thoughts attempted to go through my mind but none of it mattered. None of it mattered because even her voice was fucking sexy as hell. Silky and feminine – like satin and lace. I moaned out loud at the sound and my cock visibly twitched in my jeans. Her eyes honed in on my crotch and she moaned in response. It's all for you, darlin'. Come and get it.

She shook her head in frustration and crouched lower. She looked even angrier now, if that were possible. Well, fuck, that's not exactly the reaction I was hoping for.

Edward moved in closer and decided he didn't fucking like the direction things were going. "Jasper, you're scaring her," he growled at me as he moved even closer to her.

"Love, it's okay, I know you're confused. I'll take care of you and keep you safe, I promise," he cooed to her. I glared at him and in that moment, I was fucking torn – tear him apart or attempt to get her under control?

She made the choice for me, however, as she growled at him while keeping her eyes locked with mine. He wasn't worth it...I had my mate to calm and claim. Kicking his ass could wait until later.

"Love, please," he begged her.

"Stop calling me that!" she snarled at him.

Fuck, my balls were tightening in sheer anticipation of shooting my load. She was going to make me fucking come in my pants once again just from watching her tell Edward off.

Edward turned on me and growled. "What the hell, Jasper?" he yelled angrily. Damn it, I had been trying so hard to block my thoughts from him but that just slipped through. "Just what exactly did you _do_ to her?" he snarled, as he crouched and advanced on me.

Not fucking smart Edward. He knows I can kick his ass seven ways to Sunday. If he's trying to defend her honor, he can go fuck himself. It's not his honor to defend.

"Yes, it is," he sneered. "She was my singer, we're meant to be together," he stated smugly.

And if he thought I was going to let someone try to claim my true mate, well he was an even bigger idiot than I thought. I circled him and he furrowed his brows attempting to concentrate on my thoughts and what my next move would be. I made a critical error at this moment, however – I turned my back for a split second on Bella. Fuck!

She lunged and took me down forcefully. The ground shaking beneath us as we landing with her perched upon my back. Now, ideally in this situation, I would be executing some fucking move to gain the upper hand...but she was straddling my back and I could feel the crotch of her jeans rubbing on my lower back, and all I could do... was lay there under her and moan.

It was at this moment she made her own critical error, however – she moaned in response. The lust that was radiating off of me had gotten through to her. My gift was working on her..._contact_ was her loop-hole. Before I could use my new found knowledge though, she growled at me as she leaned down and proceeded to sink her teeth deeply into the side of my neck. Fuck! It hurt like a motherfucker. Her venom burned and stung, as she sunk them in deeper still. She tore them from my neck and chuckled darkly.

"Paybacks a bitch," she sneered in my ear. That was it. I had had enough of playing with her.

I flipped us swiftly, catching her off guard, and pinned her arms above her head as I sent her as much lethargy and calm as I could fucking muster. Her growls and snarls faded into whimpers and whines as she tried to fight off my gift futilely. She attempted to struggle in my grasp but her body wouldn't cooperate with her mind. That's because her body was completely under _my_ control right now.

"Let me go," she whimpered. "What ever you are doing to me, stop it!"

"I don't think so, darlin'. You aren't being very nice," I told her, glancing pointedly at my venom that was still dripping out of the wound on my neck.

"You deserved it," she spat defiantly.

Impressive. I increased my gift and calmed her further. Carlisle approached us warily.

"Son, do you have her?" he questioned, still keeping a safe distance just in case. Pussies, all of them.

"I have her. My gift works with contact," I informed him.

"Oh, thank god," he sighed out in relief.

"Get them fucking packing, we need to move - now," I commanded.

"How am I suppose to pack all of my clothes in two hours?" Alice's whining rang out loudly.

"Everyone get as much as you can, as quickly as you can. We are leaving in two hours," Carlisle ordered the others.

"Move it, Alice," Carlisle told her.

She huffed and stalked off to the house, pausing to glare at me. Interesting. Wonder what that was fucking about. I will need to speak to her later, I suppose. That should be a fun fucking conversation. Maybe she's seen this though? Hmm, if that's the case...why didn't she warn me? Yes, we would definitely be talking later about all of this.

"Jasper," Bella purred underneath me, grinding her crotch up into my still fully erect cock. Fuck, it felt so damn good. I ground back down into her and she moaned in delight. "Oh yes, baby, that's it. Mmm," she moaned.

My eyes rolled into the back of my fucking head from the sensations she was bringing out of my body. She was bewitching me with her mere presence and as she clouded my mind, I lost my focus. I lost my focus and let up on my gift for just a fraction of a second...a fraction that was just enough for her to push me off of her - forcefully. Fuck!

My back slammed into a large tree, the tree toppling over from the impact and landing on the ground to the right of me with a thunderous, ground shaking thud.

Rose giggled. She had stayed back and stood to the side with Peter and Char watching us. Why the fuck wasn't she packing?

"Told you she was fucking smart," Rose sang out. I growled at her but she just laughed harder as Bella began moving around trying to find a point of advantage. Shit, and now she knows not to touch me or I can use my gift on her, since she just heard me inform Carlisle of that fact. I can't believe I made that mistake. I was the Major - I don't make fucking mistakes - and yet here I was making them left and right with _her_.

She dashed forward swiftly and kicked at the tree that had toppled over; it swiped at my legs but I jumped over it easily.

"Nice try, darlin'," I taunted her.

"Don't fucking call me that!" she roared. "What is with you people and the lovey names?"

Fucking Edward. I could completely understand her being mad at him for it but I was her fucking mate. She just doesn't know it yet.

Carlisle and Edward came dashing out of the house and both stopped dead in their tracks. She growled menacingly at their approach as they realized I no longer had her under my control.

"Son, what happened? I thought your gift worked?" Carlisle questioned confusedly.

"It does. I just...lost focus for a second," I mumbled. The memory of her grinding against my cock causing me to visibly shudder.

"You were molesting her?" Edward yelled incredulously.

"Edward! I'm sure Jasper wasn't doing that," Carlisle reprimanded him.

"I saw it in his thoughts, Carlisle...he was taking advantage of her when he had her pinned to the ground," he snarled.

"Is that true, Jasper?" Carlisle gasped, looking to me for an explanation.

"No, she was grinding on me and I _may_ have ground back, that's all. Edward's just fucking jealous, aren't you Eddie?" I asked smugly while defending myself.

Carlisle glanced curiously over at Edward, whose eyes were glued to Bella the entire time.

"That doesn't matter right now," Carlisle dismissed. "We have to get going...the wolves are pacing the treaty line waiting on an order from Sam to cross over. They could hear her from here. They've deemed her a threat to the town and are giving us one hour to leave before they cross and take matters into their own hands," he explained, warily watching as Bella inched back and forth, back and forth... looking for a way to escape.

Just fucking wonderful.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

AN:

Yay, Jasper finally put two and two together! And yup, Bella is wee bit upset with him right now. I hope you all enjoyed their car trip...poor Betty, hehe.

**I am torn on how the next chapter should go, so I am going to ask for you all to decide for me. I can either A: Do the next chapter in BPoV recapping the events from the beginning to where this chapter left off. OR B: Continue on with the story by doing the next chapter in JPoV. Please let me know which option you would prefer in your review, whichever one gets the most votes is what I will proceed with.**

Please hit the button if you want more and leave me some feedback! (As well as your preference for the next chapter!) ;)


	4. Chapter 4

AN: SM owns Twilight and the characters contained in this story – I own nothing.

Thank you all for reading & reviewing! Your support is amazing and means so much!

Same old warnings apply to this one: Smut, Bad words, Violence, blah, blah - You've been warned!

JPOV won out by a landslide! Which surprised me, but I definitely agreed with. I hate stories that flip-flop on POV's, rehashing what's already happened. Good choice all! I may do a BPOV separate outtake for those that voted for it, so that it doesn't interrupt the flow of the story.

Now, on with the story...

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

As if things weren't fucked up enough with the wolves wanting to make kibble out of her perfect, round, delicious fucking ass...we heard the sound of a car accelerating down the Cullen driveway headed for the house. A moment later Alice came running out of the house as if it was on fucking fire or something.

"It's her father, Jasper! You need to get her out of here, now!" she yelled, wide-eyed and panicking.

Real fucking smart, Alice. Just declare to the newborn that her father is on his way here - that will go over well with someone who isn't accustomed to being a fucking vampire yet! God, is she fucking stupid or what? Yes, yes she is. Her and Edward are spending far too much time together – I'm beginning to think his idiocy is rubbing off on her and making her even worse lately. It's hard to believe that I even thought for one moment she was meant for me; the idea is ludicrous now that the truth is staring me right in the face – and right now the truth is about to attempt to get to her father. Fuck, that won't go over well if she drains him fucking dry.

"Fucking nice, Alice," I groaned out in frustration while shaking my head at her in disbelief.

"What?" she asked, furrowing her brows and actually looking confused. Unfucking believable, there's just no hope for her.

I didn't have time to explain it to her though, we had only a few minutes to get Bella far enough away or under my gift before he pulled up. If that happened, it was game fucking over for him. No one would stand in her way once the blood-lust hit her, and I didn't want to have to comfort my mate after she drained her own fucking father.

Bella's head whipped around toward Alice and you could practically see the wheels turning in that pretty little head of hers. Carlisle and Edward stood there uselessly in shock or some shit – figures. I guess it was up to me, Peter, Char, and Rose to handle this.

She doubled over at the waist and moaned in pain. "Edward, I don't feel good. Ohhh, help me," she moaned and groaned. It was a very convincing act, if it weren't for the slight twitch of her lips just as Mr. fucking idiot snapped out of his shock and responded.

"Love! What's wrong?" he gasped out, dashing over to her side and wrapping his arm around her. I didn't have time to warn him before she straightened swiftly and forcefully pulled him in front of her – his back to her chest. She held him firmly and poised her teeth to the side of his neck. Fuck!

Now, there is no fucking instruction manual when you suddenly wake up a vampire. No book to fucking tell you all the ins and outs of killing. Unfortunately, for the most part it's pretty much instinctual due to that fact, and knowing how to kill our own kind just so fucking happens to be one of those instinct things. Fucking wonderful.

"Move out of my way – or pretty boy here gets it," she growled, causing Edward to fucking whimper like the wuss he really is.

Damn she was good. Rose was right. Even with Edward held in her grasp, she never once stopped testing our defenses...she constantly moved, dragging him with her – even just slightly to see if we adjusted with her. She would have been a hell of a soldier in the vampire wars, her natural instincts combined with her gift – Maria would have fucking wet herself. Thank god she never met her. I shuddered at the thought and Peter eyed me with concern – he _knew_ what I was thinking. Fucker. Why can't he _know_ how to contain her and make himself fucking useful for once.

We really didn't have time for this shit! "Bella, if you don't listen to me right fucking now, you're father is going to die in the next minute," I told her, laying it all out there.

"I won't let you hurt him!" she snarled at me.

"It won't be _me_ who hurts him...it will be _you_. In about one minute when he reaches the fucking house, his scent is going to make it's way to you and you will completely lose all rational thought. You will have him drained fucking dry before you even realize who the fuck he is. And once it's done – there's not a damn thing you can do about it," I told her, hoping brutal fucking honesty was the way to go in this situation.

"I would _never_ hurt my own father!" she argued, shaking her head. The seed was planted, however, and I could once again see her vampire mind processing what I'd said. Her gripped loosened slightly on Edward and that's when I knew she realized I was telling the truth. Instinct told her; human equals blood. And I'm pretty sure by the venom that just dripped from the corner of that sexy mouth of hers – god, how I want it wrapped around my cock – she figured it out all on her own.

"Come with me, we need to get you as far away as fucking possible," I said, holding out my hand to her. Okay, so part of it was true, we did need to fucking move – now. The other part was trying to trick her into touching me so I could use my gift and incapacitate her, so that wouldn't even be necessary.

"I don't fucking think so. I'm not going anywhere with _you_," she spat, narrowing her eyes in disgust at my outstretched hand. Well, fuck...she really does hate me. I wonder how that works if your mate hates you? I glanced briefly over to Char, looking for some much needed advice on the subject...only to see her shaking her head in fucking amusement. Nice, Char. Glad to see she has my fucking back. Peter actually snorted which make me want to lay into that fucker...now was not the time, however, it would have to wait. I glared at him though, that would have to be enough for now.

"I'll go with them," she said, gesturing to Peter and Char. "I don't know them and they seem like the most normal vampires here."

Peter doubled over in laughter at that. Oh, I would so be kicking his ass later for this. "Fine," I sighed heavily. "Just fucking go!"

She let go of Edward as Peter and Char approached her cautiously. They weren't going to fall for any of her tricks. She nodded to them and motioned them forward. The Major's rule number one; never turn your back to a newborn. Yeah, I know _I_ did it earlier – let's not fucking go there right now, alright? Anyway, they weren't falling for that shit and told her so. She rolled her eyes at them but moved to stand between them. She wasn't turning her back to them either – god, she's fucking amazing.

Peter and Char escorted her off. "Thirty seconds and counting," I called out to them. They would hear it easily and I wanted to make sure they would get her far enough away.

Chief Swan's cruiser pulled up thirty seconds later and all eyes snapped to the destruction around the yard and house. Fuck! How the hell were we going to explain this one? Well, this should be good.

He tentatively stepped out of the car and looked around in shock and confusion. "Chief Swan," Carlisle greeted him quickly, attempting to divert his attention.

"Carlisle, what...what the hell happened here?" he asked incredulously.

"Oh you know, boys will be boys," Carlisle said, laughing it off as though it were nothing.

Emmett, who had come outside to investigate, hung his head in mock shame when Carlisle turned a reproachful look his way. "Sorry, Dad," Em replied, looking on the verge of bursting out into hysterical laughter. Carlisle sensing this, quickly turned his attention back to the Chief.

"Uh, to what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?" Carlisle asked him.

"I'm here to question your boy – Edward. Kids at school say he was hostile to my Bella in school before her disappearance," the Chief replied, looking very angry at that bit of information.

What the fuck? Didn't they stage the accident like I had discussed with them before I left? Do I seriously need to do every-fucking-thing? What exactly were they doing while she was changing?

"Oh, well I'm sure it's all just a misunderstanding. Edward would never be hostile toward anyone," Carlisle stated calmly.

Edward stepped forward then, pretending as if he was cleaning up the mess and just realized the Chief was here. "Chief Swan, it's a pleasure to meet you sir," he greeted him, laying on the charm heavily.

"Edward," the Chief grunted. "I hear from the kids at school you were, and I quote - "Looking at my daughter as if you wanted to eat her" - is that true?" he asked, glaring at Edward.

It was my turn to fucking snort out loud. Oh, he wanted to eat her alright, in a couple different ways. Neither of which he'll ever get the fucking chance to do. I, however, had already gotten to taste one and would soon get to taste the other. The very thought made my needy cock ache and weep in my damn pants. God, what she does to me – I really need to have her _soon_.

"Chief, I can assure you I did no such thing. I wasn't feeling well that day, it was nothing against your daughter," Edward said, feigning offense at his assumption.

"That's right, Edward was sick. I've had to keep him out of school the last few days," Carlisle replied smoothly.

"Sick huh? He doesn't look sick now," the Chief commented with a brow raised.

"I'm feeling much better today. Thank you, sir," Edward explained, beginning to fidget under the Chief's cold stare. Like father, like daughter. Now I know where she gets it from at least. I can only imagine what is going through his mind right now – it must be good.

"I'll be checking the school records today to corroborate your story," the Chief replied simply, still glaring at Edward. He wasn't convinced by his story, too fucking smart for his own good.

"Of course; you can verify it with them. I called out his absences," Carlisle interjected.

Edward turned to high tail it out of there but the Chief stopped him. "And son?" he said in a deadly calm voice. "I'll be watching you."

Edward nodded and swallowed thickly, pretending to be scared – or maybe he really was, I'm not sure. I was too busy sensing the intense emotion radiating off of the Chief at the moment... Suspicion. We were leaving, taking off at a moments notice – now how the hell was that going to look? Guilty, that's what it was going to look like. Just fucking wonderful. More shit for me to deal with.

"Carlisle, have you had any Jane Does check in at the hospital?" the Chief asked, his entire demeanor changing to one of a defeated man. It was not something anyone would want to witness. It was clear that he loved his daughter very much and was utterly devastated by her disappearance.

"No, Charlie. I'm sorry," Carlisle said, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I checked earlier but thought I'd ask just in case someone didn't do their job correctly. If you could keep an eye out?" Charlie asked, his eyes glassy.

"I will, Charlie," Carlisle promised solemnly.

The Chief nodded his thanks and returned to his cruiser, climbed into the driver seat, and paused as he looked around once more. "I don't know what you are feeding these boys, Carlisle. But you may want to ease up on it a bit," he said, shaking his head in disbelief before shutting his door, starting the cruiser, and pulling away.

One crisis averted, although not completely. Fucking idiots.

With that out of the way, I made my way to search for Peter, Char, and my mate. What I found was not what I had been expecting, however. Bella was laying stretched out leisurely over a large rock on her back, while Peter sat on a smaller rock across from her.

"And how does that make you feel?" he asked her, leaning forward a bit awaiting her response. Unfucking believable.

She didn't answer him though, she was up and crouched in a second. Growling menacingly at me as I approached them. I ignored her for now – which wasn't an easy thing to do. My cock was like a compass and she was my due north.

"Peter, what the fuck are you doing? Where the hell is Char?" I asked him incredulously.

"Char's running patrols around us," he replied simply, completely unfazed.

"You lazy ass! You do get that there are literally wolves circling us, right?" I questioned angrily. How the hell could he send her out there to patrol alone? She's his mate for fuck sake.

"Pfft, she's fine; she can handle herself. Besides, I _knew_ she would be fine and she insisted," he replied, waving off my concern for his mate.

Well it's true, you don't argue with Char. I shuddered at the thought and he nodded in acknowledgment of my thoughts.

"And just what the hell was going on here?" I asked, gesturing to the rocks and the positions they had been in.

Bella growled loudly at me in response and Peter sent a sympathetic look her way. What the fuck?

"That's good, Bella. Remember, never keep your anger bottled up inside," Peter encouraged her soothingly.

Did I just enter the fucking Twilight zone or something? Was this really fucking happening?

"Thank you, Dr. fucking Phil! I don't think she's had trouble showing her fucking anger, Peter," I growled at him, causing him to flinch. Yes, that's right. I'm really pissed.

"You could be a bit more understanding, Major. She's going through a difficult time in her life right now," Peter argued, crossing his arms over his chest defensively.

I stared at him in utter disbelief for a moment before Char arrived. "Close your mouth, Major," she replied, tapping under my chin on her way past me. I immediately clamped my mouth shut, and took a deep calming breath. Breath in – Breath out. Breath in – Breath out. Unnecessary breath in – Unnecessary breath out. It wasn't fucking helping.

Peter's phone began ringing in his pocket and he quickly pulled it out, checking the id before glancing at me worriedly. He turned away from me and held the phone close to his ear as he answered very quietly...

"You've reached Peter's sex advice hot-line, where you've cum to the right place..."

"Yes, Peter? My husband refuses to go down on me... What do I do?" an exasperated female voice rang out.

I stormed over to him and ripped the phone from his hand. Crushing it in-between my palms as he whimpered and stared at it longingly. I then threw the remaining pieces into the surrounding forest.

"Well that was just mean, Major," he huffed, frowning. "Now who's going to help that poor woman get her husband to stop _being_ a pussy and actually _lick _one instead?" he asked, shaking his head sadly. I didn't get the opportunity to reply to that - and honestly I'm not sure what I would have fucking said anyway - before Bella interjected.

"You neanderthal!" Bella growled at me, before walking over to Peter and pulling him into a comforting hug. What the fuck? The fucker grinned smugly at me over her shoulder as he copped a goddamn feel of her ass – _my mate's _ass. I would kill him and it wouldn't be quick! I crouched and his eyes widened fearfully as he pulled out of her embrace and shoved her away from him hastily; she looked at him in confusion, before turning on me.

"What is wrong with you?" she growled at me.

"Me? I'm not the one who destroyed the fucking cabin, sweetheart," I growled back at her. Now normally, I would have enough sense not to say shit that I would wish I could take back later. Unfortunately for me, Peter has me so worked up at the moment that the shit was just spewing out of my mouth with no fucking filter whatsoever.

"How fucking dare you! You fucking bit me and drank from me and then just abandoned me...and now I'm...and he...and these...argh! How dare you mock me!" she snarled, while advancing on me quickly. I had just barely enough time to dodge her attack...her hip grazing ever so slightly against me as she ran past. My cock whimpered from the momentary contact with her – down boy, I don't think you want her anywhere near you at the moment. He disagreed, but I ignored him...as best I could anyway. Watching her stalk me was a fucking beautiful sight – she was like a goddess with her hair whipping around behind her, as she lunged. Lunged? Oh fuck me! I landed with a resounding thud onto my back as she jumped over me swiftly, careful not to come into any further contact with me. Peter and Char were giggling their asses off.

I closed my eyes and just laid there; she hadn't torn anyone apart yet so I wasn't concerned and I figured my so called _family _would stop her, if she tried that is. Although, that wasn't a definite thing; considering they seemed to be taking her side recently.

"Major?" Char asked softly, sensing it was the calm before the fucking storm. And wisely so. "Oh shit, Peter," she said shakily to him.

Oh shit, indeed.

I stood up calmly and dusted myself off, pausing to glance at each of them briefly before continuing my task. Fear radiated off of them strongly. Very fucking smart of them. Once done, I sighed heavily before slamming Peter with intense pain and sorrow, bringing him down to his knees. Char knelt down beside him and begged me with her eyes to let him go. I let the fucker up – for her. I won't be as forgiving the next time he touches my mate, however.

Bella lunged wildly at me just then, but she was sloppy in her approach – her emotions getting the best of her this time. I lithely dodged her attack and wrapped my arm around her waist as she flew past me. As soon as my hand touched her amazing fucking body, I sent her large doses of calm and lethargy; so much so, that she fell limply into my waiting arms. I scooped her up and pinned her arms against me so that she couldn't get her claws into me, if she was able to even try; she looked pretty fucking blissed-out at the moment. I know something else that could make her look that way - but it probably wouldn't be fucking wise to suggest that just yet. My cock attempted to protest, but I ignored him – yet again.

Carrying her back toward the house, Peter and Char followed silently behind me. Guilt and remorse radiating off of them in waves. They knew not to address me just yet. I was fucking pissed as hell at them. They were fucking around when all our lives were on the fucking line, not just hers. If the wolves found out I drank from her – they wouldn't hesitate to take us down as well. Not to mention Peter and Char didn't partake of the Cullen diet, they would be definite targets should the wolves cross that treaty line. And if that wasn't enough, she was _my mate _for fuck sake. I had _finally_ found my true mate and her life was in danger – _not_ the time to be fucking with me.

"Let me down," Bella whimpered in my arms, while simultaneously snuggling further into my chest. Yeah, keep telling yourself you hate me, darlin'. I wonder how long she can really hold out? Surely she feels this connection the same why that I do? Yeah, but she just woke up a fucking vampire, you idiot! True...she wouldn't even know about the mating thing yet. That obviously wasn't an instinct thing - since I failed so fucking miserably at realizing it myself.

We were met by Carlisle and Edward as we approached the house. "What did you do to her?" Edward growled, looking like he wanted nothing more than to rip her from my arms. _Go ahead and try it fucker_, I directed at him in my thoughts. He glared at me but wisely didn't respond. I almost considered letting her go so she could set him fucking straight herself, but we didn't have time for that right now – damn it.

"Carlisle, why the fuck did her father come here questioning her disappearance earlier?" I asked him, my girl moaning and squirming slightly in my arms.

"Edward and I went to stage the accident, as you suggested. Her truck was missing, however," he explained, looking at Bella in my arms with concern and tentatively reaching out to stroke her hair. I growled lowly at him in warning as I watched his hand approach her head. It shocked the shit out of him, that's for sure – not once had I ever shown my possessive side to them. That's simply because there wasn't one when it came to Alice; I didn't care who touched her...within reason. He pulled his hand away and eyed me speculatively. He would find out she's my mate soon enough so I didn't feel the need to explain my actions to him or anyone else for that matter.

"You mean to tell me someone stole her truck...on the same day she's almost attacked at school by Eddie, only to be bitten later by a nomad?" I asked incredulously. This girl had no fucking luck at all – she was like a magnet for this shit.

Rose stepped out of the house and joined us. "Yeah, they stole that piece of shit, can you believe it? Who the fuck would want that pile of rusted out crap anyway?" Rose said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Leave..my truck...alone," Bella gritted out between clenched teeth. She was fighting furtively against my gift and I had to give her credit, she was definitely fighting off some of it. I simply increased her dosage and she grunted against me in frustration. Of course her doing anything against me, had my cock whimpering once again.

"What? I tell it like I see it – it was a piece of shit and you should be glad someone stole the fucking thing," Rose scoffed at her.

"Well, you all better think fucking fast because when we leave in like – oh I don't know – the next thirty fucking minutes, her father is going to become even more suspicious, don't ya think?" I sneered at them. "Not that I wouldn't like to see Edward go to jail for the next fifty years," I added, slightly gleeful at the thought.

He narrowed his eyes at me – he really needs to work on his glare, even Alice's puts his to shame.

"Animal attack?" Emmett offered, once again stepping out of the house after having eaves dropped.

"We don't have any of her blood or clothing to stage that with? Unless you all were fucking smart enough to keep her original clothes?" I asked, slightly hopeful but really doubting they would be smart enough.

"No, we burned them," Edward replied, looking down at the ground guiltily. Ahh, must have been his brilliant idea – I'm sure her blood was fucking bothering him or some shit.

"Without her clothes, blood, or a body, I think an animal attack would be a far stretch," I said condescendingly.

"Hmm... alien abduction?" Emmett offered seriously. Apparently he wasn't deterred by my tone from his last suggestion. Him and Peter could be fucking twins, I swear.

"Shut up, Em," Rose said, smacking him upside the head. "Ow, Rosie...what the hell did I do?" he asked confused, while rubbing the spot on his head. She rolled her eyes at him and ignored his puppy dog eyes, as we all continued to try to come up with some way to cover our asses.

"Just...let me...call him," Bella gritted out.

I opened my mouth to respond to her but Edward cut me off first. "We can't do that, love. He would hear the difference in your voice and we don't have the time to teach you how to disguise it. Besides, what would you even tell him?"

"I...," she trailed off shaking her head. The fog I had her in was making it tough for her to concentrate and speak clearly.

"What the hell, Jasper! Ease off her a bit!" Edward said angrily.

"You are so fucking lucky that I need to hold onto her right now, Edward...or the pieces of your ass would be in two different fucking states by now," I growled at him.

Bella snorted slightly, making me beam down at her and throw Edward a smug look. He didn't look pleased, that was for sure. Good. I eased up on the lethargy a tad...tightening my grip on her as I did so. I wasn't taking any fucking chances. We didn't have time to go chasing her ass down right now.

"I could tell him I ran away because I didn't like it here in Forks...it would give you time to find my truck. Then you could stage an accident once you've tracked it down," she explained.

Hmm, that's a pretty good idea actually...

"What about your voice though?" I asked her.

"Dad, I'm really sorry but I hate it there in Forks...please try to understand. I just need some time to think - alone - then I'll head back to Mom's, I promise," she said in a voice that was definitely hers, just minus the extra vampire intonation...it was human Bella's voice. She was truly incredible...she shouldn't be able to do that yet.

"If we let you call him, you can't tell him anything about what happened. It would be very dangerous for him if he knew of our existence. We need to have your word that you won't try anything," Carlisle said warily.

Bella rolled her eyes at him and said nothing in response. It was clear she wasn't going to make any of us promises. She didn't trust us...no, that's not it. She doesn't trust _me_. Fuck, I screwed up royally by drinking from her. If I could take it back...no, I wouldn't take it back - drinking her blood was the most amazing moment of my life. Or maybe it was from the best orgasm of my fucking existence that it gave me...I'm not sure. Either way, I'd do it all again if I could. I really am an ass.

The sounds of howling brought me out of my musings immediately...and it wasn't coming from the treaty line. One of them had crossed. I clutched her protectively to my body, they wouldn't touch my mate. I would tear them apart if they even tried. Peter and Char flanked me instantly...even after earlier, they would always have my back when it really mattered - it's what made them true family. And sometimes family pisses you off and then you just have to forgive and forget. I sent them a quick burst of my gratitude, so I didn't let up on Bella, and just like that - all was forgotten. It's how we worked...and it's worked well for us in the past.

"It's just one...he suspects it is Bella that we have. He's gone against his Alpha's orders to cross the treaty line and come here," Edward said, reading the wolf's thoughts. I didn't care what the fucking wolf was thinking - I was focused solely on the fact that he was within range of Edward's gift. Which meant he was far too fucking close to my mate. All of my gift's focus was going into Bella at the moment, which left me unable to reach out with it and find his location myself - damn it.

"He's debating whether to phase back before approaching us. He's afraid we'll harm him in either form," Edward relayed to everyone.

"We won't harm you," Carlisle called out into the forest, glancing briefly at me in warning. I wasn't making any fucking promises on the matter. Let him do as he wished, though.

A teenage boy walked out from the trees bringing a god awful dog stench with him; he was naked other then a pair of cut-off jean shorts and he was large and muscular, almost as large as Emmett. No matter though, he would die if he even thought about touching her. I directed that last thought to Edward. He nodded his head slightly in agreement...glad to see we were finally on the same page - about this at least.

"Bella! It is her - I knew it! What the hell have you done to her bloodsucker?" the boy yelled, vibrating in his skin.

Why is everyone always asking me that? It's not like she's dead...well, not technically. And I didn't fucking do this to her anyway. I'm getting sick of being blamed for every damn thing that goes wrong around here.

"Jasper isn't harming her...you have our word," Carlisle attempted to assure him. "What's your name?"

"Jacob Black," he spat at him.

This seemed to shock Carlisle greatly. "Ephraim Black's descendant?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes," Jacob grumbled, never taking his eyes off of Bella moaning in my arms. Damn it, she really needs to stop making those moaning sounds, my cock is on the verge of revolting and forming it's own plan of attack.

"What are you doing here, dog? We still have plenty of fucking time left to evacuate her under Sam's orders," I sneered at him.

"I wanted to see if it was her. Besides, I don't take orders from Sam anymore," he sneered back. Little shit...okay, large shit.

"Why? How do you know Bella?" Rose asked him suspiciously, wrinkling her nose in disgust when he shifted and a particularly heavy dose of his scent blew our way. Doesn't he ever fucking bathe?

"She's Charlie Swan's daughter. We use to make mud pies together when we were little," he mumbled in embarrassment.

Well how fucking grand. He's here disobeying his Alpha's order because he made mud pies with her? I wonder if she even remembers him...

"Jacob?" Bella asked in shock.

Well I guess that answers that fucking question. Just fucking lovely. Unfortunately, while we are standing here talking to this pup, the real fucking big dogs are about fifteen minutes from making us into chew toys. I would really rather not be here when that happens and he's beginning to annoy the shit out of me.

"That's all fucking wonderful and such...but we need to go - now," I said, glaring at Carlisle. Come on, be the coven leader for once instead of always trying to be the diplomatic father. Right now they need to be kicked in the ass, not reasoned with.

"He's right, time is almost out. Gather what you've packed so far, we will be leaving in five minutes," Carlisle ordered, for once sounding like he meant it. Thank fucking god...it's about damn time.

"I'm coming with you," Jacob stated defiantly, crossing his arms over his chest defensively. Those arms won't save you, Jacob. I'll simply remove them before I tear the rest of you apart.

"Like hell you are!" I roared, causing Bella to flinch and for me to lose focus just enough for her to get her arms loose. Fuck! I increased my dosage on her immediately and re-pinned her arms against me. She growled at me in anger and looked over to Jacob...who looked on the verge of phasing any moment now.

"Let her go!" he shouted angrily.

"Trust me, you don't want me to let her fucking go," I replied, chuckling darkly. She may not be feeling it now due to my gift, but let her go and I guarantee she will sense he's a werewolf and a threat immediately. Her newborn mind will not handle that information well. She could quite possibly tear him apart in a matter of seconds. Hmm, maybe letting her go isn't such a bad idea after all...

"She'll attack you if he let's her go," Edward informed him. What the fuck? I thought we were on the same team here? Team Bella. "I am," he hissed at me lowly.

Bella tried to disagree but it came out garbled and sounding like sighs and moans. More damn moans...my cock has now recruited my balls in his fight against chastity - he's currently debriefing them on his plan of attack.

"It's his gift - he's empathic," Edward explained, answering the pup's thoughts.

"Want a taste?" I asked smugly, just itching for him to say yes...oh please say yes.

"No thanks, I think I'll pass," he replied, warily eyeing Bella squirming in my arms. She was scowling up at me and it was the cutest fucking scowl I've ever seen. Like a little de-clawed pissed off kitten. Edward raised an eyebrow at that thought - fuck me. No doubt he would be all too eager to tell her I thought that about her, fucker! _You better not,_ _Edward...I_ _swear you'll_ _regret it if you do._

He rolled his eyes at me but stayed silent. Good fucking idea. "Hey wait a minute...how did you know what I was thinking?" Jacob questioned Edward.

"Edward can read your mind," I informed him happily, receiving a glare from Edward. To quote Bella - paybacks a bitch.

He didn't get the chance to respond because Carlisle came out of the house just then and motioned us to get in our cars, while informing us of the plan. We would be heading to a house that we owned in Montana. It was completely secluded there and would be the safest place to finally release her and attempt to get her newborn rage under control. I made my way to my truck carrying Bella, with Peter and Char beside me.

"My keys are in my front right pocket," I told Peter. I was unable to release one of my hands to get them myself, for fear of her taking advantage of that situation.

"Eww, I am not going to go digging around in your pocket, Major," Peter replied, shuddering in disgust. Oh for fuck sake.

"It's not like I'm asking you to stroke my balls while you do it, Peter," I said in disbelief, losing patience with him once again. The thought, however, did help in the battle against my cock and balls...both hastily shrunk back in retreat. In fact my cock was now eyeing a white flag longingly.

"I'll do it," Char offered eagerly...much too eagerly. Her and Peter may be true soul mates but they've always had more of an open view on their relationship - both have played around a bit in the past. Which is why him touching Bella's ass didn't bother her earlier...hell if anything, she was probably jealous of him - Char's been known to swing both ways from time to time. The thought should have been hot as hell but even the thought of Char touching my mate bothered me greatly. No one but me will touch Bella that way - ever again.

"Just get the keys, Peter," I ordered in my no bullshit tone.

He frowned but tentatively wiggled his hand into my pocket and pulled them out. "You're driving," I told him reluctantly. I didn't like the idea of him driving my brand new truck, but I can't drive while keeping her sedated and restrained this way at the same time. So I didn't really have another option.

I climbed into the truck and situated Bella on my lap, being very careful as I did so. I didn't want her rubbing that tight little ass of hers on my cock - we were almost out of here and now was not the fucking time for me to lose my focus. Peter started the truck and Char hopped into the passenger seat. We had moved only about twenty feet when Peter suddenly slammed on the brakes, followed by a resounding thud.

"Uh, we appear to have a slight problem, Major," Peter said warily.

I looked up only to find a giant russet colored wolf standing in front of my truck on it's hind legs, while it's front paws rested on the hood - scratching it all to fucking hell...

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

AN:

Uh oh, Jacob - I'd run. Hehe.

That poor poor female caller. =( My husband actually told me today that if you touch it...then you have to eat it. So what if he was talking about a banana chip at the time...I can take that anyway I want to! And I happen to think it's wonderful advice! ;)

Leave me a review if you are Team Bella...*eyes you suspiciously*...better make that if you are Team Jasper as well! =P


	5. Chapter 5

AN: SM owns Twilight and the characters contained in this story – I own nothing.

Thank you all so much for reading & reviewing! You make me smile with each and every review, alert, and fav!

Warning: If you are still reading by this point...you should know it's not for the young or the faint of heart. Please be forewarned!

Now, on with the story...

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

I can't believe this bullshit. It seems like every damn time someone uses something of mine it ends up either ruined or mangled. I know it's not his fault, I mean it's a fucking huge ass wolf on the hood; but still, what are the odds? The odds are really fucked up lately, that's for sure. Bella being a prime example of that very thing.

Rose and Emmett had already left. They were going to search for Bella's truck before meeting us at the house in Montana. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Edward had been behind us, however. They got out of their cars and approached the dog cautiously.

"He's telling me to let you know he is coming with us, whether you like it or not," Edward relayed to me.

"Roll the window down, Peter," I told him. He did so and I sighed heavily before addressing the dog.

"Jacob, maybe you are confused about the current situation so let me explain some things to you. _You_ are a werewolf...and _we_ are vampires; mortal enemies and all that shit...and Bella here is a newborn _vampire_ now. Which means that once we get to our destination and I release her, she would be free to tear your furry ass apart...and she wouldn't hesitate, Jacob - trust me on that. Now you can do one of two fucking things right now the way I see it... One, you can turn tail and run back to Sam like a good dog, or two, you can choose to not believe what I'm fucking telling you right now and follow us – only to die a gruesome death by the hands of Bella. How do you think that would make Bella feel, Jacob?" I asked him.

It was clear even after what I had just said that he was still undecided as he stared directly at Bella. Edward didn't look pleased at the direction of his thoughts either. Unfucking believable.

I was quite impressed and shocked at my ability to remain calm through this confrontation. Normally, I'd have had him half disassembled by now. Fortunately or unfortunately, I couldn't do that though because of my mate held in my arms and under my gift. Regardless, she seemed to have her own calming influence over me and even though I really wanted to teach the pup a lesson right now – I was fine simply sitting here with her cradled to my chest. In fact, I would be happy for the rest of eternity if all I could do was hold her this way. My cock bristled at that thought...but it was the truth – as fucked up and pussy-like as it may be.

"Jacob?" Carlisle addressed him gathering his attention away from Bella. "You do know of your rights as a descendant of Ephraim Black, yes?" he asked him.

"He doesn't understand what you are implying," Edward answered.

"As a direct descendant, it is _you_who should be Alpha of the pack, Jacob – not Sam," Carlisle explained to him.

"He's aware of that fact, but Sam told him he was too young for the role," Edward relayed.

"That may be but isn't it your destiny to stay here and assume your role as Alpha when the time comes?" Carlisle asked, attempting to reason with him.

"He says he just wants to make sure Bella is going to be okay. He realizes they can't be together because she's a vampire now," Edward replied, rolling his eyes at the suggestion in that last part; I did too. I'm beginning to think I'll need to fight off every goddamn male in a twenty mile radius when it comes to her.

"You have our word that she will not be harmed in any way, Jacob. We simply want to help her adjust to this new life," Carlisle told him sincerely.

Jacob nodded his head gruffly in acceptance, his eyes zeroing in again on Bella briefly before turning and lopping off into the forest. Multiple howls rang out a few moments later, just as a huge black wolf exited the tree line – it was easy to see he was the Alpha as he was flanked by a silver wolf to his right and a tan wolf to his left. They slowly advanced on the Cullens, who had yet to get back into their cars. Their teeth bared as menacing growls and snarls left their mouths. Their intentions were clear; they weren't here to negotiate a deal or give us any more time - our time had run out.

Fuck! How the hell am I going to protect them? I'll have to let her go – it's my only choice. Just as I was about to do that very thing, a russet colored blur flew in front of Sam – blocking his path to the Cullens. The two wolves growled and bared their teeth at one another. Sam trying to order Jacob to stand down, I assumed. When that didn't happen, the fighting began...

It was a showdown between Jacob and Sam then, as the other wolves stood by and watched seemingly in shock.

"Get in the cars! Jacob says he will hold them off!" Edward yelled, dashing to his Volvo. The rest followed suit and Peter put the truck back in gear and we took off without hesitation.

"Jacob," Bella whimpered in my arms.

"Shh, darlin', I'm sure he'll be just fucking fine," I tried to reassure her. I'll admit my heart wasn't into it – I didn't really care what happened to the pup. If he hadn't stopped us, we would have already been gone. Regardless, he apparently mattered to her so that fucking means it matters to me – my pussy transformation officially complete.

"But Charlie," she choked out. If she were able...she would have been crying, and my heart literally ached as my mate cried for her father. He was alive and well, but she'd never be able to see him again. I hope she realizes that...she did try to see him earlier. We'll need to address that more once we get there, just to be sure.

"I know. I'm sorry, Bella," I told her, drawing soothing circles with my thumbs on her smooth skin. Her shirt had ridden up and my hands were now on her bare flesh – a fact that had not gone unnoticed by my cock. He was already working on her invitation to the party he was planning; clothing optional and strongly discouraged.

"Sorry? You're sorry?" she spat at me, her demeanor changing once again to hostile. Well fuck me, does she have PMS or something? I wonder if that's even possible; frozen in a perpetual state of PMS...that would just be my fucking luck. Her mood swings are giving me fucking whiplash!

"Yes, I'm sorry. What's the fucking problem with that?" I asked her, a slight edge to my voice. I didn't want to fight with her. Nothing good would come from that for me – or my neglected cock – but she was beginning to piss me the fuck off. I'm trying to help her here...doesn't she realize that? She was just sad and worried about Jacob and she hasn't even seen him since she was little for fuck sake! I'm her fucking mate, and where is her concern for me? Non-existent.

Maybe because she doesn't even know about the whole mate thing yet? Fuck, I keep forgetting how new she is. She's just so damn amazing, it's easy to forget. Plus, I can't forget how long it took me to finally realize what she is to me - not that Char would ever fucking let me live that one down - and I've been around a long time. If it took _me _that long...then I can't just expect her to realize it on her own. Although, it would be rather nice if she hurried the fuck up so we could get to the mating part of our relationship, but I digress.

She never answered me, simply stared off into space as if I didn't even exist - go figure. Peter cleared his throat unnecessarily, gathering her attention. She rolled her eyes at him in response and he frowned and shook his head in disapproval. What the fuck is going on between them? Whatever it is, I don't like it! I growled lowly at Peter in warning, pulling his attention away from my mate.

"It's not what you think, Major," he defended himself, looking like he would piss his pants if he could.

"Yes it is," Bella argued, giving me a smug look. Does she...does she _want_ me to tear his fucking ass apart? Maybe that's her plan – to get us to turn on each other?

"Bella...no! Please, you don't understand...you can't fuck with him like that," Peter said pleadingly, his very life flashing before his eyes as he looked to me. "Nothing is going on, Major – I swear!"

"She says otherwise, Peter," I sneered at him. If he has done more than touch her ass, then his fucking days were numbered.

"I didn't touch her!" he exclaimed, looking to Char for backup.

"That not entirely true, Peter," Char offered, smirking deviously at him.

"Fuck woman, do you want him to kill me?" he asked her incredulously.

"I don't know what you mean. I am just telling him the truth, Peter," she replied sweetly, twirling some hair around her finger leisurely.

"Char," Peter groaned. "Baby please. I'm sorry I touched her ass first, okay?"

"He didn't do anything else, Major," she told me reluctantly.

"Let's get something straight right now... No one touches her but me. Am I fucking clear?" I growled at them.

"Crystal," Peter replied, nodding his head vigorously.

"Yes, Major," Char huffed, pouting in her damn seat. Clearly, she was disappointed by this news – not that I blame her. It's a mighty fine ass, and I would be touching it soon...in fact my hands were quite close to said holy grail right now. If I just moved them down a little bit...

"Fuck you," Bella growled at me, fighting my gift off with more success than before. I had to really concentrate to calm her as she thrashed around in my arms, attempting to break free from my hold.

"Calm the fuck down. I said they won't touch you again," I told her, confused at what her problem was at the moment; I had just defended her for fuck sake. Shouldn't she be thanking me or something?

"And who will protect me from _you_?" she asked angrily.

Ouch, that one fucking hurt – badly. A flash of confusion registered across her beautiful face as she watched my reaction to what she had said. I'm sure the hurt was quite apparent on my face right now. I couldn't have covered it, even if I had tried. My mate doesn't want me to touch her, and she actually wants someone to protect her from _me_. My cock has canceled his party and is currently looking for a therapist to prescribe him some strong anti-depressants. Can't say that I blame him – at all. Maybe he'll share.

"I..." she began to say but I cut her off quickly. I really didn't need to be fucking hurt any further today by her.

"Just...can we not fucking talk anymore? It seems we can't get along, so let's leave it at that, and _all_ shut the fuck up, okay?" I told them.

She blinked up at me and looked like she was warring with herself about something, but nodded her agreement reluctantly. An awkward and tension filled silence enveloped the truck after that. No one willing to break the silence first.

It was a few hours later that Peter began squirming nervously in the drivers seat, he kept peeking back at me in the rear-view mirror.

"Christ...what the fuck is it, Peter?" I asked, knowing if I didn't ask him soon it would only make things worse when he finally burst.

"I need to make a stop," he declared cryptically.

"We can't make any fucking stops, Peter. As it is, it's going to be tricky even getting gas. What the hell do you need?" I asked incredulously. "And it damn well better not be another fucking slurpee!"

"Slurpee?" Bella asked in confusion.

"Yeah, it was part of my new undercover job," he told her, making it sound all kinds of important. "You don't want one of those though, Bella. They don't taste as good as they look and smell," Peter informed her, shuddering in disgust at the memory.

"I actually like slurpees," she told him in bewilderment.

"Not anymore you don't. Ignore him, please," I told her, glaring at Peter. If he even tried to get her to drink one, I would kill him. She doesn't know any better yet.

"But I really do like them," she argued, glaring at me as if I was trying to deny her something she wanted. I did notice her glare wasn't so angry this time...kinder maybe? Not as hostile for sure. Hmm, interesting. I wonder what I fucking did to cause that and I wonder if I can do it again...a few thousand times over; then maybe she'll let me touch her. I stifled a moan at the thought of what that would be like. Heaven, pure fucking heaven.

"I dare you to try a cherry one, Bella," Peter said excitedly.

"Peter," I growled. "I said no."

"Fine, fine. You just suck the fun right out of everything," he replied, sulking in his seat.

He never did tell me what the fuck he wanted and I didn't remind him of that fact. I'm sure if it was important, he'd bring it up again eventually. Peter was nothing, if not persistent.

When we needed to stop for gas, Peter parked down the road a ways and walked with Char to the station with a gas can to fill. My gift kept Bella from killing the pup and I'm sure it would have kept her from killing her father as well...but multiple human scents at once? I wasn't going to risk it to find out.

As we were sitting there in the truck waiting for them to get back... I caught her sniffing me. Well, well...what do we have here? She sighed contentedly and tried to nonchalantly lean further into me; she didn't have much room to move with the tight hold I had on her...it was for her safety as well as my own. My cock was still holding onto an inkling of hope that she would change her mind about us, so I couldn't risk having her brush up against him, and she was dangerously close to him as it was.

"What's wrong, darlin'?" I asked her, trying to sound truly curious. I knew what her problem was...she feels it too. This insane attraction to one another; everything about her invites me in...her scent, her voice, her tight little body. Fuck, must change that train of thought quickly...my cock has now perked up and is literally twitching in anticipation.

"Huh?" she asked, pretending to be confused.

"Do I smell bad or something? You were sniffing me...," I asked her with an eyebrow raised, trying very fucking hard to hide the smug smirk that was just begging it's way onto my face.

"Oh that? No, no...just different is all," she explained, trying to pass it off as nothing unusual. She was unwilling to meet my gaze however...and that's because she is flat out lying right now. Does she not realize I can sense her emotions as well as feed them to her? She can't hide that shit from me.

She _likes_ the way I smell! It may seem like a small victory to some but to my cock and I, it was huge. It meant we were making progress. She won't be able to hold out forever...of that much I'm certain. My cock has fired his therapist and is now writing out a wish list of positions he's eager to try. I'll admit, number four is rather intriguing.

"Different, huh? Hmm. Well, I think _you_ smell amazing," I told her truthfully. Her scent was vanilla and strawberries with a very slight floral background to it. She smelled good enough to eat, and I planned to do just that – as soon as she fucking lets me.

"You do?" she asked, looking hopeful before covering it up with a blank expression. I saw it and I didn't even need to – I felt it. Hope was abound inside her.

She wants me too...

Fuck yes! Hallelujah and all that shit! If I could stand up and dance, I'd be doing every damn dance I knew right now.

"I absolutely do, darlin'. You smell so fucking good," I purred to her, leaning down and nuzzling my face into her neck. I blew a breath out onto the skin of her neck before taking a long deep pull of her luscious scent; I knew that would drive her fucking insane. "Good enough to eat," I murmured, lightly brushing my lips against her skin. She moaned in response and I moaned right along with her. Things were going fucking great...until...

She stiffened in my arms and yanked her head as far away from me as possible. What the hell is her problem _now_?

"Didn't you drink enough from me last time?" she sneered at me. Well fuck...

Peter and Char arrived back before I could even respond to that. They hopped back into the truck and we were once again on our way.

It did give me time to contemplate what she just said, however. Could it be she thinks I'll try to drink from her again? Is that what the fuck this is all about? Does she not realize that she doesn't even have blood anymore? No - that can't be it, she bit me. Surely she noticed it was venom and not blood. I have to assume they explained the way venom worked to her. They can't be _that _incompetent, it's just not fucking possible. I'm sure Carlisle explained all the physical changes to her in detail. Right?

After another hour on the road, Char's phone began to ring. She pulled it out of her pocket and stared at it like it was some foreign object that she'd never fucking seen or used before.

"No one calls me except you two, and Jasper doesn't even call," she explained, getting a dig in on the fact that I hadn't called her in some time. Not this shit again.

Peter leaned over and looked at the caller id screen and his eyes widened in horror. "You should just ignore it. I'm sure it's just a wrong number," he told her, squirming nervously in his seat. He glanced back at me and swallowed thickly. The phone stopped ringing only to start right back up again a minute later and Peter whimpered in response.

"Whoever it is, they must want to talk to me badly. I may as well just answer it," Char concluded, pushing the button on the phone to answer.

"No, don't!" Peter gasped, but it was too late...

"Hello?" Char answered curiously.

"Yes, is Peter there? I'm calling for advice," a male voice echoed through the phone. That voice sounded so familiar, I swear I know that voice...

Peter sheepishly held out his hand for the phone as Char raised an eyebrow at him. She placed it into his palm and crossed her arms over her chest as she glared wordlessly at him.

"Yes, I'm here. Go ahead," Peter answered, glancing warily back at me.

"I'm lusting after my enemy, Peter...what do I do? It's so wrong and yet I can't help myself."

"Hmm, your enemy you say? What does this enemy look like?" Peter asked curiously.

"Well, she's got this amazing ass...and she's got these breasts that are perky but full ya know...and her hair is thick and long and I just want to run my fingers through it. I wouldn't even care if she killed me at this point; I'm still so damn hard and I've already jacked off three times to thoughts of her!"

"Is she blond or brunette?" Peter asked him suspiciously. It can't be...no fucking way!

"She's a brunette, why?"

"I see. And would her name happen to be Bella by chance?" Peter asked reluctantly, wincing as he glanced back at me. I groaned and closed my eyes as I shook my head in fucking disbelief. This cannot be happening...tell me this is not fucking happening.

"Wow, you are good...it is in fact. How did you know that?" he asked in awe.

"Because, Jacob, I'm one of the vampires that was with Jasper you dumb-ass!" Peter replied, shaking his own head in disbelief.

"Oh," Jacob replied simply.

"Jacob?" Bella gasped in sheer horror.

"Oh my god," he mumbled in embarrassment. "Hi Bella, how's it going?" he asked chuckling nervously.

"It's good to hear you survived, Jacob," I growled interrupting them, while wondering if I had made the right decision in letting him live after all.

"Uh yeah, I did. Sam is stepping down as Alpha and I'll be taking over the pack soon," he replied, sounding all kinds of fucking proud of himself. He won't be Alpha if he's dead – and he may very well end up that way if he keeps jacking off to thoughts of my mate!

"I sincerely hope we don't have to have another chat, Jacob. It might not end the same way," I said, hoping he would get my hidden meaning.

"Yeah, I get it. I wasn't going to stalk her or anything creepy like that...I just...hey, wait a second – why the hell does a vampire have an anonymous advice hot-line anyway?" he asked incredulously.

We all looked over at Peter to answer that fucking question. "What? Doesn't _anyone _else get bored?" Peter asked defensively.

Char huffed and grabbed the phone out of Peter's hand telling Jacob goodbye. She ended the call, turned off the phone, and threw it on the floor by her feet.

"Baby..."

"Don't you fucking dare baby me, Peter! This is getting way out of control – I think it's time you end the hot-line business," she told him firmly.

"But Char...I really don't see what the big deal is?" he argued with her, just digging himself a deeper hole. Not fucking smart, man. Not that I was an expert on relationships - obviously - but even I knew he should just agree with her at this point. It was rather nice for once to be on this end – just sitting back and watching the show. Bella snickered quietly in my arms – apparently she agreed as well.

"The deal? The fucking deal is just last week you actually stopped during sex to take a phone call, Peter – how do you think that makes me feel, huh?" she growled angrily at him.

"But that was the suicide hot-line, I couldn't exactly tell them to hold...well I did actually when you started sucking me and then I...come to think of it, I don't even know what happened to that caller since he hung up..."

"Peter, why the fuck are they now calling _my_ phone?" she growled, interrupting him. I was curious about that myself, and looked back over to Peter as he shifted around nervously deciding how to answer her. Damn this was a good show.

"Well...you see...about that...I sort of have it so that if they can't reach me on my phone then it will default to yours. And since mine is currently back in the forest in Forks...," he replied sheepishly. "By the way, that's what I needed to stop and get – a new cell phone," he told me, finally remembering what he wanted earlier.

"It can wait until we reach the house. Then you can get whatever you fucking want," I replied, glancing down at Bella in alarm...

She was whimpering – in pain.

"Darlin'...what is it? What's wrong?" I asked, highly concerned. This didn't look like any trick to me. I took in her emotions then...thirst, extreme thirst. Fuck!

"It burns," she cried out, trying desperately to get her arms free from my hold. I let one of her arms free; I knew she was in no condition right now to even _try_ to pull something on us. She swiftly brought her hand up to her throat and clawed at it frantically. "Please, make it stop – it hurts, Jasper," she whimpered in agony.

She was breaking my fucking unbeating heart right now. I wanted so badly to kill that son-of-a-bitch James all over again for biting her. I wouldn't have her then, it's true; but I would give her up if it meant not seeing her in pain this way, and I'd do it without a second of regret. Yup, apparently I'm now embracing my new pussy status completely. My cock shook his head in shame.

"Darlin', listen to me...okay? You need to trust me to help you, can you do that?" I asked her, prying her hand away from her neck – she was starting to leave marks. They were healing immediately of course, but I'm sure she didn't want more scars added to her neck.

Peter and Char had stopped fighting with each other and were now looking on with their own concern for her. They knew what it was like to be this thirsty...all three of us did. Maria had been a sadistic fucking bitch and liked to starve us to get us to fight harder for our food rewards. We've all been there...and the pain she's feeling right now...is beyond description. I should have thought of it earlier; she hasn't even fed once since she's been awake. The Cullens were too busy being incompetent pussies to handle things properly. That's way too long for a newborn to go...we need to get her blood – right fucking now.

"Peter, grab my phone out of my pocket and call Edward," I told him. He didn't even hesitate this time, reaching into my pocket and pulling out my phone while Char steered the truck. He too, was beyond worried about her. He dialed and set it to speaker.

"Jasper, everything okay?" Edward answered, classical music playing softly in the background.

"No, everything is not fucking okay," I growled at him.

"Okay then...what's the problem?" he asked, sounding like he was rolling his fucking eyes at me.

"The problem is, Bella is in extreme pain right now! None of you thought to even fucking try to feed her," I explained angrily, wishing I had someone I could tear apart at this very moment. I had so much pent up frustration and anger coursing through me right now, it was getting harder and harder to manage. Especially while keeping continuous doses of calm going into Bella, on top of that her calming effect on me was completely gone due to her own distress. The fact that her thirst wasn't being affected anymore by the highest setting of my gift was very, very concerning. She was beyond any point a newborn should ever reach. She was in starvation mode, and that was a dangerous situation for us to be in. She's fucking strong at hell, not showing any hint of the pain until this point...stronger than anyone I've ever known. Peter was right - she is bad ass.

"I tried to get her to go hunting with me, but she refused," he replied defensively.

Bella growled at him in response to that. Something tells me it was more than just an offer to go hunting with him. Fucker!

"Don't try to blame him for this, Jasper! She's the one out of control!" Alice interjected in his defense. Bitch. How dare she talk about my mate that way. She isn't out of control - she's a newborn and I am the reason she is so upset. I fucked up. They just aren't aware of that fact - yet anyway.

"We need to stop and get her something, right now!" I told them, ignoring Alice for now. I'd have more words for her later on this subject and others, that's for sure.

"Alright – and how do you propose we do that?" Edward asked sighing heavily.

"Peter get us to the nearest wooded area," I ordered, before telling Edward to simply keep following behind us. Carlisle and Esme had stopped along the way to pick up some things we would need for the house in Montana, so they weren't following behind us anymore. I wonder how Emmett and Rose's truck hunt is going. They really need to find that fucking thing - without it, it won't matter if she calls her father or not.

"It would probably help her quicker if she had human..." Peter trailed off at my glare. "Just saying. Forest critters coming right up."

"She'd slaughter a whole fucking town at the point she's at right now, Peter," I told him angrily. I wasn't forcing her to hunt animals and he better not be implying that I was. As far as I was concerned, she could choose to hunt whatever she fucking wants. Human blood _would_be the best bet right now – if we had a lone human to feed her, that is. Sending her into a town would not be a pretty picture once she had her fill - more like a massacre of epic proportions. Plus, I don't think Carlisle would fucking approve if we did, and I really don't want to listen to his fucking lectures.

Peter found a small forested area a few miles away. It was only about five acres of forest. Unfortunately, we were near a large town at the moment and without going through it, there simply wasn't many options to choose from here. There would definitely be deer at the very least. Not the most appetizing meal for her but we needed to get some blood into her quickly, which meant no time to be fucking picky about it.

Stopping the truck, Edward parked his Volvo behind us. He walked over to the side of the truck with Alice and they waited for me to get out. Alice was frowning deeply as she watched my interaction with Bella closely. I clutched her to me tightly and tried desperately to give her as much calm as my gift was capable of. It wasn't nearly enough. My mate was in pain and I needed to fix it - quickly.

"Jasper..."Alice began.

I didn't have time to chat with them. I simply cut her off ordering Char, Peter, and Alice to stay with the cars to cover us in case anyone stopped, and Edward to follow me. I dashed into the forest carrying her while looking for the scent of anything remotely edible – hell even a raccoon would help very minutely. It would just taste like shit. Fortunately, the sounds of a couple deer met my ears.

"Edward to the north, two deer. Go fetch them," I ordered him, stopping in my tracks and lowering Bella and I to the forest floor. She was seated on my lap, rocking back and forth as she closed her eyes and literally begged me to help her.

"Just hang in there a few minutes more, darlin'. I got you," I soothed, rocking along with her.

"I think this is a bad idea, Jasper..." Edward began to argue.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Get the fucking deer - now Edward!" I roared at him, having no patience left in this situation. My mate was in pain, and she needed my help. It was the only thing resounding in the forefront of my thoughts at this moment.

Edward flinched and shook his head at me. "She's not. Alice is," he hissed at me, before taking off to wisely get the fucking deer. Was he seriously messing with me right now? Fucking idiot. I could have brought Peter with me instead, but I thought Edward's speed and familiarity with hunting animals would make things easier - I should have known better.

He arrived a few moments later with one deer. One. Incompetent, useless, pathetic excuse for a vampire. Unfucking believable.

"Here, darlin'...drink this," I told her, breaking the deer's neck swiftly and bringing it up to her lips. She snarled and grabbed the deer from my grasp. Good girl. I let her free to feed and moved away from her cautiously as Edward's eyes widened fearfully in response.

"Do you think you should just let her go like that?" he asked warily.

"It's either that or lose my fucking head when she tears it off of me for encroaching on her feed. She's at starvation level, Edward. She would kill anyone in order to feed right now, without hesitation," I informed him – so naïve.

If there was such a thing as a sheltered vampire - Edward was definitely the definition of that. He's never felt the sheer desperation for just one drop of blood. At one point Maria held a killing contest with a reward of just one drop of blood after being starved...out of eighteen competing vampires; Peter had killed four, Char had killed three, and I had killed eight. It was truly a miracle we hadn't turned on each other that day. He simply would never be able to comprehend what we have been through and the horrors we have seen. Some at our very own hands. A fact none of us are proud of; but we aren't ashamed of either. We survived living in the pits of hell and lived to talk about it - how many can say that? Our scars aren't fucking pretty but we wear them proudly. The Cullens think I cover them from shame... but the real reason? The very sight of them invokes fear in other vampires...they're a warning sign, and rightfully so. However, living around six other vampires who feel afraid each and every time they gaze at you - isn't pleasant when you are an empath. So I cover them, so I don't have to deal with their emotions - but never once from any shame.

"Now go find another deer for her," I ordered impatiently, she was almost done with the first one already. He dashed off and she crouched defensively over the deer once it was empty. Clutching it to her body as she scanned it's form for more. She bit and tore into it several more times, only to pull back more and more angry each time she found nothing left. _Hurry the fuck up Edward!_

He returned a moment later, thank god... with a very small doe. It definitely wouldn't give her much. I rolled my eyes at him and he shrugged in response. "Not much to be had here," he explained defensively.

I ignored him and went to break it's neck. As soon as I did so, Bella hissed and grabbed it from me using her teeth, narrowly missing my fingers. She tore viciously through it's neck, blood spraying out before she clamped her mouth over the wound. She gulped greedily as some blood dribbled out of her mouth and down her chin, staining her shirt and pants in large dark red splotches.

"Will two be enough?" Edward questioned, watching her in horror as he too realized it wouldn't be.

"No."

"What do we do?" he asked tentatively. "I don't sense any more nearby."

"I don't fucking know."

It was at this moment that some of my attention was diverted as I tried to come up with some sort of plan to get her more blood.

She stood up and cringed in disgust as she looked down at the mangled deer carcasses at her feet in confusion...and then she noticed her clothing stained with the remnants of her feed. "Oh god, _I_ did this?" she gasped in horror, looking over at mine and Edward's still clean clothing.

"It's okay, darlin'," I soothed, taking a few cautious steps towards her. I wasn't sure how much of her blood-lust would really have faded from just the two deer and, regardless, it wouldn't tide her over for long. She could snap again at any moment.

"Oh no, no, no," she chanted shaking her head back and forth.

I should have seen it coming - I'm an empath for fuck sake - I should have sensed her rising panic. But I was fucking distracted and before I could reach her in time... she took off running.

"Bella!" I yelled, running after her.

"Jasper, she's going to run!" Alice yelled out from the direction of the cars.

Just a little too fucking late there Alice.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

AN:

Silly Alice...hehe. Jacob...hehehehe. So some progress between Bella and Jasper in this chapter - even though she just ran away.

On another note, in this story there will be no "Jasper is ashamed of his past and his scars". He isn't proud of what he's done - but he isn't ashamed of surviving or of the scars that remind him of that fact. I've decided to take a different approach and I really hope you like it.

Please leave me some feedback and let me know what you thought! Maybe I'll even tell you what position number four was...okay I really won't tell you - but please review anyway? )

BTW: The suicide caller would like to inform everyone that he is okay! He hung up because Peter's moaning was reminding him of his own absent sex life and making him even more depressed. Fortunately, he has since found himself a very good therapist and is currently doing much better!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: SM owns Twilight and the characters contained in this story – I own nothing.

Thank you all so much for reading & reviewing! I'm glad I could make you all laugh! At least someone gets my humor. *gives hubby a pointed look*

Warning: This chapter contains a bit more lemony goodness than the previous ones.

Now, on with the story...

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

She was fucking fast - all newborns were - but she seemed even a little faster than normal for a newborn. Edward ran up along side me and glanced over at me smugly. Are you fucking kidding me?

I stopped and pinned his ass to a fucking tree. "Listen to me you little fucking shit! She just realized what she is capable of and she's scared and panicking...she's a _newborn_ who is scared and panicking," I sneered at him, I didn't add that she was my _mate_ who was scared and panicking. "Now get your fucking head out of your ass and use your goddamn speed to help catch her!" I yelled at him angrily.

He didn't respond verbally, simply nodded his head while putting off a small amount of remorse. I didn't have more time to waste on his ass; I took off running after her again.

This time, however, he flew past me as we chased after her. My only hope was that we reached her in time before she regretted something far worse than those deer.

We were nearing the edge of the forest line and if my heart could beat, it would be beating out of my chest right now. If she goes into town... well, let's just hope that doesn't fucking happen. I saw Edward up ahead looking around in complete confusion. Racing toward him, I stopped next to him and realized immediately why he was standing here...her scent disappeared here.

"It's like she just...vanished," he said perplexed, as he looked around the area.

"No, not vanished," I disagreed. "Such a clever girl," I commented, shaking my head in pure amazement. She just becomes more and more remarkable.

"What is it?" he asked in confusion.

"Up," I stated, looking up into the surrounding tall evergreens. Edward looked up as well and we both began to climb – sure enough, her scent lingered about half way up the trees. We followed her scent from tree to tree, as it very gradually looped back around the way we had came. Fuck, another smart move, darlin'. Is it wrong that this is making me hard? It probably is...but I don't fucking care. God, I want her so badly right now...to fuck her up here in one of these trees. I can almost picture it...I'd press her up against the trunk of the tree and lift her creamy thighs up and around my waist; then I'd finally thrust my aching cock inside the tight wet pussy of my mate...

My daydream was cut off abruptly when Bella finally came into our view. She was sitting on a branch with her back against the tree trunk and her knees pulled up to her chest as she mumbled...

"They're not real. Vampires don't exist." over and over again.

Okay, so it may be slightly worse than I originally thought. My cock was glaring daggers at me right now for my daydream that left him throbbing, but I ignored him. I had my mate to attend to and it didn't look like I would be needing him right now - damn it.

"Bella? It's okay," I soothed, as I approached her slowly. She looked over to me as I made my way into the same tree as her. She lithely jumped up to the next higher branch in response.

"What happened was normal behavior. You didn't do anything wrong, baby," I told her. Edward threw a glare my way when I called her 'baby'. I didn't care what he fucking thought, I ignored him as well and focused on my mate.

"But they're not real. Vampires don't exist, Jasper," she whispered, shaking her head and looking so damn beautiful and innocent.

"They are real and _we_ do exist, Bella," I corrected her, really beginning to wonder if I was in over my fucking head here. I assume she's in shock and I've never actually witnessed a vampire lose their mind before – though I've heard stories about it happening, so I suppose it's possible.

"I tried to run, to keep everyone safe from me, but...I couldn't leave. There was this thing...like a rope, Jasper...and it kept pulling on me and it wouldn't let me leave! Why won't it just let me leave!" she yelled in exasperation and confusion. I knew exactly what rope she was talking about. It was the same one pulling me to her right now.

"It's okay, darlin'. I know about the rope and I promise I'll explain it all to you later, okay?" I told her. Edward furrowed his brows curiously as he attempted to sift through my thoughts and figure out what the hell we were talking about. He would have no idea what we meant, having never felt that pull to ones mate the way we have. The way I never had...until her.

She opened her mouth to respond, but when she took a deep breath in, she growled and looked down at her stained clothing. The blood – fuck! In the next second she was tearing every scrap of clothing off of herself and my cock tilted his head to the side watching the show in his own amazement. Fuck, if she was magnificent clothed – there just weren't words for her naked. Edward groaned in response and it was my turn to glare over at him. _Keep your fucking eyes off of my mate_.

"She's not yours," he growled back.

"She will be."

Bella was now holding the tattered scraps of clothing up to her nose and inhaling deeply, her eyes the deepest black as she narrowed her gaze in on us. Her body tensed, taking on a hostile but defensive posture.

"We're going to have to get her a human," I said out loud in resignation. There simply wasn't another option at the present time. With the lack of fucking wildlife here and her blood-lust again out of control, it just wasn't safe for anyone to approach her until she was fed properly. A human would satisfy her enough to calm her down and allow my gift to work on her once again. We could then stop at a larger forested area on the other side of town and get her as many fucking animals as she'd like. The fuller the fucking better actually in this case.

"What the hell, Jasper? Are you insane?" Edward asked incredulously.

"She isn't approachable like this, Edward. That is...unless _you_ want to give it a fucking go?" I asked him with an eyebrow raised. If he wanted to see what she was fully capable of – who was I to stop him. There was no way in fucking hell _I_ was going further up that tree, however. I wasn't an idiot. He on the other hand – just might go for it and then I'd enjoy watching as she tore his whiny ass apart.

He gazed up at her appraisingly and just him looking at her that way, caused her to adjust her position to the next higher branch. She was currently rubbing the scraps of fabric all over her naked body, and my god, watching her rub herself was driving me fucking insane with need. My cock was on the verge of ordering a charge and storming down the zipper gate to get to her. If I didn't fear she'd rip him off, I'd let him out and take care of him myself. He informed me he was not interested in my palm, however...not when what he wanted was right – fucking – there, all pretty and pink.

Edward took a step closer to the tree and I was in awe at his sheer stupidity. Was he really going to fucking try it? I really didn't think he could get any more stupid, but apparently I was wrong. She jumped to a higher branch yet again and, unfortunately, I had to end his attempt – before she reached the top of the damn tree and took off running again. That would not bode well, rope or no rope – it will only hold her here for so long before her blood-lust overwhelms any other needs she may be feeling.

"Edward, knock it the fuck off. You are just driving her further up the tree, you idiot," I told him, shaking my head in disbelief.

"Well what am I suppose to do, Jasper? You want to feed her human blood! You of all people should realize what that will do to her. She will be so addicted to it after she's had it, that she won't be able to go back to animal blood. Do you really want her to struggle with control like you do?" he sneered at me in response.

Interesting, considering I just had human blood and he doesn't see me on the war path for another human right now. In fact, I clearly recall hearing about a time when he himself rebelled against Carlisle's imposed diet plan - and yet here he is, acting holier than thou.

"What was that?" he asked, staring me down. Fuck me, he heard that thought. Just fucking perfect. Could this day get any more fucked up?

"Nothing, now go get Peter for me," I ordered him, ignoring his accusing stare.

"When did you have human blood?" he asked, not willing to let it drop. Fucker!

"It's none of your fucking business! Now do what I told you," I growled at him. A small part of me was now wishing I hadn't destroyed Peter's phone – a very small part. I couldn't call Char because she had turned it off after the call from Jacob, and I certainly wasn't going to leave Edward here with Bella.

"Oh, but it _is _my business, and I'm sure Carlisle would be quite interested," he said cockily.

"You really are fucking clueless, Edward," I said, sending him some agony which caused him to double over. "When are you going to learn not to fucking mess with me?" I growled, before ceasing my gift. It was meant as a warning...I didn't want to hurt him, if I didn't have to. But he was pushing me and he really didn't want to do that. Especially with my mate in distress at the moment.

"Your eyes were never red...how did you manage that, Jasper?" he questioned immediately. That's it, I've fucking had it! I plowed into him and had just pinned him to the ground when Alice and Peter arrived.

"Jasper, what the hell is wrong with you?" Alice asked angrily, attempting to pull me off of the prick.

"Fuck you, Alice," I hissed, getting off of Edward myself.

I made my way over to Peter, who was staring wide-eyed up at Bella - who was now, purring as she continued to rub the blood covered remnants of her clothing on her naked body.

"Peter..."

He turned his wide-eyed gaze over to me and blinked a few times. "Holy shit! And here I thought she was fucking hot _with_ clothes," he said in pure amazement.

"Peter, I am trying really hard to hold it together right now. Please keep your eyes off of her," I told him, the tension in my muscles causing them to literally twitch in anticipation. Peter's eyes honed in on the movement immediately - he knew when to back the fuck off. He nodded wisely and averted his eyes from her.

"What's the plan, Major?" he asked in concern.

"A human," I told him simply.

"What?" Alice shrieked.

"You heard me, Alice. It's the only way," I told her, knowing she was going to make a big fucking deal out of it. Her and Edward – fuck they were annoying the shit out of me. Where was Rose when I needed her...she always knew how to handle them so well.

"Alice, did you know Jasper has had human blood recently?" Edward questioned her. That little shit! He just never fucking learns. One of these days there's not going to be anyone nearby to save him and then I'm going to teach him a very big lesson for not keeping out of other people's business.

"That can't be true, he didn't have the opportunity to...unless...it was after he left Bella at the house..." she trailed off. You could almost literally see the giant light bulb going off over her head.

"You didn't," she gasped, staring at me in disbelief. Edward growled in response to her thoughts.

"You drank from her?" Edward roared, stepping forward and right into my face. Fucking idiot. Peter pushed him away from me, raising his eyebrow at him in amusement. Peter knew what I was capable of, he's seen me kill enough in the past to know that I don't take long to dismember my opponent; Edward would be no different once I reach my limit. I've shown a lot of restrained thus far...I'm not sure how much more I have left at this point. My mate is still cowering up in a tree – naked. Why are they fucking with me right now?

"I said, it's none of your fucking business," I growled at him.

"Did you do this to her? Change her? Hell, Jasper, was there even a nomad or was that just your cover story?" Edward sneered.

"You don't know a fucking thing!" I yelled, stepping forward into _his_ face this time.

"Jesus," Peter mumbled, wisely pulling Edward away from me. Edward didn't fight him on it – pussy that he is. He didn't _really_ want to fight me – he knew he could never fucking win that fight. He glared at me in response to my thoughts but didn't argue against them – because they were true.

"Are you going to be okay here if I go get her a human?" Peter asked me, truly concerned about leaving me alone with them at the moment. He didn't give a shit about their physical well being – he cared about my mental well being if I were to tear one or both of them apart.

"Make it quick, Peter," I said honestly, attempting to calm myself.

"I don't...want...to...hurt anyone," Bella half growled, half purred through her blood-lust. Peter raised an eyebrow at me in question after that. Well shit, will she hate me more if I bring her a human? Why the hell does everything have to be so damn complicated lately.

"See? She doesn't even want it, Jasper!" Edward exclaimed, looking up at Bella and running his eyes along her naked form. The lust was radiating from him in waves. God, please grant me the patience to not shove his fucking dick down his throat...

Peter suddenly tensed beside me. "Major, something very bad is about to happen," he stated in his all knowing shit voice.

"Alice?" I questioned immediately. Surely she would see if something were going to happen. She was already having a vision as her eyes completely glazed over.

She gasped and looked fearfully back in the direction of the cars. It was then that I heard them – footsteps. I smelled Char, but I also smelled...a single human with her. Fuck! Why the hell would she be leading a human here, unless...maybe she brought us one for Bella?

"She was suppose to stay with the cars to cover us. So if she has someone with her, it's someone who stopped and she didn't have a choice," Peter informed me apprehensively. "What do we do?" he asked, looking up at Bella, who was growling a steady low rumbling growl while staring in the same direction as the rest of us. She could smell them, there was no doubt. Whoever this human was, I hope they've made peace with this world.

"Peter, Jasper?" Char called out – loudly. She didn't need to, but she was obviously playing some part for the human who was with her. But why?

"Over here, honey!" Peter called out, shrugging his shoulders while playing along.

Just then Char stepped through some brush...with a state trooper behind her. Oh, this was so not fucking good. She glanced over to me fearful and apologetic. I understood. She didn't want to drain him and he must have insisted on inspecting what we were up to out here. It did look suspicious, that's for sure. Now how to explain the naked, growling, vampire girl in the tree... that is if she even lets us and doesn't drain him before we have to.

Alice kept motioning to my shirt and flickering her eyes up to Bella. "You need to cover her up, before he notices her," she hissed at me, too low for human ears. "If you don't, he's going to think we are doing some weird orgy or virgin sacrifice," she stated rolling her eyes in annoyance. "And orange does not look good on me."

"Office Beavers, I'd like to introduce you to my husband – Peter," Char said quickly, directing his attention the other direction.

I was taking a huge risk doing this. Bella was poised and ready to pounce on him as venom literally ran out of her mouth and down her chin, trailing down between her naked luscious breasts. My cock twitched in response. Not now! I can't be fucking distracted! I took off my shirt and jumped up to her branch swiftly - lunging for her without hesitation. She was too focused on her prey to even notice me until I wrapped her tightly in my grasp, immediately sending her as much calm as I could muster. I pulled the shirt around her as best I could without loosening my grasp. It was still clear she was naked as she thrashed around in my arms, hissing angrily at me for keeping her from her meal. Even in this dire situation my cock was fully aware of each and every time her nipples brushed against my bare chest...and when her pussy grazed across my jean covered erection...all hell broke loose.

In an instant her hissing and thrashing abated...instead being replaced by her moans and grinds down onto me. Fuck – she feels so damn good! I moaned loudly in response - I couldn't help it. I'm sexually frustrated and my mate is naked and literally dry humping me in a tree. Unfortunately for me, the officer heard the commotion and looked up at us.

"What are you two doing up there?" he questioned authoritatively. He was eyeing Bella appraisingly and I could sense his own lust for her as well as he took in the naked parts he could still see as she continued to dry hump me. What the hell is with men staring at my mate? Fucking pigs! Peter said something to pull his attention away from us - thank god. I tightened my hold on her and tried desperately to still her rocking hips to no avail. She was one determined little vampire and she was chasing an orgasm right now. I was basically at her mercy at this point. Not that my cock minded...he was begging me to undo my zipper and let him out so he could feel her skin on skin. I groaned at the thought, once again pulling the officers attention.

"Are you two having sex up there?" he asked incredulously. Oh for fuck sake – can't he just go away...I'm busy at the moment...

Bella was now nipping at the side of my neck as she circled her hips rhythmically over my hard throbbing cock. Her pussy was literally dripping wet; my jeans soaked completely through from her. I wonder, can it really be considered dry humping if she is this wet?

"Of course he isn't – he's my husband," Alice hissed, glaring daggers at me. Apparently she hadn't seen this part of her ingenious plan. Not that I fucking care – I was quite happy with this sudden turn of events. Ohhh so happy.

What's that saying? If you can't beat them...join them? Yeah, that's exactly what I decided to do. Instead of futilely trying to still her hips, I ground her down harder each time she circled me and we both moaned loudly in response to that. I vaguely heard Alice in the background yelling at me, vaguely heard the officer addressing us, vaguely heard Peter and Char snickering, vaguely heard Edward moaning along with us – fucking pervert! But I didn't really pay it any attention because...my mate was about to come.

"That's it baby, come for me," I coaxed her, moving her faster over my cock as her body tensed further and her panting increased. I was on the verge myself of having another mind blowing orgasm like the one the day I drank her blood.

"Jasper," she moaned into my neck, her body beginning to shake with the intensity of it all.

"It's okay. Just let it go, darlin'," I told her, thrusting up as I sought my own release. At my words she shuddered and shook over me, her head tilting back fully to expose her beautiful pale neck to me along with..._my_ bite marks. That beautiful sight sent me over the edge with her and I rocked her once more over me, moaning and groaning her name as I shot my cum into my pants – yet again. My cock was getting mighty sick of that habit, but even he couldn't complain right now – he was far too blissed-out. I clutched her to me, as she buried her face into my neck riding out the after shocks of her climax. It just didn't get any better than this...

"Fuck you, Jasper!" Alice shrieked, a thousand decibels too high.

"Too late; I think Bella already took care of him, Alice," Peter snickered, causing Char to laugh - loudly.

I take that back...it could be better... if it was in private! Shit, shit, shit! My cock was simply saddened that he didn't get to make his live debut...claiming I was stealing all of the spotlight when he was the real genius behind the scene. Unfucking believable. If he didn't watch himself, I'd buy condoms...sure I don't need them – but it would definitely piss him off. He cringed at the thought and wisely let it go. Just as I thought.

Unfortunately, now that Bella had finished and was sated of that particular need...her old one resurfaced once again, causing her to sniff the air and growl lowly at the officer. I locked my arms around her like a cage...if she went for him, she'd either have to take me with her...or take just my arms - which was a distinct possibility. Fuck, I hate having limbs torn off – it's definitely not a pleasant feeling. I had to do it though; we were in enough shit with Charlie searching for her, we didn't need a state trooper's death on our hands as well.

She eyed him up and down and licked her lips, which only seemed to turn him on more. He simply stared wide-eyed at her as the lust poured off of him. She was like a cobra and all men were hypnotized by her as they gazed into her eyes. Hell at this rate, human men would line up just to be drained by her. Peter gave me a knowing look - apparently he was thinking the same thing.

"Charlie," she whimpered, sounding torn. Ahh, yes...the uniform. He must remind her of him. This is good, we can use this to our advantage and maybe get the fuck out of this with him still alive.

"No, my name is Harry," the officer replied in a deep husky voice.

"Excuse me?" Peter choked out. "Did you just say your name is Harry?" he asked him incredulously.

"Yes. Why?"

"Harry Beavers?" he gasped, biting his lip to keep from laughing.

"Yes, so?" the officer asked defiantly.

Peter cackled, doubling over at the waist as he slapped his knees with his palms. He stopped laughing and straightened up suddenly. Not a good fucking sign.

"Tell me, Harry, if there was a support hot-line for people with humiliating names...would you call it?" Peter questioned, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"What?" the officer asked, looking at Peter like he was insane. The same way everyone else does basically.

"You know...a hot-line...with a phone...and you call," Peter explained, looking at the officer like he was the slow one.

"Please, you'll have to forgive my husband...he's suffered one too many head injuries," Char said sweetly. "And about to suffer the biggest one yet if he doesn't shut the fuck up," she hissed too low for the officer to hear.

"Never mind," Peter grumbled.

"Look, I don't know what exactly you kids are doing out here...and I'm not sure I really want to know after what I've just witnessed. If you want to have sex or some kind of orgy...fine. But, please, at least stop at a motel or something. You are trespassing out here."

"Of course, officer...we weren't aware," I answered for the group. Edward was completely useless while trying to sneak more glimpses of Bella's goods, Alice looked like she was plotting something, Peter was still contemplating his potential new hot-line, and Char was glaring at him...as if she was the one with the 'knowing' gift. All while Bella was snapping her teeth and preparing to lunge. In an act of last minute desperation, I quickly diverted her teeth baring mouth into my neck and she immediately clamped down onto me. Fuck, that hurts! It was worth it though, if it gave us the few extra minutes we needed to get him the fuck out of here.

"Alright then. I don't want to come across you kids again – you hear me?" he asked, awaiting our response. Everyone nodded absentmindedly in agreement.

"Miss?" he addressed Bella individually. Oh fucking great – what now? "As much as it pains me to say this...perhaps you should put on some clothes before you leave the forest," he told her, licking his lips as my shirt shifted and exposed one of her ass cheeks to him. Now he wasn't just in danger from her – he was in danger from me as well. I pulled the shirt down and covered her quickly, glaring angrily at him. Bella didn't answer him, she simply sunk her teeth further into me and began to suck at the sound of his voice. Fucking, cocksucking, motherfucking hell that hurts! I don't think I've ever had a vampire suck after biting me before, and that's saying something; considering how many times I've been bitten.

"Okay then. Have a nice day and try to stay out of trouble," he said sternly, before turning and walking back toward the road...alive...thank fucking god.

Silence...

More silence...

The sound of the state trooper's footsteps fading in the distance...

"How could you, Jasper!"

"Peter, I told you no more hot-lines! Don't you ever fucking listen to me?"

"Love, do you want me to help you down from that tree now?"

I ignored them all as Bella gradually retracted her teeth from my neck and I sighed in relief. "Jasper, I'm so sorry," she mumbled.

I looked down at her. "What are you sorry for?" I asked her curiously. I was shocked she had snapped out of her blood-lust momentarily, what with the scent of the human still lingering in the air. I had been resigned to having her teeth in me for quite some time - so this was a welcome turn of events.

"I just...rubbed all over you and...I'm so embarrassed!" I noticed she didn't apologize for biting me - go figure - not that I blamed her. I guided her to do it, but still.

"Don't be. It's completely normal behavior to associate sex with blood-lust, and if you hadn't noticed, I enjoyed myself as well," I informed her, smirking.

"Speaking of...that's not the first time in my presence, is it?" she stated more than asked.

"No," I answered her very hesitantly. Fuck me, now she even remembers my reaction when I drank from her. Apparently things could get worse. Who knew.

"So you're saying you got off by biting me?" she accused angrily.

"Bella, it wasn't like that...exactly," I tried to explain, but how do you make it sound better when that's exactly what happened.

"So you _did_ drink from her," Alice sneered at me. "And apparently, did _other things_ as well."

"Tell me, Bella...did you know that Jasper isn't just my boyfriend - he's actually my husband?" Alice asked her, while staring smugly at me. You fucking bitch – if you ruin this for me...

Char growled at Alice angrily while Bella gasped in horror and jumped out of my lap, clutching my shirt closed tightly around her. Just fucking great.

"No, I didn't and I'm _so_ sorry. I don't know what happened...I was just so thirsty and that cop smelled so good and then Jasper was holding me to his bare chest and...it just suddenly morphed into this huge _other _need. Oh god," Bella whispered, completely ashamed and appalled at her behavior. She didn't need to feel ashamed - at all. And I also _may_ have been projecting a bit of my own lust onto her earlier...unintentionally of course - not that I would admit that to her. My cock toasted my gift cheerfully, blissfully unaware that things were not looking good for us right now. I didn't have the heart to tell him - yet.

"We can discuss this more later, right now we need to focus and get Bella fed quickly before we have another close call. Any suggestions besides my earlier plan?" I asked them, ignoring Alice's death glares.

"Please don't make me hurt anything else," Bella begged me.

"Bella, you are a vampire. You need blood," I told her simply but firmly.

"But..." she began to argue. I was done with this shit today, my patience had finally snapped and unfortunately, it was about to snap on her. The one person who didn't deserve it. Why do I keep doing this? I don't know.

"Would you just shut the fuck up and listen to me? You are dangerous until we get you fed. Do you really not understand that after what just happened? We need to get some more fucking blood into you so that you won't go into that nearby town and slaughter them all!" I yelled at her. She cringed and pulled her knees up under chin, exposing her pussy to me. I closed my eyes because I had no right to be ogling her at this moment. I am such an ass. None of this is her fucking fault and I just yelled at her for fuck sake!

"I'm sorry," I whispered, opening my eyes to see she had hopped down from the tree and was now standing next to Edward and Alice. What the fuck?

Alice looked gleeful as Edward attempted to comfort _my_ mate.

"Edward and I will go get something and bring it back," Alice stated.

"Really? You do realize that you can't break it's neck before you get here, right? If the blood cools any, she will take her frustration out on you for it," I informed them.

"O-kay then...Edward can drive and I'll hold the animal," she huffed, rolling her eyes.

"In the Volvo?" I asked in amusement.

"Of course," she said simply.

"Alice...I don't think..." Edward tried to argue with her.

"Oh shut up, Edward! Let's go," she ordered him, dashing off toward the cars. He whimpered but followed after her anyway. Pussy.

I can't wait to see what the animal does to his fucking precious Volvo. This should be really good.

"Char, I need you to head back to the truck and get your phone. Make sure you turn it back on," I told her. She nodded and immediately took off to fetch the phone without question. At least someone listens to me.

"What's the plan?" Peter asked, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Well I'm not just going to trust dumb and dumber to pull through with an animal for her, so we are going to be ready in case they fail. Which is a definite possibility," I informed him.

Char arrived back a few minutes later, phone in hand.

"Okay, go and find a suitable human for her but hold off until I call you with further orders, alright? Grab something for yourselves if you need it as well," I said, eyeing Bella warily. She was glaring murderously at me with her arms crossed over her chest. They nodded and took off, leaving me alone with my angry mate. I wish I could turn back time and have her dry humping me again – it was so much more fun than the silent treatment she was currently giving me...

"You need to trust me on this..."

Silence...

"I know what I'm doing. I've handled thousands of newborns..."

Silence...

"They'll be sure to get a criminal for you, if that's what you are worried about..."

Silence...

"Look, I'm really sorry I yelled at you earlier..."

Silence...

"For fuck sake, will you say something!"

After more silence, glares, and thirty minutes later...

"Damn it, Edward...I said I was sorry!" Alice yelled, approaching quickly.

"It's ruined, Alice – ruined!" Edward huffed angrily.

"Well it's your own damn fault for not watching the road and hitting that crater of a pot hole. I never would have let the thing go if you had been paying attention," Alice argued in her defense.

"Excuse me for being a bit distracted as I tried to navigate us so no one would see you sitting with a damn bear in your lap in the backseat!"

"You know you could be more sympathetic, Edward," she whined. "I'm going through a rough time. My husband just dry humped someone in a tree, you know!"

"Yeah, well, your husband just dry humped the girl of my dreams in that tree as well."

I pulled out my phone just as Alice and Edward came into view, dragging a struggling black bear with them. "Peter?"

"Are we up to bat?" he asked excitedly.

"Sorry, no...it appears Larry and Curly succeeded after all," I informed him.

"You can't refer to them as the three stooges when there are only two of them," he replied incredulously.

"Just get back here," I sighed heavily, ending the call before he rattled on about stupid shit.

Bella growled loudly and I had just enough time to push them out of the way as she lunged for the bear still in their grasp. She snarled at them to back the fuck away as her teeth shredded through the bears neck; completely severing it's head. She lapped frantically at the blood rushing out and pooling on the ground around it - pausing every now and then to lick the blood up off the ground as well.

"Eww," Alice groaned in disgust.

"You were the same way once, Alice. Never forget that," I said, defending my mate.

"I was not," she argued, raising her chin in a prudish display.

"I'm telling you Char, you can't refer to the three stooges if there are only two people!" Peter's raised voice carried through the trees as they arrived back.

"If you say so, Peter," she replied in exasperation.

"Jasper..." he began.

"Shut up...Moe," I replied, cutting him off quickly.

"You did not just refer to Peter in the same grouping as that... that _thing_ over there," Char growled, motioning to Alice. Well shit, the last thing I need is Char pissed off with me too. I opened my mouth to respond with an apology but Alice interjected.

"Excuse me?" Alice gasped, glaring at Char.

"You heard me, bitch. You aren't even good enough to be the dirt on my _husband's_ shoes," Char replied, glaring back at her.

"Jasper? Did you hear that? Aren't you going to defend me?" Alice asked, looking over to me sadly and expectantly.

"Fuck no, he won't be defending _your_ ass ever again. He's found his true mate – and it ain't _you_ bitch," Char informed her happily.

Now, I know she's been waiting decades to do that...but fuck...did she really have to do it now?

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

AN:

So some dry humping in a tree for you, hehe. I think that counts as more progress - well until he screwed up and yelled at her that is. I also think _someone _is forgetting Jasper ordered her to be nice and not start shit...I wonder how that will go?

If you think Bella was insane for not ripping Jasper's pants off and doing much more than just dry humping him, please leave me some feedback! I swear my fingers were twitching while writing that part, lol ;)

Side note: The next update _may_ take longer due to my twin 5 yr old daughters starting kindergarten next Friday. I'll admit I'm a bit of a basket case over this, so I'm not sure how much writing I will be getting done as I stress over every little thing between now and then. I was a wreck when our oldest first started as well (she's 12 now) and I cried the entire day. Anyway, please be patient with me or I just might have a nervous breakdown! =P


	7. Chapter 7

AN: SM owns Twilight and the characters contained in this story – I own nothing.

Thank you so much for reading & reviewing! I'm so sorry I didn't get the chance to reply – but I read each and every one, and your kind and encouraging words mean so much! Y'all are the best readers ever!

Warning: Um, I'm not even sure what category this chapter falls under, so let me just say...be warned!

Now, on with the story...

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Char...not now," I growled at her.

"It's not true. Jasper is _my_ mate," Alice argued, tossing a glare Bella's way. I looked over at Bella as well, she was finished feeding and was now sitting with her head hung low and held in her delicate looking, but blood covered, hands.

"Oh, it's true, honey...and I couldn't be happier that he is finally rid of your fake, superficial ass," Char sneered at her.

"Bella?" I whispered, approaching her cautiously. I was choosing to ignore the insults that were flying back and forth between Alice and Char at the moment. None of it fucking mattered. The only thing that fucking mattered to me right now...was Bella.

I knelt down beside her and tentatively brushed her hair out of her face. She lowered her hands and looked up at me then...and what I saw there...I never ever wanted to see again. She looked so defeated and broken.

"I don't want to be _this...this monster_, Jasper," she said, motioning to her body practically covered in smears of blood and looking so very disgusted with herself.

"It won't always be this way, Bella. I promise you, it will get easier," I told her, hoping she would trust me – just this once.

"Can't you just...I don't know...put a stake through my heart or something?" she asked seriously. This can't be happening. I can't have finally found my one true mate only to have her want to die? Life can be a cruel bitch at times – obviously – but this? No, this is fucking unacceptable. If she were to die – I would follow her; of that much I was certain.

"That's only in the movies, darlin'. You can't _really_ die," I informed her, partially lying to her. I know lying to her isn't the way to get her to trust me...but how the hell am I suppose to tell her the truth about this? There was no way I was going to tell my - apparently suicidal - mate how to off herself.

"Yes, you can. All you have to do is..." Alice began. That fucking bitch! Char lunged at her and I didn't intervene – at all. In fact, if she hadn't...I would have. She pinned Alice to the ground, holding her face down in the dirt so that her words were muffled and unintelligible as she attempted to explain to my mate how to kill herself.

"How about we demonstrate instead - using you," Char snarled into her ear. Edward growled at Char which only caused Peter to go into full on protective mode of his mate. He crouched defensively between Char and Edward, looking lethal as he verbally dared Edward to try and pull Char off of Alice. I had used my patience up for the day – I proved that earlier when I yelled at my mate. Apparently _they_ hadn't realized that though – they were about to, however.

"ENOUGH!" I roared, standing up and glaring down at all of them. They all stopped bickering immediately and stared up at me fearfully. I was still shirtless, so my scars were clearly on display and my whole body was quivering with the amount of hostility I was feeling at the moment. Bella's fingers twitched as she stared up at me with concern instead of fear. Concern for..._me_? Well, maybe something good has come from this fucked up day after all...besides the mind blowing orgasm, that is. My cock scoffed at my thoughts. He was no longer oblivious to our predicament due to yelling at her and was blaming me, of course, for ruining his future chances of meeting her pussy up close and personal.

"_No one_ is going to die," I stated, looking pointedly at Bella. "And now is not the time for this shit! I don't give a flying fuck what any of you think or have to say right now – save it!" I yelled. "Now we are all going to get the fuck up and walk back to the cars. Then, we are going to drive to the next forested area _with animals_ so that Bella can feed some more. Once that's done..._without any arguments_...we are going to finish with a nice quiet drive to the house. Am I fucking clear?"

"But...Jasper?" Bella whispered hesitantly. I whirled around to face her, ready to tell her to shut the fuck up again and do what I said...something told me not to this time, however. Common sense maybe? I don't fucking know. My cock shook his head in disagreement – he was clearly taking credit for this wise move. Something about self preservation or some shit.

"What is it, Bella?" I asked, using the last tiny scrap of patience I had left.

"I'm naked," she replied, motioning down to her outfit - or lack thereof.

Oh, right – how the hell could I forget something like that? I must really be stressed the fuck out. My shirt was now covered in smears of blood as she clutched it closed around her further. There really wasn't much point in getting her something else to wear when she was just going to be feeding some more once we got through town. But driving through town that way, just might raise some suspicion if anyone saw her; so I suppose we'll have to get her clothes.

"Alice, go get Bella some of your clothes," I ordered her.

"What?" she gasped. "I am not giving _her_ any of _my_ clothes! You can't seriously expect me to," she scoffed, acting like a child.

"And pray tell, Alice...why the fuck not?" I growled, taking a step towards her. I had seriously had enough of her petty bullshit to last me the rest of eternity.

"I'll get her some of mine, Major," Char offered kindly. "Bella needs real woman's clothes, not toddlers. And besides, Alice's are hideous; I'm sure Bella wouldn't want them anyway," she added for good measure. Why can't anyone just shut the fuck up these days?

"They are not!" Alice screeched, clearly offended more by that than anything else anyone has said or done to her today.

"Please, they are so last year," Char scoffed, rolling her eyes at her dramatically.

Alice gasped in horror and looked to Edward for back up. "Tell her, Edward. Tell her my clothes are not 'last year'!"

"You know I don't know a thing about clothes, Alice. You pick all of mine out for me...so why are you asking me?" Edward asked, shaking his head at her in disbelief. Even _he_ thought she was being ridiculous - which is saying something.

"They're not 'last year'...I know they aren't. She has to be lying... right?" Alice mumbled to herself, off in her own little world. Char looked quite happy with herself over Alice's distressed mumblings.

"The clothes, Char," I reminded her, sighing heavily.

"Sorry, Major. Be right back," she replied, taking off to the truck to get them.

"Jasper, your..." Edward began to say.

I raised my hand up to stop him right there. "Don't. I don't want to fucking hear it, Edward," I growled at him. "Not another fucking word from _any_ of you," I added, making sure they all shut the fuck up before I tore someone apart – accidentally, of course.

"But, Jazzy you..."

"Major, you need..."

"Jasper, I was only..."

"NOT ANOTHER FUCKING WORD!" I shouted angrily, the ground literally shaking as the sound reverberated around us. I turned around to see the only person who hadn't tried to speak – Bella. She was studying the ground intently with her eyebrows furrowed...seemingly deep in thought. She clearly looked upset still...and I didn't like it. Please tell me she's not plotting her death or some stupid shit...

"Are you okay?" I asked her, much more calmly and quietly. I didn't want to upset her further. She blinked and looked up at me in shock.

"Yeah, I guess," she shrugged. "Oh, and they just wanted to tell you about your pants," she whispered, frowning up at me.

"My pants?" I asked her in confusion, before looking down at them. Well fuck. I forgot they were still soaked through from her pussy juices earlier. My cock rolled his eyes at me, telling me to pull my head out of my ass and pay the fuck attention before I get him chopped off. He was right for once. I was stressed the hell out right now, they had pushed me to my limit and beyond. I was slipping, and I needed to get control of myself and my senses before I let something happen to Bella...or, let her happen to someone else for that matter.

"I'd call Char and tell her to grab you some...but...my ph-..." Peter trailed off as I glared at him. I pulled my phone from my pocket and dialed Char myself, only to have it ring and ring...but she never answered.

"Why isn't she answering, Peter?" I asked him, concerned.

"I don't know," he replied, looking concerned himself.

Neither of us had long to worry, fortunately, as we heard and smelled her approaching. We could also hear her cell phone ringing and her cursing angrily at it as she got closer. She arrived a few moments later, dashing over to Peter and smacking him upside the head wordlessly.

"They just keep calling back," she huffed at him angrily. "You deal with it," she growled, pressing the phone into his hand.

Peter raised his eyebrow at her and she nodded stiffly. He looked down at the ringing cell phone excitedly; it was like she just gave him the best gift ever by giving him permission to answer it. I swear he is addicted to this shit – maybe _he_ needs to call a hot-line himself for help. He smiled widely as he pushed a button to answer...

"You've reached Peter's identity crisis hot-line..._who are you_?"

"Yes, Peter?" a male voice whispered nervously into the phone. "I...I think...oh boy, you are going to think I'm crazy but... I think I'm a vampire," he whispered conspiratorially. Oh for fuck sake! What is wrong with these fucking people?

"You do, huh?" Peter snickered in amusement.

"Yes, I crave blood...like _real_ blood!" the guy replied, sounding like he was on drugs - which he probably was. Bella rolled her eyes as she licked some smeared blood off of her right hand and arm. Now _that_, is a true vampire. I wonder if she'd let _me_ lick some blood off of her too... My cock was holding his hands over his ears and singing 'la la la' over and over. Someone should tell him avoidance isn't the answer.

"Well...do you sparkle?" Peter asked him seriously. My eyes widened in alarm as he said this. Is he fucking insane? Did he want to get us all annihilated?

"Sparkle? What the fuck, dude? Vampires don't sparkle," the guy replied incredulously.

"How do you know?" Peter questioned, licking his lips.

"Because they just don't. I mean...that would be so..._gay_," the guy scoffed dismissively.

"I see. Where did you say you lived again?" Peter asked deviously. Oh fuck no! This has gone far enough. I grabbed the phone from his hand.

"Vampires aren't real. They don't exist," I told the guy, quoting Bella from earlier before abruptly ending the call.

"Aww, Major. I just wanted to show him a _real vampire_. What's wrong with that?" Peter asked, pouting.

"Peter, one of these days you are going to bring the Volturi down on your sparkling ass and I won't be able to save you," I growled at him.

"They don't fucking care. They play with the humans all the time – it's the same thing," he argued, ignoring my warning.

Char handed Bella some yoga pants and a sports bra before walking back over to Peter and smacking him once again upside the head. "You need to listen to him, Peter. He's right. You can't keep tempting fate," she told him. Char was big into fate and destiny. I never really bought into all that crap...though I didn't believe in her true mate bullshit either and look where that got me? So who knows, maybe there's something to it.

Peter didn't respond, however, he was too focused on Bella at the moment...who was taking off my shirt...right there...in front of everyone. Apparently she was over her earlier embarrassment after she dry humped me in a tree. Go figure.

"Uh, darlin'? You could go behind a tree, if you'd like more privacy," I told her, earning a growl from my cock, who had stopped singing and had grabbed a bowl of popcorn deciding to enjoy the show after all.

"What's the point? You all saw it earlier anyway," she replied with a nonchalant shrug of her shoulders. She finished taking off my shirt and it pooled on the ground behind her. She turned around and bent over to pick up the shirt, and my god...was she trying to kill me? My cock was in awe, sheer and utter awe as we stared at her amazingly firm, round, naked ass. He quickly added number six to his list of positions – ahh, yes, doggy style. A classic. I approved wholeheartedly.

Peter, Edward, and Char all moaned in unison, causing Alice and myself to glare at them. Bella continued to get dressed, completely oblivious to the reactions she was causing. When I growled at Edward, who was moaning the loudest, I felt some amusement coming from her and heard a quiet snicker. Oh, so she wasn't oblivious after all...she was teasing me. Well, two can play that game, darlin'.

"Char, you didn't happen to grab me some pants also, did you?" I asked her, motioning down to my wet crotch and now clearly erect cock - thanks to Bella's show. Bella's eyes honed in on it immediately, and she instinctively licked her lips before her eyes widened and looked the other way.

"No, I didn't, Major. I'm sorry, I forgot about that," Char replied. "I can go get you some now if you'd like," she offered sweetly.

"Nah, no worries. I can just take them off and get some clean ones when we reach the cars," I told her, unbuttoning my wet jeans. After unzipping them as well, I brought my fingers up to my nose and inhaled deeply – mmm, she smells so sweet and delicious. Bella's eyes couldn't get any wider if she tried, and I swear I heard her whimper. I was just about to put one of my fingers in my mouth to taste her lingering sweetness when my phone began to ring in my pocket. Damn it.

I grabbed it and looked at the id before answering. Carlisle. Well fuck, here goes...

"Carlisle."

"Jasper? Is everything okay, son? Your mother and I are at the house, but no one else is here. Where are you?" he questioned worriedly.

"We had to stop and feed Bella. It's taken longer than we thought, due to the lack of wildlife here and a large town just a few miles away," I told him.

"Is she...is she calmer now?" he asked hesitantly. Bella growled in response, causing me to grin into the phone. Apparently she didn't like people talking about her behind her back...or in front of her on a phone, as the case may be. I knew how she felt, they talked about me and my supposed control issues all the time.

"She's doing great. Completely normal for a newborn," I defended her, while staring into Bella's ruby eyes. She frowned and looked back down at the ground. I was confused by her reaction. I wasn't sure if it was the 'normal' or the 'newborn' comment that she had a problem with. I was personally hoping she had a problem with the 'newborn' comment...because honestly, she wasn't a typical newborn; she far exceeded the skills of any newborn I'd ever encountered. If it was the 'normal' comment - well that was just more brooding and I fucking hate that shit.

"How long until you get here, do you think?" Carlisle asked curiously. He seemed to have something else on his mind and when I heard Esme giggle in the background, I cringed in disgust. Eww, I did not want to think about them getting it on – I've had to hear and feel the emotions of them far too many times for my liking. Everyone else wore the same expression on their faces as well.

"Not long," I told him meaningfully.

"Oh," he replied in disappointment. "Okay then, we'll see you soon."

"See you soon," I replied, ending the call. A shudder of disgust rippled through me as I pocketed my phone, only to remove it once again a moment later. I couldn't put it in there – I needed new pants. Which brings me back to my task at hand...

I walked over to Bella, who was now completely dressed and looking sexy as hell in those clothes, I might add. My cock informed me he preferred her naked, but I ignored him – I had my own plan. "Here, hold this for me, darlin'," I told her, handing her my phone. She tentatively took it from my outstretched hand and gasped audibly when I pushed my jeans and my wet boxers down my hips and my cock sprang free, lightly slapping my stomach. I stepped out of them and stood up, standing before her naked and fully aroused. Edward and Peter groaned in disgust, and looked away...clearly they weren't interested - and thank god for that. Char nodded to herself silently as she appraised me – something tells me she had guessed at my actual size. I'll admit, I'm on the larger side – even for a vampire. My cock was acting...well...cocky about that, as he posed for their viewing pleasure.

"Oh my god," Bella groaned, her sweet scent filling my nose as she became wet in response. Exactly the kind of reaction my mate should have.

It was then that two small hands tried to shield my cock from their view – Alice. And with that...all hell broke loose once again. Bella growled angrily as soon as Alice's hands made contact with me. She crouched and snarled at Alice while baring her teeth, she was about to attack...with intentions to kill. I pushed Alice away from me and lunged for Bella, sending her a mix of calm and lethargy as my restraining arms made contact with her. I should have known better – she was a _newborn_ and her protective instincts for her mate would be much more aggressive because of that fact. I should never have been playing games, not with Bella being a newborn as well as Alice, who is still technically my wife, standing right fucking there.

I'm an idiot.

"Jasper?" Alice whispered, confused and sad.

And an ass.

"We need to go - now," I stated, changing the subject. We would have our talk – later. Alice stared back at me for a few moments before stalking off toward the cars. Apparently sad turned into angry rather quickly. That's fine; angry I can deal with...sad, not so much. I didn't want to hurt her more than I already have...but it was inevitable. I mean, Bella and I did dry hump in a tree – surely Alice can see we have a connection. I would never cheat on her just for sex. I'd like to think she knew that since I'd proven that fact with years and years of unsatisfying, monogamous sex with her. Then again, she never realized I was unsatisfied.

The others followed behind me, as I carried Bella. I stopped just as we reached the tree line next to the cars and Peter grabbed me some pants.

"Are you going to behave?" I asked Bella. I needed to let her go in order to put them on, but I wasn't sure if I could trust her not to rip Alice's head off just yet.

"Yes," she gritted out.

I studied her for a moment as well as her emotions. She wasn't lying...but she wasn't telling the truth either. She really wasn't sure what she would do. I wasn't comfortable with letting her go yet and I would definitely need to keep both hands on her. I believe her shield has strengthened and is now blocking even more of my gift than before. It was a bit concerning; if her shield gets too much stronger, she very well may be able to block me completely - even with contact.

"Peter, I need you to pull my pants up," I told him, earning a huff from Bella.

"Aww, come on, Major! Isn't it enough that I had to dig around in your pocket earlier...why me? Can't Char do it?" he asked, earning a growl from Bella at the mention of Char doing it. I raised an eyebrow at him and he looked resigned...until...

"I'll do it," Bella sighed, squirming in my arms. I let her down, but kept a tight hold on her as she stood in front of me. There was just enough distance between us that my naked cock wasn't touching her, a fact that disappointed him greatly.

"You will, huh?" I asked her in amusement.

"Just stay still, I wouldn't want to...accidentally...catch anything in the zipper," she threatened, smirking at me. My cock was so not amused by that threat, and he remained completely motionless but still hard as a rock.

She squatted down in front of me and I held onto her shoulders to keep my gift going and restrain her if need be. Her position was going to kill me - but oh - what a death it would be. She looked up at me through her eyelashes as she slowly dragged the pants up my legs, rising as she went. Fuck, she is so damn sexy! She wiggled them up over my hips, and I'll admit, I was too dazed to even help her at this point. Once done with that, she seemed to be contemplating how to proceed. She would need to touch my cock in order to zip and button them...he was waiting anxiously for her next move.

She bit her bottom lip as she very tentatively reached her small hand forward and with just the lightest of touches, moved my cock. Holy fuck! The jolt through my body as she touched me was almost like it's very own orgasm. I could live a very satisfying life with just that feeling alone. My cock nodded in agreement but was still clutching his position list tightly in his grasp as she tucked him gently inside my pants. He had hopes and dreams...and who was I to discourage them. I was hoping and dreaming right along with him. She pulled the zipper up and buttoned them deftly, looking extremely proud of herself.

"There," she stated, her palm now resting on my abdomen above the waistband. She stared up into my eyes and I stared right back down into hers. God, I wanted so badly to kiss her right now. I leaned forward just slightly, my tongue snaking out and moistening my lips in anticipation. Her lips parted in response and I took that as my sign that she wanted it too. I was just about to close the distance to her lips when a throat clearing interrupted our moment.

"What is it, Edward?" I growled at him.

"Alice, your wife, says that state trooper is headed back here to make sure we've left. Just thought you'd like to know," he replied angrily.

"Alright then, let's go," I replied, cringing at his comment and quickly leading a mortified Bella to the truck. We hopped in and Edward walked back to the Volvo. It was then that I noticed the inside of it...the backseat was completely torn apart, pieces of cushion and leather littering the inside. The interior roof had pieces hanging down looking like Christmas tree lights. I chuckled in amusement as Peter started the truck and pulled out. Edward pulled out behind us, Alice in the passenger seat staring out the window as he continued to berate her for letting the bear ruin his 'baby'.

We made it through town, uneventfully. Which surprised the hell out of me, but I was very thankful for. We found much more wildlife in the forest on the other side of town, thank god. Bella sated herself on two deer and one more bear. I tried to convince her to have just one more, but she claimed she couldn't eat another bite. She still looked disgusted with herself and it bothered me greatly. She needs to get over her aversion to being a vampire – there's nothing she can do to change it now and I refuse to have her moping around in self loathing like Edward; he was enough to deal with for fuck sake. Speaking of Edward...both he and Alice were radiating smugness during Bella's hunting trip. I didn't know what was going on with them, but I wasn't really concerned since they were silent – which was rare, come to think of it. Oh well, as long as they stayed that way, I was quite happy.

The rest of the drive was also uneventful. Shocking, I know. Although, Peter whimpered as we passed by a cell phone store. I simply reminded him he could come back later and buy as many as he wanted – that seemed to tide him over and earn a glare from Char. Not my fucking problem, darlin' - he's your mate.

We were almost to the house when Char's phone rang once again. She huffed angrily and pushed a button on the keypad to answer...

"Who are you and what do you fucking want?" she growled into the phone.

"Geez, Char...what the fuck did Peter do this time?" Garrett responded.

"Gary!" Char squealed, practically bouncing in her seat.

He chuckled at her enthusiasm. "How you doin', hon?" he asked sweetly. Garrett was a suave motherfucker...he was a nomad but even still, he had a way with people, especially women. Sometimes I wondered if it wasn't his gift.

"Oh, you know...same old," she replied, glaring over at Peter.

"Yeah? What's he into this time?" Garrett asked her in amusement.

"Phone hot-lines! Can you believe it, Gary?" she huffed.

"I can actually. What I can't believe is that Jasper still doesn't think vampires exist," Garrett chuckled.

"That was _you_, fucker?" I asked him, completely shocked.

"Yeah, it was me. Been working on my all human voice. Must be good too, to have fooled you guys; never thought I'd pull it off. I just couldn't resist when I came across a list of crazy ass hot-lines...all with the name of Peter. Too much of a coincidence if you asked me; so I decided to check it out," he explained, laughing.

"Garrett, I happened to have just gotten this hot tip for a new one. I'd let you use the idea if you'd like to try it out yourself - maybe join the business...what do you say?" Peter offered, looking giddy at the thought of having someone 'in the business' with him.

"Nah man, that's your thing...I'm actually calling you from a payphone right now. You know I don't settle down with anything," he replied. Same old Garrett, never growing roots.

"That's too bad," Peter sighed in disappointment. "Hey, you should come visit though...we are with the Cullens headed to their house in Montana."

"Really? I thought Carlisle decided on Forks or some shit?" he asked. He and Carlisle were old friends, that's how we knew him. I'd actually have to say we were closer to him than Carlisle ever was though. He made sure to keep in touch with us at least once a year, which was often for a nomad. Garrett was incredibly smart and it was the patriot and soldier in him that I personally was drawn to...we understood each other well.

"He did...but things have changed," I told him, looking down at Bella laying across my lap.

"Ohh, gossip huh? What happened? Edward finally lose his perfect control or get a hard on for someone? No wait, it was probably Alice...deciding the residents of Forks weren't well enough dressed for her liking," he said, laughing his ass off.

"Shut up, fucker," I chuckled, I was shocked how close he was on the Edward thing; that just wasn't the reason we left. He knew them well and he also was not a fan of me and Alice together. I was now realizing just how many people had tried to tell me we weren't a good match and yet I had dismissed them all. Yup, I really was a fucking idiot.

"So what was it then?" he asked curiously.

"It was me," Bella said simply.

Garrett gasped and was completely silent after that. "Gary, you still there?" Char questioned, looking down at the phone to make sure she hadn't disconnected him.

"I'm here," he whispered. "Who is _that_ with the fucking sexy as hell voice?" he asked in awe. Just fucking wonderful - another one under her spell. The difference was that Garrett would never attempt to do anything once he knew she was mine...unlike Edward, he wasn't stupid.

"That's Bella," I answered, with a smirk to my voice.

"Maybe I will come visit after all," he replied suavely.

"Uh, Gar...you should know she belongs to Jasper," Peter informed him, glancing back at me warily.

_"Excuse me_? I don't _belong _to him," Bella growled angrily. Just fucking great, Peter - thanks for that. One step forward, two steps back. It seems to be the running theme between us.

"She seems to disagree," Garrett chuckled. Fucker. "I'll be a few days, but I think I'll head up that way anyway, if y'all don't mind?"

"The more the merrier, Gary. We'll see you soon," Char replied happily before ending the call.

Looks like we'll be having company. I probably should have checked with Carlisle or Esme if that was okay with them. If it's not, he won't mind though. Garrett is use to having no home or luxuries anyway. He'd hang out in a tree, for all he cared.

Finally arriving at the house, Bella's eyes grew large as she took in the sight before her. "_This_ is what you call a _house_?" she gasped in awe.

"Yes."

"It's a lodge, not a house," she argued, staring in disbelief.

"Well, when you have so many vampires in one place, you need space," I stated matter-of-factly.

"What do you mean?" she asked, clearly confused and intrigued by my statement.

"Vampires usually run alone or in mated pairs. It's very rare to find large groupings of our kind this way. We are temperamental and territorial creatures, which makes it fucking difficult for us to...share. Space is needed so that we can distance ourselves when those feelings arise. So to humans, this may seem like a large place, but to us...it seems small after only a few days," I informed her. I didn't add that living with Edward and Alice was particularly difficult – she would find that out soon enough.

"Mated pairs?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes, our other half," I told her, watching her reaction closely.

"And Alice is...your mate?" she questioned, frowning at the thought. I liked that reaction - a lot.

"No, she's not," I replied simply.

"But...she's your wife," she argued, furrowing her brows in confusion.

"Yes, but she's not my mate. We aren't actually together right now either, no matter what she says. I was in the process of breaking things off with her," I told her, once again watching for her reaction. It dawned on me then...Alice had said she saw us not together...so what the fuck was her problem? I really did need to talk to her – soon.

"I'm sorry," she replied sadly, but looked hopeful – she was radiating hope as well. I think she wants to belong to me more than she realizes.

"No need to be sorry, darlin'. I'm not. It was a long time coming," I told her, while pulling her out of the truck. Peter and Char were unloading the luggage and Edward and Alice had disappeared inside the house the moment we arrived. I found it odd that Carlisle and Esme hadn't come out to greet us yet, but dismissed it as them just being wary of Bella still.

"Come on, let's go inside. I'll show you around," I said, tucking her securely into my side. She fit perfectly there, as if she was made for me out of a mold or something. I wondered how else we would fit so well together... My cock yawned and stretched, peeking his eyes open at that thought.

Entering the house, found Edward and Alice sitting on the sofa with Esme in a chair across the room, looking distraught. Carlisle stood in front of them, shaking his head at something they had said I guess. Carlisle looked up as we approached them. "Son, sit down," he ordered me sternly. What the fuck? He knows he can't talk to me that way...I'm not one of his teenage vampires. I'm a grown man and a soldier...I don't respond to parental scoldings well. I raised my eyebrow at him and made no move to sit down.

"Fine then, stand," he huffed, crossing his arms across his chest. O-kay...what the fuck is his problem? Alice and Edward shared a look before Carlisle ordered Bella to sit down as well. Is he kidding me right now? She's my mate...if he doesn't get to order me around – he doesn't get to order her around either. She didn't know this, however, and attempted to pull away from me to walk over to the sofa. I let her go because this was her home now too and she was capable of making her own decisions – as long as they didn't involve draining entire towns, that is. She sat down uncomfortably, scooting to the end so she was as far away from Edward as possible. I really need to ask her what happened before I arrived back in Forks...something definitely happened that made her wary of him, that's for sure.

Peter and Char stepped inside and froze as they took in the scene. It did look like I was on trial or something...

No...they wouldn't fucking dare...

"Son, it has been brought to my attention that you are not in control anymore," Carlisle stated, looking at me disapprovingly.

Those little shits! I will fucking kill them! I growled angrily at Alice and Edward as they averted their eyes from me. Guilt. Pure fucking guilt radiated off of them as they wouldn't even look me in the eye. So this is what they were fucking planning earlier? Unfucking believable.

Bella looked confusedly up at Carlisle and then over to Edward and Alice as she put the pieces together herself. She gasped in shock and looked over to me.

"That's exactly what I mean," Carlisle said in response to my growl.

"Are you fucking kidding me, Carlisle? You have no fucking clue what you are talking about right now!" I yelled at him.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow you to stay here if you continue to act this way, Jasper," he replied, cringing as my growl grew more menacing. This was fucking unbelievable...was he seriously kicking me out? How could he do this to me...all over what they told him without even knowing the fucking facts first? Well fuck them! I don't need any of them...well except for one. Bella gazed over at me sadly but remained silent. I don't know what I was expecting; maybe to hear her defend me or something – I don't fucking know – but it didn't happen. Peter and Char growled along with me in response. I was stupid to have stayed with the Cullens this long anyway...they weren't my family. Peter and Char were my true family...and Bella was my true mate; but she apparently was siding with the Cullens at the moment. To say it hurt...was an understatement.

"Fuck you – _all_ of you," I growled. I turned to head out the front door but was stopped as Emmett and Rose came bounding inside.

"Honey, I'm home!" Emmett exclaimed happily before taking in the tension filled scene.

No one said anything to them, everyone just stared silently as Emmett glanced between me and the rest of them in confusion. Rose doing the same, but her eyes quickly settled on Alice and Edward, as she gazed at them suspiciously.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Rose finally demanded.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

AN:

Good question, Rose! Still progress with Bella and Jasper I'd say...I mean she did pull his pants up and tuck his cock in nicely. If that doesn't spell love...I don't know what does. Hehe. Also, I really hope you all like Garrett because I've decided to play with his character a bit in this story.

I would love to know what you thought. Please leave me some feedback? I have cookies... that I won't share. But I do have some, hehe.

Side note: So my girls did really well on their first day of Kindergarten, at least until the one threw up around an hour before the end of the day and I had to go pick her up. I think it was the school lunch that made her sick, she hates tomatoes and she thought she _had_ to eat them for some reason (not like she eats what she's told at home, so I have no clue). Plus it was 100 degree heat index and I think the heat, nerves, and tomatoes spelled disaster. Surprisingly though, her twin sister stayed in school and finished out the day by herself, so we were very proud of her sister for that. So overall, I think they did really well. I on the other hand, bawled my eyes out. We all survived though. ;)


	8. Chapter 8

AN: SM owns Twilight and the characters contained in the story – I own nothing.

Thank you all so much for reading & reviewing! I know this update is late and I failed yet again to reply to your awesome reviews - I'm so very sorry – I've been really sick and spent a few days in a fever induced haze – once again, I'm very sorry. Please know I read each and every one and I absolutely loved your reactions!

Warning: This story contains lots of bad language, smut, and violence. Please be warned!

Now, on with the story...

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

No one said anything as Rose continued to glare over at Edward and Alice looking for an answer. She was fucking smart – she knew it had something to do with them. It usually did.

"Well?" she growled at them when they refused to respond.

"They're kicking him out," Peter gritted between clenched teeth, deciding to answer for the two pussies who still refused to meet anyone's eye.

"What?" Rose and Emmett both gasped in shock. I stifled the bitter laugh that was just begging to break free at their reaction. They shouldn't be so shocked really - I fucking wasn't.

"It doesn't fucking matter – I'm out of here," I told her, turning to move past them...but Rose stopped me with a hand on my arm.

"Like hell it doesn't! You aren't going anywhere! You are part of this _family_," she replied, making sure to sneer the word family at Carlisle.

"Rose, just let it fucking go. They have made up their minds apparently. It's something I should have fucking done long ago anyway. You and I both know, I've never truly belonged here," I argued with her, placing my hand over hers as she was still attempting to keep me from leaving. I could remove myself easily from her grasp, but I would never hurt Rose that way. She has been a good friend to me and I would always consider her a part of _my_ family – regardless of where I lived.

"Jasper, please...you can't just leave!" she implored, tightening her grip on me further - desperately. "Carlisle tell him he doesn't have to fucking leave!" she demanded, glaring at him. I think I actually hated Carlisle in that moment, just for the simple fact that he was hurting Rose right now by forcing me to leave. I wonder how Edward and Alice will explain that - collateral damage? All for the greater good?

"Rosalie, I believe it is in all of our best interests that Jasper leave us for a while," Carlisle stated firmly, not giving in to her pleas. For the greater good it is! What he should have said was, that it's in the best interests of Edward and Alice - and what they fucking wanted, they always got; it had nothing to do with him, Esme, or any of the others like he would have them believe. They have him completely fooled. I'm not sure whether to pity him or be angry at that fact. For someone centuries old, he's still so goddamn naive when it comes to them.

"Esme?" Rose asked her incredulously. "Are you really okay with this?" I'm not sure I wanted to hear the answer to that one. I knew she would side with Carlisle, her mate. In the past, I may not have understood that since I rarely sided with Alice, but after finding Bella...I guess I can't really fault her for it. It still doesn't mean her response won't hurt...out of all of them, her dismissal of me will hurt the worst. I really was turning into such a fucking pussy. My cock was silent this time - even he was not happy with this turn of events...though I suspect it only had to do with being forced to be further away from Bella.

"Rosalie...you know I love you all as if I bore you myself; but I think that Carlisle may be right under these circumstances. I don't want Bella to feel as if she is in danger while she tries to adjust to this new life," Esme defended, glancing worriedly over at Bella – who looked like she was horrified that they were using her as an excuse. Which is what it was – an excuse – nothing more, nothing less. They had been waiting for me to screw up again...I knew that, and I didn't need that psychic bitch to tell me either. This just finally gave them the ammunition they needed. Well, I hope they are fucking happy now.

"Bella?" Rose questioned, looking to her for help. "Is that how you truly feel? In danger from Jasper?"

Bella's eyes widened as she looked from Rose, to me, to Carlisle and back again. She looked utterly confused and torn and I couldn't let her feel responsible for any of this. It wasn't her fucking fault I drank from her. I just wish I had more time with her, and I'm not even sure _how_ I'm suppose to leave her. If the sheer desire to be near her isn't fucking enough, that rope will surely prevent me from going very far. Looks like I'll be living in the forest for awhile. Oh fucking joy. I never was a fan of living as a nomad. While it's true, I'm a soldier and a vampire...that doesn't mean I don't appreciate a nice soft bed to recline on while I read...or fuck - yeah, I'm definitely going to fucking miss a bed. Not that a tree wouldn't do, mind you...how the hell did I get on this topic? Oh, right...

"Rose, leave her out of it, please," I told her, sending her my resolve. This arguing was fucking pointless – I was leaving regardless. It's not as if they would suddenly change their minds anyway. Edward and Alice would get what they set out to achieve – my absence and access to Bella. At least that was Edward's motivation. He finally looked up at me when he heard that thought...the small smirk twisting on his lips made me fucking sick.

"_I won't be far, Edward. Stay the fuck away from my mate!"_ I addressed him with my thoughts. He rolled his eyes and glanced over at Bella, who was keeping watch of his every move from the corner of her eye. That's my girl.

"Could someone explain to me exactly what the hell is going on?" Emmett exclaimed. "Because I can't think of a damn thing that Jasper could have done that would warrant kicking him out or would make Bella afraid of him." Apparently Rose hadn't told him what I had done - I was surprised she kept that secret from her mate. I fully expected her to tell Emmett at the very least.

"Jasper bit and drank from Bella," Alice piped up. Fucking bitch. I wanted nothing more than to make it so she could never fucking speak again. I could always rip her tongue out... it could be considered for the greater good and all that shit - since she seemed so interested in that aspect lately, she would understand, right?

"Dude!" Emmett turned to me. "So how was it?" he asked, reaching his fist out to bump mine. Only Emmett could find a way to lighten the mood at a time like this. Well, Peter probably could also - he was too angry at the moment, however. Pure malice was radiating off of him in huge waves; if looks could kill...Edward and Alice would be a huge pile of fucking ash by now. It's really too bad that looks can't kill.

"Emmett," Carlisle said disapprovingly.

"What? She smelled delicious. I was just wondering is all," he defended himself. "Hey, wait a second! Wasn't it Eddie who was all 'I _need_ to suck her blood'?" he questioned curiously. Good fucking point, Emmett.

"I wasn't going to do anything," Edward argued adamantly. His emotions told me differently, however. He was flat out lying.

"Edward didn't do anything to Isabella. In fact, he left home to save her from himself when he was tempted. She was a singer and yet he resisted," Carlisle explained, gazing over to Edward proudly. Fucking pathetic. He really is completely clueless. Edward's intentions were, and still are, far less than pure when it comes to Bella – that's for fucking sure. Carlisle would never believe _me_ though.

"Fucking freaks," Bella mumbled to herself. Everyone looked over to her questioningly at that, myself included.

"Bella, is something wrong?" Carlisle asked, truly curious and concerned. At least he cared about someone other than Edward, Alice, and his mate for once.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, there is," she stated, glaring at each one of them. "You must be confusing me with someone else...because I can assure you, I can't sing! And I don't know what kind of freaky arrangement you have going on here, but I will not sing for you while you all have sex – nor do any other favors for that matter. Oh, and let's get something else clear... I don't _belong _to any of you either," she finished, sneering the last part at Edward and myself.

Carlisle looked as if he was in a daze, while Esme looked completely appalled that she would even imply they were running some weird family sex thing. Alice was staring at her with wide eyes and disbelief, while Edward's mouth was opening and closing so fast, it was creating a breeze. Rose looked completely confused, while Emmett was snorting as he attempted, unsuccessfully, to hold in his laughter. Peter and Char...were still glaring at Edward and Alice.

And I? I was confused as fuck.

"Bella? Who the hell told you that you'd have to sing to them while they had sex?" I asked her incredulously, since no one else had gathered themselves together enough to do it.

"He did," she replied, jerking her thumb in Edward's direction.

"I...what? I never said that!" Edward argued, shaking his head.

"You did too! I heard you," she growled at him, her hands beginning to clench and unclench as her anger increased. Not good – but who was I to intervene? They all thought they could handle her on their own, let's see how well they do.

"Bella, when did you hear him say these things?" Carlisle asked, finally snapping out of his daze. He was definitely not good in high pressure situations. Sometimes I wondered how he did so well as a doctor. Must just be family high pressure situations.

"When I was burn.." she began to answer.

"I just talked to her while she was changing...but I never said anything like _that_!" Edward interjected hastily. Panic was radiating off of him. He was definitely hiding something...

"Yes, you did! You said that I was a singer and that I had to _be_ with you because of it. You said my body would sing to you during sex, and you were moaning when you said it," she argued vehemently, giving him a look to rival the one on Peter's face. Ashes, ashes...

That fucking ass! So while she's writhing around in pain, he's being completely inappropriate. I will fucking kill him if he touched her while she was incapacitated, without the ability to tell him no.

His eyes grew large as everyone looked over to him suspiciously. "I didn't touch her! She's beautiful and I can't help being attracted to her...but I swear, I never laid a hand on her," he defended himself. He was partially telling the truth... but there was still some deception in his statement.

"Then why the fuck were you moaning, Edward?" Rose growled at him, moving towards him ever so slightly as her fingers twitched in anticipation. This was not a topic Rose would handle well, considering her own brutal history. If we find out he did touch her...Rose will kill him long before I'll be able to get to him.

"Edward? You need to explain yourself," Carlisle demanded after a stern look from Esme. I was appalled that he even needed her to prompt him; maybe he was beyond hope.

"Imighthavemasturbated," Edward murmured in a blur of noise, while staring intently at the floor. Now, being vampires we hear things much better than humans, and to a human, that would have made no sense whatsoever...but to us, yeah we heard it – unfortunately. Fucking pervert!

"Edward! You didn't," Esme gasped in horror.

Bella looked completely repulsed and cringed further away from him in response. It was clear she didn't know _what_ he had been doing when he was talking to her, she just heard him doing it – vaguely – through the intense pain of the change. God, he's one sick fuck! Who the hell gets turned on watching someone go through that amount of pain?

"I couldn't help it," he groaned in frustration. "I'd never felt those feelings and urges before – ever. It was all so overwhelming and then I was touching myself before I even realized what I was doing and then...it just happened. When I finished, I was mortified by what I had done in her presence. But I promise you, I never touched her," he explained further, looking extremely embarrassed at his confession – go figure.

"And you want to kick _me_ out – while he gets away with _that_?" I directed angrily to Carlisle. Surely he would see him in a different light now - right?

"Yes, well...while I agree what he did was inappropriate, he didn't hurt her in any way," he argued in Edward's defense. Unfucking believable. Beyond hope it is, I guess.

"He got off when she was in _pain_, Carlisle!" I yelled, getting more and more pissed off with him. How can one person be that fucking blind? I didn't think it was even possible.

"As if you didn't do the very same thing," Bella scoffed at me. Are you fucking kidding me? Is she really going to compare what I did to what Edward did to her?

"I tried to fucking save you!" I roared at her. It had been one fucking thing after another today and I simply couldn't deal with this bullshit anymore. I was once again...losing it, and it would only help to prove their 'your out of control' accusation further.

"Jasper, I think it's best if you leave now," Carlisle ordered, moving to stand protectively in front of Bella – protectively in front of _my mate_. What the fuck did he think I was going to do? Did he really believe that I would hurt her? How the fuck could he think that of me? I've done a lot of things that he's disapproved of...but I've never hurt anyone in this family - ever. That may change very soon at this rate, however.

I turned my incredulous gaze away from him and back to Bella, hoping to see some sort of reaction that would tell me she feels this intense connection to me too. I couldn't have imagined everything from earlier – she even said herself she felt the pull of the rope when she ran. How can she simply sit there and say nothing as I'm forced to leave? More fucking hurt coursed through my whole body - the kind of hurt that only _she_ could cause...and with that, I was officially done. I needed to get the fuck out of here... right now.

I started toward the front door...only to be stopped once again...

"No, wait! Jasper, don't go," Bella said frantically. I stopped dead in my tracks and spun around to face her. She looked so utterly confused and shocked at her own words, as if she wasn't even sure why she was stopping me in the first place. I knew why, however.

Alice gasped and looked from me to her, her head whipping from side to side comically. "Alice, you said this would work," Edward mumbled lowly to her.

"No, no, no. You aren't suppose to say that!" Alice shrieked, standing up.

The room was completely silent once again as everyone turned their attention toward Alice. "What I mean is...you don't know what you are saying, Bella – you're confused," she tried to backtrack. Too fucking late, bitch. I opened my mouth to call her out on it, when Emmett beat me to the punch...

"I don't fucking think so, Alice," Emmett sneered at her, puffing out his chest and actually looking menacing instead of the jovial guy he normally does – well, to vampires at least; he scared the humans no matter what he did.

"Stay out of it Emmett, you don't even know what's going on," Alice scoffed, completely dismissing him as some idiot. He's far from an idiot; he's actually quite smart, he just chooses not to flaunt it all the time, unlike the others. He also tends to downplay his intelligence; sometimes joking around, sometimes he just doesn't want people to know how truly smart he is. Only Rose and myself know what he's capable of...the rest never bothered to really get to know him beyond his playful, joking side. Sure Rose jokes about him being a 'dumb guy'...bears, sex, and video games _are_ his favorites after all...but that's only part of what makes Emmett who he is - he's a lot deeper than they realize. It was their fucking loss because Emmett is a very loyal and true friend to have. I can't count the number of times he's had to listen to me rant and rave about Alice and our relationship. He's also listened after I slipped in my diet, but not once did he ever say anything negative or judge me in any way - he would simply listen and let me get it off my chest. He, like Rose, will always be considered family to me, no matter what happens after this.

"Really? Because if you ask me...it looks like you and Eddie there planned this," Emmett scoffed right back at her. And that just proved he is smarter than Carlisle by light-years.

Alice plopped down on the couch and rubbed her temples furiously. "I don't understand, none of this is suppose to be happening," she mumbled to herself.

"Love, I think you are confused. Jasper hurt you, remember? It's not safe for you to be near him," Edward interjected, attempting to take the focus off of Alice.

"Don't fucking talk to me, you pervert! And I told you to stop calling me that!" Bella growled at him, her anger spiking further. She was clearly on the verge of losing it as well - only her doing so would be bad...very, very bad. Char and Peter tensed beside me, they saw it coming too. None of the Cullens seemed to, however. Incompetent, useless...

"Bella, I'm truly sorry for what I did; I really am. But lov-..Bella...we are just trying to keep you safe and do what's right for you now," Edward said, attempting to reason with her.

"He's right, Isabella; listen to him. Jasper _will _be leaving us I'm afraid, but we'll take care of you and you will be safe here with us. Everything is going to be okay – you'll see," Carlisle reassured her.

She stared at him silently, showing absolutely no sign of what she was thinking about what he had said. And when she didn't respond after a few more moments, he took that as her compliance. Edward smiled in response, thinking he was getting what he had hoped for all along. Carlisle looked over to me, waiting for me to leave no doubt... but before I could move a muscle... her voice rang out - crisp, clear, and determined...

"No. If Jasper's leaving... then I'm going with _him_," Bella stated defiantly, crossing her arms across her chest.

Pride. Pure unadulterated pride welled within me as my mate stood there staring them all down, while also silently daring them to even try to keep her there. Fuck, I love her! They couldn't control her; more specifically, _Edward_ couldn't control her the way he had hoped to...

Edward growled at that thought and looked about ready to lose it himself, all because he wasn't getting his way after all. Not that it would matter...if he tried to restrain her, well it would be the equivalent of a lamb fighting a lion. He would be slaughtered just like one as well. The only question was, would it be me, or Bella doing the slaughtering.

"You want to go off with a married man, is that what you are saying?" Edward asked her, trying a different approach to get what he wanted and tossing me a smug smirk while doing so. That manipulative fucker!

"No," Bella gasped in horror at his insinuation. "I don't mean like that and Jasper said..."

"And exactly how _do _you mean, Bella?" he asked her, cutting her off quickly. "Because we all saw what you did up in that tree with a _married man_ – is that the type of person you are, Bella? A common whore?" Edward taunted her. Oh, I don't fucking think so. I had him pinned by his throat to the wall in less than a second. How fucking dare he call my mate a whore!

"Jasper, let him go – right now," Carlisle ordered sternly, attempting to approach us to save his precious Edward, but not being able to, due to Char and Peter blocking his path. That's _my_ family.

"You fucking spineless piece of shit! How dare you call her a whore after what you did, you sick fuck," I growled in his face, tightening my grip on his neck. He couldn't reply, I was squeezing his wind pipe too hard. Honestly, I wanted nothing more than to take off his fucking head at this moment - and I was seriously considering doing just that. It was Bella who stopped me, however...

She somehow managed to maneuver around Peter and Char, which left them in complete shock, and pushed me off of Edward. I was pissed at first, thinking she was defending him, but that didn't last long when she kicked him forcefully in the groin while holding onto his shoulders, so he wouldn't go flying through the fucking wall. Clever girl... and... Ouch. My cock flinched and ducked his head in response. Remind me not to piss _her_ off too badly. Edward fell to his knees at her feet and she yanked his head up to look at her by his hair.

"Don't you _ever_ call me that again. You know _nothing_ about me," she spat at him, placing a foot to his chest and pushing him onto his back, before turning and bolting out the front door. Goddamn it! She really needs to stop running away from her problems – fuck, now I sound like one of Peter's hot-lines – god help me.

"Come on, Major, let's go after your mate," Char said, still glaring at the Cullens.

"Mate?" Carlisle questioned, looking over at Alice confusedly and then back at me.

"You would know this, if you even stopped for one second to find out the facts first before you blindly believed your prodigal children," I sneered at him.

"Are you saying you didn't bite her then?" he asked, with one eyebrow raised.

"Oh, no, I admit that I bit her and drank her delicious blood – I also came harder than I have in my entire fucking existence from it. Then I gave her my venom so she wouldn't suffer for a week straight. But I'm sure you'll find some way to twist that around on me as well," I replied shrugging, making my way to the door with Peter and Char beside me. It didn't matter what he thought of me anymore – I honestly didn't fucking care.

"Hold up, Jasper. We're going with you," Rose stated, grabbing Emmett's hand and tugging on it.

"Em?" she questioned when he didn't budge an inch.

He shook his head at her and turned toward Carlisle. "You know I have always tried to stay out of the petty bullshit that goes on in this _family_. I've always tried to just let things slide – but this...this is too fucking much and too far. You need to take a good look around you right now and see this for what it is...you're getting played by them," Emmett growled, looking over at Alice and Edward. Alice was crouched down beside Edward on the floor as he held his groin moaning in pain. That sight made me love Bella even more.

"What are you saying, son?" Carlisle bristled.

"I'm saying that until things change...we'll be with them," Emmett replied simply, pulling Rose out the front door without another word or glance back.

"Where will you go?" Esme asked me, looking concerned.

"Does it fucking matter, Esme? Really?" I asked her in disbelief.

"Of course it matters. You all matter to me, you know that," she argued, looking hurt at the insinuation.

"Maybe you need to talk about that with your mate then, Esme. In the mean time, I'll be searching for mine – she's alone, confused, and a newborn. You just better hope she doesn't come back for round two on Edward's ass," I told her, chuckling at the very thought. Edward moaned louder in response, which caused Peter to burst out in laughter as he pulled Char out the front door with him.

"Jasper?" Alice asked meekly, standing up and taking a step towards me.

"Don't you fucking dare try to talk to me," I growled at her, before stepping quickly out the door and slamming it behind me as I left – and effectively in her face. Ahh, that felt so fucking good.

I caught up to Peter, Char, Rose, and Em quickly. They were walking at almost a human pace, waiting for me.

"She couldn't have gone far, Major – not with the mate pull so strong between you two," Char offered in consolation.

"So she really _is_ your mate then?" Rose asked, looking amazed by that information.

"Yeah, she is...my true mate," I replied, smiling. "I finally found her."

She smiled brightly in return – which was a beautiful sight and not something we got to see very often from Rose.

"I've never seen you look so...at peace. Even with what just happened... You're happy," she stated, sounding bewildered.

"I will be, once I find her and I know she will be okay," I replied, nodding my head.

"Well then, let's go find her for you. It's about time you got your happiness, Jasper," she told me, walking over to me to give me a small reassuring squeeze.

"Who are you, and what have you done with my wife?" Emmett gasped with a hand over his heart dramatically.

"Shut up," she huffed, rolling her eyes as she smacked him upside the head. And there was the Rose we normally saw.

Emmett didn't even flinch, he seemed to be lost in deep thought for a moment. "So... you say it was the best orgasm you've ever had, huh? On a scale of one to ten..."

"Emmett..." Rose growled at him in warning.

"What? I was just thinking you could play human, Rosie, and then I could be the big bad vampire that bites and sucks on you," Em replied coyly, wagging his eyebrows at her. Him saying that made me remember something from earlier though – back in the tree. _Our _tree.

"Bella did that," I told them.

"Did what?" Peter asked, perking up.

"When she bit me in our tree...she sucked after she bit. Hurt like fucking hell too," I explained, running my fingers over her fresh scar on my neck. There were two of them from her now; she was ahead of me – but it would all even out when I finally get to claim her...hopefully...soon...very fucking soon. My cock wasn't so sure, he was slightly afraid of her now after what he had just witnessed. No matter, he would change his tune once she touched him again. I also saw that he added something about 'whipping us like a bad boy' to his list – so I'm pretty sure he wasn't as afraid of her as he was making out to be.

"I've never heard of a vampire doing that," Peter replied, furrowing his brows.

"Neither have I, and we've all been bitten plenty of times by newborns," Char added her agreement. "What do you think it means?"

"I'm not sure. I definitely think there's a reason she did it, I just have no idea what it is," I replied, racking my brain for something that would make sense, but coming up empty.

"So it's _your_ tree, huh? It sounded like some interesting shit happened in that tree from what Edward was spewing forth back there. Care to share?" Emmett asked, looking hopeful. Rose looked quite interested in that information as well.

"Oh my god, you should have seen it! Bella was totally naked up in a tree and dry humping him with Alice right there on the ground below. Then the next thing we know, Jasper's encouraging her to come instead of trying to stop her...honestly, it was the best damn tree porn I've ever seen," Peter replied before I could even attempt to respond. "If only I had been able to record it with a cell phone," he added forlornly.

"Aww man, why do I miss all the really good shit?" Em pouted.

"Major?" Char asked, walking over to me and ignoring her husband.

"Yeah, Char?" I answered her distractedly. I didn't like the expression on Peter's face right now...he looked far too deep in thought. So not good when dealing with Peter.

"Tell me you are going to put that bitch in her place," Char growled angrily. I knew who she meant – Alice.

"She's not even worth the effort it would take, Char," I told her, shaking my head. I honestly didn't think I could even be in Alice's presence without tearing her apart after this - not that Char would care, mind you; she'd be cheering me on. Truthfully, I was shocked by what Alice had done - and maybe that makes me somewhat naive myself for not seeing it sooner, I don't fucking know. She may have been hurt by what I did with Bella on our trip, but that still doesn't excuse her betrayal. And if there is one thing I fucking despise more than anything, it's a traitor. So no, it would be unwise for me to confront her at any time in the near future.

"Are you sure? I could help you?" Char asked eagerly.

"Thanks, but no. She's done nothing but cause fucking trouble in my life since she entered it. I'm just fucking glad to be rid of her finally," I told her truthfully.

"Well it's nice to know where I stand," Bella's shaky voice said. My head snapped over in the direction of her voice immediately, only to find her to my left - down wind – glaring daggers at me. None of us even knew she was there – clever, clever girl. How we didn't _hear_ her, I'll never know.

"Bella, I wasn't..."

"Save it! You know, I actually came here to apologize to you, Jasper...but I can see now that isn't necessary after all. Don't worry, you'll never have to be bothered with me again," she sneered, before quickly turning and running away – yet again.

"...talking about you." I finished after she was gone. "Goddamn it!" I roared, swiftly taking out the nearest five trees in my frustration. After I destroyed the trees, I made to run after her...but Rose stopped me once again. Only this time, she almost lost her arm for it.

"Let _me_ go talk to her, Jasper," Rose insisted, wisely moving her hand.

"Oh god, this is all my fault! I'm so sorry, Major, I didn't know she was there. I'll go with Rose and talk to her; I promise I'll fix this," Char whimpered, moving beside Rose and looking utterly devastated. It wasn't her fault - it was all just a big fucking misunderstanding. There seemed to be a lot of those lately. Why can't things just be simple...we say 'I love you'...and then we fuck...then fuck some more...then some more. Yeah, simple definitely sounded better and better.

"I'm not sure, maybe _I_ should go after her..."

"No, Jasper...she needs girl talk. She won't believe you right now - just trust us on this," Rose interjected, while Char nodded her agreement.

"Alright then, girl talk...but no fighting with her. If she looks like she can't handle the conversation at any point - ease off. She's a newborn, and don't fucking forget it," I warned them sternly. She wouldn't hesitate to tear them apart if she was pushed too hard. Even if she didn't mean to, it would be done before she realized what she was doing. Although, she did leave Edward alive...which is pretty damn impressive after what he did and said to her. Regardless, we couldn't take the risk.

"I'd take offense to you lecturing me on newborn etiquette, Major...but right now, I feel pretty awful - so you get a pass," Char huffed at me. Normally, she'd have smacked me by now for saying that shit. She really must feel awful.

"They'll be fine, Major. Bella won't hurt them," Peter assured me, sounding far too confident in that statement.

"And how the hell do you know that for sure, Peter?" I asked him incredulously. I think all those fucking hot-lines have gone to his fucking head.

"Because we talked," he stated cryptically.

"What exactly happened between you two back in the forest in Forks, Peter?"

"A good therapist never reveals information about his patients. So I'm sorry, but that information is confidential," he told me...seriously. What the fuck? Therapist? Patient? Is he fucking kidding me with this?

"Peter, she's not a mental patient - she's a fucking newborn," I growled at him. My mate was _not_ a mental patient!

"I'm aware of that, but newborns have feelings too, Major," he argued. I so wanted to fucking strangle him at this moment.

"I apologize if you come back and he's not in one piece, Char," I told her, only partially kidding.

"No worries, hon. Just leave all his important parts intact please," she replied completely unfazed, taking off with a snickering Rose before Peter could respond.

"Where's the love?" Peter mumbled, shaking his head.

"I know the feeling, man," Emmett consoled him.

"So what's the plan, Major?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"I mean, where do we live now?" Peter asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Well, I was thinking about that earlier...and as much as I hate the thought myself...we don't really need a place to live...we could just..."

"Nuh uh. No way in hell will Rose live in a tree, bro. She'll fucking kill me. You better think of something else," Emmett warned. He was right of course, she would never go for that. I had completely forgotten to factor in the girls. Just fucking great - now what the hell do we do?

"Tents?" I asked. It was all I could come up with on such short notice.

"Ohhh, camping! I've always wanted to go camping, but Char always told me no," Peter exclaimed excitedly. Char and Peter had been nomads as well for a period of time, but nomad to Char meant moving from house to house frequently. So I wasn't sure how she would take this, especially if she had said no to him in the past.

"Then maybe we should think of something else, Peter. The last thing I need is her pissed off with me when I need her to help mend fences with Bella," I told him, unsure.

"Nonsense, she'll just have to deal with it," he scoffed. Yeah right, Peter.

"Wait, I just had a great fucking idea!" Emmett exclaimed, bouncing in his excitement. Oh, for fuck sake.

Well, how bad could it really be?

"What's your idea, Em?" I asked him.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

AN:

Ahh yes, misunderstandings suck, huh? She did come back to apologize beforehand though, that counts for something - doesn't it? And don't forget she wanted to go with him. Who else wants Bella to kick Edward some more? hehe

So I just found out that family might be coming to visit next weekend and staying with us for a few days; so in preparation for that, I'll be furiously scrubbing the house. Which means no time to write...which means the next chapter might take a bit longer to post. Before you throw anything though...

Let's make a deal! *thunderous applause* Okay, so...since I feel so horrible leaving you all hanging for who knows how long...everyone that reviews this chapter will get a small teaser of the next one! *thunderous applause* I thought you'd like that...now...

I'd love to know what you all thought...won't you please tell me? ;)

(Please make sure you leave a signed review if you want the teaser...I can't send it to you if you aren't signed in!)


	9. Chapter 9

AN: SM owns Twilight and the characters contained in this story – I own nothing.

Thank you so much for reading & reviewing! I hope the small teaser helped a bit with the wait for this chapter? I'm really sorry about the wait y'all – thank you for being so understanding! The family visit went well and I survived!

Warning: Lots of bad language, smut, and violence...please be warned!

Now, on with the story...

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"We can build our own tree house!" Emmett exclaimed happily.

Seriously? Well, I did ask, so I guess I only have myself to blame for that one. You'd think I would have learned by now but...

"No."

"Aww, come on...I thought you would totally go for it, Jasper...since you are all about the trees lately," Emmett snickered, turning to high-five Peter – who was trying, unsuccessfully, not to laugh. Fucker.

Good god, maybe I should have fucking gone with the girls. This was going to be hell stuck with the two of them. Perhaps that whole family business was a bit hasty on my part.

"I still say Char will be fine with tents...and if she's not, then I'm willing to deal with her not talking to me for the next year if you are," Peter said, adding his two cents. He may be crazy enough to willingly incur her wrath, but I was not. I like my balls right where they currently are. My cock nodded eagerly; he wasn't taking any chances after what Bella did. It was much too risky with these women.

"No tents, no tree house," I stated, shaking my head at them.

"Well that's really our only options, Major. Why can't we just buy a house anyway? It's not like we can't afford one," Peter replied, looking perplexed.

"Because, Peter...it will take at least a few days to find something secluded enough for Bella as well as big enough for all of us, and then it could take a couple weeks to even get into it – even with offering twice the asking price. And it's not like we can just stay at a hotel with her; that would end up like some bad horror movie," I explained. "That is, if she even wants to stay with us...if she would rather go back and stay with the Cullens, she can – it's her decision and I won't make it for her. Regardless, _I_ can't go far from her – so I'm staying here," I added in resignation.

"She will come around, Major...just give her time. I'm sure Rose and Char will get through to her," Peter attempted to reassure me.

"I hope so, Peter...I really do," I replied, nodding my head. "But if you'd rather find your own accommodations, I understand."

"You know where you go - we go, Major."

"So then...tree house?" Emmett asked, hopefully.

"Tents."

"Tree house."

"Tents!"

"Tree house!"

"There's really only one way to settle this," Peter scoffed at Emmett.

"Oh yeah, and what's that?" Emmett scoffed back. God, they were so much alike it was frightening.

Peter pulled a quarter from his pocket and threw it up in the air, catching it in his palm. "Call it."

"Heads," Emmett stated quickly.

He opened his palm to reveal...

"Damn it! I'm never going to get to go camping," Peter whined annoyingly.

"Fuck yeah! Let's go!" Emmett exclaimed, motioning us forward.

"Go where?" I asked him, confused.

"To the store. You know...for like wood and shit," he replied, shrugging.

"Do either of you even know how to build a tree house? Or anything for that matter?" I asked them. I had never built a thing in my fucking life – human or vampire. Edward and Carlisle were the ones that always helped Esme with any small home improvements – the rest was all done by contractors. This could be _very_ fucking bad.

"I think I built a dog house once...when I was human," Peter said, squinting his eyes as he tried to recall the memory. "I'm not sure though, it's all so fuzzy...it's possible the hammer fell on the dog's head."

"Just fucking great," I mumbled. "This will have to wait anyway, because I can't go with you; not with Bella still upset and who knows when the girls will come back...and what if they need my help with her?"

"You worry too much, bro. Besides, Peter and I got this!" Emmett stated, clapping me on the back.

"Hey, Em...you think we can swing by the cell phone place on our way too?" Peter asked him excitedly.

"Sure, why the fuck not," Emmett answered.

"Major, give me your keys," Peter demanded, holding out his hand for them. Is he fucking kidding me? No way in hell was I giving him my - partially dented and werewolf clawed - brand new truck.

"No fucking way, Peter," I told him. "_You_ are not driving my truck without me..."

"I'll drive then," Emmett interjected. "Come on, bro...you're the only one with a truck to carry the wood."

"Fine," I growled at them, throwing the keys in their general direction. "But it better come back in the same condition it's in." I can't believe I fucking agreed to this. I'm a fucking idiot.

Emmett and Peter took off toward the house victoriously, which left me...alone.

Now what the fuck do I do? I could probably hunt, I am a bit hungry...and I suppose I should scope out where to put our little dis-functional family tree house. I really have a bad feeling about this – I should have never agreed to it...Char and Rose will fucking try to kill me, I just know it. Or worse, relocate my balls. I shuddered at the thought.

After running for a few minutes, thinking of all the ways Char and Rose will attempt to maim me, since I like to be prepared; I came across a herd of deer and quickly took down three – it should be enough. I drank slowly...the taste isn't great compared to human blood, especially after tasting Bella's, but it soothes the burn and I wanted to prolong that feeling of relief for as long as possible. It had been a fucking stressful day and I needed it – badly.

After disposing of the carcasses, I scanned my surroundings. We've only lived on this property once before, very briefly after one of my slip ups, and I've never really explored the area, simply hunted and did whatever Alice told me to do and Alice wasn't really one for nature and exploring.

Well...she isn't here now, is she...

I took off in a random direction, going further out than I've ever been before. After about a half hour of nondescript forest, I came across a lone waterfall. It wasn't large by any means – it was quite simple and small actually – but it was beautiful none the less. It seemed so isolated out here, so pure. The water was calm and crystal clear as it ran off in a small pebbled bottom stream. Peaceful, was the only word I could use to describe it here. It was a shame I had never been out here before to see it. Fucking Alice.

I wasn't a messy eater by any means, so there was no blood on me anywhere. However, some dirt and mud had found it's way onto my skin during my hunt and I decided to rinse off in the waterfall. I stripped my jeans and stepped underneath it, the water was cool even to me – which is saying something about the temperature. It definitely wasn't a hot steaming shower, but it would do I suppose. I rinsed my hair and body, washing away the dirt and mud, but also washing away Bella's scent in the process. I paused when her scent began to slowly fade, I didn't fucking like it – at all. My vampire male instincts to find her and fucking rub myself all over her were _very _strong at this moment. It was actually quite difficult to stop myself from running off to find her – if anything, just to assure myself that she was okay and to perhaps, brush up against her or something – nonchalantly of course.

Thinking of her caused my body to react the same way it always does...my cock was hard, weeping, and throbbing with my need for her. He wasn't even in the mood for his normal disapproving gestures right now – he simply wanted her, and fuck...so did I. If only it were that simple. My hand reached down and stroked him a few times lazily, my head tipping back slightly as a small groan left my throat from the sensation. I can remember with perfect clarity how it felt when her hands touched me. Fuck! I stroked a few more times – not intent on doing anything further – just simply to take the edge off...but when I caught a fleeting breath of her scent, I began pumping vigorously. Damn it, what is it with her and guys jacking off to thoughts of her? Am I really any better than them if I do this? My hand paused at the tip, spreading the venomous pre-cum around idly as I thought my actions through. Fuck me – or not, as the case may be – I couldn't do this. My cock twitched in his discontent as I let go of him and stepped out of the waterfall.

I hadn't realized just how long I had been gone until my cell phone began ringing in the pocket of my discarded jeans. I pulled them on quickly and pulled the phone out...

"Peter," I answered, wondering _why _in the hell he was calling me.

"Where are you, Major? We're back and uh...yeah, we're back," he replied, sounding nervous – just fucking great, what did they do now?

"Everything go okay, Peter?" I asked him suspiciously.

"Yeah, yeah...everything is fine...uh, we just could use your help unloading everything," he answered shakily. Yup, they fucked something up already, there's no doubt about it.

"I'm heading back your way now," I said, taking off in a sprint towards the house.

"Where are you anyway?" he asked incredulously.

"I went exploring after my hunt," I told him, quite happily. I really was happy, all things aside...Rose was right. I never even realized how much Alice had dragged me down until now. Being free from her was like breathing fresh air after being in a stuffy room for decades.

"Wow, and how did that feel?" he asked curiously.

"Fucking amazing," I told him.

"About fucking time. Welcome back, Major," he said, and if I had to guess...he was probably saluting the phone.

"I'll be there in about thirty minutes," I told him, ending the call and pocketing my phone.

I had just reached the border of the cleared Cullen property when Emmett and Peter approached me – hesitantly. Not good. Not...fucking...good.

"What did you do?" I growled at them. They both somewhat hung their heads in shame. Emmett was scratching the back of his neck with one hand, while twisting his lips nervously.

"You tell him," Peter barked at him.

"What? Nuh-uh...I didn't do it," Emmett argued, shaking his head.

"Yes you did man, that was all you...I ain't taking none of the blame for that shit," Peter scoffed at him.

"Dude, what happened to 'let's stick together and he won't hurt us'?" Emmett gasped in horror.

"I only said that to shut you the fuck up. I know what it feels like to get beat down by him – no way in hell am I admitting to anything," Peter informed him.

"Fine," Emmett huffed and turned to me. "It's about the truck." I narrowed my eyes at him as I tried to reign in my emotions. Killing Emmett would serve no purpose – or at least that was what I was fucking chanting to myself at the moment. Besides, Rose might hurt my balls if I did that...and I need them...yes, I was still hoping. Really, really hoping since I couldn't even jack off anymore.

"You are just now telling him about the truck?" Rose asked, approaching quickly.

"Oh thank god! Rosie!" Emmett exclaimed, throwing himself at her. "Hold me!"

Oh for fuck sake, did he really think she could protect him from me? Perhaps I should show him what it means to fucking mess with me.

"Get the fuck off of me," Rose told him, pushing him away from her. He simply moved to stand behind her, facing her my direction like a shield. "Emmett, what the fuck?"

"Jasper's going to kill me," he whimpered into her hair, clutching her back tighter to his chest.

"What? Why?" she asked, trying to turn around to see his face, but he wouldn't let her. It was at that moment, however, that I simply didn't give a shit any longer what he had done...because... Bella came into view with Char beside her. She's staying with us! Unless...unless she's here to return to the Cullen house. Please let that not be the fucking case! She didn't say anything, but she was feeling nervous and uncomfortable – which could mean anything - and neither Rose nor Char's emotions were giving me any clues as to what her decision was, unfortunately.

"Emmett, why the hell would Jasper kill you over Bella's truck? You didn't have anything to do with that shit," she scoffed at him, still attempting to push him away from her.

"Bella's truck? You found it then?" I asked, perking up at that information and finally taking my eyes off of Bella for a moment to look over at Rose.

"He didn't tell you?" she asked, furrowing her brows when I shook my head no. "Exactly what the fuck have you all been doing while we were gone?" she asked incredulously, eyeing us suspiciously. It was my turn to squirm – my balls clenched, but not in a good way.

"Yes, what exactly _were_ you doing, Peter?" Char asked, glaring over at him. I'd say she had good instincts, but it was simply common sense when it came to Peter. Peter cringed and glanced nervously towards the driveway...and that's when I finally saw it...

I dashed over to my truck and ran my hand along the large dent in the front grate and hood...and not the one from the giant werewolf either. No, this was a new and much larger dent – unfucking believable. It was a miracle the thing still worked with the amount of damage to it at this point.

"What the fuck happened?" I growled, lowering into a crouch. I was going to kick their fucking asses for this. One thing, I asked for one fucking thing – okay, that and Bella – but really, how hard can it be for a _vampire_, make that _two_ _vampires_, to drive from point A to point B and not get into an accident? Lightning fast reflexes my ass.

"It was Emmett's idea," Peter said hastily, cringing further at my growl.

"You really suck at this united front shit, you know that right?" Emmett told him. Peter shrugged unapologetically and hid behind Char...who grabbed him from behind her and pushed him towards me. Okay, so maybe the girls wouldn't hurt my balls after all...although, they still don't know about our soon to be accommodations, so I should probably tread cautiously just in case.

"Someone better spit it the fuck out – right fucking now!" I growled.

"Emmett wanted to put a bear in Edward's Volvo," Peter said in a rush. Emmett glared over at him in response.

"You what?" I questioned, thinking I heard him wrong – vampire hearing has never failed me yet, but there was always a chance I suppose.

"Peter told me what happened to his beloved Volvo...and so I thought it would be funny to put another bear in there for him to find later," Emmett explained further.

"And how does a bear in _his_ car equate to this huge fucking dent in _my _truck?" I asked, pointing to my mangled truck.

"Well, you see...I kind of...got hungry...and the bear smelled so good..."

"More like he feasted on the damn thing like some ravenous dog," Peter scoffed. "It was fucking disgusting!"

"Thanks a lot, you ass!" Emmett growled at him. I noticed Rose stepped away from him at that point. She wasn't having anything to do with this one.

"I'm just trying to save _my _ass," Peter growled back.

"Hold the fuck up!" I yelled, causing them all to clamp their mouths shut. "Let me get this fucking straight... So you drained a bear...in my truck?" I asked, looking for clarification on this incredibly fucked up story.

"Yes."

"And Peter was the one holding the bear?"

"Yes."

"And Emmett was driving when he drained it?" They nodded in response.

"Why the hell didn't you just get a bear from here?" I asked, motioning around to the billion acres of forest surrounding us. Plenty of bears there that wouldn't require vehicle transportation to get into Edward's car. But no, they just _had_ to bring one back with them...in my truck? What. The. Fuck.

"See... that part is so _not_ my fault," Peter defended, glancing nervously around – looking for his escape route no doubt. I just stared at them waiting for the whole story. They would fucking explain, one way or another. If I had to beat it out of them - I was okay with that. Peter was the first to give in...he knew me too well.

"We saw a bear on our way back wandering the side of the road. _Emmett_ insisted that we stop and pick him up..."

"He was a baby and all alone...I mean we couldn't just leave him there - he could have been hit by a car!" Emmett interjected in his defense. Though it wasn't much of a defense, considering what he did to said baby bear.

"But you drained it anyway, Em," I reminded him.

"I know, and I feel mighty awful about it too," he replied, frowning deeply. "I tried to resist, I really did. Poor Ben," Emmett whimpered.

"Ben?" I questioned, looking at him as if he was insane.

"Yeah, can you believe he fucking named the thing before he ate it," Peter explained, shaking his head in disbelief. "Freaky ass vegetarians. And they think us human drinkers are the 'bad' vampires," Peter added in a murmur to himself.

"I didn't _plan_ to eat him, alright? I _planned _to let him go once he finished ruining dipshit's car some more. It was an accident and I feel awful enough - thank you very fucking much," Emmett explained sadly. Bella walked over to him and grabbed his hand up into her own, giving it a consoling squeeze. Just fucking great...maybe we should all join PETA at this rate. I mean doesn't anyone else realize that we are _vampires_? It's the bear or a human...I didn't see what there was to feel badly about.

"Em, I've hunted with you and you've never felt bad about killing the animals before..."

"Yeah, bro...but you didn't _see _him. He was so little and cute, with his little black nose and little padded paws, and those itty bitty claws he tried to tear my face off with," he sniffled. Bella pulled him into a crushing hug, which he returned while burying his face into her neck. I growled. I didn't want her scent on him...her scent belonged on me, and _only _me. Call me a possessive ass, but I can't help my vampire instincts. Once I've claimed her fully and covered her in my scent, inside _and_ out, they'll settle down a bit...but right now...I could literally kill him for touching her. Sensing my mood shift, Peter continued on with his story of what happened - hoping to bring my focus off of Emmett's hands on her no doubt. Good fucking idea.

_"Anyway,_ we picked up the baby bear named Ben and we were on our way – no problems. That is until Emmett started salivating like a fucking dog and grabbed for the bear, causing him to let go of the wheel, and the truck to go off the road. I tried to grab the wheel, Major, I did, but he was crushing me while he chowed down on the fucking thing and I couldn't get to it in time. Then we sort of...hit a tree," Peter finished, mumbling the last three words.

"You hit a tree," I stated in disbelief.

"Yeah, but you like trees...remember? Consider it a fond reminder," Emmett said, pulling back from Bella's embrace and wagging his eyebrows at her. Bella's eyes widened in response and now she added embarrassment to her uncomfortable and nervous emotions.

"Emmett," I growled in warning. He was making my mate upset and I didn't like it – not one fucking bit. Isn't it bad enough that he was still fucking touching her, a fact that was causing my hands to twitch as I tried to reign in my anger. Rose motioned with wide eyes from me to Bella and back again...trying to signal Emmett to back the fuck off my mate. He finally caught on and in a split second had his hands raised in the air - as if in surrender - and took a giant step back from her.

"Sorry bro, I didn't mean anything by it," he cringed, looking and feeling fearful. Good. Bella looked confused at him pulling away from her and his fearful response to me. All she had to do was remember the way she reacted to Alice touching me...not that she even realizes _why_ she reacted that way in the first place - hopefully we can rectify that soon, however.

"You are buying me a new fucking truck – am I clear?" I addressed both Peter and Emmett, letting them off the hook - this time.

Neither of them said anything more, they both wisely nodded their heads in agreement and seemed awfully thankful they got off so easily. Like I said - this time.

"I still can't believe you didn't tell them where we found her truck," Rose said, her lips twitching slightly. Bella groaned and closed her eyes, while shaking her head. Hmm, this sounds like it's a much more interesting story.

"Do tell," I encouraged her.

"Well, we traced her human scent to where the thing had been parked by backtracking through that alley you told us you found her in. We actually got lucky it was such a piece of shit because the thing was leaking oil like a sieve and it basically left us a clear trail to follow," Rose said, pausing briefly to say sorry for her 'piece of shit' comment to Bella. That was shocking. Rose never apologized for what she said – ever. I think every single one of us, minus Char, was in shock at this moment.

"What?" Rose spat at us in response to our shocked stares; causing all of us to avert our eyes hastily.

"Nothing, go on," I directed her.

"So anyway, we could have been wrong...I mean other cars do leak oil, but really, what were the odds, right? So we follow the oil trail on a hunch and it leads us back into Forks..."

"They stole it and took it back to Forks?" I interjected. I mean it's not like there was a high crime rate in Forks...hell there aren't even any criminals in Forks for that matter. Well, until now, I suppose.

"Yup," she said, popping the 'P'. "And you will never guess who the thief was."

"Who?"

"Mike Newton," she stated, looking over at Bella sympathetically.

"Should I know who that is?" I asked her in confusion. I wasn't kidding when I said I don't bother to know who the kids in school are. I mean, what the fuck did I care? If I can't drain them, I don't want to fucking know them. Being friends with them really wasn't a fucking option - it was best they kept their fucking distance from us. Alice was always pushing that boundary, however, and of course Carlisle never said a word. Not smart - but what did I fucking know, I was just the 'out of control' one.

"Bella knows him, don't you B?" Char snickered at her.

Bella groaned louder. "Thanks, thanks a lot, Char," she said, glaring at her. "He had a crush on me," she informed the rest of us who weren't in 'the know' apparently. Just fucking great...another one lusting after her. Well, he's human...which means I can eat him – problem fucking solved. I suddenly was wishing they all were human; it made things so much easier.

"He stole your truck...because he had a crush on you?" I questioned, completely baffled. It made absolutely no fucking sense at all.

"He planned to return it to her after a few days. He wanted to be her _hero_..."

"Did you ever know that you're my herooooo...you're everything I wish I could beeeeee..." Emmett began singing... off key; causing Rose and Char to burst out in fits of laughter.

"Ha, Ha," Bella sneered, glaring at them. "It's not fucking funny!" There was some of her newborn feistiness coming out to play. They really needed to be more careful. She still wasn't in control of her emotions...in the background she was always feeling a consistent amount of anger. It was like a land mine, sitting in wait...one wrong step and you could suddenly have a very angry, out of control newborn on your hands.

"Well maybe you can drive it once more before we wreck it," I consoled her, trying to get on her good side and settle her down. I'll admit, I also have ulterior motives.

"Eww," Rose and Char said in unison. "I wouldn't do that. He, uh...left a couple stains on the seat. Nothing a human would be able to see, but..." Rose trailed off, looking repulsed. Bella looked about ready to vomit herself. And I... I was pissed. He jacked off in her truck? What the fuck was with these goddamn perverts lusting after my mate!

"So where is her truck now? Because we need it to stage the accident after she makes her phone call to the Chief, and we really need to do that _soon_," I asked her, choosing not to comment on the rest. I really wasn't sure what to say about that anyway – Rose and Char's 'Eww' seemed fitting enough. Bella frowned deeply at the mention of her father and staging the accident - I had to wonder what was going through her head. I imagine she was thinking about how upset he would be thinking his only daughter was dead. It was for his own good though, and I hope she realizes that.

"It's getting towed to the garage in town. Should be here in a day or two. Sorry, but there was no way in hell I was driving that thing – not after...well, you know," Rose replied, shuddering at the very thought. "We told Mike that Bella was staying with us and we'd take the truck back to her. We also told him she'd be calling her father in a few days to let him know where she was - he seemed fine with that and understood her whole 'hating Forks' explanation. He said he wouldn't mention it to the Chief and I don't think he suspected anything - not that he was in any position to cause problems."

"That was perfect, thanks, Rose," I told her, hoping to end that extremely unpleasant conversation.

Rose and Char cleared their throats and looked over to Bella meaningfully. Bella frowned as she gazed back at them and shook her head slightly. Rose cleared her throat louder in response, her eyes narrowing slightly. Bella sighed heavily and glanced cautiously over at me. Of course I was staring at her – when wasn't I? She met my eyes and then quickly glanced back at Char and Rose, who were both nodding their heads encouragingly.

She looked so damn beautiful as she approached me hesitantly. It was clear she was extremely nervous; I didn't even need to use my gift to see that as she wrung her hands in a very human-like gesture.

"Jasper, do you think...that maybe, um...well...what I want to ask you is..." she rambled, shaking her head in frustration at herself.

"Please don't be afraid of me," I blurted out in a rush. I'm not sure where that even fucking came from, but apparently I had worried about that. Go fucking figure. The subconscious was a sneaky fucking thing.

"Do you think we could...talk?" she finally asked, looking more resolved. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing...Rose and Char's emotions still weren't giving anything away.

"Yeah, sure," was my brilliant response. Way to make her swoon there you fucking idiot, I chastised myself. My cock shook his head in shame. Yeah, well, if I strike out...then so does he. That only caused him to stare longingly at his position list. Way to boost my ego there – thanks. It would happen though – I had to believe that it would. I mean she's my mate...she can't fight the pull she feels towards me forever. Right?

Bella and I glanced around us taking in the presence of the other four vampires, whose eyes and ears were glued to us. Could they be any more obvious? It was like they were leaning against an invisible door or something – all that was missing was the glass to press against it.

"Alone?" she clarified, raising an eyebrow at them. At least she's not afraid of being alone with me...that's got to mean good things...right? Why the fuck am I so nervous about this? Ahh, yes...mate...eternity of despair and sadness without her. When the hell did I get so damn emo? I need to man the fuck up and just talk to her – I can do this...I mean I'm the Major for fuck sake. With a new found courage, I did just that...

"Come on, darlin', I know a secluded place we can go for some _privacy_," I told her, emphasizing the word while looking directly at Peter; just in case he got any brilliant ideas. He was radiating disappointment in response, which can only mean he _had_ been planning on eavesdropping. I knew him just as well as he knew me.

"Okay," she nodded and stepped beside me without hesitation. I took a deep breath in as her scent swirled through the air. My god she was intoxicating. I felt drunk off of her scent alone. I had to remember to keep my hands, and body, to myself – lest I rub myself on her. I knew she wasn't ready for anything like that - yet. Although she didn't seem to have a problem with Emmett touching her or dry humping me in a tree. Still, the last thing I wanted to do was scare her away. Progress...we were making progress – or at least I hope we were about to.

She followed along beside me silently as we ran through the forest together, weaving our way towards the place I had found earlier. Honestly, I will admit that I lagged behind slightly from time to time...just to watch her ass sway as she ran – and fuck, what a sight that was. I couldn't fucking help it; I am a man after all – and if I couldn't touch her, well I can at least look. I think she caught on after the third time, however, when she raised an eyebrow at me and stepped in line behind _me_. Not that I minded, she can look all she wants...she can touch too.

Arriving at the waterfall, I slowed to a stop. She stopped next to me gazing around at our surroundings; it was hard to read her expression so I used my gift to see what she was thinking. Awe. She was in awe.

"Wow," she breathed, taking it in. "It's simply beautiful."

"I found it earlier. You're right though, it is 'simply beautiful' – I like that," I replied, taken by her words.

"Peaceful," she added, nodding her head. Exactly, darlin'. God, she's fucking perfect...perfect for _me_ in every way. _She_ brings me peace.

"Yes, it is."

She wandered over to the water and dipped her toe in, testing. She was still so very human in her actions and gestures at times; she would do very well passing for human once she was done with her newborn phase; much better than any of the rest of us in fact – including the fucking Cullens. As she stood beside the water's edge seemingly looking at the pebbles along the bottom, she spoke the words that were a relief...and yet also a complete surprise – to me at least.

"I'm _not _afraid of you, Jasper," she stated matter-of-factly, before turning around to gaze into my eyes; showing me not only with her expression, but also with her emotions, that she was telling the truth without an ounce of wavering. I didn't understand it...if anything, I thought that was one of her problems with me. I hadn't sensed fear from her...but still, I had worried about it. I mean I bit her and drank from her - not exactly a great first impression to make.

"You aren't? I mean...I'm glad that you aren't...but...fuck...," I stammered for the first time in my existence. "Why?"

"I know you won't hurt me," she replied simply, before turning back around to stoop down and pick up a handful of pebbles from the stream's bottom. She spread her fingers wide and let the smaller pebbles drop between her fingers back into the stream, causing them to make small splashes and ripples in the calm, clear water.

"How do you know that?" I asked her, watching her stare at the ripples. It was a question that could be unwise to ask...if she distrusted me. After all, she never did say anything about trust.

"I don't know," she answered, looking perplexed herself by that realization. "But I just do. Besides, your friends think very highly of you and they can't all be wrong."

"They're not my friends," I told her. She sharply turned her head to look at me and narrowed her eyes in response, her newborn anger hitting me with force. "No, that's not what I meant. I consider them _more_ than just friends...I consider them family," I hastily tried to explain. Last thing we fucking needed was another misunderstanding between us. Our misunderstandings were a lot like those pebbles...constantly causing ripples between us.

"Oh. I'm sorry...about that...and about the others. It's _my_ fault they kicked you out," she said forlornly, looking back down at the bigger pebbles that hadn't fallen through and she still held in her palm.

"No, it's not your fucking fault. Please don't think that it was, it really had nothing to do with you," I said vehemently. She was not the reason they kicked me out - if it wasn't this incident, it would have simply been something else...and I'd be damned if I would let her take any of the blame for _their_ actions.

"I wanted to apologize for what I said back there. I don't really think what you did was the same as what Edward fucking did. I never should have said that," she told me, tossing the rest of the pebbles in the water and watching them sink to the bottom.

"Why did you say it then...if you didn't really mean it?" I asked her. It had been a hurtful comment and I wondered if that had been her intention.

"I don't know really. I guess I just wanted to get back at you, but then I realized that would be kind of...hypocritical of me," she replied, spinning around and sitting down cross legged with her back to the stream. She glanced up at me nervously and then back down to the blades of grass around her.

"Hypocritical?" I questioned in confusion. What does she mean by that?

"It means I'm as guilty as you are, Jasper," she mumbled, not looking back up at me.

"I don't understand, darlin'," I stated, furrowing my brows in further confusion. I had no fucking clue what she was talking about. She wasn't guilty of anything except being in the wrong place at the wrong time and having absolutely no fucking luck whatsoever. Neither of those were things she could control, however. How the hell did she think she was 'guilty' of anything?

"When you...um...when you drank from me...I um...," she fumbled before sighing heavily.

"You what, Bella?" I encouraged her, extremely curious at this point.

"I..."

She took a deep sighing breath before looking up at me. Her embarrassment hit me like a tidal wave and if she could have blushed, I'd imagine she'd be as red as a fucking tomato by now.

"Let's just say...I _liked_ it, Jasper..."

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

AN:

What was that Bella? Hmm, perhaps she has been hiding some things herself. Sounds like progress to me! hehe

Now please don't be mad at me for ending it there! I promise they will talk more in the next chapter! And since there is no family coming to visit (that I know of anyway) the next chapter won't take nearly as long as this one did! Good news, right?

Also, I wanted to address the concerns about Carlisle (and Esme to a lesser extent): Don't write them off just yet is all that I will say. I know it's hard to dislike them, but it is a necessary progression of the story and we just need to wade through it. Stick with me, please?

I'd really love to know what you thought since I fretted over this chapter for some reason. I'm still not real sure about it, so... Please let me know? ;)

Disclaimer: No bears were hurt in the writing of this chapter! Baby bear Ben would like you to know he is alive and well in my imagination! He is a little sad, however, that his role was such a short one before he was killed off. Sorry Ben. =/


	10. Chapter 10

AN: SM owns Twilight and the characters contained in this story – I own nothing.

Thank you so much for reading & reviewing!

Warning: Language, violence, and smut galore! Please be warned!

** Important AN at the end of this chapter, please read! **

Now, on with the story...

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

She _liked_ it...holy fucking shit! Does that mean...did she...come? I'll admit I wasn't paying any attention to what she was feeling at the time. I was too busy tasting her delicious blood and coming hard in my own pants while my eyes rolled into the back of my head in ecstasy. Now that I think about it though, she did moan when I finished...I just didn't think anything of it at the time, since she starting writhing in pain shortly afterward.

"Did you...," I trailed off suggestively with a raised eyebrow. I just had to fucking know. If she did, well then that changes everything... or does it? She was pretty pissed off at me back in Forks and her emotions are telling me she's not over that - even if it did feel good to her. Still, it would be very erotic to know we both got off from it. Just fucking thinking about it sent an involuntary wave of lust out in front of me and straight down to my groin. My cock was wagging his pubic eyebrows at her clothed pussy from within the confines of my jeans.

"Did I what?" she asked, confused. Her eyes widening slightly as she felt my resulting lust in the air.

"Did you _come_?" I practically moaned at her like an animal in heat. Please say yes...

"Um...no?" she replied, more like a question than an answer. This confused the fuck out of me...how can she not know if she came? She would know if _I_ had made her come – after all, she seemed to come quite unmistakeably after dry humping me in that tree.

"No?" I asked her incredulously.

"I mean...I've never...other than the tree...so I'm not absolutely sure?" she informed me, hiding behind her hair in embarrassment.

"You never had an orgasm before that?" I gasped in shock, but then I quickly realized what that meant. She's still a virgin...a completely untouched virgin. No one has ever touched her...apparently not even herself. And _I_ am the only one to ever have made her come. My cock ceased his pubic wagging and was now dutifully pressing the wrinkles out of his position list - looking at it intensely and thoughtfully, as if it was a strategic battle plan and he was deciding his first offensive maneuver. Fuck, the things I could teach her...do to her...make her feel...all for the _very first time_.

"No," she whispered, her embarrassment increasing slightly. I didn't want her to feel uncomfortable talking about sex with me. I mean after all, she is my mate and we would be having plenty of it...so it's best if she can talk to me openly about it. Plus hearing her talk about it would be hot as hell.

"It's okay, darlin', I just wondered is all," I assured her. "No need to be embarrassed."

"That's why it's my fault though," she stated, looking up at me.

"What?" I asked her, completely confused once again. I couldn't see how she could be at 'fault' or 'guilty' for being a virgin. _I_ certainly didn't blame her - I was quite fucking pleased by this new information.

"Rose told me more about how your gift works. I didn't realize that you were affected by what others were feeling as well. I just thought you could manipulate others emotions and sense them. So you see...I liked it and I made you feel that way too. It's really my fault that you...well, you know...in the first place," she explained, looking so damn beautiful and innocent as she did so. Virgin innocent. I just couldn't seem to get over that delicious fact and neither could my cock, who was now frantically flipping through some type of book. Was that a Kama Sutra book?

I chuckled and she narrowed her eyes in anger. I wasn't laughing at her innocence...not really. "I don't think that's _why_ I came, Bella."

"Oh really, then _why _did you, Jasper?" she sneered at me.

Decisions, decisions...do I just come out and tell her that she's my mate. How does one break that news to someone anyway? It wasn't easy when Char and Peter broke the news to me. I trust them completely and yet I still didn't believe them at first. I'm also not new to this life; I doubt any way that I do it will be easy for her to understand, or to believe.

"For the same reason you liked it, Bella," I told her, still trying to find a way to break it to her gently, tactfully.

"That's just it though, I don't know _why _I liked it – why it felt good I should say," she made sure to clarify. "I mean you were sucking my blood for god sake, but it felt...amazing! It was like a euphoric tingling in my entire body. Like I was high or something...not that I've ever been high...but I have had my share of pain medications in the past, though it didn't feel like that so I guess that's not it. I admit, I did feel it...'down there', but it wasn't quite like in the tree...I mean, maybe if you had lasted longer it..." she rambled on.

"It's because we're mates," I blurted out, interrupting her insulting musings. My endurance is just fucking fine, thank you very much; I could easily fuck her for days on end...and I will. If I had known there was potential for her to get off from it, I might of obligingly - okay, eagerly - taken another drink or two of her, consequences be damned.

"What?" she asked, looking bewildered.

"We're _mates_, Bella. That's why it felt so good...to both of us," I told her, watching her reaction closely...

She stared at me completely silent. Her emotions were all over the fucking place, it was like playing emotion whack-a-mole. Anger, lust, hope, embarrassment, curiosity, confusion, more anger, disbelief, more confusion..._distrust_. She knew I wouldn't hurt her, but it was as I had thought...it didn't mean she trusted me yet.

"I don't understand," she stated, which I completely expected. "What exactly are you saying, Jasper?"

"I'm saying that we are meant to be together, Bella - soul mates if you will. In the vampire world, each vampire has only one person - normally they are already a vampire - who they are meant to be with. We mate for eternity, Bella. It's really out of our control, not that any vampire would wish it otherwise. Our one true mate completes us in a way no other could," I explained to her.

"But...Alice is already your mate," she stated in a daze, her eyes focused on a point over my shoulder so that she wasn't looking directly at me. She couldn't hide what she was feeling from me. I knew this was going to be extremely hard for her to believe and trust me, even though her soul knew the truth - just as mine had known from the first moment I found her in that alley, I just didn't realize it then.

"No, she's not. Remember what I said when we arrived here? Alice is _not_ my mate, Bella - _you_ are my one true mate," I attempted to convince her.

"Yeah, but you _married_ her," she scoffed, her anger increasing by the minute...followed by a new emotion - _hurt_. Fuck me. My chest literally ached as she hurt over something I had done. I may not have known her yet, but what I did would feel like betrayal to her. I took another as my mate – unintentionally of course, because I would never in a million years have picked Alice over Bella if I had known she was waiting for me. Even if it meant being alone all this time. Fuck, she didn't even know about Maria yet either. With Maria, it was some twisted pain-fucking, meaning _she_ got off on _my_ pain. A good number of my scars were from her, a fact that I don't even think Peter and Char are aware of. I also don't believe she ever saw me as a mate, and I certainly never thought of that sadistic bitch that way either. It was simply a means to an end for me, and not the way you may think – I fucked her the way she liked and _let_ her hurt me, and I was rewarded with a meal. It was a hard deal to pass up, especially after being starved for weeks, and she knew it too.

"Yes, I did, unfortunately," I replied, truly ashamed of myself. "But technically, it doesn't even count because we don't really exist in the human world. It's all fake documents and private, unofficial ceremonies, Bella. I promise you, I will contact the lawyer and get the divorce papers going immediately." It was a weak argument, but I didn't know how to defend my marrying Alice - it was wrong, no matter how you looked at it.

She made another scoffing noise and stood up swiftly, moving to lean with her back against a nearby tree. She moved so quickly that I actually almost missed it. It was as if she was meant for this life, meant to be a vampire - and I suppose she was, since she was always meant to be my mate. Everything she did though, she did so very well. In all my years of training newborns, I've never seen one so skilled so quickly. She is quite simply, vampire perfection.

I moved toward her cautiously, she was staring intently at the ground beneath her feet processing all that I had told her, seemingly unaware of my approach. I knew better than to underestimate her, however, she knew exactly where and what I was doing without even having to use any of her senses. Once I was standing in front of her, I reached my hand up slowly and tilted her chin up to look into my eyes. She did so willingly, or I doubt I would have been able to move her an inch without forcing my gift upon her. I didn't want to influence her emotions - she needs to believe and trust me on her own; I can't force this.

"_You_ are my one true mate, Bella..._you_, not Alice. It's always _been_ only you, and it will always _be_ only you," I whispered, stroking my thumb across her plump bottom lip. She parted her lips in response and blinked silently back up at me, gazing into my eyes - searching for the truth. Her eyes flickered down to my lips briefly and a small groan left them in response. I wanted so badly to kiss her right now; to just be with her the way we were meant to, the way our instincts were telling us to.

"You know I thought that guy in the alley was a serial killer," she blurted out against my thumb. O-kay, that successfully broke the moment. "Pretty fucking stupid of me, huh?"

"Not really, you didn't know vampires even existed. I can see where you came to that conclusion," I replied reassuringly, dropping my hand from her face so she would know I wasn't using my gift, but not moving away from her. She ignored me though, as if I hadn't even spoken and continued on...

"I also thought you were there to save me...like some knight in shining armor type of fucking thing," she scoffed, looking up as if she were holding back tears. Another human gesture – she would never cry again...or at least not the tears part anyway.

"And then you tore that guy apart and I thought nothing of it at first, I was just so happy he was gone - which was fucking stupid on my part now that I think about it - but when you helped me up and held me in your arms...it felt so good...so _right_...I couldn't understand it. And like a naive, stupid, little girl...I thought that maybe, just maybe, you really were my knight and you rescued me so that you could sweep me off my feet in some storybook romance," she said sadly. "That is until you started licking the blood on my neck and sucking on my wound...and then I thought you were just another fucking psychotic serial killer. I mean it could happen – to me anyway – it would be just my luck to have two serial killers fight over me. I never in a million years, however, would have guessed that it was really two _vampires _fighting over my blood. I guess fairy tales really don't exist - just monsters. God, I'm an idiot," she chuckled but it sounded strangled and just...wrong...so wrong.

"I'm sorry, darlin'," I choked out, my own voice strangled as I thought about what I had put her through...what I had put my _mate_ through. She had to have been scared for her life in that alley and I never paused to think about it, not once. I never thought about what she was thinking the whole time I did any of it, never thought about how she would feel once she woke up to this life. I really am an ass.

"Are you, Jasper?" she whispered.

I gazed deeply into my mates eyes, her soul bare to me at that very moment. I could see it plain as fucking day...the hurt _I_ had caused her.

"I'm sorry," I whispered again, unsure how to fix any of it.

"You _bit _me, Jasper," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Yes."

"How _could_ you? How fucking _could_ you if you truly felt something for me?" she asked, her hurt and anger boiling at the forefront.

"You liked it," I blurted out, like the ass that I was. Fuck! The words were out and there was no taking them back now. My cock glared at me and proceeded to crumple up his position list. I had a feeling he would be buying darts and a board with my face printed on it soon. Not that I blamed him – I was fucking everything up right now. This wasn't going the way I had originally imagined it would – which I admit, ending with us fucking in this very tree...but I digress.

"No, I didn't like it, Jasper!"

"No?" I questioned, confused. She just said earlier that she did, am I missing something?

"It felt good when you drank from me, and no matter how sick and twisted that makes me sound, I admit it. But I did _not_ like it when you bit me and made me into _this_," she growled, gesturing down at her body and causing me to take a cautious step away from her. The newborn land mine was just a tiny step away and I was no fool. I wasn't worried that she would kill me, because she's my mate, and whether she likes it or not, it's ingrained in her not to. However, she could definitely do some damage and it would not be pleasant, that's for sure. Images of Edward moaning while holding his crotch flickered through my head and I took yet another cautious step back from her.

"_I_ didn't turn you into a vampire, Isabella," I argued with her. I had a feeling she had been confused about that fact, since she had mentioned it briefly outside the Fork's house as well. "James did."

"Really? Because it didn't burn like hell until after _you_ bit me," she sneered, her body tensing further in anticipation of attacking. It was a stance I've seen hundreds of times in the past, one that always ended up in a fight.

"That's because he didn't leave much venom inside you. You would have fucking burned for a week at the rate you were going, Bella...I gave you my venom to spare you that..."

"It didn't hurt until _after_ you did that!" she roared in argument, pushing off the tree and causing it to split straight up the middle. She didn't even flinch at the sound as she began pacing methodically around me, while gripping at her hair in frustration. It was clear she was warring with herself; the pull to me prevented her from seeking what she truly wanted - revenge. Yes, she knew I wouldn't hurt her further, she knew my family thought highly of me, she felt a pull toward me she didn't understand, and yet at the center of all of that was the need to seek revenge on the person who made her into something she didn't want to be - the person who stole her _life_. But that person wasn't around, I killed him in that alley. Her head had to be a very confusing place to be at the moment, because her emotions certainly reflected that.

"It would have, if I had let it go on that way. I guarantee that you would have burned just the same, Bella – but for much fucking longer," I argued vehemently. I admit my own anger was beginning to rise with this conversation. I didn't like her blaming me for things that I genuinely tried to do the right thing about. I agree, I definitely deserved some of her anger for what I've put her through, and if I'm being completely honest - I could never regret that she carried mostly _my _venom inside her. I didn't want that nomad's venom in my mate. And so even though it caused her emotional and physical pain from me biting her, I couldn't regret how things ended up happening. I wouldn't change a thing and I hated knowing that she would undo it all if she could. I don't think I'll be admitting that little piece of information to her anytime soon, if ever.

"Why should I believe you, Jasper?" she growled. "After what you did...tell me, why should I believe you at all? What proof do you have that what you are saying is true and that we really are mates? Because all I see... is a vampire who married someone else, bit me, and then...," she stopped herself abruptly, wincing at some unknown thought or memory.

"I would never lie to you about anything, Bella! You said it yourself, you _know _I won't hurt you - not intentionally. That's your mating instinct telling you that, Bella. Your vampire mind and body know that I'm your mate, it's why you can't hurt me the way I know you'd like to right now," I answered, hoping that she would just open her damn eyes and see what was right in front of her. I know she's confused as fuck right now, I know she doesn't understand the full concept of mates – but damn it she can _feel_ it. And then it dawned on me, I hadn't even told her...

"That rope...the one that pulls you in my direction...that's your proof," I told her.

"That's what that is?" she gasped in shock, her anger level lowering significantly. Thank fucking god, progress.

"Yes."

"The reason I couldn't leave when I tried to..."

"Yes, it draws us to each other. It's the same for all mated vampires. You can ask Char or Rose...if you still don't believe me," I told her, stepping cautiously towards her once again as she calmed further. She was finally beginning to realize the truth.

"It's the reason you crave my presence, my scent...and my touch," I said, moving so I was standing in front of her with only a foot of space between our bodies and her scent enveloping me. She took a deep breath in, scenting me as well, and closed her eyes in contentment. I took a step and tentatively placed my hands on her waist, pulling her gently towards me. I wrapped my arms around her and she opened her eyes and gazed up at me; the feeling of her small hands gripping my arms causing me to purr unashamedly. I tilted my head and bent down slightly...staring at her luscious lips and testing her emotions to make sure this was okay with her; it was. Her pink tongue darted out and moistened them with venom as I ever so slowly closed the distance between our lips. I had just barely grazed them with my own...

When she suddenly jerked out of my embrace and took a step back. What the fuck?

"What's wrong?" I asked her, confused and somewhat hurt at her actions. She believed me now and she wanted me too, I could feel her desire and longing for me – she can't deny that.

"Jasper," she half whispered, half moaned. So goddamn sexy. "I can't." And then not so sexy.

_Why the fuck not_, were the only words tossing around in my head. I knew better than to blurt that out, however – I do have _some_ self preservation. So instead I settled for a simple, "Why?"

"You're still married, Jasper...and if I do this...," she paused shaking her head, "If I do this, then I really am a whore like Edward said," she whimpered, sounding disgusted with herself.

"You are _not_ a whore, Isabella! I don't _ever_ want to hear you say that again – do you fucking hear me?" I growled at her. "Edward is an asshole who was trying to manipulate you, and apparently is succeeding at this moment."

"But he's ri-..."

"Don't you fucking dare finish that sentence," I ordered, glaring at her. She cringed in response. I'm sure I looked quite menacing right now – fucking Edward. I wanted to kill him! It literally took everything I had not to hunt his fucking ass down and make him pay for messing with my mate and our first kiss.

I moved towards her, causing her to take a step back in response. I wasn't deterred though - I was fucking determined. I took another step – she stepped back. Three steps later and her back was pressed against another tree. She didn't move, even though she could have evaded me if she really wished to, she stood stone still staring up at me with wide crimson eyes as I closed the distance between us once again.

"It's just a piece of paper, Bella - and that's all it's ever been to me. I'm not with Alice and I never truly was either - she _never_ had my heart. _This_," I said, cradling her face gently in my hands. "What _we_ have... is so much more - _you _have my heart, Bella," I paused as she let out a small choked sob. "Besides...," I said, brushing her hair away from her beautiful face. "I'm pretty sure rope beats paper, darlin'," I told her before crashing my lips to hers. She whimpered against my lips before finally giving in and kissing me back...and when she did...holy fuck was I one happy man. I swiped my tongue across her lips, asking her to let me in. She parted her lips slightly and I eagerly slipped inside her mouth, caressing her tongue with my own. Fuck, she tastes so fucking good! Shocks and jolts ran through my entire body as I consumed her mouth with my own; this was even better than drinking her blood, and almost as nice as dry humping in a tree.

"Man, I just know he's going to fucking kill me for this. Are you absolutely sure this is urgent?" I heard Peter's voice breaking through my bliss. That fucker best turn around if he knows whats good for him. I couldn't hear who he was talking to, and quite frankly I didn't give a flying fuck who or what he was talking about. The world could be burning down around us for all I cared. I finally had my girl in my arms and my tongue in her mouth – I was busy, and whatever it was they could deal with it themselves.

"Oh, fuck," Peter groaned, his voice a hell of a lot closer than before. A hell of a lot closer than I wanted him to be right now. "Uh, he's kind of busy at the moment, can't I just take a message and have him call you back?"

I chose to ignore him completely, figuring if I didn't acknowledge his presence he would go the fuck away. He couldn't be stupid enough to interrupt me...

Bella didn't seem to care about his presence either, because she proceeded to wrap one of her legs around my waist in an effort to get closer. I reached down and wrapped her other around me as well, effectively lifting her up, as I pressed her back further against the tree. Our kisses moved from passionate to frantic; both of us feeling the raw need to consummate our relationship. Vampire mating instincts one-oh-one - let the mating begin. She began writhing against my now hard, straining cock and I pushed into her, grinding against her clothed wet pussy. Our mutual moans, gasps, and groans were echoing around us as I dragged my lips and tongue down her chin and smooth pale neck. She gripped me tighter to her in response and I ground my cock once again into her, desperate to feel and hear more of her.

"What the fuck is he doing? Is Bella okay, Peter? She isn't hurt, is she? I swear if he hurt her..." a very familiar male voice rang out.

"Calm down, he's not fucking hurting her. I'm pretty sure she is enjoying everything he's doing to her at the moment and you don't want to know what that is. Then again maybe you do – you did seem like a bit of a pervert. Which reminds me, I'm thinking about a new business...would you watch tree porn?" Peter asked curiously.

It was at this moment that Bella groaned – loudly – in response to my cock twitching eagerly against her, essentially tapping at her clothed clit. I believe it was Morse code for 'let me out'...but I couldn't be sure.

"What the hell is he doing to her, Peter?" the male voice growled loudly. That should have been my first clue, his growl. It was far too animalistic sounding.

"Jacob," Bella gasped against my lips, causing _me_ to growl. She better damn well not be calling out that dog's name while I'm with her. "No, Jasper...stop. I hear Jacob's voice," she said, pushing on my chest. Goddamn it! That's the fucking familiar voice. I blame not figuring that out sooner on my cock, who looked extremely proud at the extent of his control over me - dick.

"What the hell is going on, Peter?" I growled, looking in the direction of his voice.

"Shit, do you hear him? He's going to fucking kill me!" Peter said into his phone, approaching us cautiously.

"You have five seconds, Peter, and then I'm not going to be so patient," I warned him seriously. I wasn't playing around, he knew not to interrupt me, and yet, here he is. This better damn well be important.

"You, uh...have an urgent phone call," he replied hesitantly, holding the phone an arms length away towards me.

"Why is that damn dog even calling me...and on _your _new phone?" I questioned angrily.

"Uh, hellooo...I can hear you, you know," Jacob answered in irritation.

I snatched the phone out of Peter's hand and brought it up to my ear, not that it was necessary - I could hear him just fine, unfortunately. "Then answer the fucking question, Jacob."

"I didn't have your number, so I called Peter's hot-line since I have it saved in my phone. I needed to talk to you and I wouldn't have bothered if it wasn't important," he huffed in indignation. I didn't think I really wanted to know why he had saved Peter's hot-line number to his phone, so I didn't ask.

"And?"

"And what?" he asked cluelessly.

"Spit it the fuck out, Jacob...what the hell do you want?" I growled into the phone. He was trying my patience. I just wanted to get back to touching and tasting my mate for fuck sake.

"Where is Bella? I heard her...groaning...is she okay?" he asked, ignoring my tone completely. God he was fucking infuriating. Maybe I could buy him a shock collar or something; train him to listen better with those big wolf ears.

"I'm fine, Jake...it was...nothing," she told him, glancing nervously over to me. Nothing? Did she just tell him it was _nothing_? "Why are you calling Jasper, Jake?"

"Oh, right...well I wanted to tell him that there was a redhead at the house looking for him – small tits, sorta perky but not great, an okay ass...she could use a good scrubbing but she was decent enough looking; she's definitely no you, Bella, but then who is, right?" he chuckled. Is he hitting on my mate...on the phone...right in front of me? Not that he was doing a very good job of it...who the fuck talks about another girl's anatomy while hitting on someone? "Oh, and she had red eyes – so obviously not on the same Cullen family diet plan, which us werewolves have a big problem with by the way. Will she be sticking around long, Jasper?"

Bella's eyes narrowed as she looked over to me expectantly. You have got to be fucking kidding me!

"I don't know any fucking redheads, Jacob," I snarled, staring at Bella as her distrust started to increase once again. She tilted her head slightly to the side and crossed her arms over her chest. Just fucking great.

"Are you sure, man? Because she was holding one of your shirts when she came out of the house and..."

"I'm sure," I growled, cutting him off. Could he make this look any worse for me? My mate now thinks I'm some sort of man-whore! "The _only _redhead I know wouldn't have red eyes. And how the hell do you know it was _my_ shirt anyway?"

"Werewolf, remember? I could smell your stench pouring off of the thing – it was definitely yours," he explained. "Maybe that redhead you know slipped up on her diet?" he offered in explanation.

"Doubtful. Tanya has been an animal drinker for centuries. Her control could rival Carlisle's," I told him. Bella growled at the mention of Tanya's name. I raised an eyebrow at her and she glared back at me in response.

"What do you want us to do then?" Jacob asked me.

"Why the fuck are you asking _me_, Jacob? I thought you were the new all-powerful Alpha?" I replied incredulously.

"Well, she is _your girlfriend_...and I just thought that..."

"For the last fucking time...I don't even know who the fuck that is!" I roared, pulling my arm back in a gesture to throw the fucking phone. Peter's loud whimper stopped me, however. Unfucking believable. Instead of throwing the damn thing like I really, really wanted to, I angrily pushed the end button and tossed it over to Peter...who cradled the thing to his chest like it was the holy grail.

Bella and I stared at him as if he was insane.

"What? It can record high definition video, hold thousands of pictures, and get reception even if you are standing inside a pyramid in Egypt! It's my baby – now stop staring at me like that!" Peter defended himself. Whatever.

"Who's Tanya?" Bella asked nervously, looking everywhere but at me.

"She's a succubus," Peter replied eagerly, cringing as I glared over at him. Thanks a lot fucker. I should have thrown that damn phone.

"A succubus... I thought they were mythical, but then I guess that all went out the window when I found out vampires were real," she mused to herself.

"She belongs to a coven in Alaska, a coven of animal drinkers. Oh and, Tanya doesn't do that anymore," I replied, defending her. Why the hell am I defending her? I don't even really like her. Not that I dislike her, I really don't know her that well – except to know that she is obsessed with Edward.

"Sure, she doesn't," Peter scoffed in disbelief.

"Not since she set her sights on Edward," I argued with him.

"So...she never seduced any of the others? Except Edward?" Bella asked coyly, though her emotions gave her away...she was fishing for information, out of jealousy. I liked it, but she had no reason to be jealous of Tanya. There was simply no comparison.

"She never seduced Edward either – he's resisted her attempts time and time again. Why, I don't know. He could definitely benefit from getting laid," I told her honestly. Maybe then he'd stop drooling over my mate – not that I plan to have her anywhere near him ever again.

"And you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, darlin', I've never been interested in Tanya. You have nothing to worry about," I assured her, trying to hold back a smile.

She nodded her head but didn't say anything further on the subject.

"Peter, here boy..."

_WHISTLE_

"Here Peter, come on boy, where are you?" Emmett's voice boomed out.

"What the hell Emmett, he's not a damn dog!" Rose scolded him loudly, followed by a resounding smack.

"It's okay, Rose...I don't mind if he refers to him as a dog right now," Char told her in a disgruntled tone.

"Thank you, Char. At least _someone_ loves me," Emmett's replied, his pout heard plain as day in his voice.

Looks like our talk was over for now, since it was apparently impossible to get any damn privacy in this billion acres of forest. Rose, Char, and Emmett reached the waterfall a few moments later, stopping in their tracks to stare at Bella...and then me...and then Bella. Subtlety was never their strong suit.

"Sorry, Major, we were worried when Peter didn't come back after a bit. He didn't even say what he was doing, just took off suddenly mumbling something about a dog and urgent. We didn't mean to interrupt anything," Char hastily apologized.

"It's fine, Char," I told her, not really meaning it. She knew it too as she glared over at Peter wordlessly.

"Yeah, we were worried about him chasing a car or something," Emmett teased, ruffling Peter's hair.

"Shut up, you ass," Peter growled, pushing Emmett away from him.

"Make me," Emmett goaded, taking off in a sprint. Peter took off after him...but not before securing his 'baby' in some space-aged padded cell phone holder.

"Jasper, now that the kids will be busy for a few minutes...did you want us to give you some privacy?" Rose asked thoughtfully. I haven't mentioned how much I love Rose in a while, have I? I do, I really, really do.

"Thanks, Rose, that would be gre-..."

"It's fine, Rose. Jasper and I were done anyway – right, Jasper?" Bella interjected, glancing over at me warily. What the hell? Why is she being standoffish now when she just had my tongue in her mouth and her pussy grinding against me? My cock was so not happy with this turn of events. He glared at me accusingly over top of his Kama Sutra book, angrily flipping the pages.

"Actually, I think...," I trailed off as Char's eyes widened and she shook her head frantically back and forth behind Bella's back. O-kay, maybe that wasn't such a good idea. "Yeah, darlin', we can talk more later," I opted for instead, raising an eyebrow at Char; she nodded, letting me know that was fine. Why are women so damn complicated? I had no fucking clue what was going on right now, but I trusted Rose and Char wouldn't steer me wrong.

Rose and Char shared a meaningful look with Bella before they looked over to me. Shit, I just now remembered the tree house situation.

"Uh, we should head back towards the house. Emmett and Peter need to tell you something," I told them cryptically. If I could come out of this without blame, I would do it unashamedly. It didn't technically make me a traitor, since it was all their idea anyway.

We took off toward the house, meeting up with a disheveled looking Peter and Emmett half way there. Peter was covered in bark and Emmett's face was covered in mud...they were quite the fucking sight. Emmett went to kiss Rose, who grimaced and pushed him away. "Eww, do not touch me until you take a shower!" He rolled his eyes but smirked widely when he noticed Peter got the same treatment from Char.

Reaching the house, Peter and Emmett walked over to my truck wordlessly and began unloading the wood and various supplies. Leaving me to stand there and stare at them like the fucking traitors that they are. Unfucking believable.

"What's that for?" Char asked _me_ curiously.

"A tree house," I mumbled in response.

"Excuse me? A what?" Rose asked warily.

Here we go...bye, bye balls.

"We are building a tree house to live in for the time being," I told them reluctantly.

"Uh-huh. And by this _we_ and _live in_, you mean...you, Emmett, and Peter?" Char asked, raising an eyebrow and daring me to state differently. Bella stood by, watching in amusement.

"Nooo... I mean _all_ of us," I informed her hesitantly.

The girls all shared a look and then...

Burst out into roaring laughter.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

AN:

Progress, yes? They talked, they kissed, she did some grinding on his cock...mmm...what was I saying? Oh, right. There are still some things that our lovebirds need to talk about, more will be revealed soon - no worries. ;)

** To make a long and whiny story short, I am all sorts of stressed out right now. I apologize that this update took longer than I promised it would. I really did try to get it finished in time, but when I went to write...everything kept coming out way too angsty. A little angst is fine, but definitely not as much as was spewing forth from me. I realized it was my own shitty mood being thrust onto these characters and that's not fair to them. Poor Jasper (his cock too, lol) and Bella. It's also not fair to you. This story is important to me and I don't want my emotions to take it over. Honestly, I'm still not sure I like this chapter - but I couldn't seem to get it where I wanted it to be. =( What does this mean exactly? I guess it means that I need you to be patient with me once again because I can't promise when the next chapter will be done *sigh*. I know how sucky it is to be reading a story and have the updates become farther and farther apart, when all you want to do is read the story already. I'm so sorry! I'm working on it, I promise...hang in there with me? Yes? Maybe hold my hand? No? Dang. **

Suggestions? Complaints? Love? I could really, really use love right now, but I'll take it all – cause I'm greedy like that. Please let me know? ;)


	11. Chapter 11

AN: SM owns Twilight and the characters contained in this story – I own nothing.

Thank you for reading & reviewing! I really appreciated your encouraging words as I had a minor meltdown. And yay, I actually was able to find time to reply to most of them this time! I'm sorry I don't get to do that more often.

This story has been nominated for an Immortal Sin Award for the category of Best Darksper (Death by Ridin')! I don't know who nominated me, but thank you! I am truly flattered. Whoever you are, send me a pm so that I can properly thank you by sending you virtual hugs and big sloppy kisses! Voting ends on 10/15, so go vote! (Even if it's not for me) ;) Darksper (dot) blogspot (dot) com

Now, on with the story...

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Their laughter slowly began to die down as they saw the expression on my face. That's right ladies, I really was serious.

"Oh my god," Rose gasped. "Girls, I think he was serious."

"No, he can't be...," Char trailed off as a look of horror crossed her face.

Bella placed her palm over her mouth, though her gasp could be heard clearly by all of our vampire ears. Nice try though, darlin'.

"It was Emmett's idea!" I blurted out quickly. They chose to leave me alone in this, so I felt I owed them nothing in return. That will teach them about being fucking traitors.

"Emmett McCarty!" Rose yelled.

"Peter Whitlock!" Char exclaimed, even though I hadn't mentioned Peter's name, she still knew he had _something_ to do with the planning. I wonder if I should tell her about his tent idea...

Emmett and Peter stopped dead in their tracks and stared at one another in horror. "Peter, hold me!" Emmett exclaimed, throwing himself at Peter, who immediately dropped the wood in his hands and opened his arms to catch him.

"Only if you hold me back," Peter whimpered, shaking exaggeratedly. Oh for fuck's sake.

The girls were not amused by their little display, they were simply digging themselves a deeper hole. I watched on in amusement.

That is until Bella crossed her arms over her chest - causing her breasts to push together deliciously, I might add. I admit I was maybe a little too focused on them to notice the glare she was giving me. All I could think about was that I didn't even get the chance to touch them or lavish them with my mouth and tongue – next time. Fuck, now I'm acting like my cock – planning ahead.

"You approved of this plan, Jasper?" she asked me, narrowing her eyes into small slits.

"I did," I answered honestly. I told her that I would never lie to her - damnit, what the hell was I thinking?

"So this is how you plan to sweep me off my feet, oh mate of mine?" she inquired with a raised eyebrow. Fuck, I didn't realize I would be expected to woo her or some shit. I mean come on, we're mates...no wooing required should be a rule, right? There's no one else out there for either of us anyway, why beat around the bush? But then I sensed her mischief...thank god.

"No," I said drawing out the word, playing along. "But we don't have many options right now. What would you have me do?"

"Let's see...a five star luxury hotel sounds good to me," Rose interjected her opinion on the matter. There was no mischief coming from her - at all - she was quite serious.

"If that were an option, we'd be checking in right now, Rose," I told her calmly, ignoring her glare.

"What do you mean 'if that were an option'? Why the hell wouldn't it be an option?" Char demanded, sending her own very serious glare my way.

"You seem to be forgetting one important fact... Bella's a newborn," I told them, glancing at Bella to make sure she didn't take offense. Being a newborn isn't a bad thing, it just requires a lot of precautions. Hopefully she understands that fact.

"Oh," Char said, instantly contrite. She figured it out quickly since she's been around enough newborns in her past to remember exactly what they are capable of when they need to feed.

"So? It's not like we can't just get her some sunglasses like Peter and Char," Rose argued cluelessly. The only newborn Rose has ever dealt with was Emmett, and that was a bit ago. She must assume since Bella's calmed down that we are in the clear. Far from it actually.

"It's not her eyes he's worried about, Rose. It's the hotel employees and other customer's health," Char hinted to her.

"Huh? Oh shit, I completely forgot – I'm sorry," Rose apologized quickly, glancing over at Bella as well. I doubt she would have forgotten had she seen her response to that state trooper. Not that Bella behaved badly, mind you - just normal for a newborn. It's not like we wake up with some crazy control over our blood-lust or some shit. That would be a thing of fiction.

"What about buying a place nearby?" Char interjected, trying to divert the attention off of Bella – who was staring at the ground. Her emotions were hard to read at the moment...it wasn't just guilt, or embarrassment...it was more...acceptance? God, I hope it's acceptance. I really do hate that self-loathing bullshit.

"If we can find one, we will. It needs to be big enough and still secluded enough though. It could take a couple of weeks to find something – hence the tree house thing," I explained, gesturing over to Emmett and Peter – who were looking hopeful that their tree house plan wouldn't be squashed. They looked like two little kids standing there; wide-eyed with a quivering bottom lip as they still held onto each other. Unfucking believable.

"We could go to our place in Nevada," Char offered hopefully, completely igorning them.

"I'm not up for another road trip, Char, and neither is Bella - I'm sorry. But like I told Peter, you are all more than welcome to find your own accommodations. With the exception of Bella that is," I told her, once again glancing over to Bella. She seemed very wary about the prospect of it being just the two of us. Why didn't she want to be alone with me again? Why the fuck is she pulling away from me? I just couldn't understand it, I thought we were on the right track – for an empath, I was flying blind on this one. All I could feel was her apprehension sprinkled with embarrassment – that told me... nothing.

"No, no...I just thought I'd offer. I figured as much," Char sighed, frowning over at Peter and Emmett – who were now doing some god awful victory dance together. Rose groaned and pursed her lips in thought as she glared at Emmett and Peter's victorious display. Something tells me they hadn't won just yet – the girls would make sure of it.

"Well, if I'm going to live in a fucking tree... then I want a bathroom with a jacuzzi tub," Rose announced defiantly, crossing her arms over her chest. I wasn't sure what kind of tree houses they played in when they were little, but mine never had a fucking bathroom. I assume this was punishment for their little display. This should be quite interesting to see play out.

"What do you need a...," Emmett replied, trailing off at her growl. "O-kay."

"Yeah...and I want my own bedroom with a king sized bed," Char added with a nod, staring Peter down.

"You don't need...," Peter replied, trailing off at her growl. "O-kay."

Bella's abrupt growling brought all of our attention over to her. I thought she was about to make her own demands – not that it mattered, I would give her anything she fucking wanted – but she was staring in the direction of the house and that's when I sensed her as well. Alice. Fuck me. Char and Rose joined Bella's growl just as Alice came into our view. She stopped and stared at us, wide-eyed and nervous. That's good, because right now I could literally fucking kill her; she should be _very_ nervous. What the hell was she doing approaching us? She should know to stay the fuck away after what happened – I thought I had made myself clear earlier, perhaps not.

"Jasper?" she whispered, cringing at my responding growl. "I deserve that," she added, radiating shame.

"What the fuck do you want, _Alice_," I hissed at her.

"I need to talk to you..."

"There is nothing to say..."

"Please, Jasper. Please, just let me explain," she pleaded. Bella closed her eyes as Rose and Char rubbed her back reassuringly while glaring over at Alice. Just another reason to add to the long list of reasons to kill Alice – she was upsetting my mate.

"I don't want to fucking hear your excuses, Alice. Stay the fuck away from me and _my_ _family_," I told her, causing her to wince at the implication in my words.

"Jasper," Bella whispered, bringing my gaze immediately over to her. "It's okay, go talk to her."

"Darlin'?" I gasped in shock. She seemed resolved and I did not fucking like it one bit. She can't think I would seriously go back to Alice?

"I understand you two need to _talk _about some _things_, Jasper," she replied, meaningfully. Oh thank fucking god, she wants me to tell her about the divorce and finish tying up loose ends...she trusts me – at least on this matter. Fuck yes! Maybe she isn't pulling away after all.

I walked over to her and gently cradled her face in my hands, her eyes fluttering closed at the contact. "I won't be long, darlin'," I told her, bending down to plant a quick but passionate kiss to her sweet lips. She moaned lowly against my lips and I beamed with pride inside – oh yeah, she still definitely wants me. I broke the kiss and turned to Alice, who was now frowning and staring intently at the ground.

"Let's go. I want this over with," I stated angrily, taking off without giving her another glance. She followed behind me silently as I led us just out of hearing range of the others. I wouldn't take her to the waterfall – that was sacred to Bella and I now...that was where we shared our first kiss. It was special and Alice wouldn't appreciate it's simple beauty anyway.

I stopped and turned around to face her, causing her to halt her steps abruptly. She apparently thought we would be going further out – silly girl. I think fucking not.

"Jasper, I'm so sorry," she whimpered immediately.

Remorse...

It's a very interesting emotion. A very complicated emotion...because one can feel remorse but it may not be for what you think. I had to wonder, exactly what was she really remorseful over? What she did? Or the fact that she failed and didn't try a different approach?

"I'm filing for a divorce – immediately," I told her, cutting to the chase.

"I know. I saw," she replied simply.

"Good then you also know that it's completely over between us and to leave my family the fuck alone," I said, trying my best to reign in my growl. I couldn't help it, I was still infuriated at her betrayal. After all these years, how could she stoop so fucking low?

"It's not over," she stated defiantly.

"Oh, it's over. If I had any doubts whatsoever, they all went out the fucking window with your little performance earlier."

"You can still choose me," she whispered. Was she fucking insane? Bella was my _mate_, I couldn't choose anyone else – nor did I want to. My mate was kick ass, beautiful, and she made me feel alive. At the same time, I felt some sadness overcome me...and surprisingly it was my own. Alice had saved me from myself all those years ago – she had given me hope and a peaceful life. One I never thought I could have. I sighed heavily before responding to her...I owed her _some_ understanding at least.

"Alice...she's my mate. I'm sorry," I told her, partially honest. I was sorry that I was hurting her – but I wasn't sorry that I found Bella. I could never be sorry for that.

"That doesn't matter! We can still be together, Jasper – you just have to choose _me_!" she exclaimed, moving towards me with the intention of touching me. I took a step away from her – I wasn't going to let her touch me. She was sorely mistaken if she thought she could convince me that way; I doubt she would even elicit a response. My cock yawned in boredom and went limply back to sleep after setting his Bella alarm clock. Exactly.

She huffed in aggravation. I decided to deflect her attempts. "Alice, didn't you fucking see this? That she was my mate? You told me to take it easy on Edward...surely you knew all of this beforehand."

She scoffed at me. "I saw you and Edward fighting in front of the house – I never knew _why_...or I should say _over_ _who_. That's why I told you to take it easy on him and why I _knew_ you'd be back."

"You seemed fine with our breakup when I left Forks...why the sudden change of heart?" I demanded to know.

"I wasn't _fine_, Jasper! You just chose to see what you wanted to see. I was a fucking wreck after you left. You can ask anyone and they'll tell you. I knew there was nothing I could say to make you stay – but that vision told me you would be back and I just thought...well, I thought you came back for _me_ – not _her_. So I let you go."

"Didn't you see Bella standing there with Edward and I?"

"No," she sneered. There was more she wasn't telling me – she was withholding something.

"There's more to it – explain, right now," I demanded in my no bullshit voice.

"I can barely see her," she announced unwillingly. So many thoughts tossed around in my head at this information. Rose said she had visions of Bella destroying Forks...was she lying about them? What purpose did that serve?

"You fucking lied about your visions of her?" I accused her in disbelief. Would she really stoop this low? Her betrayal of me is one thing, but she would have betrayed _all_ of our trust in her with that.

"No! No, of course not," she argued shaking her head frantically. "I see her sometimes, it's just not clear or it's at the last second...like when she ran. It has to be her shield blocking me or something – it's so god damn frustrating!"

"Why didn't you tell us this sooner?" I asked her suspiciously, monitoring her emotions for lies.

"You don't trust me?" she whimpered in disbelief.

"I don't fucking know, Alice. I certainly never thought you'd betray me the way you did earlier; I'm not sure what to fucking believe anymore," I sneered at her.

"I'm sorry, okay! I saw that it would work...she was going to stay with us and you would have resented her for it. I shouldn't have done it, but – I miss you, Jasper...don't you miss me?" she whispered, her eyes glazed over with venom.

"You're right," I started, causing her to perk up. "You shouldn't have done it," I finished, causing her to close her eyes and choke a sob. Fuck me, I really hate when they cry.

"Alice," I whispered, shaking my head.

"Please," she whispered. "Please...just give us another chance, Jasper. I promise I'll do better," she pleaded desperately.

"It's not about doing better, Alice. It's never been there between us, don't you see? We were never meant to be..."

"How can you say that!" she screamed, completely losing it.

"Because it's the truth," I replied simply. Bella liked my honesty, Alice always hated it.

"No, it's not! Jasper...you can choose _me_...you can – we just need to let Bella be with Edward and then we can _all_ be happy," she explained. She really is fucking insane if she thinks for one second that I would allow Edward to be with my mate. In what fucking world would I pick her over my true mate?

"Have you seen something, Alice?" I hissed at her. It was the only conclusion I could come up with - she must have seen something...

"I know we can be happy, Jasper," she cooed, ignoring my question. She really needed to answer me - now. My patience with her was wearing thin.

"Have you seen Bella with Edward in a vision?" I growled at her. I fucking hope she hasn't, or I'll go rip his god damn head off right this fucking second.

"No," she admitted hesitantly. Thank fucking god.

"Then why the fuck do you think they could be together and happy?"

"I saw a vision of Edward...and he was smiling and happy...it has to be because of her."

"And Bella?"

Silence...

"Tell me, now," I seethed.

"I didn't see her," she finally admitted.

"So let me get this fucking straight, Alice...you saw a vision of Edward smiling and yet … Bella was no where to be seen with him? Are you fucking insane?" I asked angrily. "You are basing other people's futures solely on what _you_ interpret the visions to mean! You are playing with fire here, Alice!"

"I told you, I don't always get a read on her! It's not a big deal, Jasper, I'm sure she was there somewhere! Why are you obsessing over the details?" she screeched, flailing her skinny little arms wide.

"Because those _details_, as you so eloquently put it, Alice...happen to be about my mate – the woman I love," I growled at her. She gasped in response to my declaration.

"You love her?" she asked in disbelief.

"I do, and it's not just because she's my mate either... she's smart and she challenges me in a way no one ever has..."

"And she hates you..."

"No, she doesn't, Alice. We've made a lot of progress that you aren't aware of, not that it's any of your fucking business anymore," I growled.

"But you haven't claimed her," she argued futiley. I wanted to lie and say that I had, but there was no point...she knew from Bella's scent that I hadn't claimed her. Any other vampires would know that as well...and it bothered me. I wanted there to be no doubt who she belonged to...she was mine, and mine alone.

"No," I replied, "Not yet." She blinked and venom welled in her eyes as she gazed back at me.

Silence...

"I see," she finally said, looking down at the ground. "I love you, Jasper," she whispered, not looking up at me.

"I know, and I will always love you, in a way," I admitted. "Look, I appreciate what you've done for me, Alice..."

"But it's not enough," she finished for me. She gazed up into my eyes and studied me intently. "You really love her?"

"Yes."

"Okay then."

Her words were resigned but her emotions weren't so much. She still radiated a fair amount of hope mixed in with that resignation – she needed to get over that shit quick. It wasn't fucking happening.

"I need to get back to her now," I told her unapologetically. That rope tugging insistently on me was causing my chest to ache.

Alice nodded and we took off back towards the house. She followed behind me saying nothing – but her emotions spoke loud and clear. She was trying to search the future for something that could sway me. Of course she was, she's always been quite manipulative of everyone around her. Quite simply, Alice was used to getting her way – I'm sure this was very difficult for her to accept. It didn't matter, however; she wouldn't find anything – of that I was certain.

Once we reached the house, she took off inside without a glance or word – for which I was grateful. I didn't want to deal with her anymore today.

I quickly found the others, but what I saw surprised me to say the fucking least...

Char and Rose had a huge blueprint in their hands, as they motioned wildly at it while speaking to Peter and Emmett.

"I want a jacuzzi tub, and I'm not budging on that..."

"But I'm just not sure the branch could sustain that amount of weight, Rosie," Emmett told her hesitantly.

"Are you implying I'm fat?" Rose gasped, glaring daggers at him.

"No, no...of course not! Uh..um...I just...uh," he stammered and stuttered trying to find something to appease her. "A little help here, Peter," he hissed at him. Peter was too busy to be bothered at the moment however...

"Are you saying I'm not good enough to make love to on a bed, Peter?" Char growled at him.

"No, no...of course not! I just don't think we need that big of a bed, honey...you have a small body and..."

"Are you now implying my breasts are too small?" Char gasped, glaring at him after glancing down at her breasts.

"Oh my god, no! I...I love your breasts and...uh...," he stammered and stuttered trying to find something to appease her. "A little help here, Emmett," he hissed at him.

The girls were paying them back good for their little display earlier. My gift allowed me to see exactly what was really going on, as pure mischief radiated strongly from both of the girls. They were playing with them - and I found it quite amusing.

Bella did as well as she snickered from off to the side and I tuned them out and made my way over to her. She eyed me curiously and I caught her sniffing the air to see if Alice had touched me in any way. Clever girl. She seemed appeased when she caught no direct scent of Alice coming from me.

"Everything okay?" she asked softly, unsurely.

"Everything is just fine, darlin'. She knows about the divorce," I informed her.

"And she was okay with that? Just like that?" she asked suspiciously. So intuitive.

"Not quite, but it really makes no difference," I replied, pulling her into my arms. "I'm right where I want to be now – nothing will ever change that."

"Mmm," she murmured her reply, as she snuggled herself into my embrace. This is where she belonged – in my arms, always.

"Are you okay?" I asked, tilting her head up to look at me.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" she asked in confusion.

"I was confused why you cut our talk short earlier," I told her, getting it out there. It had been bothering me – constantly nagging in the background of my thoughts. When I kissed her, it proved she did indeed want this – us. Yet, she was fucking hesitant to be alone with me again... why?

"Oh, umm that...," she said nervously, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth - a human habit, I assume. They cut through and a couple small droplets of her venom oozed from the small nick.

I had to taste her...I simply couldn't help myself. Before she could react, I quickly bent my head and swiped the tip of my tongue across the cut, sealing it with my own venom while getting a tiny taste of her. Holy fucking shit! Her venom tastes like pure heaven. I moaned and she gasped in response.

"Did you just..." she trailed off, her gaze fixed on my tongue as I licked my own lips.

"Yes, I did," I replied, eyeing her lips and wondering if I nicked her, _accidentally_, with my own teeth if she would be upset. She must have sensed my desire and proceeded to pull her bottom lip between her teeth, purposefully cutting it this time. A few more drops of venom oozed from it and I didn't hesitate to once again swipe my tongue across her lips and gather her deliciousness. So much better than her blood. I've never encountered anything better than human blood before. I never even knew that was fucking possible.

My cock was drooling over her - literally - as small drops of my pre-cum oozed continuously from the head within the confines of my jeans. Bella sniffed the air and moaned. She could smell my arousal – hell any vampire in a ten mile radius would be able to at this point.

"You taste so good, darlin'," I moaned, pulling her flush against me. My cock rubbed against her stomach and she moaned louder. Oh yes, she definitely fucking wants me.

"Did you like my blood that much?" she asked at the feeling and scent of my arousal.

"Fuck yes," I admitted, worried about her reaction – I didn't want her upset with me again, I was simply telling her the truth. I came in my damn pants that day, I think that pretty much sums up how much I had enjoyed her blood. If I wasn't careful, I was about to do the very same thing right now from the taste of her venom. "But your venom is even better than your blood was," I added hastily.

"Venom?" she asked in confusion, furrowing her brows.

"Darlin'?" I questioned, confused at her reaction.

"What venom?" she asked truly confused.

"The venom that runs through your veins now...the venom that I just tasted on your lip..."

"Are you saying I don't have blood anymore?" she asked, furrowing her brows. She reached her hand up, touched her lip and inspected her finger for...blood? What the hell...

"Bella, you don't have blood...you're a vampire now," I said slowly.

"So that's why," she murmured to herself, poking at the skin on her arm experimentally.

"That's why, what?" I was beginning to worry about her. Had she really forgotten that she was a vampire?

"Uh, in the tree...I couldn't get any blood from you," she explained, taking a fingernail to her arm and slicing it open slightly. A small amount of venom seeped from it and she stared at it in awe.

"That's why you sucked after you bit me? You were seriously trying to get blood from me? Trying to _feed_ from me?" I gasped, gaping at her in disbelief.

"I was _really _hungry," she stated matter-of-factly - as if that was completely normal vampire behavior.

"Yeah, I remember. It's why I guided your mouth to my neck in the first place – it was either me or that state trooper...but baby, I don't have any blood and neither do you; vampires have venom," I explained to her. "Didn't you realize that when you bit me at the Forks house?"

"I just thought I didn't go deep enough," she shrugged nonchalantly - it was obvious she felt no remorse for biting me, not that I didn't deserve it. "So, this is venom then?" she asked, wiping up a drop from over the wound that had already healed on her arm.

"Yes."

She brought her finger up to her mouth and I groaned at her intended action. She flicked her sexy little tongue out tentatively and tasted herself. So...fucking...sexy.

"It's okay," she stated, shrugging her shoulders. I wonder if she realizes that's close to how her pussy tastes now. Maybe I can convince her to let me try some right from the source to compare. For scientific purposes of course. "It doesn't taste like yours does though."

"And what does mine taste like, darlin'?" I asked her, having never been interested enough to taste my own. Especially since it would taste quite similar to my cum, and I have no interest in tasting my own cum. My cock was quite willing to offer _her_ a taste test though – for comparison of course.

"Sweet, sort of like brown sugar or something close, with a slight bitterness to it. It's actually quite good," she replied innocently, having no clue just what she was telling me. I groaned at her admission. I'd let her bite and suck my venom from any part of my body she wanted. My cock was fine with that plan, as long as he got his turn – many times over – just minus the whole biting part. Something else entered my mind unbidden, however...why the hell didn't she know about venom in the first place?

"Baby, didn't Carlisle explain the changes to your body when you woke up?" I asked her, completely disappointed once again in Carlisle. What the fuck was up with him lately?

"No, he didn't say anything to me really...just that they would take care of me and everything would be fine. He really didn't get much of a chance though, what with Edward all up in my face and I was a wee bit..._upset_ at the time," she replied, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"I deserved your anger and I truly am sorry I hurt you, Bella," I apologized once again.

"I'd like to say I've completely forgiven you for everything, but the truth is – I haven't," she said reluctantly, pausing for a moment while worrying that bottom lip with her teeth once again. I could tell she wanted to say something more but she was holding back.

"You can ask or tell me anything, Bella," I encouraged her. She needed to be open with me in order for us to move past all of this mess. I may have gone to high school and played the part of a teenager with the Cullens, but I was not a teenager – I was a man. I could handle anything she had to say.

She sighed heavily before finally steeling herself and piercing me with a fiery gaze. So fucking beautiful. So mine.

"You left me, Jasper," she stated, her hurt, confusion, and anger hitting me with the force and intensity of three newborns instead of just one. "I felt it, did you know that? When you left...it felt like a gaping hole cracked open in my chest – it hurt worse than the burning did, if you can even believe that. I literally felt like you ripped me open and took part of me with you," she whispered, closing her eyes and shuddering slightly. Fuck me, I really am an ass. "And then I finally woke up and you were just..._gone_. Edward wouldn't even tell me where you were – no one would. I just wanted to talk to you – I was so confused and...and scared...I just," she gulped in a deep breath before blowing it out slowly. "I just wanted _you_ to explain what happened, Jasper, and you left me – you left me there like I meant nothing to you at all..."

I pulled her quickly into my arms once again and cradled her against my chest. "I'm so sorry," I breathed into the top of her head. "I should have been there – I should have been there with you; I never should have left," I apologized over and over again. I was ashamed of the fact that I had left her – my mate – to deal with that alone. I should have been there for her when she woke up, it should have been my face she saw first...even if she wanted to tear it off at the time. She had every right to be scared and confused...and fucking angry. They obviously hadn't been able to give her the answers she wanted, and that was entirely my fault.

She nodded against me and squeezed me tight. "I believe you are – I just need some time to deal with the perfect memory part. I'm not used to being able to think of so many things at once, or remembering things with perfect clarity. The way I felt when I woke up and realized you weren't there and had left me, just keeps bubbling to the surface when I remember...I don't know how to deal with it over and over again; I just get so angry," she explained in frustration, pulling back to look up at me and pleading me with her eyes to understand she needed more time. I did understand. Honestly, what she was telling me had a lot to do with simply being newborn. "I don't know how you deal with feeling everyones emotions along with your own – that must be very difficult for you," she whispered, deep concern for me etched in her voice.

"It's not always easy, that's for sure. I've learned to manage...and you will too, Bella. I promise. I will help you any way that I can," I assured her, pausing to brush the back of my hand across her cheek. "Please, darlin'...tell me you can eventually forgive me for my mistakes?" I begged her, sending her my remorse and love. I wanted to say it, wanted to tell her that I loved her already. I knew it with every ounce of my being that it was true. I decided letting her feel it would be the better way until we work through this, however. She was wary of being alone with me and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't worried about the reasoning behind it. I wasn't sure she was ready for verbal declarations of love – not just yet anyway.

She gasped and blinked up at me as I let my love for her radiate from every pore of my body. I placed my hands softly on her hips and gazed down into her eyes intently, waiting for her emotional response. Hoping...

I felt awe, confusion, determination...and then the glimmerings of _love_. I didn't care what the other emotions meant, I was so entranced by the fact that she felt any love for me at all that my whole face broke into a smile. I probably looked like some pathetic lovesick fool right now...and I didn't give two shits about it either. I was whipped – already. My cock shook his head in disbelief – apparently _he_ was already aware of our whipped status, since he'd do just about anything to have her at this point.

She sighed and nestled her head against my chest once again. I held her to me and rested my chin on her head. She fit so perfectly against me – like two puzzle pieces made for one another. My other half.

"So where are we putting this bad boy, Major?" Peter asked, smiling widely at the sight of Bella and I together. He's truly just a softy at heart – he couldn't fucking hide that from me. Sentimental bastard. Both Rose and Char wore sappy smiles as well as they sighed dreamily. Emmett pretended to wipe a tear from his eye – though he couldn't fool me either...his eyes were slightly glassy with venom. If he could have shed a tear, he would have. I knew they were all just glad to see me smiling for once...I'll admit it's been a very long fucking time – but damn it feels good. Their support of us, made me smile even wider as I gazed down into the beautiful ruby eyes of my mate. I was truly happy for the first time in my existence. Because of her.

"Baby, what do you think about putting it near _our_ waterfall?" I asked her, watching her face light up at the idea. I would give her anything in this world if I could see her face light up that way every day. My cock decided to add that it would also get us in her pants. I'll admit, I thought of that too, I just didn't want to say it and sound like an even bigger ass.

"First they claim the trees, now they want the waterfalls," Emmett snickered.

Bella ignored him. "I like that idea," she replied, smiling beautifully. So breathtaking.

"Waterfall it is then – let's get this stuff moved and get working on it," I ordered them, moving out of Bella's embrace reluctantly so that we could help carry the supplies...

But was stopped by Bella's hand on my arm. I arched an eyebrow and looked at her questioningly.

"Umm, can we stay here for a minute?" she asked, her embarrassment rising with every word.

"What's wrong, darlin'?" I asked her, concerned. Did she not want to live with us after all? The thought was like a dagger to my un-beating heart. If the tree house was the reason, well then we would find another option...

"Nothings wrong, I just...I still owe you an explanation about why I cut our talk short earlier," she paused, taking a deep unnecessary breath – another human habit – before adding, "I _want_ to explain."

I was glad she added that, because she didn't owe me shit as far as I was concerned. If she wasn't ready to talk about what was bothering her earlier, I would have given her all the time she needed until she was. I can be patient – sometimes. Okay...for her, I could be patient. She was worth it.

The others were waiting for us to lead them there but I told them to go on without us and we'd be there shortly. Rose mouthed "Tell him" to Bella before leaving, causing her to roll her eyes at her in exasperation.

Once they were out of hearing range, she shook her head. "Subtlety is so not their thing," she chuckled. The sound was like music to my cock. He wanted to dance to the sound, preferably the horizontal tango.

"Definitely not. They mean well though," I replied with a throaty chuckle of my own. She gazed up at me in some sort of daze. Lust, I realized.

"I know they do. They are pretty great, you're very lucky to have them for friends...I mean _family_," she said. Was she stalling...why?

"You are lucky as well, they are your family now, too," I reminded her. "But I don't think that's what you wanted to talk about, is it?" I questioned, prodding her to tell me. I wasn't trying to push her...okay, so maybe I was. My fucking curiosity was getting the best of me. What can I say? I did admit that I'm an ass, many times over.

"No, it's not," she said sheepishly as she started pacing in front of me. I wanted to reach out and stop her, but I didn't do it. She needed to tell me on her own – without any interference from me. Whatever was bothering her, was important obviously, and I needed her to offer it willingly.

"I'm afraid to be alone with you," she whispered in defeat.

Fuck! She's afraid of me? But she said she wasn't and...I've not felt any fear from her – simply embarrassment. I'm confused as fuck right now...what does that mean?

"You're scared of me?" I gasped, looking for clarification.

"What? No! No, I'm not scared of _you_...I'm scared of _me_," she replied. Huh? Still confused as fuck over here, darlin'...

"I'm not explaining this very well, am I?" she cringed, taking in my obvious 'confused as fuck' face.

I scratched the back of my neck in a surprisingly human-like gesture – she was obviously rubbing off on me. "Not a clue, darlin'...sorry."

"Right," she nodded in contemplation. "Okay, uh...remember when I told you I never...felt _that_ before the tree?" she asked, wincing at her words.

I thought about it...

"The fact that you'd never had an orgasm before then you mean?" I asked, once again looking for clarification.

"Yeah, that. Uh, that's not all I've never done before," she said quickly, holding her breath while she waited for me to respond.

"I know," I replied simply. I know she's a virgin...is that what this is about?

"You do?" she gasped in horror.

"Bella, is this about you being a virgin?" I asked her softly.

She looked up at me in defeat and sighed. "Yeah, pretty pathetic I know. I'm really sorry, Jasper, you deserve someone who knows what they are doing and...I...well I don't...and..."

"Bella, stop." I had to cut her off right fucking there before I yelled at her. I was already very fucking close to doing that very thing. What the hell?

She did and I closed my eyes to gain some composure before I said anything more. Did she seriously think I'd want someone with more _experience_? When I can have her...a virgin...for eternity? Seriously? Perhaps her orgasm deprivation was going to her head. I'd have to remedy that – soon.

"Bella, I can't believe you think I'd want someone else. I know you are a virgin and quite frankly, I'm very fucking happy about that fact," I told her truthfully. Just the thought of anyone else touching her that way made my vision haze with anger.

"But I don't even know what to do or how to please you," she argued adamantly.

"That's okay, you'll learn..."

"But what if...I don't know...what if I break it cause I don't know what I'm doing?" she interjected, all flustered. My cock was so not liking this train of thought – not one fucking bit; 'break' was not a word he ever wanted to hear out of her mouth again. He gazed at her warily...accessing her now as a possible threat to his well being.

"Bella, everyone is a virgin at some point. It's not a big deal and darlin', the thought of teaching you things...," I trailed off as my cock pushed insistently at my zipper caging him in. "Fuck," I groaned, reaching down to adjust myself. He obviously has deemed her a low threat risk after all... or maybe he's just willing to risk it at this point, I wasn't sure.

Bella was silent...silent and staring at my crotch as I attempted to adjust myself into a more comfortable position. My cock swelled further under her stare, pushing and twitching in an attempt to gain her attention. It was like he was stranded on an island and she was the rescue plane.

"Bella..."

"Huh?" she asked, still staring at my twitching cock. Fucker just wouldn't stop now that he had her undivided attention. Attention whore that he is.

"I want to make love to you," I whispered. That got her attention and her eyes immediately snapped up to mine.

"Now?" she asked incredulously, taking a glance around at our surroundings. I chuckled, I couldn't help it. She's so damn innocent.

"No...well, technically yes...but no, not _here_," I told her, pulling her into my arms. "But when we do, I want to make love to you. It won't just be sex, darlin'...it will be _us _and it will be special and beautiful _because_ it's us... and I promise to be very gentle with you," I attempted to assure her. And I would, the first time anyway. After that...I make no promises on my self control.

She blinked up at me and sighed softly. "I know you will, I'm just worried _I_ won't satisfy _you_."

"Baby, just holding you satisfies me, because..." I paused, I had to tell her. I simply couldn't hold in the words. I told her I want to make love to her...surely she already realizes, right? Was I about to make a mistake? Possibly...but I was inclined to agree with my cock, she was worth the risk. He didn't think it was quite the same thing as risking injury - but whatever.

"Because I love you, Bella. I'm in love with you," I breathed, brushing my lips lightly across the smooth skin on forehead. She closed her eyes and leaned into me.

"I don't understand it, but... I feel myself falling so fast, Jasper," she replied honestly, and with confusion. I knew this probably all seems very quick to her. Vampire relationships don't follow the same time-line as human relationships do. There is simply no need for it. Once you've found your mate, it's a done deal. "But, I need just a little more time to deal with everything. I'll understand if you don't want to wait," she added, though jealousy, hurt, and anger radiated strongly from her at the mere thought.

Time... my cock was so not happy with that word. He had researched, he was ready – unfortunately, she was not.

"As long as you need. When you are ready, and only then," I assured her, albeit very fucking reluctantly. What the hell was I going to do until she was ready? Jacking off wasn't an option anymore – my god, I'm so fucking screwed. Things were looking so promising there for a bit, too. What the fuck happened? My cock glared at me as he placed his position list inside the Kama Sutra book and slammed it shut. Yeah, yeah...I have to agree this time. I wonder if I begged her...no, I can't do that – I have to be understanding about this. Fuck me, I don't want to be understanding.

She smiled sweetly up at me and it almost made it worth it...almost. Okay, it did...because I love her. But, fuck, this is going to be hell waiting to claim her as mine.

She pressed her lips to mine and all negative thoughts flew out the fucking window as I greedily took what I could get. I was like a starving man and she was my scrap of bread. That was a horrible analogy, now all I could think about was what she tasted like earlier...and the oh so many ways I could taste her again...

Little licks, small nibbles, long licks, small flicks of my tongue, sucking..._Fuck_!

"Thank you," she whispered against my lips.

Yes, she was worth an eternity of waiting. My cock may be sulking, but even he knew it too.

Now all we could hope for was that it didn't literally take an eternity - I think my cock whimpered at the mere thought, or maybe that was actually me...

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

AN:

So, _much_ more progress between our lovebirds, yes? They talked quite a bit in this chapter - though there is still at least one thing they need to discuss. Sexy times are coming peeps - hang in there! If Jasper's cock can do it, then so can you! =P

I'm sorry this update took so long! It's the longest chapter so far, however, and there was a lot covered in it. I considered shortening it, but then it would have dissected their conversation - and I didn't want to do that to yas after you've been so patient with me!

I hope you liked it! Let me know if you did - and even if you didn't. If you review, I'll send you a small teaser from the next chapter!

*Please be sure to sign in before reviewing if you want the teaser - I can't send it to you if you don't!*


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight and the characters contained in this story – I own nothing.

Warning: This story is _still_ rated M and as such, contains things not suitable for those under 18. Violence (death, blood - they're vamps), Language (of the vulgar & naughty variety), & Graphic sexual content (self explanatory). Please be forewarned! And if you like those things and are over 18...well then, please keep reading! ;)

Thank you so much for reading, reviewing, alerting, & fav'ing! Each one brings a huge smile to my face - cheesy, I know - but it's so true. Thank you! XOXO

I know this update was long over due and I'm so sorry! I had hoped to have it posted by Halloween at the _very_ latest, but, yeah, I failed my own deadline. More on the status of future updates in an important AN at the end.

Now, I'll shut up so you can read...

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Jasper, are you okay?" Bella asked, eyeing me with concern.

"Huh?" I replied, completely distracted by the thought of an eternity of sexual frustration. Perhaps I was too harsh about Edward's suicidal tendencies – maybe that's what drives him to all his self-loathing …no sex.

"You whimpered...are you okay?" she repeated, breaking me from my musings, eyeing me with even more concern now.

"Yeah, of course – I'm fine," I said, though not sounding convincing even to my own ears. I think my voice even quivered slightly. My cock just stared at his Kama Sutra book in a silent daze...oh my god, I think he's going into shock...

"If you say so," Bella mumbled, pressing a kiss to my neck. I sighed, though on the inside I was panicking. We've been through too much to give up now! We can make it through this 'time' thing – I think...just hang in there with me! He didn't move, didn't respond at all.

Oblivious to my inner turmoil, she smiled against my neck and began peppering small kisses up and down and then up the other side, stopping to nibble lightly on my earlobes. That caused slight movement from him – thank fucking god – it was like her kisses were shocks from a defibrillator, bringing him back from the brink of darkness. Head towards the light...

Kiss, nibble, lick...

Twitch!

Kiss, nibble, lick...

Twitch!

At this point he was back, fully aware and definitely ready for whatever she was willing to give him. He was beginning to think she - wisely - changed her mind and was quite happy with this sudden turn of events. I admit, I was beginning to wonder myself if she was re-thinking her whole 'time' plan. Why else would she be currently grinding her hips into me that way. Oh fuck, that feels so damn good!

I groaned and she moaned in response, not stopping her actions. Jesus, is she trying to kill us? Death by cock-blocking? I'm pretty sure it could happen at this point, vampire or not, especially considering my cock just had a very near death experience. I clutched her tightly to my body and ran one hand slowly around front – cupping her full, firm breast through her clothes and then kneading it gently. I began slightly brushing two of my fingertips across her pebbled nipple and she arched her back further into me and let out the sexiest fucking moan I've ever fucking heard.

It was at this point that my conscience began jumping up and down waving his hands in the air holding a giant, red stop sign. My cock on the other hand was ready to kill him if he didn't shut the fuck up and go away. He eyed his Kama Sutra book and I swear I could literally see him trying to decide if he threw it at my conscience, if it would be enough to knock him the fuck out.

I was so fucking torn. I knew I could very easily get her to give herself to me right now, right here. But do I really want to take her _here_? Do I really want our first time – her first time _ever_– to be like this? Ahh, fuck me! No, no I don't. I just promised I would make love to her, to make it special – and I always keep my promises. I have to stop.

My cock was now twitching with frustration and anger instead of ecstasy and I swear he was about ready to aim that book at my head instead, but I ignored him – yet again.

"Stop, darlin', we..." I gasped as she began to lick my adam's apple; the tip of her venom coated tongue tracing it sensually – my god! I forgot what I was going to say...I think it was important...

She pulled back with a questioning look before going right back to licking my neck when I just gaped at her in a daze of lust; gripping the hair at the back of my head tightly in her petite, but strong little hands. I couldn't move even if I wanted to. And I really, really didn't want to. But then I remembered...though it may have had a lot to do with my conscience finally getting a tiny corner of duct tape free from his lips to call out to me...anyway, I remembered I had to stop...or I _would _fuck her right here, right now. And I've already established – okay, she's already established – that we aren't ready for that.

"Not yet, Bella. You need to stop, baby," I told her firmly. Well as firm as I could be considering my cock was not on board with my plan and continued to writhe against her, completely disobeying my orders. He just wanted to rub and roll all over her - in her – he didn't think that was too much to ask.

It really wasn't, was it? Shit! I need to focus! He's distracting me again!

"I don't want to stop, Jasper...please. Touch me," she begged, all breathy and sexy and holy fuck...she was begging me to take her!

"Time...you need time," I gasped out. I can't believe I just said that. What the fuck is wrong with me? My cock was wondering the same thing, he was so not amused by my betrayal.

She stopped instantly and I could feel her embarrassment once again hit me with force. Fuck, I didn't mean to embarrass her...but we had to stop. Why was that again? Oh right...she needed _time_.

Yup, still hate that fucking word.

We managed to untangle ourselves, both of us looking sexually frustrated in our rumpled states. She hung her head and an awkwardness enveloped us that I really didn't like – at all. This shouldn't be so fucking _hard_. My cock raised a pubic eyebrow at that and informed me that yes, he indeed should be this _hard_ and that if I would just fuck her, it would help immensely with that. Smartass.

"Bella, I..."

"Jasper, I..."

We both chuckled and the awkwardness seemed to fade away – thankfully. I motioned for her to go first.

"I'm sorry, I got a little umm...carried away. This was exactly what I was afraid would happen if I was alone with you earlier. You just...you invade my senses and...I can't seem to help myself," she admitted sheepishly.

"It's okay, darlin'...and completely understandable," I assured her calmly.

"Oh, really? Is it now?" she snapped, a slight edge to her voice that had me blinking from her sudden mood swing. What was that emotion...irritation? Not anger – no, not yet, anyway. It was then that I realized what I had said and how it might have sounded to her – cocky, arrogant. She thought that I was full of myself...I had to internally scoff at her assessment. I wasn't full of myself, I just knew what I was and what I was capable of. Once she knew what I was capable of too, she'd understand where my cockiness came from.

"That's not how I meant it," I told her. I didn't think my internal musings would go over very well, so I kept them to myself. She'd understand soon enough all on her own.

"You mean you weren't implying that it's understandable for me to throw myself at you simply because you are just far too irresistible to the opposite sex?" she asked, tilting her head to the side inquisitively. She looks so damn adorable, I just want to... No, no – don't go there – focus! If I had had this much trouble focusing when I was in Maria's army, I'd have been dead that first fucking day. What the hell is happening to me? The thought of Maria was enough to tame my cock, and he deflated rapidly while glaring angrily at me for bringing up that bitch's name.

"No, I just meant it's all part of being a newborn, Bella. Remember the tree? Your emotions are running rampant – it's understandable," I clarified, hoping that would smooth things over.

"Oh," she answered, slightly contrite.

"Are you hungry?" I asked, assessing her thirst level for the first time since we fed her on the way here. She would need to feed soon, if not now. Perhaps that was the reasoning for her rapid mood shift... that, or I was back to my perpetual PMS theory. God help me.

She raised her hand up and ran her fingertips down the pale, smooth skin of her throat. "A little?" she replied, sounding unsure.

I nodded and told her we would go hunting after checking on the others progress. I could tell that she wasn't thrilled with the thought of more hunting, but she knew that it was necessary in order to keep the humans safe from her. Not that any are around at the moment, but if she gets too hungry, she will hunt for them without even realizing that's what she's doing – not until it's too late, anyway. Our natural instincts are for human blood, not animal blood. So when hunger strikes, it's a human we seek...not a fucking deer. It's our conscience and pure willpower that has to overcome that instinct and go for the deer instead of hunting down a human.

We grabbed the left over supplies the others had left behind. There wasn't much still there, apparently they didn't plan to wait for us to start building. Not that I minded, I had no clue when it came to construction and had planned to leave it up to Peter and Emmett anyway.

Once we got closer to the waterfall we could hear the pounding of hammers and the splitting of wood. I was quite curious to see how much they had gotten done. I tried to remain optimistic that they would be able to pull this off, but honestly, I was pretty sure this was not going to turn out well. I mean, it's Emmett and Peter. A sense of dread began to coil within me.

As we reached the others, Bella and I stopped dead in our tracks and took in the scene before us...

Peter and Emmett were now standing back and staring up at what they had built so far while tilting their heads this way and that...

The thing looked...well it looked...

Crooked...really, really crooked...and scary as hell. It was the haunted house version of tree houses. There were huge fucking nails - and why the fuck are some of them rusty? - coming through the floor, ceiling and walls everywhere! I'm pretty sure when Char asked for a bed, she didn't mean a bed of nails. The wood boards were twisted unnaturally, almost as if they had been tortured - giving them a sort of eerie presence. Some were overlapping the others awkwardly while some had huge gaps between them, big enough for even Emmett to fall or fit through. To top it all off, there was even a rather large black spider already attaching a web in the far corner near the ceiling. What the fuck...

"Jasper?" Bella stage whispered to me.

"Yeah, darlin'?" I stage whispered back. The others could hear us plain as fucking day. There's no secrets among vampires - no matter how hard you tried. And we weren't trying.

"What the fuck is _that_?" she asked, wide-eyed and pointing to the-little-tree-house-of-horror.

"I don't know, but don't worry – I'll protect you," I told her, shielding her body from it. I swear if you moved, it followed you.

"It's not that bad," Peter grumbled in argument, tilting his head further sideways to examine it. You can look at it upside down, Peter, it's not going to look any better.

"It's a work of art, Peter...don't listen to them," Emmett consoled him. Unfucking believable.

Rose and Char stared at it in their own states of shock and horror, before looking frantically over to me for help. I'm not sure what they wanted me to fucking do. I don't know how to build it either. I don't know what the fuck I was thinking. I should have nixed this idea immediately. I'm clearly an idiot.

What the hell were we going to do now? This idea was obviously not going to work – perhaps tents really are our only option until we find a house nearby, at least those I know we can assemble. Well, as long as we keep Peter and Emmett away from them.

I was pulled from my thoughts when Bella suddenly whipped around and crouched defensively in front of me, pushing me behind her as she scanned our surroundings intently for the danger she obviously had sensed and we had not. I can honestly say, I've never had a woman try to protect me. Not that I'm sexist and don't think that one could, but none have ever tried. And frankly, the Major doesn't need defending - from anything. Though I had no doubt that Bella would be one of the very few who could rival me in combat – she already proved that, and she's still a newborn. Give her a few years, and she very well could surpass even me in skill. The prospect of a challenge was thrilling, while also a tiny bit humiliating – I'm not sure how I'll feel about her kicking my ass. Maybe if I get to fuck her afterward, it won't wound my ego so badly.

I lowered into my own crouch and placed my hand on her waist, ready to haul her ass behind _me_. While it was nice that she was trying to protect me and all, I was slightly upset since it was _my_ job to protect _her_. She seemed to know just where my thoughts were because she scoffed and indignantly rolled her eyes at me while stepping back so that we were side by side instead. This, I could deal with – I suppose. The others mirrored our positions, each of them in their own defensive crouch – ready for whatever was coming. We still couldn't see or smell anything out of the ordinary. Christ, she is good.

I sensed him with my gift before I saw him and immediately relaxed my stance. Bella raised an eyebrow at me questioningly and I assured her it was okay. She stayed crouched even after my reassurance, however, as the others all relaxed once they caught his scent in the breeze.

Bella growled lowly as he approached and my hand on her waist became more of a restraining gesture to her than a welcomed protective one. She eyed it warily and I eyed her cautiously. Still a newborn, her instincts at encountering a strange vampire were at an all time high.

"Gary!" Char squealed, charging him as soon as he came into our view. He caught her and planted a kiss to her cheek, laughing as she just about tackled him to the ground in her enthusiasm.

Rose went over and hugged him enthusiastically in greeting as well, while Emmett and Peter each gave him a strong manly clap to the shoulder.

"Good to see you again, man. What you been up to?" Emmett asked him.

"Good to see you guys, too. I've been...," he trailed off as he caught sight of the-little-tree-house-of-horror behind us.

"What the fuck is _that_ suppose to be? Is it Halloween and I'm not aware?" Garrett asked incredulously.

"I don't know why everyone keeps asking what it is," Emmett mumbled, frowning. "It's obviously our house, I mean what else would it be?"

"Cullens living in the trees? In _that_? No fucking way!" Garrett doubled over in laughter and Bella tensed. His action bringing him closer to her than she felt comfortable with. He caught her stance and straightened himself immediately, gazing at her warily.

Garrett, like all vampires, was considered attractive. He has short, light brown hair and his ruby, human-drinking eyes glinted with wisdom, kindness, and charm that didn't seem quite as threatening as others of our kind. His tall, lean frame also added to his non-threatening demeanor, though he was clearly fit and strong from his military time as a human before his change. I wasn't really worried about Bella being attracted to him physically since she's my mate and that bond is fucking unbreakable...he on the hand, started scanning her body. Fucker. I knew he wouldn't do anything, though. He wasn't as stupid as Edward...

"And who is this beauty?" he asked, all charm and smooth voice. Or maybe he was...

Bella narrowed her eyes slightly before straightening out of her crouch finally. She was sizing him up, and I gathered she found that he didn't pose her any real threat. She was right, to an extent. Garrett, with his non-threatening demeanor, was a peace loving vampire...but make no mistake, he knew how to defend himself if needed. He was every bit as lethal as Peter and myself, if the situation warranted it.

"Garrett, this is Bella...," I began introducing them, trying to ease the tension in the air between them. He repeated her name softly, caressing it with his tongue, causing me to growl my next words in response, "My mate."

His head snapped in my direction quickly. It would have been comical, if I wasn't ready to tear into him for looking at her that way. I could sense his increasing confusion...and I knew why; her scent. He pulled in a large breath, double checking her scent, and looked at me questioningly. No, I haven't marked her yet...and not for lack of trying either. My cock scoffed at my musings and laid his head down to rest on top of his Kama Sutra book before sighing heavily. I was seriously debating finding him another therapist at this point. That, or he'd be dialing Peter's suicide hot-line soon – I shuddered at that thought.

I shook my head at Garrett, silently telling him not to bring up the obvious.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella," he greeted her, holding out his hand in offering. Thank fucking god he didn't verbally ask. That would have been one awkward conversation to have in front of everyone – I didn't think Bella would be comfortable with announcing to them that she's still a virgin. He continued to glance over at me curiously, however, and his emotions belayed his silence. He was most definitely curious as to why I had yet to mark my mate with my scent. It really was out of character for a vampire as dominant as I am, so I could understand his confusion.

Bella eyed his hand with clear distrust and made absolutely no move to take his offering.

"Newborn?" Garrett asked me, before dropping his arm and hand back down to his side while keeping his eyes glued to Bella. He knew not to trust a newborn.

I opened my mouth to respond but snapped it shut quickly as her clipped, but still sexy as hell, tone reached my ears. "Don't do that. Don't speak about me as if I'm not even here," Bella snapped at him.

Garrett's eyebrows raised in surprise. "I apologize, Isabella."

She hissed in response to him using her proper name. He was definitely not making a good first impression with her. "It's just Bella – how do you even know my full name anyway?"

Garrett shook his head in amusement. Oh, you are an idiot, Gar. She'll rip you the fuck apart if you keep it up. It was my turn to shake my head in amusement at my longtime friend. He's always been able to charm people so easily. Not for the first time, I wondered if that wasn't his gift. Bella clearly isn't affected by his charm. He doesn't know who the fuck he is messing with – he assumes because she's a newborn that she's not a real threat to him - were she to attack him - he's sorely mistaken. Bella is no typical newborn when it comes to combat. Emotions on the other hand...

"I apologize once again, I just assumed..." Garrett began.

"Yes, well...we know what they say about assuming, now don't we?" she huffed and pulled me slightly back to her – further away from Garrett. Her action didn't go unnoticed by him. He stared at her with wide eyes and a wide grin. It was ironic that she called him out on making assumptions, he was assuming much more than she realized.

"I suppose we do," he chuckled, clearly enjoying this more than he should. He continued to stare at her for a moment before he finally turned to me, "She's a spitfire, Jasper...you must have your hands full..."

And then it happened...

Bella pushed me forcefully behind her and lunged for him. No one was able to catch her in time, not that it would have done any good – she was far too strong to restrain with mere brawn. It would require my gift to subdue her, the same as always - and that required contact. Before I could reach her, she had Garrett pressed face first into the ground with his arms pinned behind his back...his mumbled expletives being swallowed up by the earth.

"Garrett, Garrett, Garrett," I reprimanded him. "What have you learned today about assuming?"

More mumbled expletives followed and I decided to defuse the situation, lest she remove his head. She was growling low and rumbling as she kept him pinned beneath her. I was slightly jealous of their positioning. My cock turned his head and gazed at her longingly from his make shift Kama Sutra pillow.

"Baby, Garrett meant no harm...he's just not used to people resisting his charms," I told her, reaching for her. She snarled as my hand neared her arm and I pulled it back quickly. "It's okay, Bella...let him go now. I promise he won't hurt you," I soothed. 'Cause if he did, he'd be torn apart in a matter of seconds, I added silently.

"He's rude," she hissed into his ear, causing him to flinch from the proximity of her teeth to his neck.

"He's my friend, darlin'...please," I pleaded, truly beginning to worry for Garrett's safety. I didn't _think_ she would actually take it that far as to hurt him...but I sure as hell wasn't going to make the same mistake Garrett made and just _assume_ she wouldn't.

"He's your friend? You trust him?"

"Yes, I trust him and we've been friends a long time...he's a friend to all of us, not just me," I informed her. The others were nervously shifting from foot to foot. They were beginning to worry as well, yet not one of them was willing to approach her. Smart move; they'd all seen her in action previously, though.

She sprang to her feet lithely and stood over his head for a moment looking down upon him like an ant to squished beneath her feet, before stepping away from him with her back turned. I was in utter shock. That action was one I'd done thousands of times myself – though never to a newborn, the only newborn I've ever stupidly turned my back to was Bella. The action served to show your dominance over another vampire – it was dismissive. How the fuck did she know to do that?

She stepped in front of me and nuzzled herself into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her, holding her to me tightly while sending her some much needed calm. She sighed against me as the tension in her body began to dissipate. "I'm sorry," she murmured into my chest, shaking slightly.

"Shh, darlin', it's okay, you did nothing wrong," I assured her, stroking some of my fingers through her silky auburn locks. So soft.

Garrett laid still in his prone position on the ground for a moment – his emotions blank...was that shock? As if answering my silent question, he rolled over onto his back and gave me the biggest, 'What the fuck?', look. His emotions then were concern and awe as he gazed at the back of mate, who was now no longer the fierce predator she was a moment ago, but a tamed kitten cowering in the corner after being frightened.

"I think you need to feed, darlin'...how does that sound?" I asked her, pulling back slightly to look into her eyes. Feeding would help to calm her further, more so even than my gift – which honestly wasn't doing much for her. Her shield had definitely strengthened, blocking most of what I was sending her without even trying. No doubt a involuntary defensive reaction from moments ago.

"Okay," she whispered, nodding her head.

"We'll take her, Major," Peter interjected hastily. My head snapped in his direction with an incredulous look.

"I don't think..."

"It's fine, I'm fine...I'll be fine," Bella cut me off. I'm not sure who she was trying to convince, me or her?

"I'm just not sure..."

"I won't hurt them, if that's what you are worried about," she snapped back at me before sighing heavily. "I promise," she whispered more calmly and slightly apologetic. Yes, she definitely needed to feed.

I gave Peter and Char a look. The look said, "Are you sure you can fucking handle it?" - they nodded without hesitation and I knew she would be in good hands with them. She had been the calmest back in Forks with them, so it stood to reason everything would be fine. Still, I fucking worried...especially given recent events. Garrett gave me his own look. The look said, "We need to fucking chat – alone."

"Alright, darlin'," I conceded, leaning down and brushing my lips across hers once, twice, three times... four times. I pulled back slightly only to immediately go back in for time number five.

_She_ giggled against my lips.

_I_ didn't stop.

_I_ was up to time number ten when _she_ pulled away.

"I'm really hungry," she stated seriously, and that was all it took for me to finally let her go. Peter walked over to me and laid a hand on my shoulder. It was his silent reassurance that he would bring her back to me. He fucking better, and not a hair out of place. Rose and Em decided to go with them, being animal drinkers themselves they felt they could help her – which I have to say made me feel slightly more at ease. They took off and that damn rope jerked me forward a couple of steps before I steadied myself and took a deep, unnecessary breath.

Garrett stood up the moment she was gone and proceeded to dust himself off, glancing over at me every couple of seconds. I just waited for what I knew was coming. He finished dusting off his jeans, which surprisingly looked relatively new. He usually wore his clothes for months straight. Being a nomad didn't mean he had an Alice-sized wardrobe at his disposal. He usually acquired his new clothing from the recently deceased...and recently drained. I assume he fed on his way here. His eyes reaffirmed that assumption.

He stopped dusting off his pants and looked at me for a moment with a frown on his face. "Wanna explain to me what the fuck is going on?"

"She's my mate," I replied simply.

"Okay, we'll start there," he stated cryptically. I didn't know what he fucking meant by that but I didn't ask. "What happened to Alice?" he asked, not sounding like he cared even the tiniest bit. There was definitely no love lost there. Okay - he couldn't stand her was more precise.

"She's _not_ my mate," I replied simply.

"Enough with the simple goddamn answers. Tell me what's going on," he demanded, crossing his arms over his chest.

I growled a warning and he had enough sense to apologize for his demanding tone. I outranked him from a military standpoint, but I also outranked him as a vampire, my scars and combat skills were proof of that, and he knew better than to make demands or speak to me that way. After a warning glare as well, I told him everything that lead up to the here and now. He listened silently to everything. That was the best thing about Garrett, he never jumped to conclusions until he had all the fucking facts first. It was the military in him, don't plan an attack until you know your enemy first.

"He kicked you out?" he roared angrily.

I said nothing and just let him take his anger out on the nearest tree. Unfortunately, it wasn't one of the ones with the-little-tree-house-of-horror attached. Damn, so close.

"How could he do something like this?" he went on. "What he did was beyond wrong, doesn't he realize that? It doesn't even sound like something Carlisle would do in the first place...I just don't understand why he's so blindly believing them," he ranted, shaking his head in disbelief at his friend's actions.

"It is what it is, Garrett. I don't fucking care," I told him firmly.

"Bullshit. You care."

I growled.

"Why haven't you marked her?" he asked suddenly, ignoring my denying growl, his brows furrowed in confusion.

I sighed. "She's a virgin," I revealed reluctantly.

His eyebrows rose high on his forehead and a large smirk grew across his face. Fucker. "You don't say? Man, you are one lucky son-of-a-bitch," he chuckled, shaking his head.

"I am," I agreed, because I fucking am and I knew it. "She needs time to deal with her emotions and I'm giving it to her."

"How are you restraining yourself?" he questioned. "I mean, she's sexy as hell and I don't think I'd be able to do it...and add her being your mate...damn, that's just crazy."

"It's not without difficulty," I snarled at him.

He held his hands up. "Just saying. I mean...I thought her voice was sexy, but her body..."

"That's enough, Garrett!" I roared at him, taking a step forward. He bowed his head and I glared at him but didn't move further toward him. Friendship saved him from being planted face first once again.

"Sorry," he murmured.

"It's bad enough dealing with every other fucking male, don't make me have to deal with you too," I warned him.

"You know I would never do anything. But you can't blame the rest of us for admiring the scenery, man," he argued but still kept his head bowed.

I sighed heavily. It was something I was going to need to deal with. Once she was over her newborn stage, it would be even worse around human men. Fuck me.

"She took me down like I was nothing," he remarked in awe.

"That she did," I chuckled. And she looked sexy as fuck doing it, too.

"_How_ the fuck did she do that?" he questioned incredulously. "I'll admit, I might be a little rusty, but fuck...she's just a newborn!"

"She's been like that since she woke up. Combat seems to be instinctual for her, instead of a learned skill like the rest of us. I've never seen anything like it."

"Neither have I. And I'm willing to bet most others haven't either," he said meaningfully. I didn't want to think about what he was implying. I was trying very hard not to think about that. "I assume it has to do with her being meant for you and your venom running through her?"

"It's possible. Though, Peter and Char have my venom as well and it wasn't like that for them," I mused.

"They weren't meant to be your mate either. I'd bet my left testicle that has a lot to do with it," he stated matter-of-factly.

"I wouldn't mention that bet to her," I joked, laughing loudly when he flinched visibly.

"Shut up," he groaned. "Humiliating. Taken down by a _newborn_ – what is the world coming to," he grumbled to himself.

~O~O~O~O~

The others arrived back from Bella's hunt a little while later and she looked much calmer than before, but a little anxious as she ran into my arms. All of her anxiety left, as did my own, at having her right where she belonged once again.

"I missed you," she whispered, placing a small kiss to her bite mark on my neck. Mmm.

"I missed you, too," I told her, placing a larger kiss to my mark on her neck. "Good hunt?" I asked curiously.

"I still hate it, but I feel better...so yeah, I guess it was good," she replied with a tiny shrug before running her lips up the length of my neck and then farther up to my lips where she pressed hers firmly. Mmm. I parted my lips and her tongue didn't hesitate to invade my awaiting mouth. Moans and groans came from both of us as the kiss steadily grew in intensity. I could kiss her this way for days without stopping...

A familiar throat cleared loudly.

"What, Garrett?" I growled against her lips, causing her to moan from the vibrations it caused. Hmm, interesting.

When he didn't respond, I reluctantly pulled away to see him staring at Bella and paying me no attention whatsoever.

"I just wanted to apologize, Bella, for my earlier behavior. I'm sorry. I was rude. I promise it won't happen again," he told her sincerely.

Her lips twitched and she nodded her head. "I'm sorry, too... for ya know...attacking you. I'm having some anger issues it seems and I took it out on you unfairly."

"It's all part of being a newborn," he reassured it. "Not that being a newborn is a bad thing. Just everyone goes through it," he hastily added.

I chuckled under my breath at his obvious fear of her. He glared at me in response.

"So you're vampire-guy?" Bella asked. Huh? When he just looked at her confused she clarified, "From the phone – you called Peter's hot-line sounding human?"

"Oh, that! Yeah, yeah, that was me," he confirmed. "And just for the record, I think Jasper's a vampire, too - even if he's in denial," he whispered conspiratorially to her in his 'human' voice, causing her to giggle. Not immune to his charms after all. Just fucking wonderful.

"Well I'm Bella, newborn-girl and anger-issue-girl...it's nice to meet you vampire-guy," she said, holding out her hand in offering.

"It's truly a pleasure," he replied, taking her hand in his with a bright smile.

"You forgot a title," I told her. "You're also _my-_girl," I stated, snatching her back from him...similar to how she had pulled me away from him earlier. She rolled her eyes at me but whispered, "And _your-_girl."

That's fucking right.

Garrett shook his head. "Lucky bastard," he murmured before walking away. Wait, walking away?

"Where the fuck are you going? You just got here," I demanded, stopping him. I know he never stays in one spot for long, but this was a bit extreme even for him.

"To visit the house of course," he replied simply.

"Garrett..." I trailed off in warning. He rolled his eyes.

"What? You don't think I can just _not _visit my friend Carlisle when I'm this close by, do you? Esme would have my head."

"Just stay out of it, Gar," I warned him again.

"I'll let him know you said 'hi'," he said before taking off quickly – not promising me anything. Asshole.

~O~O~O~O~

After watching Emmett and Peter continue to build the-little-tree-house-of-horror - and watching it get scarier by the second - Rose and Char approached me.

"I'm not living in that, Jasper...so figure something else out," Char informed me, crossing her arms over her chest defiantly.

"I'm with her...no way in hell am I living in that thing! I swear it has eyes or something! If I could sleep, I'd have nightmares!" Rose said, shuddering slightly. "Maybe we can just leave them here to live in that and we can find something else for the rest of us," Rose suggested, hopefully.

It wasn't a bad idea, actually. They did seem rather attached to their horrific creation, and it would cut down on the required amount of room we would need...but there was one flaw in that plan - they were mates, and if the pull was even half as strong as mine was with Bella, there was no way they could live separate. Damnit.

I was in the midst of contemplating my own plan to obtain a computer so that we could research the nearby area's real-estate, in hopes of finding something quickly – very fucking quickly – when I smelled her approach; she was about a half mile out yet.

Everyone paused as they too caught her scent in the air. No words were said as they immediately cast wary glances my way, even Bella. Just fucking great.

And in five, four...

...three, two..

One...

"Finally! There you all are!" she exclaimed, stepping into view.

Everyone murmured their hello's, except for me that is. I guess you could say I wasn't feeling very fucking cordial toward her at the moment. Go figure.

"Esme," I regarded her coolly.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

AN:

Now, don't be too upset with me for ending it there. I really did want (and tried - I really did) to put her visit in this chapter, but I just felt it flowed better in the next one. *Ducks under desk*

To make it up to you, if you review I'll send you a small teaser from Esme's visit to tide you over while you wait patiently (or not so patiently) for the next update. ) Please let me know what you thought! (Remember to sign in if you want the teaser)

Regarding updates: My Mom is currently in the hospital ICU. She has some pretty severe dementia that has progressed rapidly over this last year (she's 77 and my Dad is 80). She had a heart attack and has some other health issues as well - so right now we are just taking it one day at a time to see how she recovers from those. I can't even put into words what it's like talking to my Dad, who has always been so strong, and hear him sound so tired and vulnerable... They've been married for over 50 years and he just keeps telling me how lonely he is without her there. =*(

Anyway, right now, my heart is elsewhere. I'm not giving up on this story, no worries! I just can't guarantee a time frame on updates with everything going on. Very sorry, and I hope you can understand. I promise to do my very best to keep it reasonable, if I can.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight and the characters contained in this story – I own nothing.

Warning: This story is full of bad words and graphic content, please do not read if that bothers you or you are under the age of 18. You've been warned! *pulls down her reading glasses to give you a stern look*

Thank you all so much for your words of comfort and amazing reviews! I can't tell you how much it means to me. *wipes tear* You are the best readers ever for sticking with me through this – thank you! xoxo

This chapter reads a bit like an emotional roller coaster with a lot of ups and downs, so hang on and I'll see you at the end...

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~OO~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Esme glanced at us all briefly, but her eyes were immediately drawn to the-little-tree-house-of-horror.

"My lord, I didn't think Garrett was telling the truth, who would have?...I mean," Esme trailed off as her eyes continued to peruse the sight in the trees. "What the fuck is _that _suppose to be?" she gasped in horror, holding a hand over her chest. All of us gasped as well, well with the exception of Bella, who didn't know that Esme very rarely swears. Like _fucking_ ever.

"Esme!" Emmett scolded her in disbelief.

"Don't 'Esme' me, Emmett...answer the damn question," she demanded, looking a tad frightening, I might add.

"That's our house! Peter and I are building it – what do you think? Nice, huh?" Emmett asked, beaming like a proud toddler over his creation. Yeah, they were definitely staying here. Rope or no rope. Hell, I'm pretty sure Rose and Char would find a way to cut that damn mate-pulling rope before they'd live in that thing.

"_House_? Your house?" Esme questioned, a strange look crossing her face. It was sort of scary to be quite honest. I was waiting for her head to swivel around 360 degrees, thereby completing the whole horror themed package.

Emmett nodded eagerly.

"You plan to live," she began, pausing to clear her throat unnecessarily. "In _that_?"

"Yup!" Emmett bellowed excitedly, clearly not seeing her increasing distress. I sure _felt_ it, though.

Esme began frantically pacing, pausing every few seconds to stare at the-little-tree-house-of-horror in disgust, fear, and anger.

"Oh hell no! My babies are _not_ living in that...that _thing_! Why I ought to go back there and slap some sense into that man, I swear – what the hell is he thinking, forcing my babies to live in the woods for heaven's sake...and oh my god, are those nails _rusty_?"

She turned on her heel and stared us all down, before spying the blueprint the girls had setting on the forest floor, held down with four large rocks. She dashed over to it and studied it for a moment before an indelicate snort escaped her lips. I don't think I've ever heard Esme snort, ever. It was like we entered some alternate reality. Who the hell was this woman? And more importantly, why did she think she still had the right to refer to us as her 'babies'? Or maybe she was only referring to Emmett and Rose, I didn't know - and I didn't fucking care.

"Whose brilliant idea was the jacuzzi tub?" she asked bemused, glancing up from the blueprint awaiting our answer.

"That was Rosie's," Emmett grumbled, still reeling from Rose's verbal beating earlier.

"Rosalie?" Esme repeated in bewilderment. "But that doesn't make any sense. She has a masters degree in engineering; surely she would know that there was no way it could hold that amount of weight..." Esme mumbled to herself. Once again, we all heard every word. Vampire hearing has it's advantages and disadvantages. Right now, Rose was squirming under Emmett's glare – clearly a disadvantage. I see he finally put two and two together – well, with some help from Esme, anyway.

"Rosie, care to explain yourself? She's right...you would have known it wasn't possible – so why did you ask for it? Hmm?" he asked her, crossing his bulging arms over his muscled chest. Rose gulped.

"Uh, well, I uh...I forgot?" Rose squeaked, unconvincingly. His narrowing eyes told her,"Run"...and that's what she did. He took off after her; her peels of laughter echoing through the trees only minutes later as he caught up to her. I don't even want to know what they were going to do. Make up sex was big with them – hell, sex over anything was big with them. My cock flipped over to his other side in frustration, attempting to adjust himself into a more comfortable position.

"A king sized bed...like there would be room for that – whose the hell idea was that one?" Esme snorted once again.

Peter gasped and his eyes snapped to Char's. Took him long enough.

Char didn't even bother trying to defend herself, she simply took off running like Rose had – Peter hot on her heels, yelling something about just what he was going to do to her 'small' breasts when he caught her. I tried to tune him the fuck out. I really didn't want to hear that shit. It was bad enough hearing and feeling them when they were together – add in my sexual frustration and I was not in the mood. My cock flipped back over angrily, punching his Kama Sutra pillow and creating a small dent in the cover – he just couldn't find a comfortable position no matter what he did. Though I imagine using a book as a pillow isn't a very good idea... He glared at me. But what did _I_ know?

"Way to clear a room, or...well, whatever that thing is," Bella murmured, her lips twitching in amusement.

"Oh my!" Esme gasped with a hand over her dead heart. "Did I do that?" she asked innocently – far too innocently.

"What's going on, Esme?" I sneered at her, cutting to the chase. I was an idiot, yes...but no fool.

"I needed to talk to you," she replied simply, looking hopeful that I wouldn't turn her down.

"There's really nothing to say..."

"Please..." she cut me off. "Please, just let me explain some things, alright? Then you can tell me to leave...if that's what you really want," her voice cracking on the last part.

"Fine then, go ahead," I told her coldly, gesturing impatiently with my hand for her to get the fuck on with it. I really wasn't interested in what she had to say. She had said her piece when she fucking sided with the others.

Bella elbowed me in the side - _hard_. "What?" I hissed at her, rubbing the spot she elbowed. Fuck, her strength was crazy. No wonder Edward was curled up on the floor in so much pain. Although, unlike him, _I_ didn't deserve it.

"Be nice – she's like your Mom or something," she hissed back at me. What the fuck? Just whose side was she on? Is she forgetting what happened? I owe Esme nothing – not anymore.

"It's alright, dear...Jasper's never really viewed me that way – but thank you for trying," Esme said sweetly, patting Bella's arm lightly. Bella smiled sadly back at her before leveling me with a frown of disapproval.

It wasn't entirely true. No, I'm not like Edward, Alice, or at times, Emmett – a child who needs scolding and constant parenting. I'm a man, I make my own decisions and I deal with the consequences of those decisions. I take full responsibility for my actions. But, I wouldn't say that I've never viewed her as a motherly type figure – she has been that for me in the past. However, it's a moot point because she sat there and agreed with their choice to kick me out. Where the fuck was the motherly figure then? Where the fuck was her concern for _me_? Mate or no mate, she could have at least defended me to the others. I can't exactly forget that; I won't forgive it either. And I didn't care.

"I'm so sorry, Jasper," Esme stated sadly. Her golden eyes were warm and blazing with the truth I could feel emanating behind her words. "I'm sorry that I sided with them. I _knew_ in my heart that you wouldn't - _couldn't_ - have harmed Bella. I saw the way you looked at her – I _knew_ that you had a connection that went beyond what was told to me. I _knew _the _truth_, Jasper...but please try to understand; Alice claimed you would hurt Bella if you stayed and I just...I couldn't risk the chance, however small it might have been, that she was telling the truth and let Bella go through that – not like I had to," she choked out, her eyes welling with venom.

Bella gave me a questioning look and I shook my head. Esme's past wasn't my story to tell. I did, however, have a strong desire to dig up her long ago, dead and buried human husband and grind his bones to dust for what he put her through. Her reasoning's were understandable, and yet it simply wasn't enough. The fact that she claims she _knew the truth_, that I wasn't a threat to Bella; that their whole reasoning for kicking me out was invalid but still, she let it happen – as if _I_ meant nothing to her. I preferred it when I believed she really thought I was capable of what they accused me of. At least then, it didn't hurt so damn much. How could she? It was betrayal – betrayal from someone I...no, no I still _don't_ care.

I'm an empath for fuck's sake, I know exactly what I'm feeling and it's not caring no matter what Garrett says. No, I don't care...but I was hurt...and angry.

Esme actions hurt me. Carlisle's actions angered me. Both were warring with each other for domination over me. Anger mixed with hurt; hurt heated and fueled the anger, mixing into a volatile cocktail just waiting to ignite.

"You said you _knew_ I wouldn't harm her...so how could you just let this fucking happen? How, Esme...tell me how you could just sit there and not fucking defend me, if you _knew_?" I seethed, shaking slightly in my effort to gain control over my emotions. Every muscle tensed with the sheer anticipation of lashing out at something, anything. Bella laid a comforting hand on my arm and I felt her presence wash through me like a warm and gentle sighing breath – she was like my own personal empath. It was nice for once to have someone to return the favor.

"I'm so sorry, I was wrong, Jasper – so wrong!" Esme cried out before holding her palm over her mouth to contain her sobs.

"You were wrong about something else as well," I informed her, leveling her with a glare that made her cringe before continuing, "I _did_ consider you a mother," I paused, "But I was wrong, too, you see...because a mother would never have turned her back on her child the way that you did to me."

And as I watched Esme crumble to the ground in front of me from my words, for the first time in my vampire existence I felt the completely foreign sting of a single unsheddable tear.

_Fuck! _Garrett was right – I cared.

Bella flinched beside me as she too watched Esme fall apart before our eyes. I cared. It was such a shocking revelation. I never for a second thought I cared. I always thought I could walk away at any time and not feel anything in regards to them. I was wrong – because right now watching her on the ground sobbing - it hurt _me _as well. I cared. I fucking care. Maybe I wasn't as in tune with my emotions as I once thought. I was a shitty empath.

I stepped closer to her and knelt down in front of her. I wasn't really sure what to do or how to fix anything in this fucked up situation. She was curled in on herself, her head bowed before me. I placed my hand on the top of her head. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that – I didn't mean it."

"You did mean it and I deserved it," she whispered brokenly, her head lifting slowly to meet my gaze. God, what have I done to her? She looked shattered. I broke her. Was I any better than Carlisle in this moment?

"I shouldn't have said it. He's your mate, you had no choice but to side with him," I stated, attempting to absolve her of some of her guilt, albeit half-heartedly. She still deserved to feel guilty.

She scoffed angrily. "Tell me, Jasper...if Bella wanted to kick Peter or Char out of your family, what would you do? Would you let her?"

Would I? Abso-fucking-lutely not. I glanced over to Bella and she knew the answer to that before I even spoke, and she was completely fine with it.

"No, I wouldn't."

"That's right, because it would be wrong. She's your mate and you love her but even so, you wouldn't let her hurt the people you care about because of that fact. You'd stand up to her," she told me, her gaze shifting between Bella and I.

"And if Jasper were to want to do something stupid, you would stop him – wouldn't you, Bella?" she questioned.

Bella chuckled. "Yes, yes I would," Bella nodded, looking amused. I rolled my eyes. That would never fucking happen. My cock scoffed as he pulled his position list from inside his 'pillow' and began using it as a make-shift blanket. I was seriously beginning to worry about him.

"Carlisle is my mate, yes – and I love him, so much. But he did a stupid thing and he hurt someone I love and care for very much," she said giving me a pointed look. "So don't make excuses for me. You're right about all of it, I don't deserve the title of mother – what I did was horrible and unforgivable. I should have stood up to him, to all of them. I should have fought for you, Jasper, and I am so, so sorry," she said, hanging her head in shame.

Esme was inherently a good woman. Being an empath gives me a unique insight into others that you just wouldn't see otherwise – that part of being an empath I was quite good at, I just sucked at the personal analysis - apparently. I did, however, know that Esme wouldn't hurt anyone, not intentionally. Still, her actions _had_ hurt and it would take me some time to recover fully from that sting, if ever.

I nodded, but said nothing. I really wasn't sure what more to say.

"Can you ever forgive me?" she asked, so softly I barely heard her.

Could I? I believe I could...eventually...

"Just give me some more time," I told her. Me asking for _time_...how fucking ironic.

"Will you come home now, Jasper?" she pleaded with me.

"Home, Esme? And where is that exactly, huh?" I questioned incredulously. I eyed the-little-tree-house-of-horror..I had planned to say that _this_ was my home, but decided against it after looking at the thing once again. Creepy just didn't do it justice.

"It's still your home too...come back, please. Let me fix this!"

"Are you forgetting that he kicked me out of said 'home'?" I asked, shaking my head. I may be able to somewhat understand where she was coming from with her past fears – but Carlisle has no such fucking excuses. He wouldn't be asking for my forgiveness – because he felt he was right.

"No, but I can tell you that he feels horrible about what he's done," she replied, a deep frown etched on her face.

It was my turn to snort.

"He does, Jasper – I assure you. He hasn't been himself lately – always so stressed, but he won't talk about it – not even to me...not to anyone. I'm so worried about him," she said, bowing her head this time in despair. Her shoulders began to shake violently as she completely broke down before my eyes once again. Fuck!

Bella knelt down next to her and wrapped a comforting arm around her, while I sat there in front of them frozen. Esme melted into her and Bella fully embraced her, shushing her cries and sobs against her. I'd never seen Esme take comfort from anyone besides Carlisle. Not like this, anyway. She was always so strong – but right now, she just looked so fragile, so broken. And it wasn't just me that had broken her. She was broken before any of this even happened – how did I not see this sooner? Oh right, I was dealing with Alice.

Carlisle...what the fuck is up with him? Does he not realize he's hurting his mate now with his behavior? I wonder how he would feel if he knew my mate had to comfort his because he's being an ass...

"I know what you are thinking, Jasper – please don't tell him about this. I don't want him more upset than he already is, please," Esme begged, gently pulling herself from Bella's embrace to face me fully.

"Esme..."

"Garrett is trying to talk to him now but, maybe you could talk to him as well?" she asked me, looking so very hopeful. Why the fuck would _I _talk to him? He kicked me out. I'm pretty damn sure he doesn't want to talk to _me_. About anything.

"I'm sorry, but I think that would be a very bad idea," I told her firmly, standing up and walking over to Bella; I pulled her up and held her close to _me_. Her scent filtered into my lungs and her touch traveled through me, she was like a drug – a very addictive drug. I _needed_ her like I needed blood, like I needed...actually, I didn't need anything else...except sex. Yes, sex would sure be fucking nice. My cock pulled his 'blanket' up over his head.

"If you change your mind..." Esme trailed off, still looking hopeful.

"I can't...I'm sorry," I told her, not really feeling sorry at all. Carlisle could go fuck himself. In truth, I felt compelled to help them both; if only because of the woman now standing before me. I would consider it – I just didn't let her know that. I didn't want to get her hopes up. Besides, maybe Garrett would find out what his fucking problem is and then my assistance wouldn't be needed after all.

She sighed heavily but nodded in understanding. "Well, since you won't come home – I'm going to run to town for supplies and I'll be back shortly."

"Be back? Supplies?" I questioned in confusion.

"To build your tree house," she stated, as if it was obvious. "No way are any of you living in...," she stopped to stare once again at the thing Peter and Emmett built. "In _that_. So tell them to tear it down – dear lord, please tell them to tear it down – and I'll build you a proper tree house," she said with a nod before taking off back towards the house.

She didn't even wait for our response – I guess she wasn't taking no for an answer. I wasn't sure how I felt about her helping us with our accommodations, but then I glanced at the-little-tree-house-of-horror once again and decided I'd just keep my mouth shut and let her help this time. My cock peeked out from under his 'blanket' at that, apparently he felt I didn't keep my mouth shut near enough. Dick. I was doing the best I could to get us what we both want so badly...it's not my fucking fault!

He clearly disagreed as he began tearing off scraps of his position list to use as tissues for his non-existent tears. Spare me the fucking dramatics. He scowled and curled up further under his position-list-blanket and onto his pillow-book, pieces of 'tissue' littered around him – I had to wonder how we got to this point of frustration and depression. It all seems like just a day ago that we had a naked, pink, wet pussy grinding against us in a tree – fuck, those were the good old days.

The others arrived back a few minutes later, the scent of sex oozing heavily off of them. They at least had the decency to look a bit sheepish about it. They knew I was frustrated. I think it was pretty damn obvious at this point. I pulled a hand roughly through my hair in an attempt to stop myself from kicking the shit out of Emmett and Peter. I didn't want to feel their emotions of contentment and sexual satisfaction. I wanted to feel my own, damn it.

Bella curled into my side and placed a kiss to my ear... yup, still worth it.

Peter and Emmett began to pick up the supplies laying around on the ground and I stopped them, letting them in on Esme's plan to help. They weren't pleased to say the least, but Rose and Char hugged me gratefully at that bit of news. They were also glad to hear that Esme apologized. Rose thought Carlisle had been acting strangely as well; more so recently.

I couldn't believe I hadn't seen the signs myself. If I'm honest, I guess I just didn't look – or care...well, that's not true. I do care, apparently. Perhaps I was being a little too self-involved and not paying attention to what was happening right in front of me – I had become complacent living the human facade.

Peter and Emmett were pouting – hugely – while dismantling their creation; I swear you could hear the wood groaning in pain as they did so, but I was chalking that up to my own imagination. Their mates tried to cheer them up but all they received were grunts and nods every so often. Fucking cry babies. They just got laid, they had no right to fucking pout. One might say that I was pouting by thinking that way...but I dare the person to say that out loud, to my face... Yeah, I didn't think so.

_Sexy Vampire,_

_I'm falling in love_

_So just bite me baby_

_And drink all my blood_

_Oh yeah_

_Sexy Vampire,_

_I'm falling in love with you_

_'Cause you need my plasma more than I do..._

What the fuck is that?

Five pairs of vampire eyes snapped to Peter's phone in his holder at his waist. He sheepishly took it out and then huffed when we all continued to stare at him in shock. "What? Now I can't have ring tones either?" he asked incredulously. I tried to imagine the Volturi hearing his ring tone - something tells me Aro would not be amused. Unfucking believable.

He looked down at the id and then hit three different buttons on the keypad to finally answer the call...

"Peter's anonymous advice hot-line, this is Peter. Before we begin, what's you first and last name?...

"Peter, it's Jacob, I.. ," Jacob's voice began to rush out impatiently.

"And your last name?" Peter interjected calmly, ignoring Jacob's tone.

"It's_ Jacob, _Peter!" Jacob panted into the phone.

"Yes, well, if your last name is also Jacob then I'm afraid we can't help you here at the anonymous advice line. You'll need to call 1-900-555-MENU for the 'Kill me now' line, dedicated to helping people with humiliating names instead. If you are simply refusing to tell me your last name, then I will need to refer you to the non-anonymous advice hot-line, where you will need to provide your social security number instead," Peter replied calmly, showing no hint of any recognition that he knew it was indeed Jacob. It was rather fucking amusing, I had to admit.

"For Christ's sake, it's Jacob Black!" Jacob gritted out. You could literally hear him grinding his canines in frustration. Peter has that effect on people.

"Ohhh! Jacob! Well, why didn't you just say it was you?" Peter asked, a devilish smirk crossing his face. He really does love to fuck with people.

"Oh my fucking god," Jacob mumbled to himself, though we heard it clear as day. "I _did_," he said louder into the phone.

"You did _now_," Peter stated innocently. "So, how can I help you? Because remember what I told you, Jacob...you have to use lotion when you are doing it so many times to avoid the chaffing..."

"Dude," Jacob groaned in embarrassment. "That's not why I'm calling this time...listen, something has happened," Jacob said, sounding slightly out of breath. I thought werewolves were in shape – apparently not. I'm not sure I even want to know why he is out of breath – especially if he had to talk about chaffing and lotion with Peter. It just better not have anything to do with images of my mate again. I tried hard not to growl at the thought.

"Really? So the lotion helped then?" Peter asked, arching an eyebrow at my growl. Yeah, I couldn't fucking help it.

"Would you fucking listen to me! It has nothing to do with that! And it's bad, Peter, really bad," Jacob growled, finally losing his patience. I had to give him credit, he lasted a hell of a lot longer than I would have.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked, truly curious now.

"Jasper's girlfriend killed someone..."

"For the last time, she's not my fucking girlfriend!" I growled loudly, causing Bella to flinch and tense defensively. I shook my head at my stupidity and tightened my hold on her, rubbing soothing circles on her hips with my thumbs and sending her some calm – silently apologizing for scaring her.

"Okay, then the fucking redhead who you don't know, killed someone – Mike Newton to be exact! Jasper, she tore out his throat and left him in front of your house like some twisted offering."

"Mike Newton...isn't that the boy who took Bella's truck?" I asked Rose. See? I could remember names when it counted – okay, sometimes anyway.

"Yeah, that's him," she replied nodding.

"Jacob, was Bella's scent detectable on Mike at all or at his home?" I asked, hoping I was wrong, but knowing I probably wasn't.

"Yes, her human scent was at his house. It wasn't strong but we could vaguely smell it, like she had been near there at some point," he answered. "Why? And what do you mean he took Bella's truck?"

"He stole Bella's truck the day she was bit by that nomad I killed. Rose and Emmett found it at his house where he was hiding it, hoping to play the hero and bring it back to her," I informed him.

"Jasper, man...I hate to ask again cause I know you are going to be all kinds of pissed at me but...she certainly sounds like a jealous ex...are you sure you don't know her?" he asked seriously. Even Jacob caught on to the fact that she must have tracked Bella's scent to Mike. She would have to be very good at tracking to do so..._gifted_. There's no other way she could have found that tiny lingering bit of Bella's scent from her truck otherwise.

Bella growled at Jacob's insinuation.

"I'm sure," I growled myself. "But you are right – the fact that she killed the boy who had Bella's truck and the fact that she was at the house and had my shirt, can't be coincidence. She's hunting," I stated in resignation. Peter and Char shot me worried looks before turning their worried gaze over to Bella. Yes, they knew exactly what I meant. We'd seen it before. Mike's death wasn't necessary, she would have known Bella wasn't there just from the scents left over near the Cullen house. She knew Bella was no longer human from that alone. No, Mike's death had a very different purpose – it was her way of challenging us. I was just grateful she didn't follow Bella's scent to Chief Swan. I'm not sure Bella could handle losing her father right now, she's just finally come around to accepting everything.

"Hunting? What...like for more blood?" Jacob asked naively.

"No, Jacob...she's hunting for vengeance," I informed him, and the others who weren't in the know about these types of situations.

"Vengeance for what?" Jacob and Bella asked at the same time.

"Darlin', imagine if someone were to hurt me...imagine how you would feel if that happ-..." I didn't get to finish, she had lowered into a crouch in front of me while eyeing each one of the others hostilely. Logically, she knew they were no threat to me, yet she still took on a hostile stance with the mere thought of someone harming me. This was bad – very fucking bad.

I haven't told her about Maria yet...what will she do when she finds out? Fuck! My eyes darted to Peter and his widened in response to the look on my face – it said it all. For the first time in my existence, I was scared. Scared that my mate would try to track down Maria once she found out what she had done to me. It was never a problem with Alice, which should have been a large hint as to our mating status...I just assumed it would be the same with Bella. Garrett's not the only one learning not to assume today.

"Major, could we speak to you in private for a minute?" Peter asked, motioning to himself and Char – who also wore a similar wide-eyed look.

"Sure," I mumbled. Bella growled at Peter and Char and wouldn't let them anywhere near me.

"Baby, it's okay. It was just hypothetical, remember? No one is going to hurt me," I assured her, gently pulling her away from them and to my side. It was more for their protection than anything else.

"No one hurt you?" she demanded, searching my body and face for any signs of recent harm. Her eyes lingered on a few of my bigger scars and I knew...it was only a matter of time before she asked about them – I could see her eyes narrow slightly as she studied them further, trying to determine what could have caused some of the ones that clearly weren't bite marks.

"No, Bella, no one hurt me," I lied to her, tacking on the 'recently' in my head to make me feel better about doing so.

She nodded and looked a bit sheepish once she snapped out of her protective instinct. "Sorry," she murmured, glancing over at Peter and Char apologetically.

"It's okay, B...I understand," Char assured her sweetly.

"The redhead...she was with James? That's what you mean, right?" Bella asked me.

"Yes, his mate."

"And she's coming after you, for killing him? For saving _me_?" she pressed on, her growl hanging on her lips.

I didn't want to tell her that it wasn't just me she would be after. She would go after Bella first and foremost before she came for me. In fact it could be years before she went for me - she would ultimately want me to suffer the loss of my mate, the same way that she had. Not that she would succeed with any of it - but she would try.

I nodded wordlessly instead.

"Well she won't succeed, I can guarantee that," Bella growled, venom coating her luscious lips. She looked so fucking hot that I temporarily forgot what I was scared about. Temporarily.

Peter motioned into the distance with a slight tilt of his head, an action that did not go unnoticed by Bella.

"Jasper, is everything okay?" Bella asked, looking between the three of us suspiciously. Jacob was still on the line with Peter, but he remained silent except for his heavy exhalations into the receiver. No doubt listening to our exchange attentively.

"I just need to discuss something with them for a minute, darlin', everything is fine – we'll be right back, okay?" I told her, placing a kiss to the top of her head and taking a deep breath of her scent to calm me.

She stared at me, before moving her critical gaze to Peter and Char. Her eyes flickered over them as she took in the anxiety in their stances. I felt like we were undergoing a lie detector. Thank god I can't sweat.

Bella snapped her eyes back to mine and leaned up to kiss me briefly before nodding and walking over to stand with Rose and Emmett. "Hurry back," she said, her eyes and emotions giving me not one hint as to what she was thinking.

Peter, Char and I took off – going just far enough away to be out of hearing range before stopping.

"What is it, Major? I've never seen you look that way before," Peter asked immediately, his normal calm and carefree demeanor completely gone.

"Maria," I growled out. "I haven't even told her about Maria yet."

Char gasped and Peter swore under his breath. "Who's Maria?" Jacob asked through the phone.

No one said a word.

"Hello? Who's Maria, Jasper?"

Silence...

"Peter?"

Silence...

"Okay, what the fuck is going on and who the hell is Maria?" Jacob growled.

"She's a sadistic bitch, that's who the hell she is," Char finally answered, her gaze never leaving mine.

"O-kay...vampire, I take it?" Jacob persisted. For fuck's sake, would he just shut up? My life is about to shatter because it isn't just death that brings about the need for vengeance in a vampire when one's mate is hurt. Emmett never needed revenge against Royce, the man who ended Rose's human life - Rose took care of that well before Emmett came around. Esme's husband...well let's just say his death was suspicious, though Carlisle has never confirmed nor denied that he had any involvment with what happened. Peter...

"Char, you didn't go after Maria and Peter's your mate...maybe Bella won't..."

"It's not the same," she interrupted. "I was there with him – it's just not the same. Bella will see it differently. She'll want - _need_ - vengeance for what was done to you," she said sadly, her eyes glazing with venom as she looked at me. NO! No, no, no!

"Peter?" I addressed him, hoping he would argue against her point. Please...

"She's right, it's not the same - we went through it together and, to an extent, I was able to protect Char from Maria's more sadistic tortures and protect her when we went in battle which soothed my need for vengeance somewhat. That's not to say, I haven't fucking craved a chance to rip that bitch's head off and dance around her pyre for what she did to my mate - but I've pushed that need back as best I can over the years, for Char's sake. As she has for mine.

"We'll just have to contain her, Major...for as long as necessary. You know I'll help you, we all will," Peter replied. He was trying to sound like he believed that was possible. That we would be able to contain a vengeful Bella – but his emotions gave him away. He was feeling the same as Char – he was pratically mourning my mate... I hated him in that moment.

If it was just Bella against Maria, I'm not sure what the fucking outcome would be. Maria is a seasoned fighter – one of the best out there and she has centuries of experience behind her. However, Bella is unlike anything I've seen before in combat. I believe it would be an even fight – _would be, _but then, Maria never does anything alone. No, it wouldn't be even...because Maria doesn't get her fucking hands dirty – ever. It would be her fucking _army_ against my mate.

An anguished roar filled the air and it took me a moment to realize it was from me. No way in hell would I let Maria or one of her minions kill my mate – no way in fucking hell! I did not physically survive her evil just to end up having her take my soul. No, I wouldn't fucking let it happen.

"Someone tell me what is going on, right now!" Jacob demanded.

Peter cocked an eyebrow at me. "Keep watch over Bella's father, Jacob - put the pack on high alert; she'll hurt more of Bella's acquaintances if she gets even a hint of her scent on or around them. You call Peter the very moment she leaves the area," I ordered.

"Not if we catch and kill her first," Jacob growled. "But what about this Maria? Is she a threat to Bella too?

"I'm all for that, Jacob - it would save me the fucking hassle. Now go do your job and let me worry about the rest," I said quickly before signaling Peter to end the call. I wasn't going into my history with the mutt.

Peter hung up on him before he could respond.

It appears I would need to talk to Carlisle after all. James' mate will be headed here soon enough - I wasn't counting on the wolves for anything - and we need to be prepared for when she arrives. I won't let her touch a hair on Bella's head, no matter the cost. Once she's taken care of, then we'll find a way to tell Bella about Maria – there has to be a way.

"I need to go to the house and talk to Carlisle," I said, ignoring their looks of pity.

"Major..."

"Don't," I growled, my lips pulling away from my teeth. I didn't want their pity - I wanted the Peter and Char who survived with me. The ones who never gave up.

Peter nodded his head in understanding, but I caught the look he shared with Char.

"I need to get back to my mate," I stated. "Not a word about Maria to her or around her, am I understood?"

"Of course, Major," Peter agreed immediately.

Char said nothing.

Peter glanced over to his mate and groaned. "Char, stay out of it, please?" he whispered to her frantically. She shook her head and stared me down.

"Char?" I demanded, my voice only accentuating the silence surrounding us. The forest was still – as if waiting on baited breath for the air to fill with our heated words.

"I would never do anything to endanger Bella, she's family and I care for her, but...you _are_ going to tell her, right, Jasper?" she asked, an edge to her voice – it was full of accusations. "Because you wouldn't foolishly try to keep such a huge part of who you are from your mate, right?"

"If it will keep her safe then..."

"Then _what_? You'll _lie_ to her? For how long? Are you insane, Jasper?" she spewed, pacing back and forth in front of Peter as he watched our interaction warily.

"What am I supposed to do, Char? I can't let this happen – so no, I won't tell her if we can't find a way around this," I told her. I had no problems with lying to Bella if it meant she would be safe, safe with me.

"You've been hanging around Alice and Edward far too much," she sneered, stopping in her tracks to glare at me.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" I growled taking a step toward her, not liking her tone one fucking bit.

"I mean you sound just like them...manipulative, condescending...controlling," she blurted out angrily.

"I just want her safe! For fuck's sake, I'm not trying to control her – I don't think I could even if I wanted to anyway," I yelled back at her, really trying to remember that this was Char - and I didn't want to hurt her.

"No, you couldn't. That's the thing – she was meant for you. She's strong, smart...you won't fool her, Jasper – and you're an idiot if you even try. You are going to make this so much worse – please listen to me, you have to tell her."

"Not now, not until I have some reassurance that I won't lose her," I stated firmly.

We stood there staring each other down silently, the fast thumping heartbeat of a large buck the only sound nearby.

That is until a familiar voice joined in...

"What's going on?" Bella asked softly.

Three vampires jumped in surprise, a sight that would have been comical if it weren't for the tension still hanging thickly in the air. How the fuck did she sneak up on us?

As if she knew what we were all thinking she explained, "I came in from the east, downwind. I alternated between the ground and the trees so you wouldn't hear steady footfalls approaching, and once I got closer I stayed in step with the heartbeat of the large buck that is half a mile south of here. Though I admit that I considered detouring and making him a meal at one point, and if he was human - I don't think I'd have been able to resist."

Jesus. We all gaped at her in pure fucking awe.

"Now tell me why you are keeping secrets from me?" she demanded. Shit. Shit. Shit.

"We're not..."

"Cut the bullshit, Jasper...I knew when you were lying about a way for vampires to die before Alice even opened her bitchy mouth and I know you are lying to me now – so you can stop, you aren't fooling me," she growled angrily.

Char shot me a smug look. Fuck! I was cornered and I would have to tell her the truth – but I _couldn't_ tell her the truth.

"You want the truth, Bella?" I asked, completely rhetorically.

She gave me a look that made me cringe. Right, when the hell did I become afraid of my mate?

"The truth is, I can't tell you yet. I know how that sounds and you are just going to have to trust me on this. I can't tell you and I can't explain further," I told her, being as truthful as I could be with her. It was asking a lot, and I wasn't sure if she was there yet. Trust was something earned, and let's be honest, I've fucked up with her from the start - I wouldn't blame her if she didn't trust me now. I just didn't know what to do if she didn't.

"But you will tell me soon?" she questioned without skipping a beat.

"Yes, I promise that I will tell you, darlin'," I vowed.

"Okay, then – I trust you," Bella stated simply before turning around to leave.

"Wait, where are you going?" I stopped her.

"You didn't sound like you were done talking...staring, whatever the fuck you all were doing. So I was going to head back – are you done?"

I looked to Peter and Char and they both nodded. There really wasn't more we could do other than try to come up with a plan to stop her from taking off when I did tell her.

"We're done here, let's head back, baby," I said, stepping towards her and embracing her hand with mine. I brought it up to my lips and kissed it, my tongue darting out to taste her skin briefly. My cock twitched, causing the 'tissues' to flutter around him like confetti, only he didn't win anything and he was glaring at me. I was seriously considering some anger management counseling for him as well.

We ran quickly back to our waterfall, hand in hand. Peter and Char followed silently behind us – though I could tell they were brainstorming, as was I.

Upon arrival, I found Esme had returned with loads of supplies. There was enough wood to build an entire fucking mansion and I had no fucking clue how she managed to get it out all here so fast - nor did I ask. Emmett and Rose were helping Esme move things around, but nothing had been built yet.

"We need to go to the house, I need to talk to Carlisle," I informed Esme.

"Really, Jasper?" Esme asked excitedly, clearly getting the wrong idea.

"It's not about that, Esme. We have a bit of a situation and I need to inform him about it, so we are all prepared," I told her curtly.

"Oh. Are you okay, Jasper? Can I do anything?" Esme asked, ignoring my tone and looking up at me with sincere concern.

"I'm fine and I'm not sure yet," I replied, less curtly. I was trying.

"It's too bad Alice is gone, she should be helping you to make up for what she did," Esme mumbled to herself as she bent down to pick up a two-by-four. What the fuck?

"What was that? Alice is gone?" I demanded, grabbing her arm and causing her to drop the wood with a thunk.

"Uh, yeah, she left the day she talked to you – she was pretty upset when she returned and a little while later she said she needed some distance. Edward had a fit and was going to track you down, but Carlisle stopped him before he could. He told Edward that we had done enough damage and we should leave you be. Carlisle also encouraged Alice to leave, come to think of it," she replied, her brows furrowing in confusion as she thought about her mate's most recent actions.

"Where did Alice go, did she say?" I pushed for information, ignoring the million other questions running through my mind at the moment. Like, why the fuck would Carlisle stop Edward, the golden boy? Why would he encourage Alice, his pride and joy, to leave?

"I don't know – she just said she'd call and not to worry, that everything would work out and that she had a plan..."

I didn't need to hear anymore and with Bella's hand still locked with mine, I took off pulling her along with me.

I think it's time Carlisle gave me some fucking answers.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

AN:

I agree, Jasper! Oh, and while you are at it, find out where Alice went, would ya?...Any guesses on what is going on with Carlisle?

So, do you think Jasper was too harsh with Esme or not harsh enough? I will say that it was difficult for me to write that part. Honestly, with everything going on with my own Mom, I just wanted to have them to hug and make up right away - luckily, I resisted that urge. Please don't hate me for making Jasper cry (sort of), he needed to see that he was in denial - and boy, was he in denial. So if his sometimes confusing thoughts read like he was trying to convince himself he didn't care - then I succeeded.

***Peter's ring tone: Oh Oh Oh Sexy Vampire by Fright Rangers. You have to check out the link in my profile - there is definitely lots of sexy vampire in it. It's to die for. hehe There is also a link to a pic of Emmett and Peter's creation which I won't comment on.***

Please leave me some love, like, or hate (if you must) and let me know what you thought. Have a Happy Thanksgiving everyone! ;) Btw, one of the things I'm thankful for is... _you_!

On a side note that nobody will probably read because I won't shut up: I don't have a beta and I was wondering if you guys think that I should get one? I'm very hesitant to get one because I'm a very picky person. My husband says I'm OCD - whatever. What do you think? Is it bad? Should I seek professional help? =P


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight and the characters contained in this story – I own nothing.

Warning: This story is very naughty! Rated MA only. Please be forewarned!

Thank you for continuing to read & review! Your reviews are like little presents in my in-box and I just love opening each and every one!

A huge THANK YOU to Jasper's Darlin' Kathy for rec'ing this story! Check out all sorts of yummy Jasperness at http: / / jaspersnaughtygirls . blogspot . com

I'm sorry this update took so long! The abridged version of my excuse involves a frozen pipe, lots of water, two flooded bathrooms and a ceiling, soaking carpet and walls in the rooms next to the bathrooms, an insurance company, and my house being torn apart by said insurance company. Followed by several very large, very loud fans (Did I mention they were loud? Like can't even hear yourself think, loud? Yeah.). Then add in the fact that it all happened on the twins birthday. =( (All three of our girls b-days are in Dec – it's a crazy month for us and I'm so glad it's finally over.)

On top of all of that, my Mom is _still_ in the rehab. nursing home – we had hoped she'd be out by Christmas but they insisted on more time. Thank you to those of you who asked about her in your reviews, it truly means a lot to me. We are hanging in there and hopefully she'll be home very soon.

Okay, so maybe that wasn't abridged, let me try again: It's been a _bad_ month! There, that's much better!

On with the story...

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

I glanced over to Bella warily as we headed for the house hand-in-hand, unsure whether or not to broach the topic with her...

"Just ask me," she stated unfazed, while I continued to toss it over in my mind. Her fingers tightened around mine in response to my silence.

I raised an eyebrow and glanced back at her – she was staring at me, waiting.

"Okay, then. Your shield has gotten stronger – much stronger," I told her, my voice not betraying my real feelings about the whole fucking matter. I wasn't fucking happy about it, to say the least. Bella was already an anomaly in our world – which was already a world _of_ anomalies. You don't want to stick out – if anything, you want to blend in as much as possible. Drawing the attention of other vampires, never has a good outcome...and she stuck out with her combat skills enough. Combining that with her shield as it is now – or I suspect that it is – and it's too much. Like a flashing, bloody, neon sign over her head.

"Has it?" she asked, her voice anything but questioning. She knew what she was doing? I had assumed it happened by accident...without her trying or even her knowledge...but she knew?

At that, I stopped us and pulled her so she was facing me, our hands still intertwined between us.

"Why didn't you tell me you could shut me out?" I asked, slightly angry. I had no clue she was capable of that – at least not until she snuck up on us. It wasn't until we were heading back to the others that I realized, I should have been able to sense her coming with my gift. I never _felt_ a thing from her. It was as if she wasn't even there. I knew her shield was getting stronger when she attacked Garrett and I couldn't calm her as much as I should have been able to – but I had no idea she was able to completely shut me out. I didn't fucking like it and I didn't fucking like her keeping things from me. I really hated the irony of that.

"I wasn't sure I could. Well, not really," she sighed, tugging on her hand to pull it from mine. I let her go – though I didn't want to. She ran her hands through her hair, seeming to search for the right words.

"It's like...this bubble around me...I don't know how to describe how it feels, but I can...thicken it? Reinforce it, I guess? I don't know. I was just messing around with it when you were away talking to Peter and Char behind my back," she paused to give me a pointed look that told me not to comment on her choice of phrasing. I didn't – though I wanted to. "It just happened, and it was like once I could do it – I could just...do it. Does that make sense?" she asked, frowning.

"It does. Most gifts are that way," I reassured her. I kept to myself that most vampires take years to get their gift to that point instead of mere days, however. Just another bloody letter to add to that flashing, neon sign. Just fucking wonderful.

"So I'm not a freak?" she whispered. My eyes snapped back to hers in shock. A freak? Who the hell told her she was a freak? I'll fucking kill them!

"Why would you call yourself that?" I asked incredulously.

"Because _all_ of you look at me that way sometimes. I don't know how I knew to do those things so you wouldn't hear me...I just did. I'm sorry, Jasper," she whispered, looking so very vulnerable at this moment. My scared kitten once again showing herself.

"No, baby...you have nothing to be sorry for; you are _not_ a freak. You are amazing," I stated, reaching my open hand out to her in offering, which she took without hesitation. "You are mine," I stated, giving her hand a gentle tug and pulling her up against me. I leaned down and placed a small kiss to the delicate shell of her ear. "And I love you," I murmured softly into her ear. "So much."

"I love you, too, Jasper," she hummed against me. "I wish you wouldn't shut _me_ out," she breathed, her breath fanning across my neck. I swallowed thickly at her implied words. No, I couldn't tell her - not yet.

"Come on, darlin'...I need to talk to Carlisle," I said instead, avoiding the topic I knew she so desperately wanted to open. I went to pull away but she held me in place, her strength commanding me to stay right where I was. She searched my eyes, for what I'm not sure, but her gaze was intense; unnerving.

"_Soon_, Jasper," was all she said before letting me go. She really didn't need to say any more. She wasn't going to let me keep this secret for long, that's for fucking sure. Char was right, yet again. I was beginning to think, I should never bet against Char.

We made the rest of the run to the Cullen house in silence, my thoughts running through scenario after scenario of just how that revelation will go down when it happens. 'Not good' was a fucking understatement.

Stepping through the door of the Cullen house, the same house I had been kicked out of...wasn't as difficult as I had anticipated it to be. Partly because of my reconciliation with Esme and the realizations that I had made...and partly because Bella practically pulled me through the door.

It didn't take but a moment to figure out that Garrett and Carlisle were in the second floor study and that no one else was home. Where the fuck is Edward?

"Edward's not here?" Bella asked, looking around warily as if he might pounce from behind a piece of furniture at any moment. She really wasn't fond of him...God, I love her.

"He's not here, relax, baby," I soothed.

She nodded but still seemed wary as we made our way up the stairs to Carlisle's study. They knew we were here of course.

Reaching the door, I pushed it open, not bothering to knock or ask permission. I wasn't here to exchange pleasantries or play games.

Carlisle was standing tensely beside his desk waiting for our arrival, I assumed. Garrett was relaxed on the leather sofa across from him, his ankle resting on one knee and his arm lazily draped over the back. His eyes flickered casually over to me and then back over to Carlisle before resting on Bella and giving her a warm, genuine smile.

"Jasper, what are you doing here?" Carlisle asked incredulously.

"I want some answers and I want them now, Carlisle...and where the fuck are Edward and Alice?" I demanded, slamming the door behind me.

"Hey, newborn-girl," Garrett whispered with a wink.

"Hey again, vampire-guy," Bella replied, chuckling.

Carlisle looked between them and I swore his lips twitched at watching their interaction, but I had to be imagining that shit...right?

"Edward is hunting. Alice is away. And I don't know what other answers you are looking for. I'm not even sure why you are here after..."

"Away where?" I growled.

"Does it matter? She needed some time away, Jasper...she's hurting right now," he replied, sitting down in the high-backed, black leather chair behind his large mahogany desk.

"Esme says you encouraged her to leave...why would you do that?" I prodded.

"I just told you _why_," he snapped, glancing over to Garrett briefly. His emotions weren't quite adding up, but yet there wasn't any real deception coming from him...

"He's lying," Bella whispered from beside me, causing all of our eyes to snap to her.

"How do you know that?" I asked her warily. Please don't tell me she has another fucking gift, there isn't room on the damn sign for any more.

"Charlie is Chief of Police, remember? Forks may be a small town, but he had a friend that worked for the Seattle PD. He would call Charlie in from time to time to help them when they were short on man power – big cases and such. Anyway, he got very good at interrogating people over the years – he taught me some of it; told me I might need it some day," she explained, her voice tinged with sadness at the mention of her father but her eyes stayed trained on Carlisle the entire time. "He's lying – his blinking increased and if you notice that while he is looking seemingly into your eyes, he's really not...he's focused between them. Also, when he finished his 'explanation', he looked up and to the left briefly."

"Nice one," Garrett commented raising his hand up. She smacked it in a congratulatory high-five.

"Thanks," she said, plopping down next to him on the sofa. "So I'm right, yes? You are lying?" she asked Carlisle, putting him on the spot.

Carlisle shifted in his seat and it was then that I caught his true emotions seeping through...he was scared and...he was lying. What the fuck is going on?

His face hardened after a moment and his voice lashed out like a whip, "I think the two of you need to leav-..."

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, old friend," Garrett growled abruptly; angrily. "Tell him, Carlisle...tell him...or I will," Garrett threatened, glaring at his long time friend with an intensity I'd not seen from him before - at least never directed at Carlisle.

"You wouldn't, and this is none of your concern," Carlisle bristled, glaring right back at him.

"Try me. Simply knowing your family makes this very much my concern as well, wouldn't you say? Tell them what's going on, Carlisle," Garrett demanded, not back down.

"You have thirty seconds to start talking, starting now...30...29..."

Carlisle's eyes widened as he stared at Garrett in disbelief.

"25...24...23.."

Fear, hopelessness, anger, relief...

"10...9...8..."

Resignation, hope, sadness, anger...

"3...2...1..."

Nothing.

"Tell him."

Garrett turned toward me and opened his mouth to speak...

Carlisle sighed heavily, scrubbing his palms over his face roughly, his shoulders slumping in defeat. "Sit down, son."

I glared at him. How dare he fucking call me '_son'_!

"_Please, son_," he repeated, pleadingly.

I stood still, my anger pulsing from me in small, crisp ripples and crashing against Carlisle violently.

"Trust me, you'll want to be sitting down for this, Major," Garrett's voice sliced through the heated air.

My eyes turned to him and after sensing the sincerity with which he spoke...I reluctantly sat down next to my mate.

"I don't...I don't even know how to do this or where to start," Carlisle whispered, his frantic gaze flitting about the room instead of looking at the three of us. Guilt was pouring off of him in waves at this moment.

"From the very beginning – tell us everything. I'd like the whole version myself," Garrett told him firmly.

Carlisle nodded in resignation and set his eyes on me finally. "You know a little about my time spent with the Volturi." It was a statement, not a question...but I nodded in the affirmative anyway. "I haven't been completely honest over the years about Aro and my relationship. Some of what I'm about to tell you, you already know but most I've not told anyone - with the exception of Eleazar," he paused to glance at Garrett, "Before today that is. Are you sure you want to know this? Once I've told you, there's no taking it back and if..."

The look I gave him said everything he needed to know and he began...

"You know Aro is the ruler of the Volturi, along with his brothers Marcus and Caius - though Aro holds the most power of the three brothers. Aro, specifically, used to be a very trusted friend of mine. While he never understood my need to feed from animals, he never judged me for it either...and in turn, I never judged him for his need to feed from humans. It was a weird give and take relationship – we were equals in that way.

"I had been staying with them many years when a man was brought before Aro one afternoon – it was raining heavily that day and I can remember the man's shoes squeaked on the palace floors as he was brought forward – _dragged _forward. Normally, I wasn't involved in any of the proceedings that took place, but I happened to be speaking with Aro about some research at the time and he didn't seem concerned with my presence, so I stayed. The man's name was Lucian and he was human.

"I couldn't fathom what crime he had committed as a mere mortal against vampires, but I assumed there had to be a justification for what was happening.

"Lucian apparently had a daughter named Chelsea who was to be wed the following year; an arranged marriage, as the time period dictated back then. But Eleazar had sensed that she had a latent gift when he had walked past her in a neighboring town one day, one that was most intriguing...the power to change your loyalties; strengthen or weaken them. Her gift had great potential. Aro of course saw the many uses someone like Chelsea could bring him and he ordered her to be changed at once.

"I was unaware of her existence until that day. It wasn't a surprise really, Volterre is large and the goings on of the guard was not of my concern. I suppose you could say, I looked the other way - I was incredibly naive to what was happening all around me.

"It had been a year since her change that day that Lucian was dragged in front of Aro's throne and placed at his feet. Chelsea was escorted into the room moments later and gasped in horror at seeing her human father bruised, but not bloody, on the marble floor. Her father was shocked to see his only daughter with crimson eyes and snow-white skin – he had assumed she was dead. Their reunion was short lived, however," Carlisle sighed sadly before continuing.

"Aro was apparently having trouble convincing Chelsea to stay with them past her newborn year and become a permanent member of the guard - the sole purpose of changing her to begin with - and Lucian was to be his bargaining chip, so to speak. He informed her that if she stayed in service to him, that her father would never find harm from any vampires – ever. But if she were to leave, they simply couldn't guarantee his safety. It was a threat, and Chelsea was all too aware of that fact. She, of course, agreed to stay, for fear they would harm him. Aro was quite pleased.

"It was then that I realized I couldn't stay with them any longer – I couldn't stand by and watch Aro use others for his own gain. He was becoming hungry for more than just blood throughout the years, it was power that he sought more of with each passing decade and each subsequent obtained gift. I had looked the other way for too long. He tried to convince me to stay, but since I had no ties to anyone for him to manipulate there was nothing he could do and I left them just one month afterward.

"It was fifty years later that I came across Edward, dying of Spanish influenza. I was very lonely and his mother's plea was one that I couldn't stop replaying over and over in my mind; I believe she knew what I really was," Carlisle paused for moment and went to continue, only to be interrupted by Bella.

"What happened to Chelsea?" she asked him, her soft but clear voice startling him slightly.

He blinked back at her for a moment before answering, "She's still with them."

"Why?" Bella pushed further, scrunching her eyebrows together. She looked genuinely perplexed and absolutely adorable. God, how I want her...under me, over me, surrounding me... _Time_, you ass. Yeah, yeah. My conscience was beginning to piss _me_ off now; not just my cock. My conscience scowled at me.

"Why what?" Carlisle asked in his own confusion.

"Why is she still with them? Her father was human and I assume they never changed him? So he'd obviously be dead now after so long...why would she stay once the threat to his life was over?" she asked him.

Carlisle looked stunned for a moment. "You assume correctly, he wasn't changed. Though Aro considered doing just that from what I was told, but due to his promise to never 'harm' him, he chose a different method. Marcus with the help of Demetri, their best tracker, tracked down Chelsea's mate..."

Bella growled and Garrett eyed her warily, moving just a little away from her on the sofa. No doubt he was still tasting the earth he inhaled earlier.

"He threatened her mate?" she demanded to know, her entire body tense.

"Yes," Carlisle sighed. "Afton, her mate, was still human. So once they found him, they changed him quickly and...after they were introduced, Afton sought vengeance. It was a reaction that Aro had foolishly dismissed as a possibility.

"Our mates are everything to us; pieces and extensions of our very own soul. Some say at some point during our transformation from mortal to immortal that pieces of our soul break off and seek out our true mate; marking and watching over them until we are physically able to join with them once more. Others say it's simply a curse - but how could finding love that powerful be a curse? I believe it's a blessing...a concession on God's part. We may be damned for eternity against our own will, but he gives us a slice of heaven in return."

"Regardless, there was no swaying Afton's view on the matter. He wanted Aro to pay for holding his mate prisoner against her wishes for so long, but in the end it was Chelsea who was able to sway her mate...with her gift..."

"She made him loyal to Aro?" Bella gasped.

"Yes. She had no choice, Bella. They would have killed him if he even raised a hand to Aro. She did it to _save _him, and herself," Carlisle defended, before muttering what sounded like 'fuck'.

Fuck indeed. Edward was back.

"Carlisle...why is Jasper here?" Edward spoke in a quiet tone from downstairs. Before Carlisle could respond, Edward was on the other side of the door.

"Son, why don't you go check on Esme for me, she's..."

"I don't think so," Edward said, pushing the door open and stepping inside. I moved to stand and stood between him and Bella. I didn't want him even fucking looking at her. Fucking pervert.

"Edward," Carlisle sighed dramatically, apparently not happy about his appearance before we were done. I was surprised...more than surprised at his reaction to Edward. "You may as well hear this as well, sit down," he ordered.

Edward stared at him curiously for a moment before he moved toward the sofa where my mate and Garrett were currently still seated.

I pushed him back. Perhaps a little too hard, as his back bumped into the bookcase on the far wall, knocking some of the books onto the floor by his feet. He glared at me with hatred and I glared right fucking back. _You want to play, Edward – let's play_._ I guarantee I'll win._

"What the hell, Jasper?" Edward sneered.

"Edward, either sit down and listen...or leave," Carlisle hissed at him.

"Carlisle, what is all this about?" Edward demanded to know.

Carlisle merely raised an eyebrow at him and said nothing.

Pouting hugely at not getting what he wanted for once, Edward pulled a chair closer toward Carlisle's desk and sat down rigidly into it. He really does need to get fucking laid.

Then again, so do I.

Carlisle turned his attention over to Bella. "Did you have any other questions about that part?" he asked her, not unkindly, but rather matter-of-factly.

She shook her head, glancing with narrowed eyes over at Edward. She reached out and grabbed my hand and tugged me down to sit next to her once again, and then proceeded to practically crawl into my lap – not that I minded, not one fucking bit. I smiled smugly over to Edward who was scowling at her actions. Good girl.

Carlisle cleared his throat unnecessarily to gather our attentions once again. "After I changed Edward, word got back to Aro that I had taken a 'companion'. I didn't know who had told him at the time...but it would have been rude not to invite him to meet Edward in person. Aro was quite taken with him. He was envious of the range aspect of Edward's gift, since Aro requires touch to reach your every thought. He saw usefulness in Edward's gift, but not enough to warrant trying to recruit him into the guard – after all, it wasn't that unique of a gift to him in comparison to his own. Aro did, however, congratulate me on finding my...uh...mate," Carlisle said with a faked cough.

Mate? Aro thought Edward was Carlisle's _mate_? Oh, this is just too fucking good not to share. Bella snickered on my lap and Garrett turned his head to hide his twitching lips. Carlisle and Edward frowned at us, clearly not as amused.

"Excuse me just for a moment, please," I stated, pulling my phone from my back pocket. I dialed Peter and he picked up after the first ring even finished.

"Major! Do you need help disposing of the bodies?" he answered enthusiastically.

"Not yet, Peter, but thanks. I called to let you know that at one time people thought Edward was Carlisle's..."

Edward lunged for the phone – not a wise move. Bella shot up so fucking fast, she was merely a blur. She grabbed him and pushed him back down into his chair forcefully, causing it to break beneath him with a crash; his ass hitting the floor with a resounding thud. He sat there and stared up at her in shock.

"You'd think he would learn," Carlisle mumbled.

"Keep your hands to yourself, or I'll remove them for you," Bella sneered at him before gently seating herself once again in my lap.

Peter sighed dreamily through the phone. "I swear if she wasn't yours, Major," he said suggestively. Garrett sighed longingly as well.

"_Peter_," I growled loudly, cutting off their fantasies of my mate. "Did you know at one time people thought Edward was Carlisle's _mate_..."

"No fucking way!" Peter laughed. "Oh, this is golden... Hey, Emmett! You'll never believe this..."

I hung up the phone and smiled widely over at Edward and Carlisle before pocketing my phone.

"Are you done, Jasper?" Carlisle sighed, although I swear I saw another twitch of his lips.

"Sure," I replied nonchalantly.

"After that visit, Edward and I continued on with no interference or further contact from any of the Volturi...that is until after I changed Esme. Aro contacted me just six short months after Esme's change. He was less curious and more...suspicious. Once I explained that she was my mate, he began to question once again why I had changed Edward. He still all that time thought that Edward was indeed my mate and he couldn't fathom why I would have changed him if he truly wasn't. He alluded to understanding that I had...'physical needs'," Carlisle sighed once again, pausing to give me a look. When I didn't make a move to pull out my phone, he continued. I can wait to tell Peter that bit later. "I explained that Edward was like a son to me and there was nothing sexual in our relationship. He let it go and I didn't hear from him again for quite some time after that.

"Then I found Rosalie one night. Word didn't travel quite so quickly this time back to Aro and it was a few years after that, he contacted me. His tone was very different, stiff...brusque. He was angry and demanded to know why I was building a coven. I attempted to explain that that was not what I was doing, I simply couldn't let her die. It didn't matter what words I uttered, Aro's mind was made up. His parting words to me that day were a warning, loud and clear; 'No more, Carlisle'. The only reason I believe he let it go at all, was because Esme is my mate and Rose has no gifts."

"But...Rose said you changed Emmett?" Bella voiced the question we were all thinking at the moment.

"Yes, I did. What was I to do? He was dying and he was Rose's true mate – it was clear as day as she cradled his bloodied and bruised body to her like an infant. She didn't know if she had the control to do it herself, and I couldn't let her mate die...or worse yet, have her try herself and end up killing him. She would have never recovered from something like that – we would have lost her too. So to save my daughter, I defied Aro's warning that day and changed Emmett for her," Carlisle explained.

"He didn't take the news well, I take it?" I asked, though I pretty much could guess the answer – or so I thought.

Carlisle glanced over to Garrett and they proceeded to stare one another down. Carlisle's eyes closed for a moment before they opened slowly and pierced into mine.

"He doesn't know," Carlisle stated in defeat.

That was not the answer I was expecting. Aro doesn't know about Emmett? What the fuck? _How can that be_?

"Alice...myself?" I thought out loud.

Carlisle shook his head, "No, he has no idea either of you are with us either – though it's possible he's heard of you before, Jasper," he said pointedly.

Bella eyed me curiously at that and I cringed a bit, which she of course noticed.

"When you and Alice showed up, my first inclination was to turn you both away. Alice of course saw that, though she didn't know the reasoning behind it. I guess you could say she charmed me, as only Alice can...and after everything you had been through, you deserved a new start, Jasper, so I let you stay.

"Over the years, I've been very careful about any new vampire contacts we've made along the way. It wasn't difficult to find out who had been feeding Aro all his information throughout the years - Liam, a long time friend from the Irish coven. Aro knew that we kept in contact, and he used Liam to get his information. So I used that to my advantage, and began feeding only the information I wanted Aro to know to Liam – knowing it would have the desired effect. Aro has never heard of Emmett, you, or Alice, because as far as Liam knows, you don't exist in this family. The only leak of information now, would be the Denali's – and unfortunately, that may very well be my downfall."

"What do you mean?" I demanded. I didn't like his tone – his defeated and scared emotions. If there was a danger imminent, then I needed to know.

"Aro knows about our contact with them. He also knows that he could very easily 'drop by' and find out what I've been hiding from him for so long."

At my questioning look he explained, "Yes, he's aware there is something being kept from him, but he's enjoying the intrigue, the game of it all – for now, anyway. He will tire of it eventually," Carlisle replied, his eyes filled with years of fear.

I sat there and stared at the man that I once considered family. Okay, I should probably be honest with myself finally; I still do consider him family. It all goes back to the caring – fuck! It was at that moment, I suddenly realized the truth...

"You were trying to split the family up," I stated, gaping at him. It was finally all so clear to me. "You kicking me out was never about my supposed 'control issues', was it?"

"No," he shook his head. "I never doubted you, Jasper," he whispered sadly.

"Then why didn't you come to me? Why didn't you ask for help with this?" I asked angrily.

"Because this won't end well. No matter what I wish to happen, it won't end well for me – for Esme. Adding Bella into the mix...was too much. Aro will surely see it as a threat to overthrow him, regardless of what he reads in my memories. It's too late for us, but I have to believe it's not too late for the rest of you. You can leave, stay far away. Sure, he could track you down easily...but he'll see that you knew nothing of what I was doing; keeping your presence from him. He can't lawfully judge you for what I've done. There's hope for you to survive. Go, Jasper...take the others with you – but you have to separate, or he'll simply see you as another threat if you stick together," he said pleadingly.

"What the fuck, Carlisle! How could you keep this from me all this time?" Edward yelled, pacing angrily. "And what about Esme? Are you so selfish that you would have her die with you? Did she know about all of this while you kept it from _me_?" Edward's voice cracked with emotion. He was genuinely hurt by Carlisle keeping this from him. It must have been quite a difficult task for Carlisle to keep Edward from reading it in his thoughts all those years. I may have underestimated him.

"No, Edward, she doesn't know. It's been the hardest keeping it from her – but I did it in hopes of protecting her. In the end, none of it will matter, though. I can't save her," Carlisle choked out.

"I'm leaving and taking her with me then; _I'll _keep her safe if you won't! Where is she?" Edward demanded, glaring at Carlisle - the man he considered his father just mere moments ago - with a look of pure hatred. He was truly angry; hurt and angry – but he didn't really hate Carlisle. I knew the feeling all too well. For once, Edward and I had something in common.

"Edward, son, please try to understand. When they kill me...and they will, rest assured...when they do, she'll follow," Carlisle sobbed.

"You _want_ her to die with you?" Edward gasped in horror.

"It's a mate thing, you don't understand! She'll want vengeance for my death – she'll go after Aro and he _will_ kill her. Don't you think I've tried to find a way for her to live? I've done nothing but look for a way around it! Don't you think it's killing me that because of _my choices_, I have damned my mate to death? _Me_...I'm the reason she will die," Carlisle groaned in agony, his hands engulfing his dry face and venom filled eyes.

"I refuse to believe there's no other way," Edward stated, staring him down defiantly. His eyes flickered to me and then to Bella and I could see the wheels turning. Oh, fuck!

"Bella's still here. So, obviously, you are wrong," he sneered at him.

Carlisle lifted his head as if it weighed an entire world and looked into the eyes of his first companion...but said nothing.

"Why wouldn't I be here?" Bella whispered, her eyes bouncing between the two of them curiously. Fuck! Why couldn't she just be oblivious, just this once?

"Because if what Carlisle believes is right, you'd be hunting down Ma-..."

I lunged at him and pushed him into the wall, my hand snapping up to clamp over his fucking mouth...

A mumbled "-ria" still came out against my palm.

"Who's...Maria?" Bella questioned immediately, her voice touched with a hint of venom.

My hand fell limply from Edward's mouth and back down to my side.

"You didn't even tell her?" Edward accused. Fucking bastard. I sent him some fear and watched him cringe back against the wall away from me.

Not satisfied with that, I increased the dosage; watching as his body began to shake slightly at first and then more violently as I continued to up the amount, until finally, he was convulsing on the floor at my feet.

I vaguely heard Carlisle begging me to stop, but I didn't give a shit what he was saying at this moment. Edward had no fucking clue what he had just done to my mate!

Bella wedged herself in front of me, forcing my gaze upon her. Her fiery eyes were narrowed and calculating as she appraised me. She grabbed the hem of my t-shirt and drew it up my torso hastily. Her gaze wandered my chest, until she found what she was looking for... the large, vicious looking scar positioned over my left ribcage. I closed my eyes knowing what was coming.

Edward fell still as the room drowned in my own fear.

"What is this?" she asked while tracing the ragged and coarse edges with her fingertips – her fingertips should have felt the same temperature as my own, but instead, they felt like silken fire as they drew a path over my thickly scarred skin.

Up, down, up, down.

I opened my eyes and gazed into hers. I could see the recognition there, the anger brewing... the end coming.

"Answer me! What is this?" she demanded, her voice harsh. She knew what it was.

I grabbed her around the waist and clutched her deceivingly petite frame to mine in act of desperation, my body's own foolish attempt to keep her with me; to keep her safe. Her shield was blocking me, not an ounce of my gift was reaching her.

How can I save her from this...if Carlisle has searched for a way to save Esme for decades, how can I save her?

"Jasper," she growled. "_What_. _Is_._ This_?"

"It's a 'M'," I choked out, confirming what she already knew.

She said nothing as she spun in my arms and nudged Edward with her foot - he was still lying on the floor. "Where can I find this _Maria_?" she spat.

"Bella, NO!" I gasped, attempting to clutch her tighter to me, to futilely send her more of my gift. "Don't you dare say a word, Edward!" I growled at him.

"Edward!"

Edward's eyes dragged over to hers. "Think about it, Edward. Who do you think will hurt you worse?" Bella growled, staring pointedly at his groin. Edward gasped and made to move away from her, but she pinned him with her glare.

"She's... in Texas, I think," his quivering voice said. I will fucking kill him!

My muscles contracted as I made to restrain my mate with everything I had, but all they found...

...was the swirling air left in her wake.

I didn't have time to tear him apart the way that I wanted, the way that he so deserved. It was a mere moment later that I found myself flying down the stairs and out the door after her; Carlisle's words to Edward chasing behind me, "Do you have any idea what you've just done by giving her that information?"

A prescence beside me drew my attention. Garrett. He looked over at me with a similar look as Char and Peter had earlier, a look of pity.

No!

"Bella, please!" I begged into the approaching forest. I couldn't see her, I couldn't sense her with my gift...but I could smell her. I could see her fresh tracks on the ground.

We could still catch her.

My phone began vibrating in my pocket. Peter.

"Keep talking to her," Garrett urged, while taking the phone from my shaking hand.

"Bella, you have to stop! Please, baby," I continued to beg the forest. I could hear Garrett talking to Peter, informing him what had happened and what direction we were heading. Peter already 'knew' something was going to happen and they had set up defensive positions in response.

Garrett paused to glance over to me - awaiting my further instruction.

"Tell them to spread out further, it's our only chance of cornering her. Under no circumstances are they to attempt to restrain her, I don't know how far she will go to get away. Do whatever you have to to slow her down, but don't hurt her. Just slow her down for me, Peter! I can't lose her; I just found her!"

"I'll tell them, Major. No one will harm her. We'll get her to stop - we'll keep her safe. You have my word and my life," Peter assured me through the phone. I nodded, even though he couldn't see the gesture. Garrett continued to talk to him for a few moments, but I focused solely on her tracks that disappeared beneath my feet and then suddenly disappeared altogether.

I took to the nearest tree without hesitating; Garrett trailed slightly behind - wondering what the hell I was doing. Sure enough, her scent and fresh nail marks littered the barks about half way up.

I vaguely heard her growl of frustration up ahead as she realized we were still in pursuit and hadn't lost any ground from her maneuver.

I know you too well now, darlin'.

The wind shifted and I could smell Rosalie's distinct scent coming from up ahead. Bella's steps slowed slightly in response and she redirected to the west to go around her. Char's scent wafted in suddenly from the west, forcing Bella back on the same course - heading straight toward Rose and closing our gap just a fraction. That's it - keep pushing her to change her course. Bella readjusted yet again, this time to the east and Peter's welcomed scent filled my nostrils.

She readjusted once more, directly into Rose's path once again, but her scent suddenly made it's way higher up into the trees. She's going to try to go over Rose? Fuck! I snatched my phone from Garrett's hand and dialed quickly.

"Jasper," Rose's voice answered. "I think I'm closing in on her!"

"You are directly in her path, Rose. Go up! Go high up into the trees, _now_! She's going to attempt to go over you!" I yelled into the phone. "Push her back toward us, don't try to restrain her!" There was no doubt in my mind that Bella had deliberately chosen to go over _Rosalie_ because she posed the smallest physical threat. From a tactical standpoint, it was a wise choice and one I'd have probably made myself. From an emotional one, however, I knew Bella would feel the worst about hurting Rose out of the four of them. Char was more than capable of handling herself and had been through hell right beside Peter and myself, but Rose...she hadn't had any real fighting experience and would be no match for Bella abilities. Fortunately, I knew that Bella would, subconsciously and consciously, do everything in her power to avoid hurting her if possible - but there was still a chance, and it scared the shit out of me.

"I see her!" was the last thing I heard through the phone before the line cut out. Growls echoed through the tree tops ahead and the snapping and rustling of branches followed quickly after.

"Move out of my way, Rose," Bella growled. "I don't want to hurt you!"

"Please, don't do this to him, Bella," Rose begged her, her voice pleading and softer than I've ever heard before. My chest felt heavy from her tone. _I love you, too, sis._

After a few moments, I could finally see them. Rose was blocking her path as Char and Peter closed in from the sides and Garrett and I came in from behind. Another familiar scent filled the air - Emmett. He was on the ground below, blocking her from going down.

"Bella," I breathed. "You can't go after Maria..." She glanced over her shoulder at me and the look on her face was pure determination.

"I can and I will. She's going to die for what she's done to you, Jasper! She...her initial on your body...I can't even... she's going to suffer, I promise you!" she roared in anger and frustration, pulling at her hair as she attempted to move to a different tree. Peter and Char were there now, however, and she had no where to go, she was surrounded on all sides. None of them would be a match for her physically if she chose to push through them, though - my only hope was to get my arms around her and attempt to calm her with my gift once more. It was a crappy plan since it hadn't worked earlier, but it was the only plan I had...until Char gave me another...

"Tell her, Jasper," Char said, giving me a pointed look. "Tell her _exactly_ what will happen if she does this," she continued to hint.

Tell her...what? That it's killing me... And then I understood.

"I thought you loved me, Bella," I said sadly. Her eyes narrowed as she slowly spun around to look at me full on.

"I do," she insisted, although looking slightly suspicious. "That's why I am going to make her pay. Now tell them to let me through, or I'll push my way through. I don't want to hurt them, so please don't make me," she gritted through her teeth.

"If you loved me, you wouldn't be sentencing me to death," I told her, not breaking her gaze. She visibly winced and shook her head, no doubt dismissing the very thought as ludicrous. It wasn't.

"I would never hurt you," she whispered, her eyes pleading and innocent but still scanning, plotting. She wasn't giving up and was just waiting for any kind of opening to take advantage of. A fighter that never gives up - she really was meant for me in every single way.

"When you find Maria, she will kill you, Bella..." I didn't get to finish as she cut me off with a disbelieving scoff.

"Fucking listen to me," I growled angrily, shocking her. "She isn't alone. If it was just her, I'd have taken her out long ago, believe me. But this isn't a fight you can win, no matter how fucking amazing you are. Her army will kill you with a flick of her wrist - and that evil fucking bitch won't even bat a goddamn eyelash as you are burned in front of her. What she will do, however, is kill me next when I go after them for killing you. Is that what you want?" I asked her, laying the reality of it all at her feet. She needed to see, she needed to understand - she couldn't win this. It was suicide.

"I can't let her or anyone hurt you ever again," she growled.

"You'll be dead, how will you protect me?" The thought of Bella protecting _me_ was admittedly a hard pill to swallow. I knew she was more than capable - against most, anyway - I'm just not sure I'd be able to ever let her try.

"I _will_ kill her..."

"You'll be dead, we'll both be dead."

"No, no, Jasper...you don't understand! I _have_ to kill her! _I need to_..._she __hurt you_!" she sobbed, her eyes welling with venom.

Oh, baby...

I leaped into her tree and made my way to her branch. Balancing myself in front of her with two feet of space between us; I gazed into my mate's agonized eyes.

"You have to fight it, baby, please. You have to fight that need for vengeance," I pleaded with her. I wanted so fucking badly to touch her, but I was afraid that would send her running once again, so I kept my distance - for now.

"Jasper," she gasped, shaking her head back and forth as she slid down the trunk of the tree at her back and sat down on the branch, pulling her knees up under her chin.

I copied her movement and sat down straddling the thick branch. Not the most comfortable position for my balls and cock - and he made me all too aware of his rather uncomfortable position. Words like 'crushed' and 'impotent' came from him like curses. Up until now, he had been silent, just as afraid of losing her as I was. I readjusted him unashamedly and steadied myself with the branch above me, taking some pressure off of him and my balls.

She looked into my eyes and a sob nearly ripped from my own chest at the expression on her face.

"It's pulling so hard, it almost hurts - it's pulling me so fucking hard," she panted. Her petite body jerked to and fro as she fought against it's relentless pull. I wanted nothing more in that moment than to track down Maria and tear her to shreds just to break her fucking hold on my mate.

"You have to fight..."

_"I love you,"_ she said softly, her eyes full of sorrow...then clearing as determination overtook her once again.

I knew.

I tried to lunge for her.

_"I'm so sorry, it's too strong_..." her whispered words of regret chased after her as she dropped down from the branch, landing right on top of Emmett below and taking him completely by surprise. He had let his guard down when she sat down on that branch, we all had, and she seized her chance.

She easily dodged Emmett's delayed attempt to grab her, and ran.

With all of us now behind her, there was no way to stop her.

I had lost her...

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

AN:

The End...

Just kidding! You want to slap me now, don't you? I promise I would never do that to yas!

Okay, I feel really bad leaving it on a depressing cliffhanger after such a long time between updates – but there was no other way around it, trust me! This chapter would have been way too long otherwise and I had to break it up. As it is, there was a lot of information in this - I hope it wasn't too much? Not my best chapter, I know...I just couldn't seem to get it where I wanted it to be and for that I'm really am sorry. =/

To recap:

~Bella's shield has grown stronger...

~Carlisle's been lying to everyone, for a very long time... (Do you think he did the right thing by trying to protect them from Aro? Or do you think he should have come clean ages ago?)

~Edward's an idiot...

~Bella got away and is now on a suicide mission... (If you want an insight into Bella's PoV listen to: 30 Seconds To Mars, Night Of The Hunter) *link on my profile

~Where is Alice you ask?... You are going to have to wait a little longer to find out that one.

~How exactly did Jasper get his 'M' scar since it's not a bite?... You'll find out next chapter (though you may not want to know).

~You really want to review and tell me what you thought even though you might be mad at me about the cliffhanger and the long time between updates... Please? ;)

~I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and a very happy New Year! xo

(Oh, and roon if you are reading this, thank you! Now fix your pm's! =P)


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight and the characters contained in this story – I own nothing.

**Warning: There is some graphic violence in this chapter and possibly other things you may find disturbing, please do not continue if that is something you don't wish to read or you are underage! If you are unsure, please PM me before you read.

Thank you so much for reading & reviewing! Major Desires was recently added to the C2 Jasper/Bella over 1000 club - thank you for adding me and thank you to each and every one of my reviewers for getting me there!

I struggled with this chapter a bit, which is part of what led to the delay – sorry folks! I'll spare you the rest of my excuses. Just know that I am very grateful to those of you sticking with me through these widely spread out updates. You guys are the best! xo

30 Seconds To Mars – Hurricane...I listened to this song on repeat while writing most of this. If you are looking for some mood music (it's also a bit of a spoiler) the link is on my profile.

This is where I'd like to remind you of the warning way back on chapter 1 about Jasper being slightly darker at times in this story...

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

I had lost her...

"Jasper..."

She was gone...

"Jasper!"

My mate...

"_JASPER_!" Char's loud and panic stricken voice drew my eyes up to hers. "What are you doing just standing here? We have to go after her..."

We? Could I really draw them into this? Lead them back to that place...back to that bitch? After all they had survived, could I be the one to bring them down?

"No," I whispered.

"_No_? What the hell are you talking about...she's your fucking mate," she growled, shaking me forcefully and clearly not understanding my meaning. Peter gasped in fear at her action.

"I know that," I growled right back. "But there is no _we _anymore. You aren't coming with me..."

"The hell we aren't..."

"I said NO!" I snarled, causing her to take a stumbling step back and stare up at me in shock. I'd never shown her my anger – she'd seen me rip countless others apart, but she'd never once been in that direct line of fire. She was scared of me at the moment, as she should be...but it didn't stop her – I shouldn't have expected any less from Charlotte, not after having survived what she had.

"You're fucking insane if you think we are going to let you go after Bella by yourself! You are going to need our help with this, why can't you just accept that fact because we don't have time to argue about this! Peter, tell him!" she yelled, gathering her bearings and spinning around to face her own mate.

Peter stared back at her silently with an apologetic expression.

"_Peter_...this is _Jasper_..."

"I know, and he already said no, Char," Peter replied, looking guiltily away from her angry glare.

The strike of her palm against his cheek rang out loudly before she collapsed against him. His arms wrapped protectively around her while his forehead dropped to her shoulder and I heard him take a shuddering inhalation of her scent. I knew he was imagining what it would be like to lose her and it only solidified my resolve to do this alone.

"She planned this, Peter," Char gasped in horror against her mate. "I told you she did it for another reason..."

My growl made Peter's head snap up quickly, defensively. "Dammit, woman...you just can't keep your mouth shut, can you?" he groaned at her.

"What the fuck did you just say?" I demanded, glaring at them both. What were they keeping from me?

"Think about it, Jasper," Char answered reluctantly, her tearless sobs were muffled against Peter's chest as I stood there trying to find the meaning to her words.

_She planned this... Think about it, Jasper... I told you she did it for another reason..._

No...

"Peter? It's not true..." I growled.

"I'm sorry, Major. You know our lives are yours if you want them," he replied sadly. His response told me everything that I needed to know.

"I don't want them," I spat back. "I gave them to you – I'm not going to take them back now. I'm going alone..."

"Jasper, we..."

"I can feel it, Peter - I know," I assured him, cutting him off - there wasn't time to say all that needed to be said. I could feel their regret, their love, their loyalty. He and Char would burn right beside my mate and I, if that is what I wished for them; they would do it without a moment of hesitation and all I had to do was say the word. But I didn't want that for them – I never had, it's why I let them go in the first place that day. I never knew they would end up saving me in return.

"I have to go," I stated. Char and Rose's responding sobs ripped through me as I turned and ran without another word. Their mates could comfort them, I had wasted enough time.

Memories clawed at my mind relentlessly; my footfalls barely registering as my feet flew over the uneven ground. Every drop of venom and blood fueled them to move faster, every hardened muscle willed them forward. Faster...

_"Major__, I have a gift for you," she purred into my ear, stroking her finger across my abdomen. She pulled back to see my reaction and when she didn't garner the one she wanted, she pouted dramatically. "Come now, my pet, don't you want to know what it is? Aren't you the least bit curious what I have for you?" she asked, cocking her head to the side coyly. Her voice and emotions held a hint of malice to them, however, and I knew that I would need to play out whatever sick and twisted game she was aiming toward. Fucking bitch._

"_Of course, Maria," I nodded obediently, while secretly imagining all the ways I could burn her. Piece by fucking piece sounded pretty good..._

"_Well, that's a little better," she said before she sighed dramatically, gripped by chin, and crushed her lips to mine. She tasted bitter as she caressed my tongue with hers; the tip curling around it like a snake about to consume it's prey. It's what I was to her...prey. Even no longer human, it's all I've ever been to her. Something for her to consume and toy with._

_She turned away from me and grabbed something from within the armoire on the far wall. Hiding it in her hand, she made her way back over to me slowly. Her red silk robe billowed as she walked, revealing her fully nude form beneath, the tie left purposefully undone at her waist. I knew that I would be required to fuck her once more before she let me leave and return to my own room; it was a good thing I could no longer rid my stomach of it's contents. My cock wanted to shrivel up and die, and my balls begged to be severed at the mere thought._

"_Show me you want your gift, my pet," she demanded, dangling a small blue velvet bag from a twisted golden rope in front of me. _

_I leaned forward and kissed her neck, earning me a moan of approval before bringing my hands up and pulling her flush against me, causing her breasts and nipples to press against my naked chest. I continued to kiss and lick her neck and shoulder, then nipped lightly at her earlobe. _

"_Good. Enough," she ordered, stepping out of my embrace. "Here is your reward, I do hope you appreciate it's meaning."_

_I eyed her warily. Her emotions were anticipatory and angry...mixed with a strong feeling of betrayal. _

_I looked down to the bag and untied it hastily, my mind already calculating it's possible contents. I peered inside and found...teeth – vampire teeth, a woman's. I needn't ask whose they fucking were...I already knew they were Maggie's._

"_Do you like them? I pulled them myself...straight from the whore's mouth you had wrapped around you last evening!" she growled, her eyes flashing dangerously. _

_Four of her personal guards stepped into the room at that moment and she flicked her hand at them to stand ready, should I decide to attack her. "Did you think I wouldn't find out, Jasper? Do you really think so little of me?" she hissed, "Answer me!"_

_I tossed the bag aside and stared back into her angry blood-filled eyes with my own. "Go to hell."_

My feet continued on at a pace faster than even my newborn year as I chased after my mate. My body ached from exertion for the first time since I awoke from my transformation. My throat burned hotter from thirst as I used up every drop of blood within me. Memories continued to haunt my mind, replaying in crystal clarity...showing me just how blind I had been. I had been such a fool, believing her lies of love. Before I had my gift fully under control, I didn't understand what I had been feeling and from whom. Maria played me perfectly, and by the time I realized what she had done, by the time I realized the fucking truth, it was too late – I was entangled in her web; wrapped up and awaiting my fate...waiting for her to consume me. Why hadn't I caught that she had used my given name when she accused me? She never called me Jasper... it meant my betrayal was personal to her. Jesus, I had been so fucking blind... she actually thought what she felt for me was love...

_She chuckled as I glared back at her. "I think you need a reminder of who you belong to – come here," she sneered, pointing to the bed. I remained still and eyed her as she arched her eyebrow, daring me to disobey. _

_I hesitantly made my way over to the bed and once standing beside it, she pushed at my chest and indicated for me to lay down on my back. Once situated how she wanted me, she dropped her robe from her body without an ounce of shame and climbed on top of me, straddling my naked thighs. She began stroking my cock fluidly and when he didn't respond to her persistent ministrations, she grew angrier by the second. _

"_Did you know that Maggie claimed you forced her into your little 'arrangement'?" she taunted, her hand beginning to squeeze my cock tighter in her fist with every upward stroke. My cock was beginning to panic as her grip continued to gradually increase stroke after stroke. _

"_I didn't," I growled, my arm snapping down to pull her hand off of me – or remove it completely. Before I could, however, her guards stepped forward. I thought about fighting – considered attempting to rip her head from her naked body, but I knew she was anticipating my retaliation and had many more ready to step in should I try – I could sense them lingering outside. No, I wouldn't be able to get my revenge today – but someday, someday I would rip her limb from fucking limb and make her _my_ prey. I would teach her what it truly meant to be consumed – but it would be by the fires of hell she so deserved._

"_She begged for her life. It was pathetic. I can't imagine how you could be with someone so spineless," she spat in disgust. "Do I not give you what you need, my pet? Are you not satisfied with my body? With giving me pleasure?" _

_I didn't answer her and in response she sank her wretched pussy down onto my still unaroused cock. Unfortunately, a vampire's cock is always hard enough to penetrate, even when not aroused; she just wouldn't get the full effect this way – not that she seemed to fucking care. My cock was doing everything in his power to block out his current surroundings and find his inner happy place. Someday, I'd have to reward him for surviving this nightmare – _if_ we survived this nightmare, I reminded myself. He was definitely going to hold me to that promise – he cringed as she began riding me and she mistook it for a twitch of arousal and moaned in response. Her hips and ass rose and fell on top of me in a violent, quick rhythm as she used my body for her own pleasure. _

"_Give me the bag," she ordered one of the guards with her palm held out, not ceasing or slowing her motions in the slightest. They were all throwing off heavy doses of lust, arousal, and jealousy as they watched Maria ride me unashamedly – they didn't understand why I wasn't enjoying myself and wished it was them instead. I fucking wished it was one of them instead as well._

_Bag in hand she stopped her motions finally and stared intently into my eyes as she pulled one of Maggie's teeth from the velvet bag. She tossed the bag aside and held the incisor up to my face and smirked wickedly._

_With exaggeratedly slow motions she brought it up to her mouth and proceeded to suckle on the tooth, coating it generously with her venom...and then, I knew what was to come. _

_I braced myself for it and watched as she lowered her arm and hand down to my chest over my rib cage and began to carve deeply into my hard flesh, using the tooth as her scalpel. The pain of the cut was not something I was unused to, having been bitten so many times in the past – but the burn of her venom that followed after, still hurt like a fucking bitch and I gritted my teeth as she literally drew her punishment into me – her ownership. _

_After going over the same route with the tooth several times, she set it down and admired her art work. As she gazed upon it she began moving her hips once again, and as she lowered her mouth tenderly over the new adornment she had given me, her pussy clenched all around me causing her to loudly cry out her climax into my newly scarred skin._

_Once she was finished, she dismounted me and redressed in her robe before turning to face me._

"_Now you are marked by both your whores, Major. I can't wait until the day you realize the significance of what I've just done," she said with a satisfied smirk. Strong feelings of betrayal still oozed from her intensely, despite what she was trying to portray. I didn't have long to contemplate what it meant before she spoke..._

"_I want you to destroy the one called Charlotte tomorrow; she has outlived her usefulness," she ordered casually. Although I noticed she was watching me closely out of the corner of her eye for my reaction. _

_I was confused by her order. It didn't make sense to me since Charlotte was still a valuable asset to the army. She held her own in every fight and battle, even though her newborn year had lapsed several months prior. Peter helped her at times, I knew...but she still was able to handle herself well enough without his assistance that destroying her didn't seem necessary. I admired them both, truth be told, their will to survive was most impressive. It rivaled my own._

"_She's still a good fighter..." I began to plead her case – something I'd not done before for anyone. _

"_I said I want her destroyed! Are we going to have a problem with this, Major?" she growled, her anger spiking swiftly._

"_No, Maria...I'll handle it," I acquiesced. _

"_Good," she stated, her smile more evil in that moment than I'd ever seen before; triumphant...as if she'd won something vastly more significant. And yet underneath it all, was that same feeling of betrayal...now mixed with vindication..._

She dismissed me and I'd not dwelled on their meaning, having just been fucking glad to be done and away from her finally. But the truth of that night was staring at me now and I wanted to pretend to not see it, I wanted to deny it's very existence...because if that was the truth...

...then it meant that she had planned this.

She knew Peter would beg me to let Charlotte go when he found out she was next to be destroyed – I imagine she 'let it slip' to ensure that he overheard. She knew that I would let them both go. She knew that they would come back for me and that I would try to leave with them – _she let me go_. I had always fucking wondered how it had been so easy to slip away that day; now I knew why. The first decade after I escaped, I had fully expected her to track me down - but it never happened...no, it never happened...because she knew that someday I'd find my true mate. And she fucking knew that the mark she had left on my body would be too much for my mate to simply ignore – she planned the whole fucking thing... to lure my mate to her. She felt betrayed by my arrangement with Maggie, my friendship and loyalty to Peter and Char. The fucking bitch actually thought she really loved me and wanted to make me pay for my 'betrayal'...with the life of my mate, and most likely the lives of my family as well.

The anger at my discovery welled deep inside me, pushing my feet faster still.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH! YOU CAN'T HAVE HER!" My roar of anger and anguish erupted from me forcefully, unable to be contained.

The sky darkened rather symbolically as the clouds opened up and rain began to fall all around me, whipping against my face as I ran. The raindrops slid down my face as if they were my own tears, my soul weeping for it's missing piece. I could feel that empty space inside me that only Bella was supposed to fill. My chest began to ache as a rhythmic echoing suddenly filled my ears. Like a phantom heartbeat meant only for her to hear.

As I made adjustments in my course according to her tracks and scent, I could hear the rhythmic echo quicken or slow in response.

It wasn't _my_ phantom heartbeat...it was hers, calling to me. Her shield could block that rope but she couldn't block out the piece of my soul she carried with her.

With that knowledge, I let myself be taken over solely by the phantom heartbeat calling out to me, leading my way. I knew that I'd be able to follow her all the way to Texas this way – but it would be too late if I let her get that far. I needed to find a way to make her double back, something to draw her attention enough to stop her.

There was only one thing that I knew for certain would momentarily stop Bella - still a newborn - in her tracks...

_Can you live with that?_ My conscience asked in shock and disbelief.

For my mate...I would do anything...

My feet moved in the direction of a remote cabin that Carlisle had warned me to stay away from long ago. It was so far out that it wasn't a big concern, but they were always so worried I'd slip up, that it's location had been drilled into me just in case.

After ten minutes, the cabin quickly came into view. It was a small, run-down log cabin with just one floor and crooked, dark green shutters. An older model pickup truck sat outside. The barely visible tire tracks in the now wet and muddy ground suggested that they didn't leave this place very often. Part of me wondered why they wanted to be so secluded out here; just who were these people? I didn't have time to worry about that, though. It didn't matter who they were, they had what I needed. _For my mate_...

I searched out with my gift and found two of them inside. Their emotions were deeply calm and their heartbeats were slow and steady...sleeping. It was just as well they didn't see or hear me coming.

_Are you really going to do this? _My conscience screamed at me in sheer panic.

"_Yes_..._anything_," I answered out loud.

I, and I alone, would deal with the consequences of this decision later. I sent them a small dose of lethargy to deepen their sleep and pushed on the wooden front door with my palm, breaking the lock and deadbolt easily. Why they would need locks out here in the wilderness was beyond me, but I couldn't pause to contemplate it further.

Once inside, I made my way quickly through the cabin and into the lone bedroom. Not hesitating, I swiftly made my way over to the bed and looked down at the male and female sleeping soundly. Placing my hands on either side of the woman's delicate neck, I twisted and broke it with a muted crack. Reaching over her, I hit the man on the head with just enough force to keep him unconscious, but not harm or injure him in any way. I needed him alive, for now.

The woman's heart came to an abrupt halt and I supported her broken neck with both hands, drawing it up to my lips. Sinking my teeth deeply into her flesh, I drank using strong, deep pulls to siphon every last drop of her warm blood. When I had finished, I gently laid her back down on the bed and covered her with the sheet. I picked up the man and brought him outside, setting him down beside their truck.

There was a partially filled gas can in the truck bed and I snatched it up and went back inside to douse the bedroom and then the small front porch as best I could. I pulled my lighter from my pocket and set the cabin ablaze.

I didn't have time to watch it burn like I should have. I would just have to take the risk and hope that it burned completely and that the rain didn't extinguish it before it could. No matter, I'd deal with the fucking consequences later.

Lifting the man over my shoulder, I ran back in the direction that the phantom heartbeat led me. My body felt warm and the burning in my throat had been smothered under the thick, delicious liquid that now coursed through my tissues. The human blood boosted my strength and pushed my feet even faster than before. The effects would last long enough to close some distance, but not long enough to catch up to her completely.

Once I knew I was near enough, I pulled one of the man's arms down off my shoulder and sliced a shallow vertical cut through the skin of his forearm with my fingernail. His blood immediately pebbled like crimson dewdrops and gravity began pulling them down; dripping the blood to the earth below with pin drop patters.

Using the harsh winds that had picked up to my advantage, I let them carry our scents to her as I continued in her direction but slightly off course.

I knew the moment she smelled the blood.

I knew the moment she stopped running.

And I knew the moment she turned around.

Her footfalls were purposeful and strong – and she didn't attempt to hide them as she approached swiftly.

She knew I knew. Could she feel me as well?

Bella stalked towards me gracefully, her deep warning growl not sounding anything like a shy kitten but like a feral predator on the hunt. She had completely lost herself to her vampire instincts. She was wild, fierce and calculating in every one of her movements...and she was absolutely beautiful. And if I thought for even a second that she could win this fight, I'd be proud and honored to run right along beside her into battle – but that wasn't the case. Her eyes darted down to the blood and then snapped back up to my own. Her face clouded momentarily as she studied my newly blood-filled eyes – a tiny glimpse of the girl I had found in the alley behind that bookstore flickered across her features briefly.

_For her__...anything..._

"Do you want him?" I taunted.

Her responding growl and the fact that she tried to circle around me, told me that she was indeed very thirsty and wasn't up for playing games. She was threatening but defensive in her stance – every muscle tensed and ready to strike out at me with a moments notice. I knew that she was incapable of harming me, her mate...well, not seriously, anyway. To anyone else, however, she was extremely lethal in her present state. Another reason I was glad I hadn't brought anyone with me.

"You can have him. I'll give him to you...if you just do one thing for me," I told her as I reached up and gave the man's arm a gentle squeeze, causing the blood to trickle faster from the wound. I needed her to lose focus.

She inhaled deeply, her nostrils flaring. Her body began trembling from the sheer thirst she was experiencing and I almost handed him over to her at the sight. It was my job to make sure my mate was fed and right now, she was hungry – it was hard to resist, but I pushed it back and focused on the plan.

"What do you want?" she finally growled, but not until she had attempted, unsuccessfully, to once again position herself behind me; to gain some kind of advantage over me. I wouldn't let her - everything was on the line and depended on this moment.

"You can have him...but you need to drop your shield while you feed," I bargained with her. Please let this work, please let this fucking work.

Frustration swept across her features as she ran through her options. She didn't want to have to fight me for him, but she wasn't going to give up much to get what she wanted.

"I'll drop my shield for a moment, then you give him to me," she attempted to demand. Not happening, darlin'.

"No deal," I stated firmly and lifted the man's arm toward my lips. I was satiated back at the cabin from the woman, but after having run so fast, I had already used a good portion of that up and his blood did smell fairly decent. I paused with his arm just an inch from my lips; once his blood touched them, I wouldn't be able to stop. I knew my own limitations. Take the bait...please take the bait, baby...

"Wait!" she growled. "You have a deal, now give him to me!"

I quirked an eyebrow and slowly lowered the man's body to the ground at my feet, forcing her to come to me to get him.

"Drop your shield before you approach," I ordered calmly, making my stance as nonthreatening as best I could.

I felt it as soon as her shield lowered and her annoyance and anger hit me full force. There's my girl.

She moved cautiously toward me and stopped in front of his body before she couldn't resist a second longer and was on him, her teeth ripping savagely through his flesh. The distinct crushing sounds of the man's bones under her strong grasp, the popping tear of his muscles and tendons from her sharp teeth, and the sound of her wet and greedy swallows against his human flesh...they were all music to my fucking ears – it meant my mate was being fed and I had done my job well.

I waited while she fed, watched her body move as she hunched over her meal protectively. This was it, I knew I would only get one chance to save her. When his scent lessened and I could hear her swallows become shallower, I pounced on her and sent her as much lethargy as my gift would allow.

She struggled in my arms violently and I could feel my hold on her slipping, both with my gift and my body.

"NO! I WILL NOT FUCKING LOSE YOU!" I growled - loudly - the ground shaking beneath my feet from the sheer force of the vibration.

Something snapped inside me at that moment, something I'd never experienced before. My gift intensified to a staggering amount and her struggles began to weaken immediately. I tightened my hold on her and breathed in her scent in shuddering, desperate gasps. Her body fell limply into my arms and when I looked down, I found her eyes closed and her breathing slowed. She was...unconscious? What the fuck? What have I done to her?

_Nothing, you moron. She's your mate, remember? You can't actually hurt her, _my conscience snipped. Someone was sure pissed off at me.

He did have a point though, even if he was being an asshole about it. No matter, I'd deal with him later. He snorted and went back to pouting, while I gently gathered Bella up into my arms and began to run back toward the Cullen's house. I carelessly left the mutilated and drained body of the man laying on the forest floor. Hopefully no one would come across it before I could dispose of it properly.

The run back seemed to take ten times longer. I simply couldn't get her there quick enough, no matter how hard I pushed my body to move faster.

As I neared the waterfall where we had shared our first kiss, I heard them. They were talking about their plan to come after us and trying to come up with a strategy to stop Bella. All of them were there...even Edward - fucking asshole started all of this and we would definitely be having a little talk in the near future, one on one. I should have known the others wouldn't listen and stay back like I had told them to.

Their shock hit me in waves as they heard my swift approach. When they finally came into view, their emotions were a mixture of relief, fear, and overwhelming concern as they took in the sight of Bella's limp body draped across my arms, her head swaying to and fro against my shoulder. My hand snapped up and stopped it's movement, cradling it protectively against me.

I hesitated for a moment, unsure where to take her, until I saw that Esme had completed the tree-house. With eleven different sized windows on the front wall alone, the thing was the most amazing-and-huge-tree-house I'd ever seen. It was raised off the ground with giant two-by-fours and large tree-like beams of wood. There were carved stairs leading up and around towards the back of the house and I sprinted up them wordlessly.

The inside was a giant great room with three very small bedrooms at the back the only other rooms. Basically they were just big enough for a bed, a small dresser and nothing else. Still, it was the most lavish tree-house in the history of tree-houses. I'm not sure how she fucking managed it in such a short time – leave it to Esme to pull this off.

I randomly chose one of the bedrooms and sat down on the bed with Bella still cradled in my arms. Looking down at her closed eyes and peaceful face, I leaned down and swept my tongue across her slightly parted lips, cleaning off the left over human blood. I eased off my gift, leaned back against the wall, and waited for my mate to wake up.

Since I wasn't sure what I had even done to her, I didn't know how long that would take...but I was sure of one thing, she'd be pissed that I had stopped her and possibly never forgive me for what I'd done to capture her. She was here, though, in my arms – that was all that mattered, for now.

I heard his footsteps ascending the stairs slowly. That was a wise move on his part. My mate was vulnerable in this condition and I wasn't in the mood for company. His hesitance made him appear less threatening, fortunately.

He paused in the doorway, his gaze immediately falling on Bella. His fingers twitched, the doctor in him wanting to examine her, but knowing that would not go over well, I assumed.

"What happened to her?" Carlisle asked in a mixture of curiosity and concern.

"She's fine," I defended, clutching her tighter. "I just knocked her out with my gift, I think. I'm not sure how I did it exactly," I added, watching his every movement as he stepped into the small room. He was too close, too close to my vulnerable mate and I let out a low, rumbling warning growl, causing him to take a cautious step back.

He nodded his head in understanding. "She'll be fine, Jasper. You'd never hurt her," he reassured me, ignoring my reaction.

"It's not over," I stated simply, my hand smoothing some blood-drenched strands of hair from her face. He nodded again and stood there staring at us in silence for a few moments, contemplative.

"Your eyes are red," Carlisle blurted out while nervously fidgeting – something I'd not seen him do before. I knew he needed to act human more than the rest of us did. Working at the hospital made that necessary, but I'd never seen him bring it home with him, as it were.

"Look, if you came in here to fucking lecture me about..."

"I didn't," he cut me off hastily. "That's not it."

"Then what do you want?" I asked rudely. I didn't fucking owe him politeness, especially after recent events. It didn't mean I didn't still care – unfortunately. This would all be so much fucking easier if I could just not give a damn about any of them but the woman in my arms. But it was a little too late for all of that. I had let myself care without even realizing it.

He continued to stare at Bella, laying seemingly peaceful in my arms. I wondered myself if she could dream in this state, or if she could hear everything we said... Was she asleep or was this more like being in a comatose state?

"I just...if I could save Esme, if I could protect her from Aro...I would do _anything_," he whispered, pausing as his voice grew hoarse with emotion. His topaz eyes rose to meet my newly crimson ones and the pride that poured off of him was staggering. If I hadn't been sitting down, I think it may have knocked me down.

_Pride_? What could he possibly be feeling proud of me for? I'd broken his cardinal fucking rule; I had killed a human...and I'd made her feed off of one.

"If I could save my mate...I would kill a thousand humans, if that is what it took," he stated matter-of-factly. "Don't let the guilt from this linger, son. You did what you needed to do to save your mate."

I nodded in unspoken thanks for his words. They meant more to me than he could possibly know – or maybe he did know. Who fucking knows at this point. I really suck at all this caring bullshit.

"I didn't clean up properly," I blurted out as he turned to leave. "The cabin...the fire, the bodies..."

"Edward and I will take care of it. You have more important things to concentrate on right now. Oh, you should probably also know the Denalis will be arriving soon at the house, with the exception of Irina that is - she is newly mated and they went off on their own for a bit. Eleazar assured me that if we needed more help, he would contact her, however. I called them for help after Bella ran," he informed me.

I nodded silently again and he turned to leave. Fuck, why was this so goddamn hard?

"Carlisle?" I called out to him hesitantly.

He turned back around and looked at me questioningly.

"Thank you."

He nodded and smiled sadly at me before leaving. Peter passed by Carlisle on the way in and gave him a curious look but said nothing. Peter remained in the doorway, not even attempting to enter the room - he knew; he always knows.

"How is she?" Peter asked, concern etched across his face. His pure and genuine concern for my mate made me want to hug the shit out of him – it was an unsettling feeling to say the least. Damn emotions. I really was turning into a pussy. My cock was too stunned by recent events to even make a snide comment - that was a first.

"She's...fuck, I don't know, Peter," I told him honestly, my fear seeping into my voice. If I could let my guard down around anyone, it was Peter. We had been through too much together to hide behind bullshit. "I've never...knocked anyone out before like this. I didn't even know I could do that for fuck's sake! Since I supposedly can't hurt my mate, I assume she'll be fine once it...wears off."

"What can we do to help?" he asked simply, not commenting on the scent of fresh human blood emanating from Bella or my crimson eyes. He always knows.

I shook my head as I mulled over his question. "Set up a perimeter? I don't know what she will do when she comes out of this. She's going to be so pissed at me, Peter," I groaned forlornly. I knew she would be angry about what I had done to capture her. It was inevitable and...quite frankly, scary as fuck. Yes, I admit it, she could probably kick my ass if she really wanted to – it was a first for me and I wasn't sure how to deal with that revelation. The only way Maria had held me prisoner for so long was by using sheer numbers against me...and Bella was like ten or twenty of her best fighters combined.

He chuckled at my expression. "You'll live...maybe not in one piece, but I have faith that she'll let you live," he reassured me, speaking from experience. Char had once made him go without his right foot for a month after he pissed her off badly. After threatening to stick it up his ass the next time, she gave it back to him, complete with glittery pink toenail polish. Have I mentioned before how much I love her?

"I hope so," I replied, looking down at her. If she stayed, I wouldn't give a fuck what she did to me. She could paint my nails any color she fucking wanted if I could just hold her, love her for eternity. Of course I wouldn't tell her that, I wasn't stupid. The last thing I wanted was ten different colored toes... but that's another Peter story for a different day.

"Char wanted me to give you a message. She said, "use the rope", whatever the hell that means," he told me, rolling his eyes.

"'Use the rope'? Why is she talking in riddles, Peter? Couldn't she come tell me this herself?" I growled at him. If she had information that would help my mate and wasn't telling me...

"She said the two of you needed to figure it out on your own, or it might not work," he argued in her defense. "You know how she is with all her voodoo soul mate crap," he added, making a crazy sign by his head, though I knew he believed in it and just didn't want to admit to it. I was a believer now after what I'd experienced earlier - Char was going to be so smug about that little piece of information when she found out - fuck me.

"She was afraid if she came to tell you that herself, she'd cave and tell you..."

Just then his phone rang, that same horrible vampire song filling my ears. Unfucking believable.

"You've reached Peter's suicide hot-line, where we lend an ear and pretend to care! Please hold," he answered, covering the mouth piece. I stared at him in disbelief as he looked completely giddy at receiving a call – a suicide call! Fucking Peter. He was going to lose another body part to Char soon if he wasn't careful with those hot-lines. I wonder what color she will go with this time...

"I'll give you some privacy. If you need us..." he trailed off, giving me a meaningful look.

"I'll let you know, Peter, thanks," I assured him, running my thumb across Bella's cheek.

He nodded and took his hand off the mouth piece. "Go ahead, I'm pretending to listen now. Uh huh... ohhh, that's terrible... uh huh..." his voice began to fade as he left. "No, no, you shouldn't hang yourself...most people don't get the knots right..."

I stared down at my mate and sighed. "I love you, Bella," I whispered, placing feather-light kisses to her temple, her cheeks, her neck...and finally my bite mark. "It's going to be okay. I won't let her take you from me. I promise, baby, it's all going to be okay somehow," I murmured into her ear, while reaching my palm up and resting it over her heart, the place that I now know holds a piece of my soul.

I wasn't really sure if I was trying to convince her or myself that everything would be okay. It didn't matter, however, because as I pulled back to look down at her...

Her beautiful ruby eyes stared back silently.

The calm before the storm...

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

AN:

So, the song asks, "Would you kill to save a life?" I guess we have Jasper's answer.

What do you think about Carlisle's admittance? Surprised? Does his admission change your view of him at all?

Would _you_ kill to save a life?

**I would really love to know what you thought about this chapter since I struggled with it so much. So if you review and give me a sneak peek into your mind, then I'll send you a sneak peak from the next chapter! (It's a very small teaser but it makes me giggle every single time I read it.) That's a win/win, right? If that's not enough to tempt you, I'll let you paint Peter's toenails any color you want, hehe. ;)

*Links to the amazing-and-huge-tree-house Esme built and the song are both on my profile.

~*~ Please be signed in if you want the teaser! I can't send it to you if you aren't. ~*~


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight and the characters contained in this story – I own nothing.

Warning: This story contains graphic sexual content, language, and violence – please do not read if you are underage or do not wish to read that sort of thing!

Thank you so much for your reviews, alerts, fav's! Each one makes me smile like a fool and brightens my day! xo

And thank you all for being so patient with me these past months! I'm happy to say my Mom is home now (because the insurance ran out, don't even get me started on that), so now it's just a wait and see how she does. She won't get better mentally, of course, but hopefully her physical health will keep improving. She did manage to remember my birthday (with only one reminder)...which meant the world to me. *sniff*

I listened to two songs pretty much the entire time I was editing this. The first half: Give Me A Sign by Breaking Benjamin. Second half: Unbreak by Ryan Star. Both songs have parts that just fit what I was going for. Links will be on my profile if you are interested.

Now, on with the story...

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Bella?" I gasped in shock, immediately sending her large doses of calm.

She continued to stare at me silently, her eyes wide and unblinking. Though I could almost see the wheels turning. Oh, fuck.

"Baby, please say something," I pleaded nervously.

"It's all so murky - like a dream," she said in confusion, furrowing her eyebrows as she tried to remember. "It's me, but it's not me..._no_...tell me that didn't really happen, tell me it didn't...please," she begged, her distress spreading across her beautiful face.

"Bella..."

"Oh my God, I killed someone, Jasper!" she exclaimed in horror, quickly removing herself from my lap. I kept hold of her hand tightly, needing to keep her calm as much as possible with my gift. This was my only chance. If she ran again...I couldn't rely on my gift, not even knowing how I knocked her out in the first place.

"No, you didn't..."

"_No_?" she mocked me. "Because I can see it in my mind, Jasper...I can see myself," she grabbed at her hair, pulling angrily on it in fist-fulls, "...tearing into his neck and draining him!"

I took a deep breath, my lungs pulling her into me. "Yes, but..."

"Then I killed him! Oh, God," she choked as she wiped her mouth forcefully with the back of her hand and inspected it for blood. There was none, simply because I had cleaned her lips with my tongue earlier – but I wasn't about to tell her that piece of information while she was falling apart.

"_I_ killed him, Bella..._me_, not you. I'm the one that brought him to you – you are not to blame for his death," I tried to get her to understand. She growled and glared at me in accusation. To her, I had let her down. But it was the only way I had to stop her, to _save_ her – and I wasn't sorry for keeping her safe. I could never regret that, no matter how much she hated me in this moment.

"How could you do that to me? _How could you, Jasper_?" Each word was laced with her anger, hurt, and feelings of betrayal – and each word tore into my chest just a little more. I had essentially hurt her, my mate – _but it was to save her_, my soul reminded me once again. My heart and soul came to the same conclusion as before – _anything_, for her.

"How could you make me do something like that..."

This is where I had to cut her off, because there was something that she wasn't realizing, something that she hadn't thought about – but I had. It was partly why I didn't feel as guilty as I probably should...

Because it was inevitable. At some point, and probably sooner rather than later, she would have needed to feed. She wasn't that far from reaching her first smattering of civilization when she doubled back. If I had let her continue on her course, it could have been so much worse...so many more.

"Did you think you could avoid all human contact your entire way to Texas, Bella? Did you think that you wouldn't run across their scents at some point? Run into a town?" I questioned, wincing at my own words. I knew this would hurt her more to realize but I also knew, I needed to do this _for _her. She needs to come to terms with what she is...a vampire. A vampire who will always crave humans, always hunger for their blood – like it or not. I could only hope she wouldn't tear me to pieces for pointing it out.

Her eyes widened and then narrowed into black slits. She was extremely pissed. I didn't care. My balls and cock on the other hand, cared very fucking much and shrank back at her steely glare.

"What are you insinuating...that I would have wiped out a whole fucking town all on my own? I wouldn't _do_ that!" she growled, while her shield flickered and pushed. I could feel it trying to force away the mist of calm I had her under. I pushed more back at her, hoping it would hold out. Too damn strong for her own good.

"I'm not insinuating anything – I _know_ you would have...and it's okay, Bella. It's okay that you would have," I assured her, watching her warily as she began blocking me little by little, her anger increasing steadily. Her body leaned away from mine unconsciously at my words and I desperately tightened my grasp on her hand. "You _will_ learn to control your thirst and be able to manage around humans and small amounts of fresh blood, but not yet. I'm not saying you'll lack control, not at all. But you can't expect to never be tempted, to never falter in the years to come...because I can assure you, it _will _happen. You need to accept what you are, otherwise you'll be miserable. I'll do _anything_ keep you safe and make you happy, Bella. Please let me do that, please don't shut me out," I pleaded with her.

"Shut _you_ out?" she hissed. "Oh, that's fucking golden coming from someone who kept his whole past from me! Did you not think I needed to know about that?" she yelled.

I winced at her accusation, because she was right. I had purposefully kept it from her and I didn't think my excuses were going to cut it – I'm really fucking getting sick of Char being right all the time.

"I'm sorry. You're right, I should have told you," I apologized. "I'll tell you anything...everything...just," I paused, tugging on her hand – hoping she would sit with me again. I needed her closer; just this amount of distance was too much for me to handle after almost losing her. She studied me for a moment as she held her ground stubbornly and then reluctantly let me pull her into my lap, both of her legs resting over my thighs. I sighed in relief as I wrapped my arms around her and she instinctively laid her head down on my shoulder and closed her eyes in contentment.

She was still putting off some intense anger but it felt so right holding her this way, just being together. I can't imagine a single second of time without her existing in this world, by my side. Which leads me back to breaking the hold that bitch has over her. _How_? How do I break instinct...how do I stop something so ingrained into our species? I have no fucking clue and I'm petrified that all of this will have been for nothing and that I'm doomed to lose her in the end. No, this is not some fucking tragic love story and I refuse to accept that fate, there has to be some way...

"Tell me," her voice broke through my dark musings, her lips brushing against the side of my neck as she spoke, bringing me back to her. "Please tell me what she did to you," she pleaded, her anger dissipating and being replaced by sadness as she pulled back slightly to look up into my eyes.

This was tricky, because it was going to be like adding fuel to an already raging fire. If she wanted vengeance before, after hearing more...she'd leave nothing but destruction in her quest to get to Maria.

"I'll tell you, all of it...but you need to keep your shield down and let me keep you calm, or I'll stop," I stated firmly. I wasn't negotiating this with her – we would do this _my _way; too much was at stake.

She glared at me for a moment but nodded anyway, her curiosity and concern winning out in the end. "Fine," she replied curtly, while snuggling further into me and breathing my scent in deeply. I wondered again, if she realized how much her actions contradicted her tone. I decided it was best not to mention it at this point, for fear of losing a body part...I am rather attached to all of them. I'm also not a fan of glittery pink polish - that's more Peter's color.

I told her how Maria found me, changed me. I told her all of it; her sick starvation games, her punishments, the brutal battles for feeding territory. She winced when I explained that when I was a newborn I had thought Maria truly loved me; that after a decade's worth of working on my gift, I realized it was never love at all and just a sick, twisted obsession with controlling me – but by then it was too late.

"It took you a decade to manage your gift?" she gasped.

"Yes and I'm still learning, apparently, because up until today, I had no idea I could render another vampire unconscious," I admitted.

"But you said that I was normal, that I wasn't a freak..."

"You _are_ normal, Bella. I imagine we don't know all there is to know about your shield yet – and that will likely take some time," I reassured her.

"You sound upset about that," she observed suspiciously, her hand idly playing with a lock of my hair. God, her touch feels fucking amazing.

"I'll admit that it worries me a little. You are a very strong vampire, Bella, and that can draw unwanted attention from...others," I hinted cautiously.

"You mean from the Volturi, the ones that Carlisle was talking about?" she asked, her eyebrows scrunching together in deep thought. I tried to keep focused on our conversation, but there was only one thought continuously looping through my mind at the moment...

_Love her_...love her so fucking much it hurts. _Please don't leave me._

Without even realizing I had moved, my lips were hovering over hers. I could literally taste her sweet breath as she exhaled through slightly parted lips and I watched as she immediately inhaled, taking my breath in return for hers.

"Yes," I said, finally answering her question. She didn't seem concerned with my answer anymore anyway as she closed the sliver of air between us, molding our lips together perfectly. Like two halves of a whole, we were perfection and symmetry when combined. My tongue darted out to touch hers and her responding moan vibrated through my entire body; my entire being. Then...

She pulled back suddenly.

"Did you love her?" she gasped in horror, her eyes wide and fearful.

What the fuck? Love who? – surely she can't mean Maria...

"Did you love...Maggie?" she clarified.

"What?" I gasped, equally horrified. "No, Bella...absolutely not. Our arrangement was purely a physical one. There was no emotion in it, for either of us. We were lonely, looking for a mental and physical escape from our hell for a few hours from time to time. We managed that with sex. That was all it was, nothing more. To be brutally honest, if I had been ordered to kill her at any time, I believe I would have done so without issue."

"Then why did you do it? I mean, I get what you are saying about needing _that_...but couldn't you just...you know...fantasize and get the same effect?" she asked, her embarrassment nudging and pushing against the calm.

"Why didn't I fantasize and masturbate? Is that what you are asking me?" I asked her, teasingly and suggestively. My cock groaned and cursed me for it...but I ignored him. I was getting good at that, unfortunately.

"Um...yes?" she squeaked. So fucking adorable. I bet she'd look fucking adorable while I fucked her too. Okay, maybe I wasn't ignoring him _completely_.

She sucked on her bottom lip as she waited for me to answer. Jesus, it's so hard to resist her. I could feel that mate-pulling rope between us tugging us tighter together, encouraging us to claim each other fully. Even the damn rope was against me at this point. I groaned in frustration causing my conscience to give me a smug satisfied smirk. Fucker.

"To be honest I was afraid that it wouldn't be enough," I explained cryptically, though I knew she'd ask what I meant. I was hoping she wouldn't, but she was also far too observant for her own good.

"What do you mean by that?" Like I said.

"I was afraid that if I didn't...take care of that physical need _fully_...that I'd eventually _like_ being with Maria," I told her shamefully. It was the truth and something I'd feared every single time I had been with her; that I would eventually lose myself completely to her.

Bella growled and breathed deeply as I forced her to keep looking into my eyes. "I never liked it, Bella! It wasn't until later that I realized, there was never any threat of that happening. Never."

My cock had tried to get that across to me many times back then, but I didn't start listening until near the very end.

"Are you saying when you were with her you never...uh...," she groaned and hid her face into my chest. "I'm so bad at talking about this, help me out here, Jasper," she begged.

"Came?" I asked, shocked that she would want to know that piece of information and dreading telling her.

She nodded into my chest.

"No...not never," I replied reluctantly and her head snapped up. "She...she made me once. It was after being starved for weeks and she...well, she offered me a shot glass full of blood if I...if I came inside her as payment," I admitted, my shame projecting onto her; I could feel it but was powerless to stop it. It was my weakest moment, one that I have forever regretted. Peter had tried countless times to tell me that it was simply survival and nothing else and it meant nothing, but I couldn't help but be disgusted with myself for giving in to her; even if it was only in body. Now I know why Maria did it... She knew I wasn't her mate, but it wasn't going to stop her from trying; delusional fucking bitch thought it might strengthen my feelings for her.

"Hey, it's okay...I know you didn't want to," she said, her fingers gripping my jaw and forcing me to look at her.

"I'm so sorry, Bella..."

"Shh," she shushed me as she barely brushed her lips across mine. "I understand, there's nothing to forgive. I've got you now," she continued to sooth, rocking me gently as I held onto her. "She'll never harm you again, Jasper. Never again, because you know what?"

My lips were pressed against the smooth skin of her neck while her hand rested on the back of my head, holding me against her with her strength – not that I minded. "What?" I mumbled absentmindedly, as I began to trace her now venom filled carotid artery with the very tip of my tongue.

"Because I'm going to kill her, Jasper. She's going to pay a thousand times over for what she's done to you...I promise," she growled sharply, abruptly. My eyes snapped open and my head jerked back as far as her hand would allow.

"Bella, no! Listen to me_...fuck,"_ I gasped, panicking as she successfully shut me out. "Drop your shield...let me back in so I can keep you calm, please!...

She looked to be warring with herself as she heard my broken pleas - which was progress, but not nearly enough.

"Do it for me...do it for your mate... _Please..._," I begged desperately, clutching her to me and trying futilely once again to calm her.

"Jasper," she gritted, shaking her head back and forth. "I can't...I'm trying...but I can't control my shield. Tell me...please, tell me what to do..."

I wished, not for the first time, there was a sign, some higher power to tell me _how_ to save her, how to break through her vampire instinct.

I was desperately trying to come up with something, anything, to end this, when I remembered Char's message; 'use the rope'.

Could that be my sign? Could she mean..._that_? _Now_?

My conscience stood up and stared me down.

It was at this point that my cock had had enough of his bullshit and his beloved Kama Sutra book went flying through the air and knocked my conscience unconscious.

Nice aim. He nodded in thanks and then turned his attention back to my mate, the one that we were going to lose if I didn't... _tie her to me_...or in other words...

Claim her in every way as my mate. I already had her in mind and in soul...but I had yet to claim her body as my own in the most basic and instinctual way for a vampire, and she had yet to claim me in return.

Because the only fucking hope of breaking through a vampire instinct this strong...was with another one; hopefully a much, much stronger one...

I bowed my head back down to her neck and began to trace my mark with my tongue, then placed my mouth directly over the scar and pressed my teeth against it – not enough to draw venom, but enough to remind her vividly of that day...the day I found her, the day I gave her my venom so she could spend eternity with me. "Do you remember when I gave you this mark, Bella?" I growled against her throat.

She whimpered at my words and I could already feel and smell her arousal. So sweet and intoxicating.

"Do you remember when I drank your blood and came for you, my mate," I asked, purring against her flesh. Her responding shudder clued me in that I was most definitely on the right track with this. Her shield weakened and my gift began to seep in steadily as her body relaxed further against me.

_Yes._

"I came so hard for you, my mate. Did you smell me? Hear my moans?" I growled possessively, rubbing my nose and lips against her neck and cheek; spreading _my_ scent across her skin like I wanted to for so long.

"Jasper," she moaned. "Oh..."

"I can smell you now, baby," I told her, pressing my cock against her and inhaling deeply as her scent grew stronger. Her head lolled back as she felt me hard beneath her.

"Do you feel me?" I asked rhetorically. "For you, my mate...only for you," I promised before capturing her lips with mine and lightly nibbling on her bottom one with my teeth. Her tongue swept out across my teeth and I groaned against her mouth. She began circling her hips instinctively, rubbing that delicious ass back and forth against my cock. That's my girl, that's my fucking beautiful girl.

She whimpered as I ran my tongue behind her ear and whispered, "Answer me, do you feel my cock, Bella?"

"Y-yes...oh...please," she pleaded as the last remnants of her shield finally dropped and I wrapped her in my love.

It was all too much, though...I was verging on an emotional overload as I realized this wasn't going to last...not unless we took it _all_ the way... And she wasn't ready for that.

_"I love you, Bella,"_ I whispered, my forehead falling to her shoulder in despair. "_Please,_" I begged, squeezing her.

"Don't give up, Jasper," she begged, her own voice panicked.

"I'm not," I promised. I would never give up, _could_ never give up on her. She was my life, my everything...but I didn't know what else to do...

"Please don't let me go," she pleaded, her fingernails drawing drops of venom from my upper arms as she clutched onto them in fear.

"I won't," I promised her, digging my own fingertips into her flesh further.

"Please, Jasper...please, I need you," she gasped, her grip on me becoming even more desperate. I could feel her body being literally pulled from my arms and I wanted to scream in agony...

But I couldn't force this on her when she wasn't ready...I couldn't... _anything... _but that. My conscience was still very much there, even unconscious.

"Bella," I sobbed. "I can't..."

"Jasper, I want this...you..._us_. I'm ready to be your mate now," she stated, fighting with every ounce of strength she had to stay put. "_I love you_ – please _be_ with me," she pleaded shakily, moving her legs so that she was now straddling me.

"Are...are you sure?" I prodded, my right hand tangling itself into her hair while my left pressed further into the hard flesh of her back; then of it's own will, dragged slowly down to cup her luscious ass.

She smiled softly then and cradled my face in her palms, their warmth that shouldn't exist, igniting my skin with tiny licks of fire. "_Yes_, make me yours..."

_Yes._

_Make her yours_.

I eased her down onto her back so she was spread out before me, her back slightly arched and her legs still wrapped around my hips in my seated position. I lifted the hem of her shirt and flattened my palms against her abdomen, pushing the fabric up as my hands traveled her body.

"You are so beautiful," I murmured, leaning down to drag my quivering lips along the same path that my hands took. She writhed and shook under my lips and hands and spoke soft encouraging words; begging me not to stop.

Never.

I lifted her body slightly and quickly removed her clothing until she was naked before me. So damn beautiful and she's mine. I really am one very lucky bastard.

"Not fair, you're still dressed," she panted, as I flicked one of her nipples with my tongue before greedily suckling it into my mouth. I grinned at her when I switched sides and she huffed her frustration. I licked around her nipple and began placing sucking, wet kisses to the underside of her breast when she decided that she wasn't going to wait any longer. She sat up swiftly and tore my shirt off, not bothering to try and contain her strength. I helped her remove my jeans – so that I would still have some clothes left – and my cock sprang free of his confines; getting his first up close look at her glistening pussy as it hovered teasingly above him. I'm pretty sure I heard what sounded like 'hallelujah!'...or maybe that came from me, I'm not sure. He was hypnotized as he was pressed between us, against her abdomen - finally touching naked skin to naked skin.

Jesus fuck! She feels like warmth and lust, and love.

"Jasper?" she asked quietly, timidly.

"What is it, baby?" I asked, my hands taking in every sexy curve; memorizing every inch.

"I don't know what I'm doing," she whispered, embarrassed.

"Don't," I said, urging her chin up to look at me. "I know you're a virgin, Bella. Please don't feel embarrassed when we're together this way – you can ask or tell me anything, do you understand? I want us to be completely bare to one another in every sense. I promise to never hide part of myself from you again, if you promise to do the same."

"Okay," she sighed and nodded. "How...um...how do you want me to...touch you?"

My cock stared at her dreamily at the mention of touching him and I groaned at the mere thought. It had been far, far too long.

"Give me your hand," I told her, and she did. "Like this," I instructed, wrapping our entwined fingers firmly around my cock.

_Holy-mother-fucking-shit!_ I'm pretty sure that one was from both.

I guided her hand under mine, pumping in slow, long strokes. She looked down between us and watched in awe.

"Jasper, can I...," she hesitated and I guided her once again to look in my eyes.

"Can you what, my mate?" I urged.

"Can I taste it?" she blurted out, while the tip of her finger spread a bead of venom to clarify. Holy Fuck!

My balls clenched and my cock grew uncomfortably harder beneath our hands; hers taking over and pumping me without guidance as she waited for me to collect myself.

"I would love for you to do that..." before I could finish she was lifting herself off my lap and I hastily slammed her back down. "No!" I gasped.

She startled and looked to me like she did something wrong and I quickly assured her that that so wasn't the case. "Bella, if you put your mouth on me right now, I won't be able to handle it and I'll come...and I really want to be inside you the first time." I left out the part about it being necessary as well. I could only hope that this would work – that it would be enough.

"Next time?" she asked immediately. Does she realize how fucking sexy she is? I don't even think she knows what she's doing to me. She looks so damn innocent, I almost feel bad defiling her – almost...okay, not even a little bit.

"Abso-fucking-lutely," I agreed, nodding eagerly. Like I would say no to that?

She smiled and returned to stroking me.

"Bella...can I touch you?" I asked, watching her response. She quirked an eyebrow and I reached down and lightly tapped her clit with pad of my fingertip. She gasped and pushed her hips down. I took that as a 'yes' or maybe even a 'hell yes' and brushed my fingers across and around it lightly at first before applying more pressure. Her scent and sounds grew stronger and louder, causing me to growl possessively once again. It was instinct; a warning for others to stay away while I was with my mate this way. It didn't matter that they had left, I couldn't control it – and I didn't fucking want to. I had waited so long for this..._for her_. I wanted to lose myself inside of Bella...for days.

"Uh...Uh...," she began chanting when I brought my other hand down and pushed one finger inside her slowly. She was so fucking tight wrapped around just one finger, that if she had been human, it would definitely have been a concern. Thankfully I knew I wouldn't hurt her once I broke her hymen and even that shouldn't be too bad if I use her own venom to seal the minor wound. Being a vampire has it's advantages, and she was about to learn all about another one of them.

She arched her back and I eased her back down onto the bed. I watched her writhe in pleasure under my ministrations, her eyes locked with mine as she quickly neared her orgasm. The look of pure wonder and love on her face, made my own eyes burn for the second time in my vampire existence.

"Are you going to come for me, my mate?" I encouraged her, increasing the pace and the pressure on her clit as I thrust an additional finger inside of her.

Her body shook as the walls of her pussy clamped down onto my fingers erratically. "Jasper! Oh!" she cried out in ecstasy.

I purred as I watched my mate come and felt her wetness slip out onto my hand. I pulled my fingers out of her when she was done and proceeded to lick my hand clean of every drop. So. Fucking. Good.

"Mmm," she hummed lazily. "That was...wow."

I smiled and leaned over her, my hand cupping her beautiful face reverently.

"Do you trust me, Bella?"

"Yes," she replied without hesitation, one finger tracing the line of my jaw.

I held my palm out. "I need you to spit in my hand."

She blinked at me. "What?" she gasped incredulously, her finger stopping abruptly near the edge of my lips.

I suppose it wasn't the most romantic way to ask... My cock raised a pubic eyebrow and gave me a look that clearly said he thought I was an idiot.

Hoping I hadn't ruined the moment, I tried to explain. Was there even a good way to explain this? I wasn't sure there was.

"You're a virgin," I stated, like an idiot – apparently my cock was right all along. He wasn't amused that I was screwing this up and began violently writing something on his position list... Was that a death threat? I really should have sent him to those anger management classes.

Now Bella was giving me a 'duh' look and waiting.

"You're a vampire," I stated, once again sounding like an idiot.

Another 'duh' look from my beautiful, wonderful, patient mate...who could obviously do so much better than me at this point. Too fucking bad, she's stuck with me.

"I need to break your hymen," I stated.

"Jasper...why are you stating the obvious?" she asked in amusement. Just fucking wonderful, now she's mocking me and I'm supposed to be the one with the experience here.

"Your body will try to heal, even though you don't want it to. I need the venom from your mouth to put on my cock so that it will seal the wound before it has the chance. Your arousal won't be enough, it's more or less a very watered-down -or mild- venom," I blurted out quickly, probably sounding...like an idiot.

"Oh," she replied, seemingly thinking over what I had just told her. "Why can't you use _your_ venom?" she asked after a few moments.

"I could... but it would hurt you worse than using your own venom to seal it," I explained, lowering my body over hers and running my nose along the shell of her ear. Too long without touching...

She moaned when I began kissing her neck down to her breasts and I held my palm out to her once again. She glanced at it but shook her head.

"What's wrong?" I gasped, thinking she might have changed her mind after all. My cock was on the verge of a breakdown as he angrily threw his position list on the ground and turned an unnatural shade of purple.

"I want it to be _your_ venom," she stated firmly. His color returned to normal and he picked up his list sheepishly. Two words; anger, management.

"It will hurt worse...," I warned her, although secretly very aroused by the thought of it being my venom that marked her that way inside.

"I want it to be yours," she stated again, pulling me down to her lips and possessing my mouth with hers. "Please, Jasper," she begged against my lips.

I could deny her nothing...especially when I didn't want to.

I pulled away, sat up, and then with my eyes locked with hers, I spit into my palm. She moaned as she watched me wrap my hand around my cock and stroke, coating him generously so there wouldn't be a chance of it not being enough. Once finished I gripped her hips and tugged her closer; lifting her ass slightly onto my lap. I lined up my cock with her entrance and pushed forward gently until just the head was completely inside. My eyes snapped closed for a moment from the intensity of feeling her this way for the first time.

I reopened my eyes and watched as I pushed inside her further, slowly. So tight, so fucking tight. So good, so fucking good. My mate, my mate, my mate.

_Mine_.

I reached her hymen and paused.

"Bella," I whispered, my voice raspy as I fought for control of my own emotions coupled with hers. The intensity of this moment was staggering.

"Jasper," she breathed, her eyes welling with venom.

When she nodded, I pushed through. She whimpered quietly but only a moment later, the most beautiful smile graced her face.

She had always been mine, just as I had always been hers.

I pulled her up so that we were chest to chest, heart to heart...connected in every way possible.

"I love you," I whispered into her ear before nipping at her earlobe and thrusting my hips upwards. She gasped in pleasure and wound her arms tightly around my shoulders, her hands reaching up into my hair and her cheek pressed against mine.

I moved one hand up her back so that my fingers and thumb cradled the base of her neck. My other hand stayed on her ass, kneading her firm flesh.

"Push up with you legs," I breathed against her cheek, my nose nuzzling against her smooth skin.

My hand on her ass helped rock her over me and the one on her neck held her tightly against me. At first it was slow and gentle but as our bodies got lost to the sensations, it became more heated and more forceful. Eventually, she took over the motions completely and my hands simply rested on her naked body as she rode me, my bliss swirling and wrapping around us like a storm and probably continuing on for miles.

"Love you - so much - feels so good, Jasper," she panted into my ear as she began riding me faster. I was so fucking close to losing it, I couldn't hold out much longer at this rate. I could tell she was close, her walls were quivering around me. My cock was begging me to get her to come before he lost control and embarrassed us both; which would be a first.

"Do you want me to come inside you, my mate?" I groaned into her shoulder.

"Yes...please," she moaned and then gasped when she pushed down harder. _Oh, fuck!_

"Then come for me, come on my cock," I panted through gritted teeth.

"Jasper, yes!" she screamed as she arched her back and ground her pussy down into my lap, taking me as deep as she was physically able.

"Bella! That's it, uh...I feel you coming...uh...fuck, Bella!" I yelled and grunted through my powerful release, my venom filling her - finally claiming her body.

"Mmm," she moaned happily as she came down from her orgasmic high. Her body sagged forward and cuddled against me sweetly. I chuckled happily and leaned back against the wall, my very happy, but still hard, cock still seated deep inside her.

"So, can I assume it was good for you then, darlin'?" I asked, teasingly. I'm such an ass.

"Jasper!" she gasped, slapping my chest. _Ow_!

"Yes, I believe that's what you screamed..."

"Well, what about you, you yelled my name _twice_...was it good for you?" she asked seductively, while tracing her fingertip around my nipple. A virgin no more and she's already a temptress – shocking.

"It was better than good, _Bella_. Spectacular, amazing, magnificent. And just for the record, a thousand yelled 'Bellas' wouldn't even come close to describing the orgasm you just gave me," I told her, quite serious.

"Yeah?" she asked, her eyes hooded and her gaze fixated on my lips. Definitely a temptress; definitely still highly aroused; definitely my mate.

"Mmmhmm," I hummed, running hands up and down her naked back leisurely.

"Jasper?"

"Yes, baby?" I answered, trying hard not to smirk.

"You're still so hard..."

"Yes, I'm a vampire."

"Can we...?"

"I thought you'd never ask," I growled, pushing her onto her back and hovering over her - position number one next... missionary.

I worshiped my mate's body for hours. Made my name fall in pleading cries from her lips over...and over...and over again. Each time filling her with more of myself. Each time wrapping that rope around us another time; another loop; another knot – strengthening our bond.

She was lying on top of me, the ends of her hair sweeping against my chest as she peppered loving kisses over ever part of my vicious 'M' scar.

I hummed and wrapped both of my arms around her as far as they could go when she finished. She sighed and laid her cheek down on my chest, her hand resting over the scar; healing the emotional part with her touch, her presence. It felt so good...so perfect... she truly was my slice of heaven.

"Jasper?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you something?" she whispered, tilting her head up so that her chin was resting on my chest and her breath caressed my chin teasingly.

"Of course, baby," I replied, feeling her scoot up a bit to get a better view of my face.

"How did you know about the whole hymen, venom thing?" she asked hesitantly.

"Just basic anatomy, Bella," I paused, studying her, "I've never been with a virgin before - human or vampire - if that's what you are asking me," I added, leaning up and placing a kiss to her nose.

My answer seemed to make her quite happy as a sweet smile graced her lips in return.

"I'm glad that you had Alice, though," she whispered softly.

"What? Why would you say that?" I asked her, perplexed. She was pretty upset about the fact that I was married to Alice when she first found out we were mates...why the change of heart?

"Because I'm glad you weren't lonely – I'm glad you had _someone_," she answered, her concern for me circling around us.

"Bella, I was still lonely. I've _always_ been waiting for _you_ – you've always been my missing piece."

"I'm sorry you had to wait so long...I'm sorry I wasn't here," she whispered, sadness edging her words.

"_Baby_," I breathed. "You're here now...and I'm so glad I found you."

She cradled my face in her hands, her fingertips tracing my eyebrows as she gazed lovingly into my eyes.

"You killed for me," she said, searching my eyes...for what I wasn't sure.

"Yes."

"Do you regret it?"

"No."

"I guess...in a way, I...I killed for you, too," she whispered, her eyes suddenly downcast, staring at the base of my neck.

"Do you regret it?" I asked anxiously.

Her eyes raised and pierced into mine, blood-red to blood-red; mate to mate.

"No," she shook her head. "I get it now... _anything_," she whispered, her palm on my chest splayed meaningfully over my heart.

_My soul_. _Anything...for you._

Our bodies shifted and gravitated toward one another of their own accord, lining up to join together once more. I lifted her hips and was about to lower her down onto me when I heard their voices; their very unwanted and unwelcome voices.

What the fuck are they doing interrupting us? I'll fucking kill them! Bella was kissing and licking my neck and I let out a loud involuntary moan in response.

"Shit, that's not good. It sounds like they started up again," I heard Peter's voice groan.

"I volunteer Peter to go interrupt them," Emmett boomed.

"What? Fuck no, I'm not going in there..."

"Not it!" Rose and Char both yelled in unison.

"Why are you all looking at _me _like that?" Emmett asked, sounding panicked.

"Because _you_ are going in there. Just remember, I love you, Em – you know, in case Jasper or Bella kills you and you don't come back out," Rose said, sickly sweet.

"What? No, no! Rosie, don't make me go...I'm too young to die!" Emmett wailed dramatically, followed by a pause and then another loud nonsensical wail.

"Oh, for fuck's sake, pull yourself together, you big baby," Rose huffed in annoyance.

"Rock, paper, scissors me for it, Peter?" Emmett whimpered pitifully.

"Fine, if it will make you shut the hell up," Peter groaned in exasperation.

"1...2...3!"

"I win, I win – you lose, you lose! Ohhh, Petey, I wouldn't want to be you right now!" Emmett gloated.

"Wait! Just wait one fucking minute! I have rock and you have paper...I won, you lost," Peter argued adamantly.

"Nuh uh, that's not how it works. Paper beats rock," Emmett stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh good grief," Rose groaned followed by Char's exasperated sigh, "Idiots, we are mated to idiots."

"How is that even possible? What is your paper going to do? Give my rock a paper cut?" Peter asked sarcastically.

"It covers it...and don't insult my paper, Peter, that's just rude," Emmett huffed indignantly.

"Covers it, huh? Well, I'm pretty sure my rock could grind your paper to dust..."

"I'd like to see your rock try!"

I growled and felt Bella vibrating on top of me. Humor? Was she seriously laughing about this?

"Why are you laughing?" I asked incredulously.

"They're kind of cute, don't you think?" she commented, chuckling.

"No. I don't," I growled louder, moving her off of me gently and throwing my jeans on. I zipped them up but left them unbuttoned; I fully planned to be inside my mate as soon as I told them to go the fuck away!

I opened the door and stood on the stairs, watching as Peter put Emmett into a head lock.

"I'm just saying paper _can_ kill, Peter!" Emmett exclaimed, while attempting to maneuver out of Peter's hold.

"How? Tell me one way paper could actually fucking kill someone?"

"Well, aside from _infection_...what if say," Emmett paused, thinking hard before he suddenly got a eureka look on his face. "What if a human got a paper cut near a bunch of vampires? What would happen then, Peter, huh?" Emmett proclaimed, looking rather proud of his hypothetical scenario.

"Tell me something, _you moron_...how many paper cuts happened when you played human with the Cullens in school? Did any of you ever eat someone because of it?" Peter asked victoriously. He had a fucking point.

Emmett's face fell. "There's still infection," he pouted hugely, while Peter flipped him onto his back.

I couldn't listen to their idiocy any longer and was getting angrier each second I was forced to be away from my mate's beautiful body. I could already feel the absence of her inside my chest – it was making me uneasy.

"You had better have a really good fucking reason for being here," I growled angrily, causing them to stop wrestling and look up to me fearfully.

"Peter has something to tell you!" Emmett immediately exclaimed, jumping out of Peter's loosened hold and hiding behind Rose. She rolled her eyes at him.

I raised an eyebrow and waited.

"Uh," Peter stuttered. "Jacob called."

"You seriously interrupted to tell me that?" I hissed, moving threateningly down a step.

"It's about the redhead, Major. Jacob says she's left the area," he explained further. I guess that was something I did need to know right away. Fine, I wouldn't kick his ass.

I nodded and turned around to head back to Bella. Already thinking about how good it was going to feel when I push...

"There's more," Peter blurted out, shakily. That doesn't sound good.

"Spit it out, Peter, I'm busy," I growled, turning around.

"Well, there appears to have been some sort of fight in the woods near the treaty line – an area about the size of a dozen or so trees, some ripped in half, others with gaping holes. None of the wolves had the chance to engage the redhead so it wasn't from any of them...and there's the scent of another vampire all over the area, as well," he informed me, grimacing as he said the last part.

Another vampire? So she has someone working with her...or an enemy if they fought... strange.

"This can wait. We'll talk later. I'll call _you_ when I'm ready," I told him pointedly, getting ready to head back up the steps once more.

"It was Alice's scent..."

"_What?_" I gasped in shock, my feet halting instantly. What the fuck would _Alice_ be doing in Forks and why the hell would she be near the redhead? The wolves weren't the most reliable source, though, so maybe...

"Are they sure? Maybe the wolves were mistaken..."

"Jacob was positive. It's Alice's scent, she _was_ there recently," he replied adamantly.

"Why would she be there? I don't fucking understand, Peter," I said, shaking my head in confusion. It didn't make any sense – at all. What the hell is she doing?

"I don't know, Major, but I feel like we need to be together," he hinted. I knew better than anyone that when Peter got his 'feelings' that it was best to listen.

"Peter...this really isn't a good time..." I trailed off meaningfully.

"I know," he cringed, watching as my hands went into my hair, pulling at it in frustration. I needed more time alone with my mate – I needed her...her body touching mine, her scent surrounding me...Fuck!

"Give us a few minutes – do you understand me?" I asked harshly. It wasn't their faults, but I couldn't help but feel pissed and on edge.

"Of course," they all murmured, averting their gaze submissively... except for Char, that is.

"I assume the rope worked, then?" Char asked, glancing anxiously up at the tree-house.

I didn't answer her as I sprinted back inside and into the bedroom in a sheer panic. My mate was sprawled diagonally across the bed, waiting for me.

"Alice is up to something, isn't she?" Bella whispered, holding out her hand in offering. I took it and she pulled me down onto the bed, oblivious to my turmoil at the moment.

"Bella?" I cradled her face. "How are you? Are you okay?" I asked, my hands wandering all over her to make sure she was still really there. I had left her without the aid of my gift when I went outside – she could have easily taken off again if it hadn't worked. I can't believe I fucking did that without checking to see how she was doing first.

"I'm fine," she assured me, beginning to truly see the panic and doubt in my eyes. "I'm okay, Jasper, really. I can still feel it, that pull...but it's...it's manageable now. You..._this_," she said, pausing to brush her lips against mine and purr softly. "This pull is so much stronger...almost like an anchor."

"Good, that's good. Just stay with me, Bella – please, because I can't...I just can't..."

"Shh, I know. I can't either and I'm not going anywhere – not anymore," she promised, before lowering her mouth to the shell of my ear. "I'm here, I'm here...I'm right here with you, Jasper," she whispered.

My body still begged me to wrap myself around her, inside her, to make sure, but I couldn't...because I could hear them just outside the door; pacing nervously.

"You need to get dressed, baby. I'm so sorry. I promise we'll pick this up soon...very soon," I told her, peppering her breasts and nipples with small kisses and licks. I couldn't help it.

"Mmm, definitely soon," she gasped, her fingers tugging through my hair in the most delicious of ways. God, I needed more of her.

"Soon, Bella," I promised instead with a kiss to her lips.

Fucking Alice!

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

AN:

So...yeah...I'm always so nervous writing lemons and this was a big one, a very important one. I really wanted it to go far beyond just sex for them...while also keeping it somewhat real (slightly awkward with her being a virgin)...if any of that came through, well, I may just die of shock! Hopefully it wasn't too awful? *hides*

Did you guys ever wonder about the paper cut thing? I mean, they went to school... How many paper cuts have you had in your lifetime, especially in school? Sorry, I couldn't help myself by going there – forgive me? *bats eyelashes innocently*

Alice... Take your guesses – just remember the information you were given. (Yes, I gave you information! A little anyway.)

A review telling me what you thought would be a great belated birthday present - just saying... ;)


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight and the characters contained in this story – I own nothing.

Warning: Blah, blah...rated M for very naughty things.

Thank you for continuing to read and show your support for this story! Your reviews...let me just say how much I love reading each and every one of them! xoxo

I was having a hard time getting this chapter to flow properly, which was the initial reason for the delay...so sorry! I had hoped (and fully expected) to have it done by the beginning of the week but the FLU (germs so evil they require full capitalization) hit me over the weekend. I swear I don't usually get sick this much - but they are like super-germs or something. Anyway, I've recently discovered that cold and flu medication, do not make for good editing. I think I fixed more things from that bad decision, than from before I started editing at all. Ahh, well...I learned my lesson at least.

This chapter gets kinda... crazy. You'll see.

** Important AN at bottom.

Here we go...

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

I helped Bella get dressed...simply because it allowed me to keep touching her for a few moments longer. I think she was wise to what I was doing though...

"Jasper...you can stop making _adjustments_ now," she giggled as I 'adjusted' her shirt over her breasts one more time.

"I'm just being thorough, baby," I explained innocently, palming her breasts before she reached up to cover my hands with her own. Hey, if she wanted to help...

"And I love how..._thorough _you are being, but they're waiting for us," she scolded half-heartedly. My responding pout made her frown. "We can do this," she assured me, as well as herself, standing on her tip toes to place a brief kiss at the corner of my lips.

I wasn't having that. I grabbed her waist and pulled her to me for a more heated kiss; all tongue, grazing teeth, and sweet tasting venom - so fucking good.

"Come on," she mumbled reluctantly against my lips, reaching around to unwrap my arms. I knew I was coming off as incredibly needy – and I was completely fine with that. She laced her fingers with mine as we took the few dreaded steps out of our bubble, as well as the room.

Emmett and Peter were studying the walls, both with deep critical frowns marring their faces.

"It's kinda creepy how you can't actually _see_ the nails," Peter commented, tapping on the wall a little more forcefully than necessary. Ah, jealousy. If the emotion were true to it's implied color, then Peter and Emmett would be aliens instead of vampires at this moment.

"I know – I'm waiting for the whole thing to fall apart beneath us! This can't be safe," Emmett added his two cents regarding tree-house building safety code, or lack thereof. Apparently, large rusty nails sticking out everywhere made for more safety in their minds – go figure. We may be vampires, but still...who wants to walk on nails, or sit on them for fuck's sake!

Bella gaped at them and shook her head in amusement. Deciding to play along, she addressed them, "It's definitely not as nice as the one you guys had started, but we'll just have to _suffer_ through," she sighed forlornly. If I couldn't feel her sarcasm...I still wouldn't have believed her. She was a shitty actress. Peter scowled at her, but Emmett was left unfazed by her poor performance.

"Bella!" Emmett yelled, rushing forward in an attempt to snatch her away from me – or at least that's how I saw it at that moment. My hand shot out and shoved at his chest hard, causing him to fall backward onto his ass.

"Jasper!" Bella gasped, letting go of my hand and rushing over to him. That only caused me to growl as she squatted down next to him to make sure he was alright. Like he wouldn't be, it's not like I fucking dismembered him.

"Dude," Emmett winced, rubbing his chest where my hand had made contact.

"Hey, Em...you may not want to try to touch Bella for a bit," Peter said, stepping forward with a wicked grin on his face. I have a feeling he 'knew' that would happen and didn't make an effort to clue Emmett in. I raised an eyebrow at Peter, feeling his amusement as he reached down offering to help Emmett up.

"I didn't touch her...and he pushed me," Emmett whined, pointing at me accusingly. Rose snorted and walked over to him.

"My poor, poor baby," Rose cooed, rubbing her hand over his chest before placing a small kiss over the same spot.

"It hurts here, too," he mock whimpered, placing her hand on his ass while wagging his eyebrows suggestively.

"Eww, shut up!" she shrieked, squirming out of his grasp.

Bella laughed and walked back over to me, seeing my serious expression – yeah, I wasn't fucking laughing. She hugged me tight and placed a kiss to my neck. I pulled her tighter into my body, my rapidly responding cock pressing into her. He had a mind of his own, what could I say? "You're mine," I growled into her ear, speaking for both of us.

"Mmm, yours," she moaned, unconsciously rubbing against me. _Fuck!_

Emmett whistled lowly, snapping me out of my lust rather quickly. I shot them a warning look and grabbed Bella's hand before leading her over to a chair and pulling her down onto my lap.

"What's wrong with him?" Emmett asked Peter in a conspiratorial whisper. Vampires people, we're vampires – when would everyone stop trying to fucking whisper?

"Well...remember when you and Rose first realized you were mates and decided to claim each other?"

"Yeah," Emmett sighed wistfully. "Best fucking week of my vampire life."

"Now imagine if you only got one day instead of that week to be with her, and on top of that had some idiot try to touch her," Peter explained, shaking his head solemnly.

Emmett blanched and look over to me apologetically. "Jasper, man, I'm really sorry. I didn't realize..."

"It's fine...just, don't do it again," I sighed, trying to reign in my emotions. Bella rubbed her thumb soothingly back and forth against my palm, which seemed to help calm me a bit. I pushed her hair away from her neck and nuzzled my nose behind her ear in silent thanks.

Char, who had been incredibly quiet, walked over and sat down across from us. Her smile was huge, and very 'cat ate the canary'-ish.

"Go ahead and say it, Char," I prodded. She may as well get it out before she vibrates herself right out of that chair.

"What?" she asked, blinking innocently. "I don't know what you mean."

I couldn't bring myself to be irritated with her - I owed her too damn much. If it hadn't been for her suggestion, I'm not sure how things would have turned out. She helped save my mate, and for that, I would be eternally grateful to her.

"Thank you, Char...I..," I paused, closing my eyes, trying to dispel the unwelcome images of what could have been from my mind.

"I know, Major," she replied sweetly. "You don't have to say anything else. I'm just so glad it worked." Her hand reached out towards Bella's, before she snatched it back abashedly and laid it back down in her lap.

"It's okay," I assured her. "Go ahead."

"Yeah?" she asked excitedly.

"Go on, I know you want to," I assured her once again, nodding my head.

She squealed and jumped up, grabbing Bella off my lap and pulling her into a fierce hug. Bella was stiff at first but then almost melted into her, hugging her back just as fiercely. "I'm so glad that you are okay," Char whispered in her ear.

I heard a soft sob and realized it was coming from Rose – her head was pressed into Emmett's chest as he shushed her and watched a little glassy eyed himself.

I sighed. "You too, Rose."

"Yeah?" she asked hopefully, her sobs halting abruptly. How do women _do that_? Is there a switch or something?

I took a deep breath and nodded my approval. I was resigned to the fact that I would have to share her with them, whether I wanted to or not – as long as it was just the women for now, that is. The thought of another male touching her...I couldn't deal with that just yet.

Rose squealed and dashed over to Char and Bella, wrapping her arms around the both of them. They quickly pulled her into their embrace, forming a small circle. Their chuckles mixed with their soft sobs of relief.

"Where's Garrett and Esme?" I asked Peter, watching the girls warily. They seemed to be communicating something without words by the looks they were exchanging – for some reason that scared the shit out of me.

"Garrett went with Carlisle and Edward earlier, to help them clean up," Peter told me, sitting down in the chair Char had been in and watching his mate with an adoring smile. "And Esme went back to the house. The Denalis arrived a short time ago."

"Good, I know Garrett will make sure it's fucking done right," I commented, bouncing my leg anxiously in a very human-like action. _She's right there, she's right there...she's safe..._

"Thank you...for that," Peter said, nodding over to Char.

"I owe her so much more," I said truthfully.

"Yeah, well, I can't believe you let her hear you say that," Peter scoffed, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I heard that," Char interjected, scowling at Peter. She winked playfully at me and lead the girls over to a small sofa to sit together while they continued sharing those secretive looks. I'll have to ask Bella what that is all about later.

Peter leaned forward, his face turning serious quickly. "What are we going to do about Alice, Major?" he questioned, more than a hint of malice touching his words when he said her name.

I thought about it for a moment and then pulled my phone out of my pocket. Peter quirked an eyebrow in surprise – probably wondering why he hadn't thought of the idea himself. After all, phones were his specialty these days.

"You're going to call her?" he asked, rhetorically.

Bella's eyes immediately focused in on the phone in my hand, her expression unreadable. Char gave her hand a small squeeze, while Rose rubbed her back for a moment. They were comforting her because of what I was about to do...and I fucking hated it.

"Baby...," I let hang in the silent air between us.

She stood up and walked slowly over to me, then proceeded to curl herself up on my lap, her nose pressing into the shallow of my collar bone. "Hey, are you okay with this? 'Cause if you aren't, Bella..."

"It's fine. I know you _have_ to call her, not that you _want _to," she replied, lifting her head. "And I meant what I said earlier...I just...I don't know why I feel this way," she admitted sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, darlin', but I do need to try and figure out what she's up to," I reassured her, rubbing her back with my free hand, the other still holding the phone.

She kissed me chastely and nodded in response.

I pressed a few buttons and seconds later the phone was ringing in my ear. Come on, pick up...

Five rings later and with my finger hovering over the button to end the attempted call, her voice finally answered...

"Jasper! I knew you'd miss me!"

"Alice, where the hell are you?" I demanded, ignoring her insane accusation.

"Don't you worry about that just yet. I've got everything under control," she replied cryptically. A sudden commotion could be heard coming from the other end and then Alice hissed, "_Shut up_! You don't want to spoil the surprise!" Followed by what sounded like a crack and then another hiss – this time from an unrecognizable source, but also definitely female. Could that be the redhead, James' mate? What would she be doing with her?

"Alice! Who the hell is that? Tell me what the fuck is going on, right now!" I growled angrily.

"Listen...Jasper, um... _damn it_... I... _oh, you are so going to pay for that, these are designer!_" she screeched, no longer talking or listening to me at all.

"Alice!" I growled louder, the vibrations causing Bella to squirm in my lap. Yeah, we most definitely need more time alone.

"I'll be there tomorrow, don't worry – _love you, Jaz,_" she chirped hurriedly into the phone before the line went abruptly dead. I stared down at the phone incredulously. What the fuck was that? _She hung up on me?_

Bella tensed and was glaring murderously at the phone. Shit!

"Well, that went well," Emmett snickered, before wisely snapping his mouth shut when he saw my livid expression.

"Plan B?" Peter asked me cautiously.

"We wait."

He nodded and leaned back leisurely in the chair. Char did the same, completely unworried. The others...were tense and silent. No one knowing quite what to say.

Bella broke the silence first, "Do you think that was the redhead with her?"

"I do. Though I have no idea why she'd be bringing her here," I answered, voicing my current thoughts.

"I think I might have an idea why," she mumbled quietly in response.

"Why?" I asked curiously. She didn't answer me and even attempted to avoid eye contact with me. "Bella, I need to know what you are thinking - tell me."

"Okay, but just remember you made me tell you – because you aren't going to be happy," she warned, biting her lip. My eyes narrowed.

"The redhead was his mate, right? James'? And I'm going to assume you all think she will be coming after me? For revenge?" she asked, pausing for my confirmation.

"Yes," I sighed in defeat. My incredibly beautiful, gifted, strong...and _smart_, girl... there is no way I'm going to be able to let Aro within one hundred miles of you – ever.

"So...what if Alice is bringing her here to do just that..."

My growl viciously tore and clawed it's way out of my chest; causing the others to immediately lower their heads submissively, instinctively.

"Jasper, we don't even know if that's the case...it was just a thought I had. You need to calm down," she demanded, staring me down.

"If that is what she is trying to do, I'll fucking kill her," I told her, meaning every single word – and not meaning the redhead.

"I can protect myself. I don't need you to fight my battles for me," she huffed in annoyance. "If that's what she's doing, let her _try_. I'll kick her fucking tiny ass myself."

I had no doubts she could kick Alice's tiny ass – and I'd have no problem letting her if what she thinks is true.

"All right. If what you think is true, you can kick her ass...and then _I'll_ kill her afterward," I bargained with her. She mulled it over for a brief moment and then agreed. Ah, our very first compromise as a couple. I felt like celebrating...while fucking. My cock wholeheartedly agreed; he was dry and rather unhappy about that fact.

"Tanya, what...what are you doing?" Edward's voice stammered off in the distance. The tree-house instantly became eerily quiet as we all furrowed our brows and eavesdropped unashamedly.

"What do you think?" she purred in response and then huffed. "Listen, Edward, you came to me and said you wanted this. Are you changing your mind, because if you are..."

"No, no I'm not...but we can't do anything out here. This is too close to their...tree-building, or whatever - they'll hear us," he rushed out, interrupting her.

"Well...," she purred once again. "You _are_ the mind reader...do you hear them anywhere nearby?"

"No, I don't hear them...or anyone else," Edward replied in confusion. "I wonder where they all went...," he mused aloud.

Peter quirked an eyebrow at me and glanced quickly at Bella before his eyes shot back over to mine. Fuck...fuck, fuck, fuck. I knew what he was implying with that look. There was no way that Edward wouldn't be able to hear our thoughts – we were well within his ability's range. And what about simply hearing our voices and movements? This had Bella's shield written all over it.

"That doesn't matter," Tanya said hastily. "All that matters is we are _alone_...no one will hear. Now, come here."

"Tanya," Edward gasped. "Slow...down... ohhh," he moaned loudly, causing us all to cringe in disgust.

Emmett guffawed once loudly and then slapped his hand over his mouth, waiting for some sort of acknowledgment from Edward and Tanya that they had heard him.

"Ohh, Tanya...," Edward's moans got louder.

"You like that?" Tanya asked rhetorically. "Take your pants off and it will feel even better," she coaxed him.

"Holy shit! Eddie's about to lose his V-card...to _Tanya_!" Emmett exclaimed, rubbing his face and shaking his head in disbelief.

Holy shit indeed. They really couldn't hear us – at all.

"Why can't they hear us?" Rose asked, making a face as we could hear their lips smacking together sloppily and wet. "Gross," she shuddered.

I glanced over at Bella who looked just as confused as everyone else – which told me she had no idea she was even doing anything. Fucking wonderful. That bloody, neon flashing sign just became a fucking billboard with a large arrow pointing to her head.

"Bella...," I addressed her softly, calmly. "Baby, are you doing something different with your shield, by any chance?"

She blinked at me in confusion, furrowing her brows adorably. "Wait...You think...you think _I'm_ keeping him from hearing us?" she gasped in horror.

"Yes, I do," I nodded, as did Peter - knowingly.

"I'm not doing anything, Jasper, I swear!" she replied defensively, looking rather upset at the notion.

"No one is accusing you, Bella – relax," I soothed, rubbing her shoulders and sending her some calm. It was easier than normal to calm her, much easier; which meant that her shield was expanded around us and not just protecting her at this moment. "I just wanted to know if you could feel a difference in your shield. You aren't doing anything wrong, okay?"

"I...I guess, uh, it does feel a little different. Bigger? I don't know, Jasper...I'm sorry!" she answered, shaking her head.

"It's okay, shhh. We'll figure it out, don't worry about it right now – it's not important," I told her, pulling her into my chest. She pressed her face into me and nodded with a heavy sigh of relief. My sweet and so very powerful girl, how am I ever going to keep you hidden when you are beyond anything anyone has ever seen...

"That's it?" Tanya's sharp gasp of shock brought our attention back to what was going on outside.

"Wh-what..."

"It's fine, it's fine. I just thought...I mean, I've been imagining this for so long – which I'm sure you've seen – and you were always a little bigger than... but it's fine really. I can work with this," Tanya said dismissively, but you could hear the disappointment in her voice clear as day.

"Lay down on your back," she ordered him determinedly.

"O-okay," Edward replied, sounding unsure and a little scared.

At this point Rose and Char were huddled together on the sofa snickering, while Emmett stood in the same spot looking dazed as we listened to them. Bella stayed wrapped up in my arms, and Peter...Peter looked pensive as he stared at my mate in awe and concern.

"Ohhh, yeah," Tanya moaned, causing us all to grimace.

Edward groaned.

Emmett looked over at Bella in awe himself. "I've gotta say, that is some amazing gift you have there, Bella – this is going to be so much fucking fun! Just think of what we can do with this," he told her gleefully, rubbing his hands together diabolically. You could literally see the plans for all the future pranks playing across his face.

Bella frowned at him and said nothing. I squeezed her tighter to me.

"Hey, you okay?" I whispered in her ear, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I didn't believe her, not for one second.

I didn't get a chance to inquire further, however, because of Edward's very rapid grunting, followed by Tanya's named being yelled - loudly. Well, that was quick.

"Edward? You didn't just...," Tanya gasped. "Oh my god! Tell me you didn't just cum before I even started moving!"

Emmett dropped to the floor rolling around and laughing, while the rest of us...we couldn't help but join him in his laughter. Not good, Edward – so not good.

"I...I'm sorry?" Edward half-apologized.

"And you aren't even still aroused...how can that be? You're still inside of me and you're a vampire! What the hell, Edward? If I wanted a quick crappy fuck, I could go find myself a goddamn human!" Tanya shrieked in hysterical anger.

Bella flinched at her words and I looked down at her in confusion. She couldn't seriously be feeling sorry for him, could she?

"Tanya! Tanya, wait!" Edward yelled frantically, his voice fading as he ran after her apparently.

"Dude, that was fucked up!" Emmett commented when we couldn't hear them anymore. "I don't get it though, why would he finally decide to give it up to _Tanya_? All these years, I thought he wasn't the least bit interested in her...," Emmett mused.

Bella squirmed in my arms. "Emmett, leave him alone. Not everyone is experienced," Bella hissed at him, taking us all by surprise.

"Whoa... I never said they were," he replied in complete confusion, watching her warily and glancing at me apologetically for whatever it was that he said wrong.

I shook my head at him, silently telling him to not press the issue. He nodded in acknowledgment and kept quiet, his genuine concern for her drifting over to me. That right fucking there was why they were my family, and always would be.

"Baby, come on," I told her, standing up and pulling her with me. She didn't fight me and followed along willingly. I lead us back into our bedroom, turning to shut the door behind us. They would be able to hear anything we said regardless, but it gave the illusion of privacy and I thought that might help her. I sat down on the bed and scooted back against the wall, patting my lap for her to join me. She crawled onto the bed and curled up on me once again.

"Tell me what's bothering you," I prodded.

She shook her head.

"Bella," I admonished. "Please, tell me."

"That Tanya is horrible," she growled angrily.

"Actually, Bella, Tanya was just being..._Tanya_. She's a succubus and sex is what she does and all she cares about. Edward can read her thoughts, he knew what he was getting when he, for whatever reason, propositioned _her_ this time. He has only himself to blame for their encounter earlier," I argued, not feeling sorry for him even a little bit.

"I don't care, that _thing _was horrible to him," she spat, shaking her head in her refusal to listen.

"Why are you feeling sorry for him?" I asked, my own anger spiking but not for the same reasons. I didn't like the direction this conversation was going – her concerns should not lie with Edward, they belonged to me, as selfish as that might sound; I didn't give a fuck.

"Because his first time shouldn't have been like that!" she exclaimed, staring at me like it was obvious.

"Are you forgetting what he did to you? You hated him and what? Now you feel sorry for him?" I pressed, unwilling to let her feel sorry for that piece of shit. He didn't deserve her sympathy.

"I haven't forgotten, and he didn't actually _do_ anything to me...," she began to argue.

"He almost got you killed!" I roared, moving her off my lap and standing up. I knew we were talking about different instances, but just the fact that there was more than one instance to talk about made me angrier.

"No, he didn't. That bitch _Maria_ almost did," she roared back. "And I'm still questioning whether I could have taken her if you had let me go!"

"One on one, you probably could – but don't be a fool, Bella, she would not have been alone; it was a fucking suicide mission. And as for Edward, he should have kept his damn mouth shut," I growled, pacing back and forth in front of her. I was getting so angry, I was tempted to go track his ass down right now.

"Do you really think if he hadn't told me where she was, it would have stopped me? Really?" she asked incredulously, standing up so she was right in front of me.

"That's irrelevant..."

"Is it?" she questioned. "Do you really doubt that I would have hurt him if he hadn't told me what I wanted to know? Because I can assure you, the way I felt in that moment, I would have tortured it out of him if necessary," she said, turning her back on me and sitting down on the bed. She stared down at the floor and I knew, she was disgusted with her actions.

"His fear of being hurt almost got you killed," I said in a softer tone, her distress wearing down my anger quickly.

She snorted. "I don't think he's the only one who has been afraid of me hurting them," she commented with a tilt of her head so she could glance up into my eyes briefly. She frowned and looked back down at the floor before adding, "I'm pretty sure I could get Garrett to do whatever I want and...even Peter was looking at me oddly earlier."

"He was in awe of you and he's worried about you," I told her, not wanting her to misunderstand Peter's intentions. They were always the most genuine and he was the person she could trust the very most when the shit hit the fan.

"The thing is, part of me likes that others are afraid of me...and then a much smaller part of me, hates it," she whispered. "It's very confusing."

I sighed heavily and sat down next to her. She leaned her head onto my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around her, snuggling her closer against my side. I had forgotten how new to all of this she really was.

"It's a survival instinct, Bella. I'm the only vampire that you have no reason to fear – because I'm your mate and I would never harm you. Every other vampire, is a potential threat. Vampires that are docile, like Esme for example, are not the norm in our world. I'd add Carlisle to that, but I'm beginning to see he's not as docile as I once thought," I explained.

She was silent for a few moments, thinking about what I said before she spoke again, "You're going to hurt him, aren't you?"

"Yes. He endangered my mate, and that's unacceptable," I told her, gritting my teeth.

"Can't you just..."

I reached up and pressed two fingers to her lips, cutting her off. "What if it were me that his words endangered instead?" I seethed quietly, knowing she was going to ask me to go easy on him – I couldn't, and wouldn't, do that.

Her eyes narrowed into slits and I felt her lips purse beneath my fingers before she nodded slightly. I removed my fingers. "Okay," she murmured, resolved.

"Okay," I repeated. I leaned forward and kissed my mark, nuzzling my nose against her sweet smelling skin.

She hummed and folded her arms around me. I reached up and framed her lips with my thumbs as our mouths connected. Her tongue peeked out and found mine, leading it back into her mouth and stroking it with her own.

I lost myself against her lips, my lust and need rising and projecting out to the others. I pushed her back onto the bed and hovered over her, my hips thrusting forward to grind my needy cock between her legs. She moaned and shifted under me, tilting her pelvis in invitation. _Fuck, yes - I accept that invitation, baby_. I began undressing her, my movements frantic – I couldn't wait another second to be buried inside my mate's body. Just as I was finishing stripping her out of her pants, Emmett's moan filtered loudly through the tree-house.

Bella gasped and sat up, reaching for her shirt and covering herself as best she could. I wasn't sure why, it's not like he was going to walk through the bedroom door – he was quite obviously busy. Rose moaned and then we heard the distinct click of the bedroom door in the room adjacent to ours. To make matters worse, it was all followed by a rather breathy, "Oh, Peter" from Char as we heard their bodies fall onto the bed in the farthest bedroom.

I shrugged and began tugging on Bella's pants once again, but she slapped my hands away. "What?" I asked, pouting.

"You can't be serious – they can hear us!" she whispered in exasperation, attempting to pull her pants back up with one hand, while the other still clutched her shirt over her breasts.

"So?"

"So...they can hear us!"

"Bella, this is something you are going to need to get used to. You will hear – unfortunately – them going at it quite often. Just as they will hear us – hopefully quite often as well."

"Oh my God, how can you listen to them and be so nonchalant about them hearing _us_?" she asked in horror.

"Honestly, I doubt they are worried about what we are doing at all right now," I commented just as Peter groaned to emphasize my point. "And while it's not ideal and I'd really fucking love to have our uninterrupted week with no one around, I'm willing to try to ignore their presence because I just want to be with you right now... please, Bella."

"Jasper," she whined, frowning up at me.

"You just need to learn to tune it all out, baby. It will get easier, I know it's difficult at first," I soothed, tugging on her pants while she was distracted. I've already admitted I'm an ass, may as well embrace my title. Speaking of asses...

I slid my palms under her pert, round ass and lifted her up. She squealed as I quickly flipped her over onto her stomach. "Jasper!" she scolded half-heartedly.

"What's that, baby? I can't hear you," I moaned, rubbing my cock against her delectably firm ass.

She moaned and her hips began to circle against the mattress looking for friction. I quickly leaned up and yanked her pants from around her ankles, throwing them onto the floor along with my own. I angled her hips and ass up off the bed and was just about to sink inside her from behind – position number six – when she stopped me.

"Wait!" she panted, flipping our positions around and smirking up at me as I now laid on my back with her hovering over me.

"They're not listening to us, I promise," I whined impatiently.

"That's not it. You promised I could taste it, remember?" she purred, looking down and eyeing my cock like it was a rather tasty treat.

"Oh yes, I do _vaguely _remember something about tha-... uhh, mmm," I moaned as her mouth suddenly enveloped my cock before I could even finish. _Fuck, that feels good!_ She licked and sucked tentatively at first, exploring her new-found toy with wonder and innocence. I didn't care what she did to me; she could explore all she wanted to. All I knew, was that I was a very happy vampire, and my cock was a _very_ happy cock.

_Rap, Rap, Rap!_

"Major?" Peter's very reluctant voice came from the other side of the door. _You have got to be fucking kidding me__! No, no, no!_

"_What?_" I snarled, halting Bella's motions with my hands on her shoulders.

"Soon," was he said before stepping hastily away from the door. Goddamn it Alice! I swear to all that is holy, I was going to wring her scrawny fucking neck for cock-blocking me yet _again_... It made me wonder if she could see this...or earlier, for that matter. I doubt that would go over well...

Bella reached up and removed my hands from her shoulders. She then began sucking me harder while moving up and down my length faster. _Uhh..._

I tried to stop her once again with my hands on her shoulders, but she shook her head at me and used her hands on my thighs to hold my legs immobile, making sure that I couldn't go anywhere. Her mischievous eyes stayed locked with mine as she sucked and licked every single inch of my cock. My hand flew from her shoulder up into her hair, wrapping it around my wrist like I had wanted to do for so long. Suddenly, instead of trying to stop her, I was urging her to go faster.

She began to purr as I began thrusting gently up into her mouth while pushing slightly down on the back of her head, the sensation only adding to my pleasure. _So, so good._

"Baby, oh fuck...I'm going to come," I growled in warning. She moaned around my cock and that did it. My venom shot straight into her pretty mouth and she swallowed it down greedily. She popped me out of her delicious mouth and licked up the last few drops lazily seeping from the slit. I gaped at her in pure amazement and lust.

"Was that...okay?" she asked shyly once she was done. Fucking hell.

"Yes! Yes, yes, and _fuck yes_," I growled, pulling her up and kissing her passionately. I could taste myself inside her mouth and I groaned against her lips. My cock was hoping and praying that I would pound the shit out of her pussy next. Unfortunately, that couldn't happen – not now anyway, thanks to Alice. He began to pout.

"We need to get dressed," I said in-between kisses, before reluctantly pulling away from her. She pouted much the same as my cock was. They were two peas in a pod, I would swear he had met his soul mate as well.

"More later," I promised her, leaning back over and nipping at her pouting bottom lip.

Once dressed, we reluctantly exited the bedroom yet again.

"Major...," Peter said tensely. I looked over at him and he nodded towards the window.

Not a moment later I could feel their emotions; two of them. One was giddy while the other incredibly angry. We heard their stumbling approach, which was rather odd. Vampires don't stumble...

We all made our way outside just as they came into our view. Alice looked a mess - clothes torn, leaves and bark in her hair and it was half plastered to the side of her face with thick globs of mud. She was pushing the redheaded female in front of her; the female's hair a tangled mess in one of Alice's fists while her wrists were grasped tightly in Alice's other hand behind her back. The redhead was about six inches taller than Alice – making the scene rather interesting to watch.

Alice saw us standing there then and a huge smile crossed her face as she shoved the redhead to the ground near a large tree and told her firmly to "stay", like a dog. I looked over at Peter in silent order, to which he and Char immediately moved; looping around to block any route of escape that the redhead might try to take.

Alice tried to adjust her clothing and brush her hair off her face, but quickly gave up and began walking slowly over to me, her eyes wide with excitement. "Jasper! I missed you!"

She stopped abruptly when Bella stepped from behind me and growled at her advance. Alice looked at Bella for a moment in utter confusion.

"Why are you still alive?" she finally asked in bewilderment.

"What the fuck, Alice," I growled, attempting to step in front of Bella to shield her from Alice's words. Bella wasn't having that though, and stepped back around me. Stubborn, so fucking stubborn.

"I assumed you'd be with Maria by now," Alice spoke to Bella directly, completely ignoring me.

"How the hell do you know about that?" I once again growled – louder this time – garnering some of her attention finally.

"I saw you...talking to _them_," she said with disdain, gesturing with a wave over in Peter and Char's direction. "You were talking about how you thought Bella would go after Maria for vengeance because you, mistakenly, think she's your mate."

"You saw that and knew she was going to run beforehand...and you didn't fucking tell me?" I sneered, advancing on her until Bella pulled me back with a meaningful raised eyebrow.

Oh, right...our deal.

"I didn't _see_ anything, except Edward telling her where she was - I simply pieced the rest together," Alice chirped, shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly. "Besides, _she_ was stupid for going after Maria - any idiot would know that," she added, rolling her eyes at Bella.

Bella growled and took a measured and calculated step forward, a gleam in her bright ruby eyes as she clearly appraised Alice's combat abilities. Alice didn't adjust to her movement whatsoever and seemed unfazed, making _her_ clearly the idiot here.

"Let me go!" the redhead suddenly shrieked, kicking and clawing at Peter as he dragged her back.

"I don't think so, Princess," Peter scolded her, throwing her back against the base of the tree.

"My name is not _Princess_," she hissed at him, whipping her unkempt, red wavy locks behind her shoulders. "It's Victoria."

"Well, _Victoria_...you see that man standing over there? The one next to the sexy and beautiful brunette? The one your mate foolishly tried to make a meal out of? That's _his_ mate," Peter told her in amusement, smiling wider as he heard Alice's dismissive scoff. "And he's going to fucking kill you for even _thinking _about hurting her," he growled in her ear before pulling back to shoot me a wink. Ahh, Peter...he always did like to taunt them first. Though a large part of him, I knew, also wanted to rip her apart himself. Bella was a Whitlock now, and you didn't mess with Peter's family - ever.

"No, he's not," Alice interjected with a hiss. "_I'm_ going to be the one to kill her," she sang with a rather abrupt mood swing, taking me by surprise...as well as everyone else. Has she gone mad? Alice never killed anyone in her entire existence – and now she was excited about the prospect...this was not like her. Not to mention...why would she even want to?

"Don't you see, Jasper? Don't you see what this will mean for us if I do this?" she continued softly as I stared at her unsure how to handle an, obviously, insane vampire. Killing them would be my normal solution to that problem. Hurt my mate and I'd tear her apart without hesitation, but go insane...no, I couldn't kill her for that, I supposed.

"Alice...I don't fucking understand," was the best I could come up with to say.

She sighed, clearly disappointed that I was missing the point of all this - whatever this was supposed to be. "Once I do this, it will prove to all of you that _I am_ your true mate. Do you see now?" she asked, her emotions so very hopeful.

"Alice, you've never killed anyone before and regardless it won't cha-..."

"So? I can do this whole vengeance thing just as well as _she_ can," she cut me off haughtily, pausing to glare at Bella. "How hard can it be, right?" she said with a shrug of her petite shoulders to emphasize her nonchalance about the whole thing - which only proved further that she wasn't understanding _why_ Bella reacted the way she did in the first place. It wasn't for show, it was real.

She didn't wait for me to respond - which was good, I think I was stunned speechless - and spun like a practiced ballerina on her tip toes to face Victoria. She skipped over towards her and Peter moved swiftly, stepping in her way.

"Move, you human-eating freak," Alice huffed, hands poised on her hips.

Peter raised an eyebrow at her and then I felt his steadily increasing mischief. Great, just what we fucking need right now.

"Hey, Alice... What's that sound those weird birds in the old clocks make? I've been racking my brain trying to remember," he mused, scratching his chin and putting on his best dumb act. He actually sounded and looked convincing. Maybe Bella could take lessons from him.

She looked annoyed with him, but Alice could never pass up a trivia question - it all stemmed from her need to be all-knowing and right about everything.

"Cuckoo?" she asked with a roll of her topaz eyes.

Peter grinned and pointed at her. "That's it!" he exclaimed. "Say it one more time for me and I'll consider letting you by." Such a fucking liar, he wasn't letting her by unless I told him he could let her by. Had she known me at all, she would know that.

"Peter...," I warned as his face began to twitch all over in a seizure-like motion. He was trying extremely hard not to laugh, I had to give him credit.

"Cuckoo!" she exclaimed in exasperation, flapping her scrawny arms out to the side wildly. "Now move!" She fucking walked right into that one.

That was all it took for him to lose his epileptic battle and break down into hysterics. Char, Emmett, and Rose followed after him. Bella, however, was serious and quiet by my side and I shook my head. Now was not the time for this shit. At least someone recognized that. An insane vampire could mean an unpredictable vampire - much the same as a newborn.

Alice narrowed her eyes and spun back around to face me. "This is why I never let you go see them! Now tell your human-eating, freak of a former friend to move out of my way!"

Apparently she was choosing to not notice my own blood-red eye color. Typical Alice - ignore it and it simply doesn't exist. I couldn't even analyze the rest of what she was implying in that sentence...she was completely insane if she thought she had any say over me anymore.

"Alice, relax...," I said cautiously, while sending her some calming vibes.

She strode towards me, pointing her finger at me accusingly. "Don't you use your voodoo vibes on me, Jasper! I have a vampire to kill!"

The winds shifted and a breeze ruffled some dried leaves up from the ground in a twister-like motion between us. Alice stopped dead in her tracks as if she had hit an invisible, and nasty smelling, wall. Her eyes suddenly turned pitch black and her agonized expression and emotions that followed, were overwhelming.

"How could you," she mouthed with no breath to push it into sound; her tortured eyes scanned my body from head to toe before snapping over to Bella. Her nostrils flared and her eyes closed as another soft breeze blew through carrying more of both Bella and my scents along with it. Okay, so apparently Alice _hadn't _seen me claiming my mate earlier. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing, or a bad thing in this case. Bella's shield must have been extended longer than we were aware. If I had to guess, it was our coupling that triggered her new-found skill; her intense need to protect her mate. She must be feeling protective of the others as well if she's added them. They were family to her, too... I rather liked that she felt that way about them, even if I wasn't thrilled with sharing her attention.

Alice sucked in a sharp breath and then...gagged. Leaning over, she placed her hands on her bony knees to brace herself. Of course, nothing happened...because vampires can't vomit unless it's something foreign to our bodies - like human food. I knew that one from experience myself. The feeling was still there, the increased venom in your mouth...but no matter what you did, nothing came up. Still, the vomit-free retching sounds were a tad gross to listen to.

"No, no, no, no," she panted, staring at the ground for a moment longer before righting herself and glaring at me. "I know you don't really want to be with her! Why couldn't you hold out a little longer?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Look at the facts, Jasper, you hadn't even claimed her when you asked for the divorce, though you kept insisting she was your mate and I wasn't... _please_, no one waits that long to be with their mate if they really want them. How long did it take you to rip _my_ clothes off of _me_ when we met? I think we did it behind the diner, if I recall," she said smugly...and Bella's eyes went incredibly dark. Oh fuck, that's not good. "I know you were stalling being with her because you still love me. You _want_ to choose me, you just need proof - and I brought that today. Granted, I had hoped _she_ wouldn't still around, but no matter...you'll see for yourself."

I opened my mouth to respond to her lunacy but snapped it shut when I felt their rapid approach. Edward and Carlisle came to a rather abrupt stop at the edge of our wide circle; surprise and confusion their main emotions as they looked around, taking everything in. Where was Garrett? I knew they'd gotten back awhile ago - obviously, since Edward had his little Tanya-tryst earlier. I couldn't imagine Garrett staying back at the house to play entertainer to the Denalis with Esme...so where the hell was he? Because right now, I needed him to help me find a vampire-proof straight jacket.

"Alice?" "Who is the redhead?" Edward and Carlisle questioned in unison.

Alice ignored them both and took a deep, unnecessary breath. "Don't worry, I refuse to let the fact that you couldn't keep it in your pants change anything between us. I forgave you for the tree, for asking for a divorce, and for saying you loved _her_...I can forgive you for this, too."

"Let me get this straight, Alice," I began, scrubbing my face wearily with my free hand - the other was still locked tightly around Bella's and I refused to let it go; partly because I needed that connection to her to get me through this bullshit, and partly because I was afraid she'd tear Alice to pieces for her comments. "You think that...if you kill Victoria in a, fabricated, act of vengeance - in front of all of us - it will somehow prove that we are meant to be together and that Bella is not actually my mate?" I asked incredulously.

She nodded her head eagerly, seemingly pleased that I was catching on.

Maybe I should have taken a psychology course or two over the years while playing student with the Cullens, because I honestly didn't know what to fucking say...

"Cuckoo."

But apparently Peter did.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

AN:

Come on...you didn't really think I'd simply make Alice work with Victoria, did you? You should know by now I like to do things...differently. And yes, she's having some...uh, mental difficulties. To her it all makes perfect sense. ;)

I know some of you will be upset that Bella was feeling sorry for Edward. Jasper shares your feelings about that – don't worry. Remember, he did tell her he won't be going easy on him. I'm curious though...anyone feel sorry for Edward? Tanya was kinda mean...

If you are confused about Bella's shield at all...it, as well as Jasper knocking her out, will be addressed further in chapter 19.

******We're winding down folks, I'm estimating only 3 more chapters left. That could change depending on how wordy I get – but I'm pretty sure 3 should do it. =*( I won't be offering any more teasers this close to the end (sorry!)...but I hope you'll still leave me a review? I'd really love to know what you are thinking! :)


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight and the characters contained in this story – I own nothing.

Warning: There is some graphic violence in this one, please be forewarned.

Anyone still with me? I'm so very sorry for the delay!

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my reviewers. 'Cause, truthfully, if it wasn't for your encouraging words this might not be posted yet. It's been a very rough go for me since the last update happened. I've struggled finding time and then when there was time, there was simply no motivation to write – it was a vicious cycle. So I went back and re-read all of the reviews from last chapter, hoping they might give me the kick in the ass I needed. So this one is for all of you who take the time to leave a word, a sentence, a paragraph, and sometimes more...Thank you so much – your words have inspired my words! I just hope you like them. ;)

Song I listened to while writing this chapter: 30 Seconds To Mars, Vox Populi (you'll see why and the link will be on my profile if you are interested)

Shall we?...

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"You fucking psychotic bitch, he is not yours!" Bella growled, lunging forward quickly. Just as she knocked Alice to the ground like a ragdoll, I wrapped my arms around her and prayed that she wouldn't fight me on this. Fortunately for Alice, Bella's shield must have still been wrapped around more than just herself and my gift calmed her body easily...but not her mind.

She looked up at me with hurt and incredulous eyes, wondering why I would stop her. We were going to clear this shit up, right now, because I could not survive having her look at me with that expression ever again. I wasn't backing out of our deal and I sure as hell wasn't interested in anything Alice had to say, especially in her current delusional state.

"Don't even think it, do you hear me? I stopped you because she doesn't know what she's saying at the moment, Bella. She's _sick_ and under the circumstances, I don't think we ca-..."

"I don't care!" Bella hissed, turning her murderous glare back to Alice, who was getting up slowly and backing away.

I quickly spun her back around to look into my eyes. "Listen to me for a minute! I'm yours, only yours...and nothing and no one will ever change that. And if she wasn't in this 'condition', Bella, I promise you, I wouldn't have stopped you from kicking her ass."

She stared at me for a moment before blowing out a long breath and then letting her head fall to my chest in defeat. "I'm sorry, Jasper," she murmured while winding her arms around me. "It's just...it's frustrating listening to her say all that stuff," she sighed, "And someone _really_ needs to shut her the fuck up," she added lowly under her breath.

"I know this is difficult for you and I understand completely," I sighed in relief while pressing my lips to her forehead.

She hummed as my lips made contact. "But, Jasper? I still want to tear her to pieces...really, really badly," she stated with a small growl that vibrated through me deliciously.

"Just let me help you with that, baby. As long as you let me, I can help you resist that urge," I assured her with a stronger dose of calm. She squeezed me tighter, her body pressed against mine without an inch of space between us, and I seriously would have been happy to stand that way for the rest of our eternity. Okay, maybe minus the clothing...and some different positioning - numbers 4, 7, and 9 to be exact. My cock nodded at me, agreeing with my choices eagerly.

"Arghhhh!" Alice roared in frustration, pacing back and forth like a caged animal as she glared over at us.

"Alice, just calm down. It's going to be okay," Edward said softly, attempting to move forward and approach her.

"_You!_" she seethed, her icy glare turning in his direction. "This...," she gestured wildly over to Bella. "...is all _your_ fault!"

Edward stopped in his tracks, shocked by her sudden accusation and hostility towards him. "Alice, I didn't..."

"'_She's my mate, I just know it, Alice'... 'Don't worry about Jasper, she hates him'... 'It will all be fine, Alice',_" she spat at him mockingly. "I trusted you and look..._look at them_, Edward! Does that look like hate to you?"

"I know, believe me I know. It hasn't been easy for me to accept either, Alice, and I never meant to hurt you. I was wrong about everything and I'm so sorry," Edward apologized genuinely.

"You're _sorry_? If you hadn't been showing your dick to that whore -Tanya- then maybe I'd still have my mate!" Alice seethed.

"You saw that?" he choked out, completely mortified.

"Yes, I saw _that_," she replied, glancing at his jean covered crotch briefly. "Really, Edward, you need to learn how to use what you've been given a little better."

Edward's eyes widened and snapped closed so tightly, he looked like he was willing himself to disappear. Bella squirmed in my arms and I felt her anger rising once again – fuck, she was beyond pissed at this point. I wasn't sure I'd be able to contain her much longer at this rate.

I was debating on whether or not to get her the hell away from Alice before she snapped again, when Alice suddenly began sobbing uncontrollably. Loud, air-gasping, gut-wrenching sobs.

Edward immediately let go of his own embarrassment and moved forward, pulling her into a tight embrace. She didn't resist and went completely limp in his arms as he cradled her small form against him. There was nothing romantic behind their embrace, it was that of a brother comforting a little sister. They'd always shared that type of bond with one another – their gifts gave them a unique closeness the other Cullens simply couldn't attain, no matter how hard they tried to mimic one.

"What am I suppose to do now?" she cried against him. "I can't be all alone like you...Edward, I just can't!"

"Shh. You won't be alone, I've got you," he shushed her, tightening his hold further and resting his cheek on the top of her head. "We've got each other and that will have to be enough for both of us for now." I was floored by the amount of sadness and loneliness that radiated from him when he said that. Edward felt truly alone. I'd always known he felt left out - having to endure a house full of couples, mostly mated, would be torturous for any vampire. But this went beyond that... he was losing hope, fast.

His eyes met mine pleadingly, silently asking for my help with her, as he held her now shuddering form. I wasn't sure what he wanted _me_ to fucking say or do. I couldn't give her what she truly wanted in this situation - which was me - and I didn't know how to make it better for her any other way. Nor did I know how to handle a crazy person; excluding Peter, of course. That kind of crazy, I can somewhat manage.

"Edward, why don't you take Alice back to the house, hmm? I think Esme and Carmen might be better equipped to deal with this situation," Carlisle suggested. "I'll be along in a minute to help them."

Edward nodded, extremely thankful for the life-line he had been thrown. "Come on, sweetheart – let's go see Esme and Carmen, okay? They'll know what to do to fix this. Everything is going to be alright now."

"Carlisle, do you really think that's wise?" I interjected, concerned. She could be unpredictable -wild- in this state of mind. He would be foolish to blindly trust her simply because she's Alice.

He raised an eyebrow at me and looked over at Alice pointedly. It was then that I saw what he had and realized she was definitely not a threat to anyone in her current state. Any fight she marched in with, had completely left her.

Edward began trying to lead her away but her feet literally dragged against the forest floor causing leaves to bunch around her shoes as she moved. And the look on her face...was almost catatonic. He paused for a moment, studying her sadly, before finally lifting her up into his arms bridle-style and taking off swiftly towards the house without another word. I couldn't imagine what he was reading in her thoughts right now - none of them could be good the way he took off in such a rush.

And _I_ felt...like shit. While it was true, Alice and I had our arguments and issues throughout the years – I never wanted this for her. I wanted to see her happy...for her to find her own true mate and find the same level of peace and happiness that I've found with Bella. I felt...guilty, and it wasn't a feeling I was used to...nor liked.

Once they were out of range, Carlisle addressed the next problem we faced. "Who is she?" he inquired, gesturing over to Victoria.

"The nomad I killed...she was his mate," I informed him, watching as her eyes blackened and narrowed into slits at my words.

"I see. And what are you going to do with her?" he asked uncomfortably, though it sounded like he knew exactly what I was going to do. He shifted nervously on his feet while he waited for my answer.

"You know what losing a mate means, Carlisle, you said so yourself - there is only one thing that will stop her," I explained, though I wasn't sure why I even felt the need to. It wasn't his decision to make; she was after _my_ mate.

When he stayed silent, it was my turn to raise an eyebrow; having fully expected him to argue in her defense. Instead, he simply nodded as he stared at Victoria deep in thought and then glanced over at me before nodding again, almost as if he was giving me his consent; like I fucking needed it, but at least he understood and wasn't going to lecture me. That was definite progress on his part. This whole situation with the Volturi, appears to have changed him somewhat - and for the better, in my opinion.

I let go of Bella's hand and motioned with my own for Peter to move to the side.

"Stand up," I ordered her.

Victoria tilted her head to the side inquisitively. "You want to fight me? One on one?" she asked suspiciously.

"It's what you came here for, is it not? A fight," I played along.

"I was forced to come here, remember?" she answered coyly.

"You can cut the fucking act now, Victoria. I know you _let_ Alice drag you here," I informed her. "You're older than her, and Alice's strong points aren't her strength. She would not have been able to bring you all this way on her own, regardless of her 'other' abilities."

Her eyes grew wide for a moment before masking her expression to a cool, calm one – that was an act as well. "It appears I underestimated you," she said, pausing to study me further before she decided to simply confess. "Yes, I let her win and bring me here. Why spend the next year tracking you down when all I had to do was pretend to struggle a little? It really was so very easy to fool her...what with her mind being so _weak_. It was rather fun playing with her, I must admit; James would have definitely liked her. We could have had a lot of fun with her together."

She leaped to her feet smoothly, crouching with her back still against the tree. Her surge of confidence standing before me was incredibly fucking foolish – she apparently shared that trait with her mate. She'd be sharing another trait with him soon; death.

"Too bad he's a pile of ashes in an alley dumpster," I goaded her with a smirk. She hissed in response and bared her freshly venom coated teeth.

"You will pay for taking him from me," she snarled, her wild ruby eyes darting over to Bella and then back to me.

"Go ahead, she's right there. Just a few yards away," I egged her on, dropping my voice to a very low whisper, "She's not even paying attention and she's who you really want, isn't she?"

Bella had her back turned, talking with Peter and Emmett in hushed tones...something about needing her opinion on the integrity of paper versus a rock. Fucking incredible. Of course she wasn't really oblivious – I could see her body shifting minutely in response to every single movement that Victoria made. Beautiful, so fucking beautiful – moving art is what she was. Victoria was too inept a fighter to notice the minute movements, however, and it would be the biggest mistake she made yet.

Victoria's eyes darted from mine to Bella as her mind calculated her options and the probability that she would succeed. The odds were not good – but logic was quickly dwindling in her vengeance centric mind and I pried further at the crack she showed, widening it even more.

"She's just a newborn; surely you can take her before I reach you. What would James think if you can't even avenge his death against a measly newborn...pathetic."

With that she sprung at Bella viciously, her hands hooked into claws, ready to find purchase around my mate's neck when she landed. Bella didn't react at all until the precise moment Victoria was within her leg's length, a look of menace on her face as spun like a gust of wind. Her leg kicked out, catching Victoria just under the chin, mid-air, with her foot. Victoria's head snapped back with a sharp crack, a look of utter shock and confusion on her face as she clutched at her throat with both hands. Her body was still in backward motion, until it landed at my feet with a skid and a large pile of collected leaves, mud, and her own leaking venom.

"Oops, I guess she was paying attention after all," I shrugged down at her, unapologetic.

She looked up into my eyes completely panicked as she realized she was already half-way decapitated. Her windpipe was still intact but clearly visible as whimpers left her mouth. Good, then she can still talk while I end this.

"Mistake number three."

"Three?" she gurgled, attempting to scoot away from me with her legs while simultaneously holding onto her neck; her fear was suddenly _very_ palpable. Ahh, she was catching on – a little slow, but better late than never I supposed.

"One, you came here to my home. Two, you underestimated more than just me. And three, you tried to attack my mate," I hissed. "You know what they say, Victoria, don't you?"

She tried to get to her feet but I used my gift, sending her a heavy dose of paralyzing fear. "Please!" she mouthed.

"Say hello to James for me," I growled, reaching down and swiftly twisting her head between my palms, decapitating her fully. Peter already had a fire going and I wasted no time tossing her head and body into the flames. I was done toying with her.

Bella wound her arms around my waist from behind and I turned around and clutched her to me. "God, that felt really good," she murmured into my chest. I knew it would help her to assist in taking out Victoria – she needed to vent some of that newborn rage on someone. I was also pretty sure the others - particularly Alice - would be thankful for a much calmer Bella as well.

"_You_ feel really good," I hummed back, ghosting my nose and lips against the skin of her neck.

"Yeah?" she purred, pulling back to look up at me with the most seductive eyes I've ever seen. My cock simply stared, looking a little dazzled by her. I didn't blame him, I was dazzled myself. She owned me, every single fucking part of me...and it felt amazing to be hers.

"_Ahem_."

Of course.

I turned to see Carlisle still standing there, blatantly staring at us.

"Sorry, I don't mean to interrupt anything or intrude," he apologized, with a slight twitch of lips and a smile in his eyes.

"Why _are_ you still here?" I asked, perhaps a little rudely, but mostly curious. I was surprised he had stayed and watched, I had expected him to leave not wanting to see such a thing. He certainly was surprising me a lot lately.

"I initially came to see if you would come to the house. The Denalis are there and they'd really love to meet Bella," he answered, looking hopeful.

They did come to help, I guess I owed them an appearance and an introduction to my mate. That is if Bella was okay with it.

"What do you think about that idea, baby?" I asked, rubbing the back of her neck soothingly while feeling the softness of her hair slide against my fingers.

She chewed on her lip for a moment and then glanced around to the others. Some wore blank faces – Peter and Char. Others were looking at the ground sadly – Emmett and Rose.

"If we _all_ are invited to the house, yes. Otherwise, no thank you," she finally answered – her voice sure and strong. She'd not budge on her condition. And I loved her all the more – if that was even possible at this point, though I didn't think it was.

The others smiled so widely over at her, I thought their faces might break.

"Of course they're invited," Carlisle replied instantly. "I know Esme and I-..."

The buzzing of his phone interrupted him and he pulled it from his pocket, confused as he glanced down at the id to see who was calling him. Like him, I had just assumed it was Esme wondering what was taking so long or calling about Alice – but his face told me it was definitely _not_ any of the others calling.

"_Liam?_" he gasped into the receiver. Fear poured from him as he said the name with a shaky voice; his eyes wide, pitch black, and staring straight into mine as he did so.

_Fuck!_

"You need to run, Carlisle! I'm so sorry," Liam rushed out from the other end.

"What? What do you mean?" Carlisle demanded, but his eyes were closed now and there was a look of bitter acceptance on his face that pissed me the fuck off, and also told me he knew exactly what Liam meant. He'd been expecting this call...maybe not right at this moment, but soon.

"I'm sorry, I had no choice but to do what he's wanted all these years. I...I swear I had no choice, he threatened my mate," Liam choked.

"I knew you were feeding him information, Liam," Carlisle sighed. Liam gasped and choked out yet another apology. "What changed?" Carlisle questioned hesitantly.

"He had someone watching the Denalis – all of you gathering together in one place...it was too much." Fuck, it was him trying to help Bella that finally triggered this.

"How long?"

"Maybe long enough for you to get a small head start with the help of your seer..."

"How do you know about Alice? I never told you...," Carlisle gasped in horror. Before Liam could answer, however, Carlisle came to a startling realization, "He's always known about them, hasn't he? All this time...he's been playing with me..."

"Yes. I'm sorry. But with her help maybe you could..."

"That's not possible, I'm afraid," Carlisle sighed in defeat. "She's...unwell."

"Then what are you going to do?" Liam gasped fearfully.

"I don't know, but I do know you should not have warned me..."

"My mate disagrees," Liam replied with just a hint of anger. His hidden meaning was obvious; he wouldn't have made the call were it not for his own mate's insistence. I can't say I blamed him for it, either. He merely wanted to protect her...now they too were in danger from Aro's wrath.

"Send her my regards," Carlisle choked out, squatting down low to the ground.

"I will. And, Carlisle... Good luck, old friend," Liam said with finality.

"To you as well, Liam," Carlisle echoed. The line clicked and the silence was deafening. His hand released his hold on the phone, causing it to tumble to the ground near his feet. He stared at it, completely motionless and quiet.

"Carlisle...," I began.

"You should run. Take the others and run, Jasper – now, before it's too late," he cut me off, looking up at me in anguish.

I looked over at Bella, whose eyes were narrowed and glaring down at the offending phone – no doubt taking in all the information and debating on how to kick the Volturi's asses single-handed.

Her eyes met mine in fierce determination and I knew, there would be no running – not that I would have chosen that option anyway, but options _were_ always nice to have when plans went to shit.

"We aren't going anywhere," I said firmly while Bella nodded sharply in agreement.

"You do realize it's a death sentence for anyone who stays here with Esme and I?" he asked imploringly as he got to his feet and picked up his phone.

"Running isn't going to change that and you know it," I stated. They would merely track us down, and they were gifted in that regard.

"I need to tell the others... Are you coming?" he questioned over his shoulder as he turned in the direction of the house.

"Right behind you," I replied, seeing the nods of everyone else out of my peripheral. I wasn't speaking for them – I only spoke for Bella and myself. They would need to make their own decisions on whether they stayed or ran and it appeared they already had.

Carlisle took off with a remorseful nod and the others followed behind him without hesitation or words. I grabbed Bella's hand and held her back for moment.

She stared up at me in confusion, scanning my face for the unspoken answer to her question. Her other hand reached up and silky soft fingertips danced lightly across my cheek bone and then traced my jawline as she hummed her assessment of my state of mind.

"You know why I waited to claim you, right?" I blurted out, closing my eyes against the onslaught of tingling sensations that were shooting through my body from her soft caresses of my face. She made my body come alive and I wanted her. God, how I wanted her...right now...but she was too important not to talk through things with, so I pushed it back.

She moved her hands from my face and raised an eyebrow – there was a lot of that going around today it seemed.

"That's what has you so worried?" she asked in confusion.

"Well...I want to make sure you know why I did things the way I did. Why _we_ did things the way we did. I just felt I should explain further because what Alice tried to imply earlier is a load of bullshit and...I need to make sure you know how much I love _you_. I've never loved _anyone_ the way I love you, Bella."

She smiled and pecked my lips lightly with her own to silence me. "I know why things happened the way they did, so don't worry about it," she said somewhat confidently. "And I know you love me, Jasper."

I studied her for a moment, comparing what she was saying with the emotions she was giving off.

"They're only words, Bella. If you don't believe them, then no matter how many times I say them to you, they will just be words. I need you to believe them, to feel the truth of them - do you really?"

She blinked slowly and looked down to her feet for a moment before looking back up at me. "I do believe them - I know you love me differently than you ever loved her..."

"Then why do I still sense some need for reassurance from you right now? Remember what I said, no secrets and you can always ask me anything," I prodded.

She took a deep breath before finally asking what was bothering her, "We would have been together - in that way - sooner, if I hadn't asked for time, right? It wasn't because you were trying to avoid being my mate?"

I couldn't let her entertain that ludicrous idea a moment longer. This was something I could very easily reassure her of.

"I have wanted you as my mate from the very first moment I saw you. I have wanted you - that way - so badly, it fucking hurt. I guarantee we would have been together much, much sooner," I assured her immediately. "Though I think waiting for you was worth every single fucking moment of torture I had to endure," I informed her with a wicked grin.

"_Torture_?" she gasped in shock. "Aren't you over-exaggerating just a little?" she said in amusement, her mood lifted greatly by the words she obviously had needed to hear - thank fucking God. My cock was not as amused at the moment, however – he had truly suffered waiting all that time for her to be ready and she wasn't being sympathetic, at all. He was willing to forgive her though...

"If that's the case – how ever can I make it up to you for all those days of torture I made you endure?" she continued, reading his mind quite well I must say. Fuck, I could think of so many ways...as could my cock and I think...ahh, yes, he's flipped the paper over and is writing them down for her. Oh, and I think he might be adding pictures this time.

"If we had the time, I'd bend you over right here and show you," I growled into her ear. Her breath hitched and I decided to give her a small taste of what _torture_ was really like. "Like this," I purred, spinning her around and marching her over to the nearest tree. I bent my body forward, forcing hers forward with mine, then placed our palms onto the trunk of the tree and ground my erection hard into her firm ass. _Fuck, I love her ass._ It appeared my cock completely agreed, if his latest drawing was any indication.

"Jasper," she gasped. "_Please_."

"Ah, ah, ah. We can't, darlin'. We need to get to the house, remember?" I breathed behind her ear, my lips skimming over her skin ever so slightly.

Her responding growl rumbled against my chest. Well, well, well... Looks like someone doesn't handle frustration very well either.

"That is not nice, Jasper Whitlock!" she snarled as she slipped out of my cage of limbs and cock.

I straightened up and raised an eyebrow at her, waiting. I so won this...say it, baby...

She rolled her eyes, sighed, and then... "Fine, it must have been torture for you, alright?" she relented reluctantly. Yes! My cock gave her an acknowledging nod and then went back to his new picture list. Forgiveness was divine after all.

"Come on, let's go figure this shit out quickly – because I've yet to lick that beautiful pussy of yours and it's seriously torturing me," I growled. Her responding moan and scent only ended up torturing myself further, dammit. My cock was glaring at me; even he knew it would be awhile before he'd be in his favorite spot once again. Not my fault if his drawings were inspiring. Fucking Volturi cockblocking bullshit.

We ran side by side. She was still much faster so she needed to tone it down a bit so I could keep up. I could see her itching to use her full speed, though. How I wished I could let her, but it was just too dangerous to let her go off on her own. It didn't take long before the house came into our view.

As we came upon the house, my feet came to an abrupt halt, catching Bella by surprise as she continued on towards the doorway; our hands stretched out between us but still interlocked. She followed my gaze and shook her head rapidly, tugging on my hand insistently.

"Go inside, Bella," I told her firmly.

"No," she replied just as firmly. Of fucking course.

"Then stay out of it," I warned her sternly, my eyes showing her how very fucking serious I was.

She frowned deeply and glanced over at Edward who still had his face planted into his palms, sitting on a carved log bench beside the house.

She sighed and her fingers slipped from mine, her arm falling limply down at her side as she looked up at me. "Fine, but I'm staying out here and watching."

I knew arguing with her further would be futile, so I nodded and moved towards Edward, stopping right in front of him. He still hadn't looked up at us - either of us - but he obviously knew we were there.

"Look at me," I demanded and his head instantly snapped up, his eyes and emotions a raging sea of guilt and shame.

I grabbed him swiftly and threw him away from the house – Esme would be pissed if I fucked the house up and she did build us that amazing tree-house, it was the least I could do. Besides, I was trying.

He stumbled slightly from my sudden move, apparently having not been able to read it in my mind beforehand. Bella's shield must still be very much intact – good to know.

I rushed forward and tackled him to the ground before he could get his bearings.

"Your fucking mouth almost got my mate killed, Edward. Maybe I should remove it for you, huh? What do you think?" I taunted, grabbing his jaw and wrenching his neck upward. His neck was fully exposed in this position and I wrapped my hand around it and squeezed - hard.

He winced but said nothing. Smart – for once.

"You need to learn to stay out of other people's business and keep your fucking mouth shut," I growled.

I didn't hesitate and ripped his shirt over his right shoulder. Then I sunk my teeth deeply into him, moving my head side to side several times so that they tore the internal flesh jaggedly - it would take much longer to heal that way and he needed a good long reminder, as well as a clearly visible scar. Taking it a step further, because I seriously wanted nothing more than to rip his fucking head off for what he had done, I took a lesson that Bella had taught me...and drew a mouthful of venom from him. He wailed in pain beneath me but made no move to push me off of him. That earned him some respect – for once he was taking his punishment like a man, instead of a whiny seventeen year old boy. His venom tasted disgustingly sour and I released his flesh and spat it out next to head.

"If you _ever_ fucking endanger my mate again...so help me, you will die slowly, painfully...but _you will_ _die_. Do you understand?" I growled into his ear.

"Y-yes, I'm sorry," he gritted out, his hand reaching up to clamp over his seeping wound. He was in excruciating pain, I could feel it and I reveled in it. He deserved every bit of it and more...because it would not have come close to comparing to what I would have felt had Bella... No, I couldn't even think the word. The only thing that held me back from doing more to him, was Bella – I could feel her anxiety loud and clear as I kept him pinned; my growls vibrating the earth angrily beneath us.

I stood up and turned towards her, intent on walking away from Edward's shuddering form when his voice stopped me dead in my tracks...

"How does it feel?" he whispered with a hollow gasping breath; the pain taking his air from him.

I spun angrily, thinking he was mocking me. "What?" I growled, my fists clenching at my sides.

"To finally find your mate? How does it feel?" he asked, his emotions sincere curiosity and...that same intense longing and sadness from earlier. Fuck!

His face was crumpled in anguish...and not from his wound. Son of a bitch! I didn't want to feel sorry for him...I didn't want to feel _anything_! Dammit, why do these people keep making me feel this way?

I glanced over my shoulder at Bella but she simply stared back at me with a sympathetic look. Fucked up...that's what all of this was.

I sighed heavily and faced Edward once more. "You'll find her, Edward."

"But what if I don't?" he immediately shot back. "I've been alone for so long...I don't know if I can keep on like this_...alone,"_ he said, leaving it hang there. His eyes moved to the sky above him, his hand still clutching his shoulder painfully. He looked like he was pleading with the heavens and I had no idea what I could say to reassure him further.

"Edward?" Bella addressed him softly.

His eyes snapped down as he looked at her in shock that she was actually speaking to him.

"You _will _find her and when you do, well...I'm told that every moment you had to wait, no matter how long and torturous, will have been worth it," she told him, using some of my words from earlier to her.

He looked to me for confirmation and I nodded in agreement.

"But in the meantime, you really aren't alone," she stated firmly, giving him a meaningful look. "You have an entire family behind you...myself included."

"You...you forgive me?" he gasped in awe of her.

"On one condition," she answered.

"Anything," he breathed and I narrowed my eyes at him pointedly.

"You never again go to that bitch for sex. Wait for your mate for your _real_ first time," she begged him. "I promise you it will be so much better with someone who loves you. You don't need to be experienced when it's with the right person. Trust me it will be a completely different experience."

He winced and closed his guilt filled eyes while nodding in agreement. "I promise."

Satisfied with his response, Bella turned to go into the house, her hand once again laced with mine. We had only made it a few feet when she paused. "Edward...you coming already?" she asked him and then slapped her hand over her mouth in horror at how that might have sounded.

I mashed my lips together in an attempt not to laugh out loud – but come the fuck on, that shit was hilarious.

"I...I didn't mean it...like that," she sputtered out in embarrassment. "Oh God, I'm so sorry."

Edward shook his head with a snort and stood up. "It's okay. I know you didn't. And I'm right behind you."

She gave him a small apologetic smile which he returned.

Upon entering the house, my first observation was that Esme was angrier than I'd ever felt her. Her back was turned to Carlisle, as she refused to even look at him.

Next, my eyes fell on Garrett – who was standing next to Kate and radiating a ridiculous amount of lust. For fuck's sake, _that's _what he's been up to instead of helping with Alice? He shrugged sheepishly at me, as if he could read my thoughts. Bella smiled widely at him and he immediately introduced her to Kate. Garrett had never met Kate – the one time he met the Denalis, she had been away on an extended hunting trip. I wasn't sure if it was more than just lust between them...but it was quite possible; it was hard to tell with the amount of emotions swirling in the air currently. I'd need to talk to him about it later.

Kate introduced Bella to her sister, Tanya. Bella glared at Tanya and eyed her outstretched hand like it was the plague. Tanya looked confused at first but I could tell she was chalking it up to crazy newborn emotions. Little did she know, she was already on Bella's shit list and I doubt she'd be off of it anytime soon.

The sisters looked to Carlisle to introduce Carmen and Eleazar but he was simply staring at the back of Esme's head despondently.

"Bella. It's so nice to meet you. I'm Carmen and this is my mate, Eleazar," Carmen stepped forward and embraced Bella in a small, gentle hug. Bella tensed, but I was proud of her for forcing herself to relax immediately. Eleazar on the other hand, looked on in what could only be described as sheer panic. As soon as Carmen was slightly clear of Bella, he snatched her back towards him and eyed Bella warily.

"It's nice to meet you as well," Bella said, cocking her head and eyeing Eleazar curiously. "Is there a problem?" she asked him when he continued to gape at her.

"Do you know what she is, Carlisle?" he said instead of answering her. That seemed to snap Carlisle out of his Esme staring and he turned to his friend.

"Yes, or I suspect I should say," Carlisle replied simply.

"Then you know that her mere presence here puts us all in danger," Eleazar snapped, looking upset with Carlisle. How much worse could it truly get?

"She's Jasper's mate, therefore she's family, Eleazar. I couldn't and I won't turn her away. It's a moot point now, anyway," Carlisle sighed, glancing sadly at Esme once more before sitting down on the sofa and covering his face with his hands.

Eleazar's gaze rested on Bella once again and remained there, contemplative. Bella stared right back, but I couldn't get a read on her...she must have pulled her shield in on herself. Eleazar arched an eyebrow at her and she arched one right back. It was like some kind of silent chess match happening between them.

"Where is Alice?" I asked Carlisle, suddenly realizing she wasn't here.

"Packing. Edward is going to run with her back to the Denali's home in Alaska, where she'll be staying for a while."

"But we need her, her visions could help us..."

"No, son. What _she_ needs, is some rest and time to collect herself," Carlisle answered solemnly, shaking his head.

Tanya snorted. "That's code for 'she's completely useless to us in the condition _you've_ put her in'. And now _we _all get to die because of it," she sneered and huffed.

"Tanya!" Carmen admonished, but she wasn't listening.

"Why you bitch...how fucking dare you try to blame Jasper for this!" Rosalie interjected, fuming.

"I think we should run," Kate suggested quietly while Garrett sidled up closer to her, trying to offer some sort of comfort. Definitely something more going on there.

"They'll just track us down if we run," Tanya argued with a roll of her eyes.

"It might give us time to figure something else out..."

"You want to run forever?"

"Got any better ideas?" Kate shot back and Tanya said nothing. "I didn't think so," Kate growled, starting to lose what little patience she had left for her sister.

"This is really all Rosalie's fault anyway," Tanya accused.

"Now it's _my_ fault? What the fuck, Tanya?"

"If you hadn't been selfish bringing Emmett back to Carlisle to change..."

"So you wanted me to let my _mate_ die?" Rosalie bellowed while Emmett moved to restrain her.

"You better back the fuck off my sister, now!" Char roared, stepping up next to Rose and facing off against Tanya.

The resulting voices were a mess of noise – each one overlapping the other in stress, fear, and misplaced anger. Bella winced and pulled herself from my embrace, walked to the door, and...walked out.

I wasn't far behind, but I had to run full speed just to catch up to her. Thankfully, she wasn't trying to outrun me this time. She stopped a short distance away and began pacing while rubbing her temples soothingly.

"Baby? You okay?" I approached her cautiously. I wasn't afraid of her, I was incredibly worried about her. Her emotions were raging...anger, frustration, sadness.

She sighed and looked up at me. "Yeah, I had to get out of there so I could hear myself think, ya know?"

"They're just stressed right now. They'll calm down," I assured her, rubbing her shoulders. She sighed and leaned back against me.

"This is so fucked up, Jasper," she commented. "We don't have time for their stupid, petty arguing – it's not going to get us anywhere."

"We have time..."

"Do we?" she cut me off and turned around to face me. "Aro's been using fear against Carlisle all these years...do you think he'd change that tactic now when it's worked so well for him?"

"You think he let it slip to Liam, knowing he'd warn Carlisle?" I gasped, having never thought of that myself. Of course now it made perfect sense that she mentioned it.

"Fear makes people act impulsively, irrationally. I'd bet my life, he is banking on that holding true - now more than ever," she stated confidently.

Jesus, if I didn't know better, I'd think she knew Aro personally. She certainly seemed to have a good insight into what made him tick. As far as her comment about betting her life...never going to fucking happen - just the thought made me insanely angry. She ignored my growl, knowing what I was responding to without even having to ask.

"That's it!" she gasped, a look of excitement taking over her whole beautiful face.

"What's 'it'?" I asked slowly, my brows furrowing in confusion. Had I missed something?

"I have an idea!" she breathed, grabbing my hand and dragging me back to the house as quick as my feet could go. She sighed in frustration when I couldn't keep up with her pace and I could almost see her deciding whether or not to pick me up and carry me back. That would have been a humiliating sight – thank fucking God she thought better of it. Peter would never have let me live that one down.

The tone hadn't changed with our departure. In fact, they didn't seem to have even noticed we left.

"ENOUGH!" Bella snarled viciously followed immediately by a long rumbling, commanding growl. It was an extremely menacing growl and if she hadn't been _my_ mate, I'd have probably cringed a bit myself; it was that menacing. She wasn't fucking around anymore, that much was clear. I sent some calm into the room of now shocked and cowering bodies, hoping to help diffuse the situation further.

"Blaming each other isn't going to help anything," she stated, glaring pointedly at Tanya. "You are just feeding into what they want," she continued on in a calmer voice, her eyes now locked on Carlisle.

Heads dropped and guilt trickled forth into the room quickly. Tanya actually had enough sense that she looked thoroughly chastised. Good.

"Bella is absolutely right. I am the sole one responsible for this mess. I'm so sorry...to each and every one of you," Carlisle whispered in an agonized voice.

Esme, who had still been standing on the other side of the room looking out the window and completely ignoring him, turned and walked over to him. She stood infront of him seated on the couch and he pulled her body closer. He pressed his face into her abdomen as he choked out another apology meant only for her. He had kept this from her for so long, and I could feel her hurt from his deep betrayal, sharply. Even still, she couldn't not comfort her mate when he needed her. Her hands cradled his head gently against her body while he sobbed against her like a baby; her own eyes glistening with venom as her body shook from his cries of remorse.

Everyone averted their eyes – wanting to give them their moment...except Bella, and of course my eyes were on her; as they always were. She cleared her throat unnecessarily.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but we just don't have time for apologies and regret right now," she told them bluntly.

Carlisle lifted his head and nodded in agreement. Esme turned in his arms so she was facing the room, and sat down on his lap while Carlisle wrapped her in his arms tightly.

"I have an idea," Bella began once she had everyone's attention again, glancing at each scared face in the room. Their guilt had dissipated and fear was becoming prevalent once more.

She stayed in silent contemplation for a moment before finally turning to Peter. "Would it be possible to get a message to Maria?" she asked him.

Peter's eyes widened as he choked out his words hastily, "W-why the fuck would you want to do that?"

"Because I need her to know that Jasper has found his mate, and I need her to think that her little plan didn't work," she explained with a low growl. "I also need to disclose our location – but it can't be obvious that it is on purpose..."

"You realize she'll come here to kill you if you do that!" Char exclaimed in horror, staring at Bella in shock.

"That's the idea," Bella replied simply, staring back at Char calmly.

"I don't think...," Carlisle began.

"What are you willing to do to save your mate and your family?" Bella cut him off, staring him down.

"Anything, I'll do anything," Carlisle replied vehemently, clutching onto Esme desperately.

"Bella, just what are you suggesting here?" I asked her myself, worried that this might be more about the lingering pull for vengeance she could still feel, than anything else. Why else would she want to bring Maria here?

She gazed up at me, her lips turning up into a half angelic, half diabolical smirk.

"_War_."

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

AN:

Hmm, that sounds ominous, doesn't it? ;)

So, what do you think of Edward now? Do you think his punishment was enough? Do you think he just might be learning and growing up? And what about Carlisle? Is he 'growing up' into a proper coven leader/vampire? Alice is going away for some r & r, will that be enough I wonder?

Only two more to go now, folks... While I have large chunks of the next two chapters rough drafted already, it could be a bit before the next update. Don't panic! I won't abandon this story and I promise I am working on it!

Anyway, I'd love to know your thoughts on this chapter if you have a moment; even it's just to tell me how bad I suck at updating (or writing). ;)

Question for my fellow authors: Did they remove the spellchecker from FF with the new layout? I used to do my finally edit here but now it's a pain in the arse without it. I so hate the changes! =(


End file.
